H2O Just Add Water, A Fishy Tale, The Sequel
by Krystalslazz
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A Fishy Tale' please read it first to understand story lines and characters within this story. Continues their lives 5 years later, 12 years after graduation. Read and Review. Thanks, Enjoy. In Progress.
1. Introduction

_**Set 5 years later after 'A Fishy Tale' finishes. Please enjoy the sequel and review :P**_

DISCLAMER:_ I do not own any one of the original characters and references to plots from the TV show, H2O Just Add Water. I do own Oc's however.**  
><strong>_

_**5 years later... 1**__**st**__** of January**_

_Character Profile: _

**Rikki Bennett** (nee' Chadwick): Birthday: 1st October. Age: 30. Occupation: Treasure Hunter (has a license) and Co-Owner of Rikki's Cafe. Mermaid for: 14+ years. Powers: Heat water, fire and lightning. Married to: Zane Bennett 7+ years.

**Zane Bennett**: Birthday: 30th November. Age: 31. Occupation: Co-Owner of Rikki's Cafe. Married to: Rikki Bennett for 7+ years.

**Leila and Charlie Bennett:** Birthday: 4th June. Age: 6 and 5 months. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Heat water, fire and lightning.

**Cleo McCartney **(nee' Sertori)**: **Birthday: 12th July. Age: 30. Occupation: Marine Park Dolphin Trainer. Mermaid: for 14+ years. Powers: Mould water, control wind. Married to: Lewis McCartney for 8+ years.

**Lewis McCartney: **Birthday: 5th February. Age: 30. Occupation: Marine Biologist at local institute. Married to: Cleo McCartney for 8+ years.

**Jennifer McCartney:** Birthday 19th February. Age: 6 year 9 months. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Mould water, control wind.

**Isabella Benjamin **(nee' Hartley)**:** Birthday: 6th December. Age: 30. Occupation: Music Teacher. Mermaid for: 20+ years. Powers: changing water into gelatine and a solid substance. Married to Will Benjamin for 8+ years.

**William Benjamin:** Birthday: 9th May. Age: 30. Occupation: Marine Park Dolphin Trainer. Married to Bella Benjamin for 8+ years.

**Jacob Benjamin:** Birthday: 31st March. Age: 6 years 8 months. Merman: Since birth. Powers: changing water into gelatine and a solid substance. Also changing water into an elastic solid substance.

**Emma Dove **(nee' Gilbert): Birthday: 15th March. Age: 30. Occupation: Primary School Teacher. Mermaid: for 14+ years. Powers: Ice, Snow. Married to Ash Dove for 6+ years.

**Ash Dove:** Birthday: 2nd January. Age 32. Occupation: Horse trainer, horse-riding instructor. Jockey. Married to Emma Dove for 6+ years.

**Eric Dove:** Birthday: 17th May. Age: 5 years 6 months. Merman: Since birth. Powers: Ice and Snow

**Anna Charles (**nee' Matthews**):** Birthday: 7th April. Age: 30. Mermaid for: 7 years. Powers: Mould and heating water. Occupation: Architect. Married to Ben Charles for 5+ years.

**Robert Charles: **Birthday: 14th August. Age 31. Merman for: 7 years. Powers: Mould and freezing water. Married to Anna Charles for 5+ years.

_Introducing..._

**Alex Dylan and Jay Ryan Bennett: **Twin brothers. Birthday: 13th December. Aged: 3 years old. Mermen: since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling and Lightning.

**Arianna Kristie Dove: **Birthday: 6th June. Aged: 2 and 6 months. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Ice and Snow.

**Amelia Lily Dove : **Birthday: 5th October. Aged: 1 and 3 months. Mermaid: since birth. Powers: Ice and Snow.

**Stefani May Benjamin: **Birthday: 27th October. Aged: 1 and 3 months. Mermaid: since birth. Powers: Gelatine, Crystallised Water, Elastic Crystallised Water.

**Andrea (Andy) Danielle McCartney: **Birthday: 20th April. Aged: 4 and 7 months. Powers: Mould/ Moving Water. Wind.

**Daniel Peter Charles: **Birthday: 3rd March. Aged 4 and 8 months. Merman: since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling, Ice, Mould.

**Madeline Keziah Charles: **Birthday: 18th July. Aged 2 and 7 months. Mermaid: since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling, Ice, Mould.

**Natalie Jessica Charles: **Birthday: 21st January. Aged: 1 year. Mermaid: Since birth. Powers: Heat, Boiling, Ice, Mould.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Another year was beginning and again the kids were relaxing for the last week of their summer holidays. It was Jennifer, Jacob, Leila and Charlie's second year, while Eric was just starting. Over the years, the families had grown significantly. The once group of ten had grown into a group of twenty-four. Cleo and Lewis had had another daughter, Andrea Danielle McCartney, she was nearly five years of age. Anna and Ben had had their first child, Daniel Peter Charles, he was also nearly five. Within the five years they had also had their second and third children, both mermaids. Madeline Keziah Charles who was almost three and Natalie Jessica who was yet to turn one year old. Naturally all three children had inherited all of their parents powers, their ability to mould water strengthened by double. These three also changed much quicker, about the same speed as their parents as they were full-blooded mer-kids. Emma and Ash had also had their second and third children, again they were both females, near the same age as the Charles' kids. Arianna Kristie Dove (nearly three) and Amelia Lily Dove (just over one year old). Bella and Will had had their second child, another girl named Stefani May Benjamin, she was the same age as Amelia as they were born the same month.

Rikki and Zane also had another set of twins. The pregnancy was most definitely not planned...

_**Flashback**_

"Zane Bennett! What have you done?" Rikki yelled barging into the McCartney's water house, her face as red as her shirt.

"W-what?" Zane stuttered clearly scared at his wife's rage. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him off his chair and out the door. The whole group could hear muffled yelling coming from the Bennett household, luckily, all the kids were at the moon pool with Emma and Bella. The others did not interfere; they knew if they did, they also would have their heads bitten off.

"This is your entire fault!" she shouted

"What is?" he asked with an annoyed tone. To his surprise, Rikki broke down crying.

"Rikki, Rikki, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong...tell me..." She wiped her tears, reached to the coffee table, and handed something to him. He now understood.

"You are pregnant babe? Why is that a disaster?"

"I don't want any more," she moaned, "I don't do kids,"

"You seem to be doing all right," he asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I love our girls but two more? I don't think I'll cope."

"Wait. Two?"

She nodded solemnly. "I think they will be a set of twins again. For some reason in our family we get sets of twins – it's genetic, it skips a generation hence the fact that I don't have a twin and we have twin girls.

"Oh...But so what. I love you and we will be able to cope...especially with all the support of our friends who have just as many kids..."

"True. I swear Zane, you are going to be neutered after this birth,"

"Why me?" he moaned. He stopped when he saw Rikki's icy glare.

"Right. Okay. Whatever floats your boat."

_Six months later...The ultrasound..._

"You have twins!" Lewis told the expecting couple.

"What is it with me and having twins?" Rikki exclaimed.

"You told me yourself..." Zane began but stopped as again Rikki gave him an icy glare.

_**End Flashback**_

Once Alex and Jay were born Rikki had nearly forgotten about the whole fiasco, she loved her beautiful baby boys. Fortunately for Zane, Rikki never mentioned him having a vasectomy again...

Over the years, the group had flourished on the island, the mermaids swimming back to the mainland for work, the kids not having to worry about being exposed in public. They really had had a wonderful time. One case of frustrated lightning coming down on the houses from Charlie Bennett had resulted in a broken roof -this was the only fix up they had had to do. The village was never found and the moon pool was a part of their private land. They were so carefree until the day that the kids first started school. Luckily Emma was there as Mrs Dove to help them get out of swimming and stuff. Lewis had made a drastic decision that helped them further...

_**Flashback**_

"I'm going to train to be a doctor," Lewis announced one morning. The group always had communal meals together in a building that they built especially for meetings and meals.

"What? Having a mid-life crisis there Lewis?" Rikki scoffed. Cleo lightly hit her on the shoulder.

"What?" Rikki complained. Cleo shook her head.

"No Rikki. I thought it would be easier when we need medical assistance and a proper doctor that won't risk you guys being exposed. Also I believe it would be very, very useful for us in a few years when our kids start school. I could get them out of water based activities."

"Ohh. Now I getcha," Rikki said.

_**End Flashback.**_

It turned out he was perfectly right. Emma was currently teaching the four six year olds in her year two class. The five year olds would be getting Emma's close friend Phoebe or Miss S to the kids. The year was off to a fantastic start after the New Year's bash the previous night. They had gone swimming and had water like fireworks and power displays that night, it was awesome, the kids loved it especially.

**A/N: **_**Hey guys, thanks for continuing reading. Please review, tell me what you think... :D**_

_***edited  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Morning Sweeties," Rikki said kissing the foreheads of Charlie and Leila. Leila sat up almost immediately whereas, Charlie took her time. "First day back at school today girls," she announced, "Time to get up!"

The six year olds got out of bed and went to have their breakfast. For six year olds, all the mermaid offspring were amazingly intelligent, they had already learnt to write from copying their parents writing and they made great progress at school. The teachers were decided whether to get them to skip a grade or not.

The group had planted fruit trees and vegetable gardens to make themselves more self sufficient – it turned out the island's soil was very fertile.

Rikki went into her own bedroom to wake Zane who was snoring away.

"Sleeping Beauty, up time," Rikki commanded. He made no movement. She flung the covers off him. Still no movement. She rolled her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. His eyes shot open. She laughed. "The best way to wake up Mr Bennett," she rolled her eyes again.

"Too true," he replied, "If I went to sleep again would I get another one?" She playfully shook her head. He pouted, "Aww,"

"Don't push It Zane." She laughed. "Besides, I'm gonna leave with the girls for their first day back at school,"

He bolted upright. "That's today?"

"Yeah! Duh!" This got him out of bed. He wanted to see them off. His kids really had him whipped.

Rikki kissed Zane goodbye and went to the moon pool along her with twin daughters. There Cleo, Bella and Emma along with Jennifer, Jacob and Eric met her.

"Ready?"

The mother's and their children swam quickly to the mainland. They surfaced on the beach behind Rikki and Zane's old place. They dried off, grabbed the hidden key and went inside. They had packed lunches for the kids the previous night and so they grabbed those along with their school bags. On the mainland, this place was like their hideout. This was the group's ritual, the kids who went to school did this regularly. After leaving her kids in Emma's capable hands, Rikki made her way to her namesake's cafe and the other women went to their works.

"Okay guys, let's go."

On the way, Emma consulted her five-year-old son.

"Okay Eric, you can't call me mummy at school okay? Call me Mrs Dove,"

He nodded solemnly with understanding far beyond his years. They made their way to the school.

_**A few weeks later...**_

Bella, Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Anna had kissed their husbands and kids goodbye, told them they loved them and then departed for a leisurely stroll across Mako. 'Girl Time' they had called it.

They chatted about random stuff as they made their way across. Anna had suggested that they go to the opposite side of the island to explore, her adventurous spirit not gone with parenthood. They didn't go to that side of the island much as there was no need, however they all agreed, it would be fun. Avoiding the long vines coming from the tree canopies, draping across the paths, hiding the bogs, avoiding the snakes and dangerous spiders they journeyed. They continued on their walk until they reached a rocky outcrop with a large waterfall and river. They walked across looking around as they did. "Isn't it beautiful?"

They heard a scream and turned round in time to see Cleo disappearing from view. She had fallen down a hole. They peered into the entrance.

"Déjà vu," Rikki murmured.

"You all right Cleo?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is so uncanny isn't it? It is so like the entrance to the moon pool,"

"Really?" Anna asked. Before anyone could stop her she slid down.

"Anna!" Emma yelled. Bella went down shortly after. Emma just sighed and followed them down.

"Rikki stay up..." she didn't get time to finish as she heard a yell and Rikki came sailing into her knocking them both to the ground. Rikki looked around.

"You were supposed to stay up there," Emma told Rikki.

"And miss all the fun? No thanks" she answered.

They got up and followed the passage way. "Man, this is déjà vu," Rikki said. Cleo nodded.

"Are you saying you guys have done this before?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. It was almost exactly like this when we first became mermaids," Emma replied. The tunnel came to a dead end. It was a circular room with rocks jutting out of the cave walls, a room like the moon pool only...there wasn't a moon pool or volcanic cone. There was also a wall on the far side covered with blue crystals. "Wow." Anna stated.

"Hey, these look like the ones that were in the moon pool before Sophie and Ryan destroyed it," Bella said. Rikki and Cleo both nodded their agreement. They all stepped closer to have a better look. Suddenly the wall lit up.

"Guys...is that supposed to happen?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Ahh..." Cleo said

"Nope...I don't think so..." Rikki began wearily. Out of the blue, a flash of bright blue light came out of the crystals and the power of it hit all five of them square in the chest, knocking them back. They were unconscious before they hit the floor...

**A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think. Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Rikki's P.O.V_

Om my gosh, I have the worst headache ever. I try to open my stubborn eyes. They are reluctant but eventually flutter open. Where the heck am I? I see the moon pool cavern – but there is no moon pool. What on earth happened to our special pool? Finally, it comes back to me. We were exploring the island and then Cleo fell down here... I sit upright ignoring the throbbing in my temples. They others are stirring. I am sure we are just fine; I hope the guys haven't been too worried about us. I get up and help the moaning Bella to sit up.

"What happened? We weren't moonstruck were we?" Cleo moaned from beside Bella.

"No." I croaked. Man, I am thirsty, "We just got lost in the caverns then the crystals did something..." We were now all awake.

"Whoa, Rikki! What happened to you?" I heard Anna say.

"What!" I said panicked, feeling my face to see if it was still there. Emma stared at me.

"Rikki..."

"What!" I demanded.

"You look like you did when we were sixteen..."

"Huh? Does anyone have a mirror?"

"No...but I can make you one," Cleo piped up. She pulled some water out of somewhere and made the water into the shape of a mirror, surprisingly the water reflected amazingly. They were right. I felt my face, my scars weren't there and I looked about five years younger ( I should look about fourteen years younger but being a mermaid and all...)

I examined the others closer and gasped, "You guys are young too!"

"What!" They looked into Cleo's makeshift mirror.

"What the heck happened to us?" Anna asked.

"Have no idea, but there's only one way to find out..."

_Normal Perspective..._

The group of five young women..scratch that...five teenage girls scrambled out of the caverns to the surface of Mako, they retraced their steps to where they thought their water village was.

"Where'd it go?" Cleo asked dumb-struck.

"I have absolutely no idea..." Emma said calmly.

"Maybe this isn't the right site?" Cleo asked hopefully, she was on the verge of panicking.

"No, this is it. I know this place better than anything. You should too! We have lived here for five years!" Rikki exclaimed. She knitted her eyebrows. "How did it just vanish?"

This was the question in everyone's minds.

The five mermaids swam as quickly as they could back to Lewis's old secret fishing spot, there they dried off and made their way back to town. They went to where Rikki's cafe was to find some answers. When they arrived there, it only brought more questions.

Instead of the pink neon sign saying 'Rikki's' it said 'Juicenet' and Ash was working inside.

"Emma! You are late for your shift!" He said as the girls walked inside. "This is so unlike you!"

Emma looked absolutely confused as Ash dragged her to the counter, handed her a floral shirt and pushed her towards the backroom to get changed.

"Hey Rikki, Hey Cleo...and you are?"

Rikki and Cleo were still really shocked, even the possibility that Ash didn't know Bella and Anna rattled them more. Bella was the first to recover.

"Oh, hey, I'm Bella and this is Anna. We're new here,"

"Well, nice to meet you. Can I get you anything?"

"Cranberry Booster,"

"Sure."

The four went to sit down as the very confused Emma served customers.

There was a newspaper on the table, Rikki picked it up and inspected the date. As she expected it said the year as 2007.

"Guys what would you say the date was?" she asked Bella.

"The 7th of February, 2022...Why?"

"Look at this..." Rikki showed them. They all gasped.

"2007? Have we gone back in time or something?" Anna whispered.

"Well, that would explain our houses not being there, the fact that Rikki's no longer exists – it is back to the Juicenet, that Ash doesn't know you two and that he works here and suspects Emma does too – she did before senior year," Rikki diagnosed the situation.

Cleo sniffed. "What's wrong Cleo?"

"For one, in 2007 none of our kids existed, and what's worst..."

"What could be worse than that?"

"Charlotte was around in 2007, and Lewis and I had broken up. She was his girlfriend about now if I remember correctly."

"Aw Cleo," they comforted her.

They went and got Emma and told her the revelations. "Guys! We can't do anything, if we change the past we will change the future! We need to get back to our time ASAP!" suddenly a terrible thought came over her. "Ahh...Anna, Bella? Where did you guys live in 2007?" They looked at each other and realisation dawned.

"My parents will be so worried about me!" Bella said. "I lived in Tasmania"

"And I grew up in Brisbane...you know what? I haven't even met Ben yet!"

The decision was made. They had to get back to their time as soon as possible, but how was the question...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapters 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

"Guys...I don't think our parents will be worried about us..." Rikki said as she saw two very familiar faces approaching the cafe. Emma saw them too. "Oh God. We have to leave now!"

Rikki, Cleo, Anna and Bella went out the backdoor and dived into the water to swim to Mako. Emma stayed behind; she had noticed that her younger self was not with them. She had to tell Ash that she was leaving.

"Ash, I don't feel very well, I need to go..." She cooled her blood enough so that it looked like she was pale.

"Yeah, you don't look too great, have the rest of the day off, I'll see you around."

"Thanks Ash, See ya," Emma hurried out the side door just as the others entered. She heard them talking. "It's not Emma's fault she came down with the tummy bug..." Cleo said. Emma remembered that Rikki had been really disappointed that they wouldn't be swimming that night. She remembered that day and grimaced, she rarely got sick. A day from the past was playing in front of her eyes. She pulled herself away and dived into the water, following her friends out to Mako.

At the moon pool, they sat there pondering.

"I'm starving." Rikki moaned interrupting the silence, they all turned to her.

"Sorry, sorry, just putting it out there, I haven't eaten since breakfast; smoothies don't fill me up,"

"Well, to stop arising suspicion, how about Anna and Bella go back to shore and get us some food; we will meet you at Lewis' old fishing spot." Cleo suggested.

"Okay."

They had a couple of bread buns and apples and some food in plastic wraps for breakfast the next morning that they had managed to buy with their small amount of money that was brought back with them in time. When they had finished they decided to swim back to Mako cautiously, they would have to avoid the other three mermaids from the past. The dried themselves off on the beach in case the mermaids had gone to the moon pool in their absence. They decided to trek to where their houses once were, or would be in the future.

"Well, In order to get back to our time, I suggest that the best thing to do would be to retrace our steps – to go back to that strange cavern on the other side of the island."

"We'll do that tomorrow morning," Cleo yawned.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Anna asked.

"How about we recreate a water house just for the night and take it down in the morning?" Bella suggested.

"Okay."

"I miss my kids..." Rikki moaned, "As much as I didn't think I would, and I miss Zane"

"I think we all miss our families too," Emma replied.

Cleo, Anna and Bella soon had made a small house to shelter them from the elements that night. Cleo helped Bella to create hammocks in the house; they would be made of semi hard jelly so that they would be comfortable to sleep on. After a surprisingly good night's sleep, Bella unhardened it so then Rikki could evaporate the whole building with Anna's help. They had their breakfast and soon they had set out on their journey to the mysterious crystal cavern.

**Chapter 5**

The five mermaids walked along the rocky outcrop searching for the entrance to the cave. They were just about to give up when they heard a telltale scream and turned around just in time to see Cleo disappearing from sight. Rikki rolled her eyes and the girls slid down into the cavern.

"I'm all right guys thanks for asking," Cleo said as they walked past her and examined the crystal wall - they were not glowing. She got up and stood next to them. As soon as she went into a line with the other four girls, it glowed and a tentacle shot out at them, they all took an abrupt step back and ducked. It had flown into the empty space behind them. The tentacle formed a wall very much like the one that had warned them of the comet.

"What's going on...?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I think it's trying to show us something...it did last time it made a wall like this..."

The wall began to show a picture of the young Lewis holding that old purple mermaid myths book that had gotten the original trio into lots of trouble with the wish potion all those years ago, though it seemed that that had not happened yet. Lewis was looking through the pages skimming each one before turning the page.

"I thought that book was destroyed." Cleo said

"I don't think it has been yet," Emma replied

He paused at a page on time travel before flicking to another. Cleo and Emma were to busy talking to notice. "Guys! Regardless of that, did you see that page? Time Travel" Bella said.

Finally, it dawned on them. "We have to get the book!"

"What exactly is that book?" Anna asked

"It's a book on mermaid myths and potions," Emma replied, "It got us into a lot of trouble when we first found it had wish potion recipe in it..."

"Guys, it's changing," Rikki said. They all turned back to the waterfall. It had morphed from showing Lewis in his room, to showing them a picture of their older selves - from the future or present...confusing...It showed them wearing their crystal necklaces, (Anna had had one made when she joined the group) it was only there for a split second as it then zapped back into the wall of crystals.

"Why did it show us ourselves from the future?"

"Have no clue...have we changed back?"

"No."

"Well in any case, we need to get Lewis' book."

"Without being seen?"

"Well, duh?"

"This is going to be a challenge."

**A/N: Please review! Thanks. Sorry its two short chapters, but I wanted the chapter bar to have the same chapter title as the story...it is less confusing that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So...Lewis will just be heading off to school now? Will anyone be home?" Rikki asked Cleo.

"No. His parents usually leave at least half an hour before Lewis does."

"Okay, well since we have doubles, we won't be missed – do you think we could go to his house, you know where the spare key is ay?" Rikki asked

"Rikki, wouldn't that be robbery?" Rikki shrugged at Emma's comment. "Not really..."

"Regardless of that," Cleo began, "He's probably taken it with him. Remember the day after he got it her brought it to school to show us,"

"Blast! Did not think of that. Well, I guess we are going to school..."

OoOoO

The five girls peered around from a clump of trees at the school field. They saw Rikki and Emma get up as the bell went and going to class as Lewis and Cleo still sat talking about the book.

"How on earth are we going to get it?" Rikki whispered forcefully.

"We're not?" Bella said.

"Not yet. But we can't give up," Emma said, "We'll have to follow them from a distance,"

"This is so damn creepy!" Rikki said, "I just saw myself!"

"So did we Rikki," Cleo said.

"We'll find a way of getting it, we have to, this is just too strange being here," Emma said

OoOoO

The girls got Bella and Anna again to buy lunch, the shop owners would recognise Emma, Rikki and Cleo and wonder why they were not in school. They then waited near to the school gates, this wasn't too bad, they chatted for the few hours and then went for a brief swim before returning in time to hear the bell go signalling the end of school.

"If I remember correctly," Cleo said, "We went to the cafe after school,"

"That isn't too hard to work out; we always used to go to the cafe after school!" Rikki said.

Bella shrugged, it was true, even the year she was there, they did.

"Could you possibly go in and spy?" Emma asked Anna and Bella, of course they agreed buying five smoothies, bringing three out to them before settling at a table a few away from the group.

OoOoO

"You know what?" Emma said to Rikki and Cleo while waiting for the others, "Ash should not be working here yet! Wilfred was still manager at this stage we had an emergency staff meeting about now, but it looks like Ash is holding it!"

"Chill Em," Rikki said, "This is like an alternate universe, Ash working shouldn't alter too much, you weren't friends at this stage,"

OoOoO

"They're leaving," Bella said to Anna. After a brief chat with the others they went on to casually follow them around for the rest of the day, well they followed Lewis at least, the mermaids were gathering ingredients from the sea. Later that afternoon they met up with the others again. "What are we going to do? This is useless, he has the book with him the whole time," Anna said.

"We can't give up," Cleo said.

"I have a plan..." Rikki started. Emma raised her eyebrows but listened regardless.

OoOoO

That night when the group went into the Juicenet Cafe, Bella waited about five minutes so that when she arrived the potion would be prepared except the the mermaids would not have used their powers on it yet. The group had not locked the door behind them making it so much easier for Anna and Bella to get in. The others waited under the wharf waiting for Bella and Anna to get them.

Anna and Bella silently crept through the dark cafe to the cooler room where the potion was being made. The lights were on in there. Bella took a deep breath and motioned for Anna to stay there. She nodded her acknowledgement.

Bella flung open the fridge door making an entrance. "What's going on here?"

The teenaged Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Lewis turned around and gasped.

"Who are you?" Emma asked "And what are you doing in the cafe?"

Avoiding the question Bella asked, "What are you doing? Aw, that smells!"

"Ahh, nothing, nothing..." Lewis said moving to try to block Bella's view of the fungus/algae potion placing his precious book on a shelf beside him. Anna peered through the doorway, unseen by the others. It was not a part of the plan, but she saw the opportunity and took it. Gently she took control of some water droplets increasing its mass so that it turned into a thin tentacle. She made it grab the spine of the book, lifting it slowly as Bella distracted the others. Bella noticed but made no hints of what was going on.

"...you wouldn't believe us if we told you," Lewis said

"Try me," Bella said. "Hmm, maybe you are trying to make a magical potion of some sort with all this algae and fungi," Their jaws dropped, how could she know? "...And if you, what if this all goes wrong? What if it becomes uncontrollable and takes over the cafe, spreading its poisonous odour and pores everywhere? What would happen then? Isn't making this potion inside the cooler room with all the food a little risky?" Bella asked pointedly.

"Wha-how? I mean, how do you know what we are doing? Who are you?" Lewis narrowed his eyes.

"I have my methods and in answer to the latter; you do not need to know that right now." Bella smirked, "But that's beside the point. What if it does?"

Emma pondered this then turned to Lewis, "Yeah,"

Rikki and Cleo also turned to look at him. Thank goodness that they hadn't noticed the book hovering near to the floor held by a water tentacle, it was almost in Anna's hands.

"Could it get out of control Lewis?"

"Maybe?" he replied shyly.

"We are moving it." Emma said finally. "I do not need this cafe in a wreck."

"But it might be delicate...Fine." he submitted when he saw Emma's glare. "Let's move it outside."

As soon as the book resided in Anna's hands, she put the water back where she had it from and ran stealthily out of the cafe to wait for Bella out of sight. Bella, once she saw that the book and Anna had exited the building, she spoke to the teens. "Well, I won't tell about this whole episode, so I will see you...next year..." she said mysteriously walking out, grabbing a plastic bag from behind the counter in the process.

"That chick is strange." Rikki said, "Do you think she knew what we were?" Bella almost laughed aloud.

"Hopefully not...but she was pretty mysterious." Emma replied.

"Well, let's move this thing," Cleo said.

"Oh no! Where is the book?" Lewis shouted. At this Bella sprinted out handed the bag to Anna and dived into the water. Anna slipped the bag around the book so that no water could come in. She would also place a protective air bubble around it as they swam as a precaution.

"Got it?" Rikki whispered.

"Yip," Bella replied. "I hope we didn't alter time too much..."

The five of them swam to the far side of Mako and dried off on an unfamiliar beach. By now it was pitch black. Rikki sent a bolt of lightning down to light up the area. It showed her a large piece of driftwood; she set the end of this alight and used it as a torch.

She then created a campfire further up the beach; by the light coming off the fire, they could examine the book on Mermaid Mythology.

"Okay, let's have a look."

**A/N: **_**I hope you are enjoying this, please please please REVIEW! It really does inspire me to write faster...**_

_**Enjoy this especially long chapter!  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They flicked through the pages they passed titles such as 'Weather Power and Control', 'Wish Giving' 'Healing Potions and Methods', 'Telepathic Communication' – this they stopped on.

"Guys, we can't dilly dally,"

"Em, relax, we have plenty of time! Literally!"

Emma muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"It says here that all mermaids have the ability to communicate telepathically, 'this is especially useful when swimming, this means that they can communicate without having to surface,' that would be so useful to learn!"

They read on. **'**_**The mermaids only have to be aware of this power to use it. This is not mind reading; it is simply speaking into the minds of others. 'Mind Speak' is its more common name. The subject in question only has to concentrate or focus on the mermaid or merman they wish to speak to and think the sentence, if they have done it properly the other mermaid or merman would have heard the sentence. This technique is also used in order to talk to more than one person at a time...This technique does not work at all on non-mermaid creatures...Mind Speak has no limit to the distance of communication'**_

'_Is it working?' _Rikki spoke into Bella's mind, her eyes firmly shut in concentration.

Bella turned to her surprised and nodded. _'What about me?'_ she replied via mind speak. Rikki nodded in response and they both laughed.

"Guys! It works!" Bella said.

"This is mean cool," Rikki said. After amusing themselves by practicing their mind speak, they continued to browse through the book until they reached the important page on Time Travel.

"Here it is," Anna said and she began to read. '_**Mermaid(s) can travel through time intentionally or unintentionally. Time Travel can only take place if the mermaid(s) in question have a moon stone crystal with them, one each for the safest travel. Without these, the portal will not take the mermaid(s) into the time stream. Any age gain or loss gained by the mermaids in result of time travel, will be reversed in returning to their times.**_

_**Mermaid Time Portals: **__**Portals are commonly found in caverns near large expanses of water, the telltale signs of portals are the caves that have a wall of blue crystals.**_

_**Use: **__**To use the time portals, the mermaid(s) have to place their moon stone crystal against bare skin and stand exactly one metre from the crystal wall. For example if there are three mermaids or mermen that wish to go into the time stream, they will all have to stand in a line one metre from the crystal wall, as soon as they are the subjects in question will be sucked into the time stream, often they become unconscious with the force of this phenomena. Portals however are very unpredictable, the portal itself chooses the mermaids' destination, and every use will take them to another spontaneous location in time...' **_"Bla-de-bla-de-bla...Oh here is what we want," Anna said as she found the part that they needed. "_**Returning to the mermaids' original time, or present, the following steps will need to be taken: 1) Say the words 'Return Portal' – this will release the crystal tray...**_bla bla - description of what it looks like...okay, _**the mermaids must place their moon crystals into the tray consecutively. 3) Stand in a line one metre from the crystal wall. 4) The subjects in question will return to the time stream and continue to their own time..."**_ Anna finished reading.

"Okay, well I am extremely relieved and thankful that we returned to this moment in time!" Emma exclaimed. Rikki grabbed another piece of driftwood and set it alight as Cleo put out the fire. With the light of the torch, the five mermaids went into the cave that was apparently a time portal.

"We are taking this with us ay?" Bella asked, gesturing to the purple book that Anna was carrying. Everyone nodded. "Who knows how many scrapes like this one it could get us out of...or into..."

"I'd rather not think about the latter Rikki," Emma said in reply. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?" They nodded.

'Portal Return' Emma said clearly. As promised a blue crystal tray came out of the wall.

"This is just too creepy..." Cleo said. They all unclasped their necklaces and placed the five stones on the tray. The cave seemed to have sensed that there were five of them as the tray had five slots in the shape of a star. As soon as they did, a glow illuminated the tray and suddenly it zapped back into the wall. They all looked at each other and then stood together in a line, just as the book had told them to. Suddenly, just as the first time, a burst of light hit them square in the chests and they were again unconscious before they hit the floor.

OoOoO

Cleo groaned. "They should've given us more warning of that in the book,"

Rikki moaned and rolled over as she was coming to her senses.

"Arg, my head," grumbled Emma.

"Do you think we're back in present time?" Bella asked as she tried to sit up, her head was swimming.

"Probably." Anna replied, "There's only one way to find out," She got up and picked up that saving purple book. The others all picked themselves off the floor, though Rikki needed a lot more encouragement than the others did to move. They exited the cave and gasped as the saw the state of each other in the sunlight. They all had bits of dirt and leaves from the cave floor in their hair and on the faces, but the bit that they were relieved about was that they were all looking their normal age. They were all absolutely exhausted, the magic involved in the time travelling taking it out of them.

They walked or half jogged, despite their fatigue, back to their campsite location. They all felt joyous and breathed a huge sigh of relief when they saw the familiar bluish water buildings...

**A/N: **_**Please review :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Rikki's P.O.V**_

God, I do not think I have ever felt so happy to see my home, husband and kids. As soon as I got in the door, I sought out Zane and kissed him passionately. Although surprised, Zane quickly brought his arms to surround me. As we pulled away, I looked into his eyes. He smiled then chuckled.

"Rikki, what happened to you?" He said gesturing to my dirt-ridden hair. I reached up, felt my hair, and blushed.

"We'll tell you during dinner,"

"Okay," he chuckled looking at me quizzically. He picked leaves and dirt out of my hair before I went and hugged my children. Leila was playing with her dolls where as Charlie was outside kicking a soccer ball with Jacob and Jennifer. I kissed Alex and Jay; they were playing with a couple of toy trucks.

"What was that for mum?" Charlie had asked. I had replied with, "Because I love you," I know, cheesy, but I really had missed them all.

_**Cleo's P.O.V**_

"You're back Cleo," Lewis said as I came into the house, "That was quick,"

I just kept approaching without replying and passionately kissed him. "I missed you,"

"That's flattering," he chuckled. "Wow, what happened to you?" he started picking dirt out of my hair. I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Where are the girls?"

"Jen's at Rikki's place and Andy is in her room drawing or something."

"Okay," I smiled, "I'll be back soon,"

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I actually had to ask Ash where Will was. No one was in the house. I went to the Dove's place right after Emma did as I remembered that I had left Stefani with Ash as his daughter Amelia was the same age as Stefani. Emma was still in Ash's arms as I had entered. It turned out Will was preparing dinner along with Ben so Anna and I went to the dining hall's kitchen. I kissed Stefani before continuing my search. I approached Will silently and then snaked my arms around his middle.

"Hey Bella," he said without turning around. I snuggled my face against his back and muttered, "I missed you," I saw Anna also talking to Ben lovingly. We had realised that if we had not returned to our own time we would never have met our husbands, therefore not have our lives...in a weird way we would but we would not have been in the bodies of our other selves. Wow, time travel is so confusing.

"You've only been gone about half an hour," he laughed.

"I'll explain during dinner,"

"I will look forward to it," he smiled.

"I'll be back soon," I said and went to find Jake.

Jacob was kicking a ball with Jennifer and Charlie; they were all the best of friends, it made me smile seeing them playing together.

"Jakey!"

"Mum! Don't call me Jakey," he replied as I engulfed him in a hug.

"Okay then Jake. Have fun," I said and then walked off smiling.

"What is with our mothers?" Jennifer said as I walked off. I assumed that Cleo and Rikki had done the same thing to their daughters.

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

All my kids were at Emma and Ash's place so I went their first after I found that Ben was not at our place. I saw Bella also going there, so I joined her. We walked in interrupting their reuniting moment, but Emma did not look too phased. I greeted all three of my kids before going with Bella to the Dining Hall's kitchen area – it was a bunch of crystallised water benches and a sanitised pit thing where Rikki and I cooked each night's meals. There was also a small room that Ben and Emma kept cool – their icing it over lasted the whole day meaning they only had to freeze it over once a night and it would keep all the food cold. Anyway, I saw Bella hug Will and I kissed Ben on the cheek. He turned around and hugged me, then I kissed him properly.

_**Charlie's P.O.V**_

Mum was never like this, it was kinda creepy, but nice at the same type. Although I was only six, I could tell that my mum was never the type to give away her emotions except when she was around dad. They could be quite mushy sometimes – personally, I think that boys have germs, well all except for Jake; he is one of my best friends. I guess Eric and Daniel are not too bad either but they are not my closest friends and Daniel is too young to play with us...Man I get sidetracked easily. Anyway, Jen, Jake and I were kicking a ball around, Leila did not really like playing outside much, though we are identical twins we really are completely different, so she stayed inside playing with her dolls, and then Mum half ran into the house, looking a complete wreck she came outside and hugged and kissed me.

"Mum, what was that for?" I asked.

"Because I love you," She then turned around and went back inside. That was strange for mum. She told us she loved us but did not regularly give us hugs randomly.

We got back to kicking the ball around. Then about ten minutes later, Jen's mum came just like my mum did and kissed and hugged her.

"You...are...squishing me," Jennifer managed to wheeze out, Aunt Cleo immediately released her grip, "Sorry honey,"

"What was that for mum?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say I missed you greatly," Cleo said smiling.

"But you were only gone for like half an hour?"

"I know," Cleo smiled again, kissed Jennifer's head and then departed the clearing that was our yard.

Okay this was really strange. To make it weirder would be if Aunt Bella came and hugged Jacob. We resumed our game and wouldn't you know it, Bella came and hugged Jake like there would be no tomorrow.

"Jakey!" she had exclaimed. Jen and I had to try quite hard to stop from laughing.

"Mum! Don't call me Jakey,"

"Okay then Jake, have fun," And then just like the other two she had walked off.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," I said. I hoped there would be an explanation at dinner. We resumed our game for the third time.

**A/N: **_**Hope this was not too confusing. FYI: All the kids have advanced intellect hence their speech style. Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The mermaids had been for a swim to rid themselves of the mud. Soon it was dinnertime. Rikki and Anna had baked it and then called everyone in. This time they used a different method, they tried out their mind speak.

'_Hey guys, dinner is ready, tell your husbands and kids please.' _It seemed to have worked: five minutes later the families were all in the dining hall and the room immersed in noise. This hall had two different large tables made out of crystallised water, with seats made out of the same stuff. Cleo had been particularly proud of her highchairs that she had modelled. The youngest mer-kids were sitting in these next to their parents. The kids that could feed themselves were sitting at a table separate from the adults. The meal began underway and the husbands were waiting for their wives to explain their strange actions from the day. Anna hid the book bundled in her jacket and placed it under her chair.

"So, Lewis," Cleo began, "What do you remember happening with the wish potion that day all those years ago?" He looked at her quizzically.

"What exactly do you remember happening?"

"Well, that real strange girl came in and..." Suddenly Bella cracked up laughing. Everyone was looking at her strangely. Rikki kicked her under the table.

"What's so funny?" Lewis asked.

Bella just shrugged still laughing silently, eventually she calmed herself enough to say, "Sorry, continue,"

"Okay," he said giving her a funny look, "...this strange girl..." he was interrupted again by another fit of giggles from Bella and Anna. He raised an eyebrow but continued over them. "Anyway, she warned us to take the potion outside the cafe...but then, I really have no idea how she did it, but somehow she managed to take this mermaid mythology book out from under our noses and disappeared..."

Anna and Bella looked at each other before bursting out laughing again. Rikki kicked them both under the table and tried to glare but their ongoing giggles at the hilariously strange situation got her frown to turn upside down. Meanwhile, Lewis was still talking.

"...we never completed the potion," This got all the girls' attention.

"Why?" Cleo said loudly.

"You were there shouldn't you remember...?" Lewis asked confused

"Well, let's just say we don't...for the guys' sake," Rikki put in, "What exactly happened?"

"We couldn't exactly continue with the potion if we didn't have the book, I mean, it's magic! Heaps of stuff could've gone wrong...but in fact it did," He paused collecting his thoughts.

"We moved it outside regardless, the fungi and algae needed to settle, but Rikki decided that she'd heat up the potion,"

Rikki blushed "...as she thought it all was a waste of time." That sounded all too familiar to the girls.

"Then it got out of control, but thankfully we managed to get rid of it as it was outside, and all was well. I decided never to experiment with magical potions again...so I never did"

Obviously, their trip back in time changed the course of that event, but did not alter anything else.

The girls were talking amongst themselves in whispers.

"Okay, what's with all the secrecy?" Zane asked them all.

"You really wanna know?" Rikki asked.

"Yes!" The guys all said exasperated. Rikki nodded to Anna. She reached under her chair and pulled out the purple book.

"Does this book ring any bells Lewis?" she asked cheekily.

"Wha...how? Yeah! How...? I thought that girl had taken it!"

"Oh she did," Bella said laughing. Lewis was looking seriously confused with all the guys just looking on to see what would happen next. "Can you picture that girl again now in your mind?"

"It was a long time ago...but yeah, I'll never forget that really really strange day...why Bella? You weren't even around then..."

"Exactly..."

"But why are you interested then...I am so confused!"

"But, do you recognise her; does she look like anyone you know?"

He mulled things over in his mind and then looked back at Bella before going back into thought, and then looking back at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"No...Its...it can't be..."

"Can't it?" she replied cheekily

"What!" the guys practically shouted feeling totally out of the loop. The girls decided to let them suffer.

"She looked...but it can't be...she looked uncannily like you Bella...but no, surely not!"

All the mermaids cracked up laughing causing the kids to turn their heads to see what was going on.

"Aw my stomach!" Bella said clutching it, tears of mirth escaping her eyes.

"What the heck is so funny?" Lewis said completely confounded.

"Okay." She said breathing again, "How, are you so sure, that it wasn't me?"

"Wha-! Are you saying that...?"

Bella nodded solemnly trying very hard to keep a straight face, it was very difficult with your best friends giggling and chuckling around her.

"Yes Lewis, I am saying that that girl from the Juicenet Cafe was me - The then sixteen year old Bella Hartley."

Cleo rubbed her husband's back; he was so desperately trying to understand.

"But we didn't meet you until the next year...but that would explain why she said, 'See you next year' but, how would she know that?" he muttered under his breath. Cleo decided to put him out of his misery.

"Lewis, the reason that it was Bella is that that event only just happened," Now everyone was puzzled.

"What Cleo here is trying to say, is that we have been back in time." Emma said.

"Seriously? You had me there," Zane said laughing. Rikki punched him gently in the arm.

"We are serious," Rikki said. He sobered up again looking completely confused.

"Huh? Please explain."

"Maybe it would be better if we just showed you," Anna said. She opened the mythology book to the page on Time Travel. She then passed it along to everyone.

"This is how." Rikki said, "We accidently travelled back in time to 2007."

"That is trippy." Will said.

"Yeah."

Lewis read the page aloud to the group.

"So let me get this straight; you five found a mysterious cave which turned out to be one of these mermaid portal things" he gestured to the page, continuing "...and managed to travel back to the year of 2007. You had no idea how to get back so you had to get this book?"

"Pretty much, yeah. A water wall in the cave showed us how – by showing us the book. We had to take it. It took us about three days to finally realise what to do – we could not show ourselves to our past selves otherwise we would have affected the time stream." Emma said, "That is why Bella and Anna did all our communicating." The girls all nodded.

"Seeing as you altered the results of the wish potion...what actually happened originally – before you took the book?" Lewis asked. The girls looked at each other, and Rikki spoke up.

"Well, we made it in the Juicenet's cooler room and then I put some on my face, we wished, it didn't work and then Cleo took some home and then somehow it got out of control..." The girls glared at her. "Fine, fine, I used my power on it by myself and made it get out of control. The next morning we came in and it was...well, really bad. Eventually we wished it out of there just in the nick of time with the potion Cleo saved."

"Oh..."

All the guys were still trying to get their heads around the fact that their wives had gone back in time by accidently walking into a mermaid time portal. They all believed them however; it was mermaid magic, who knew what else it could do.

"I never had a chance to study the book properly," Lewis said, "I know there is a heap of extremely useful stuff in it,"

"Yeah! There is -we learnt how to mind speak to each other – the book says it only works between mermaids and mermen though." Anna said

"Awesome!" Ben exclaimed, "Does it work on me?"

"_Does this answer your question?" _Anna mind spoke to him. His eyes widened.

"Cool! How?" Anna went on to coach Ben to how to mind speak.

"Ash...when did you first meet me? I just wanna see if we altered anything else," Emma asked

"Elliot's riding lesson, early 2007,"

"At least that's still the same," Emma muttered.

The rest of the evening was spent looking over that book and chatting.

**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter was a bit long winded – it was really difficult to write and I had to write it... Please Review :P**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Can I borrow the book?" Rikki asked Lewis. She wanted to have a look over some things that had caught her eye a few days before.

"Sure – but don't do anything stupid or rash…should I really be letting you use this?"

Rikki rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore Lewis, I won't do anything too bad…"

She saw his weary expression and laughed, "Don't worry Lewis, trust me, I won't do anything rash."

"Okay…I am trusting you," He gave her the book cautiously.

Rikki would be looking after the younger kids that day while the older ones were at school and the adults at work. The kids sat on the living room carpet in pairs or threes, depending on their ages. Rikki chuckled to herself as she saw Stefani shoving one of Leila's Barbies into her mouth and Amelia crawling all over the game that her sons were playing with. She took the Barbie off Stefani and sat down on the couch.

"Mum!" Alex yelled, "Get her off our game!"

"Alex," Rikki said calmly, "Don't shout," she looked back down to the book on mermaid mythology.

After a few more minutes of Amelia continuing crawling all over the game much to the boys' horror, Alex came over to his mother with prompting from Jay and asked her nicely to get Amelia away. She got up and picked Amy up and took her over to where Stefani was and they ended up playing together with a couple of glasses of water that Rikki provided freezing and turning it into jelly.

Once all the kids were settled, she opened the mythology book. She turned to the contents page.

**Chapter 1: **_**Mermaids**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Basic Powers**_

**Chapter 3: **_**New Powers**_

**Chapter 4:**_** Weather Control**_

**Chapter 5: **_**Wish Giving**_

**Chapter 6**_**: Healing Potions**_

**Chapter 7:**_** Plants**_

**Chapter 8: **_**Communicating Telepathically**_

**Chapter 9: **_**Moon**_

**Chapter 10: **_**Animals**_

**Chapter 11: **_**Time Travel**_

**Chapter 12: **_**Abilities**_

**Overview**

Rikki skipped the first chapter turning to the 'Basic Powers' Chapter.

It talked about the four main powers over water which are gained when the woman or man first become a mermaid or merman.

'**Hydrokinesis**_ is the power to move, shape, and bend water at his or her will._

**Hydro-Cryokinesis**_ is the power to freeze water and water molecules and also to cause things to become brittle enough for him or her to break._

**Hydro-Thermokinesis**_ is the power to boil and heat water, this power can apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. This can even be used to make people sweat. Because this power deals with heat, this is the most dangerous power that can easily get out of control. Some mermaids along with this power can also have the power of __**Pyrokinesis **__at a low level of strength, this is when the mermaid can start and put out fire._

**Gelidkinesis**_ is the power to turn water and any liquid substance or moisture of any kind into a jelly-like compound. A mermaid's allergic reaction can trigger this power to get out of control._

**Substanciakinesis**_ is the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal. Uncommonly this power can also have a derivative of turning the water into an elastic-like compound, this particular power is usually only possessed by the offspring of a mermaid or merman with the power of Substanciakinesis._

**Mecokinesis**___is the ability of combined Substanciakinesis and Gelidkinesis, which equals the ability to make water or jelly, explode, and is used to glue objects together and to manipulate and mould mud or slime._

_These powers can be used by the mermaid or merman that possesses them by certain hand movements…'_

Rikki then flicked to the next chapter on gaining new powers, it mentioned planetary alignments, and the full moon as sources to receive an upgrade, or new powers. Rikki found out that if she wished to gain Bella's powers she would have to go to the Irish Moon pool on a full moon where she received her basic powers. If the mermaids were in a different moon pool during a full moon, they would gain new powers; it does not work if in the pool where they gained their original powers.

She read that certain planetary alignments would give mermaids weather control, an upgrade of their original power(s). With this, she turned to the fourth chapter.

'**Aerokinesis**-_ The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis._

**Cryokinesis **is _the power and ability to manipulate generate and control ice and snow at will, create unusually strong blizzards, snowstorms and snowfall, and freeze an entire area, room or building with solid ice and create a variety of shapes out of solid ice. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis._

**Electrokinesis **_can only be possessed by a mermaid who has____Hydro-Thermokinesis. __This power allows a mermaid to summon a bolt of lightning from the sky, and aim it at a spot on the ground or a target. It is extreme lightning and can cause power outages if used in a particular way. The mermaid who possesses this power along with the power of Pyrokinesis is the most powerful._

**Pyrokinesis **_makes the mermaid to have the ability to easily start, control and put out fires (even on water), and can summon lightning from the sky._ _Pyrokinesis is the ability to create fire from the great amount of heat generated by the mermaid._

**Combined Atmokinesis**- _This is a combined power that can only be used when three mermaids (one with each power) use their powers of snow, wind, and lightning together, they can have complete control over the weather. The three who have these powers can master and create huge electrical storms._

_These powers all can be controlled by the mermaid's hand positions for their basic/original powers…'_

Rikki then skipped the chapter on Wish Giving and turned to healing potions and plants.

She only looked at it for a second, Cleo and Lewis would be more interested in that kind of thing. What she took in were many recipes for potions and methods that would heal burns, mermaid flu, cuts and bone breakages and many other health issues that they could face. Rikki knew it was very useful. The next chapter on plants had diagrams of the sea plants that are needed for the potions. She skipped the communicating telepathically page and was about to read the chapter on the moon when she was interrupted by a couple of screaming kids. Arianna and Amelia Dove were fighting each other for possession of the hardened jelly mermaid sculpture that must have fallen from the shelf. She placed the book face down beside her and walked over to them menacingly. They looked up at her, eyes wide and then handed the sculpture to her without fuss. 'Well, that was easy,' Rikki thought to herself. The sisters went on to grab some crayons and draw harmoniously together. Rikki then put her sculpture back on the shelf before returning to the couch and book.

The chapter on the moon was about how its moonlight gained control of the mermaid. The chapter said that it was believed that the magic and the places where mermaids were first changed came from the moon. This meant that the moon created mermaids; this however was just a myth, even by the book's standards. Rikki then went on to read the chapter on Animals. This one shocked Rikki.

'_**Most mermaids do not try to use their powers over animals as they do not know they have this power. A mermaid can communicate telepathically with animals, the technique the same as 'Mind Speak' with fellow mermaids. Depending on the animal determines how easy they are to communicate with, for example, mermaids find dolphins the one of the easiest to communicate with.'**_

At this Rikki paused for a moment. All that time ridiculing Cleo for communicating with her fish and it turns out she was actually communicating with them without full recognition. Rikki remembered back to one of her childhood fantasies – to be able to have the power to talk to her animals – especially her dog (she had had a golden retriever before her mum left) and understand them, she laughed to herself at how she could possibly do that now. Rikki flicked past the Time Travel chapter to the one on abilities. It talked about the physical abilities of mermaid or merman, for example, how fast they can swim, the maximum amount of time they could hold their breaths for, the book said a mermaid recorded that she had held her breathe for just over half an hour, this was until she came up huffing and puffing, blue in the face. Rikki marvelled at this, when they were teenagers, they had been thrilled at the aspect of holding their breath for just over sixteen minutes. Suddenly a cold splash of water came down over her and the book. She gasped and soon had transformed.

"Who did that?" she growled. It turned out that Daniel had with the help of Andy. She steam dried herself after telling the two of them off and then the soaking book. As she did, she thought that she noticed letters appearing and then fading again. No, it couldn't have been. Nevertheless, there it was again! Rikki used her power again on it and a sentence appeared as if it was written underneath the original writing. It seemed like there was a hidden message. Rikki poured some water over the book and boiled it making it evaporate, she could quickly read the message underneath. It was about offspring, age, how to become a mermaid in detail, how to lose your mermaid powers forever and other secrets. 'Wow' she said to herself. Rikki decided to see if she could actually burn the book – it seemed sturdy – too sturdy. She picked a corner of the last page and heated it up slowly, nothing happened, no blackening of the edges – nothing. She intensified the heat. Still nothing happened. Rikki smiled to herself. The book was invincible to mermaid powers. She couldn't wait until she could show everyone her discovery.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what I've found about mermaids reading the mythology book today," Rikki said to them once everyone was home.

"You, reading? That's a first," Emma laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rikki replied sarcastically, "But really, listen to what I found."

"Okay, we're listening," Emma replied.

Rikki listed off what she had found and then decided to show them the secret text behind the original lettering.

"Wait! What are you doing Rikki?" Lewis had exclaimed as she tipped a glass of water onto the book. "You'll ruin it!"

"No, I won't." She said simply. "Watch carefully," she began to evaporate the water - the words appeared. Lewis rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing things?" he asked carefully.

"Nope. It's secret text talking about mermaids in detail – the stuff that humans shouldn't read."

"That is so cool!" Bella said.

OoOoO

_The next morning..._

Bella and Will were taking an early morning stroll through the well-known forests of Mako Island. They had gotten Cleo to make sure that Jacob was up and ready for school on time.

Bella and Will were holding hands, their arms swinging as they went along.

"Will? Do you think that Jake is fine at school? He doesn't say much. Do you think that he has made friends aside from our group's kids? I think my colleague's son is one of his friends, but Jake never talks about it."

"I'm sure he has Bella. How about we tell him that he can invite some friends over, he knows he can't bring anyone usually to the island."

"Will?"

"I mean to Rikki and Zane's old place."

"Yeah, that sounds good," she replied. Will kissed his wife's cheek.

"Bella, I'll race you over to that tree."

"Wait which tree...?" Will had already sprinted off. "Will!" she yelled before sprinting off after him. "No fair, you started too soon," Bella said crossing her arms when Will had yelled that he had won. He uncrossed her arms, holding her hands and he then kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, Bella just stood there, her eyes still closed.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded, slowly opening her eyes. Will chuckled; he seemed to have taken her breath away. He pulled her close before kissing her cheek. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," he replied. He let go of her.

"Bella, I'll race you back." She was suddenly alert.

"You're on!" she replied.

They ran back towards their water village giggling and laughing.

OoOoO

That afternoon when the kids had come home from school, Bella and Will confronted their son.

"Hey Jake, how was your day?"

"Good."

"Come on Jake, how was school?"

"You really wanna know?" he asked. Bella nodded sitting down on the couch. Jacob encouraged by his mother started into a very long narrative of his day, much to his mother's delight. Bella was astounded by Jacob's word choices. Jacob said that his teacher thought he should move up a grade along with Jennifer, Charlie and Leila.

"Jake, do you want to invite some friends over?" Will asked.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to bring friends here?"

"You aren't, but you could invite them to our house on the mainland,"

"Oh! Okay, I'll ask them tomorrow," he said excitedly.

OoOoO

A few days later, with Bella's help Jacob had organised three friends to come over after school. Jennifer, Charlie and Leila were also invited. There were two boys and one girl. Holly Gareth was a shared friend of the girls and Jake. She was a tomboy, her light brown hair cut in a bob, her face covered in freckles. Pierre Jackson, who went by Perry, was the son of Bella's colleague from work. He was a thin boy with dark brown locks. The final child was a dark skinned boy with a mass of curly dark hair, Aaron Phillips.

"Mum, Dad, these are my friends, Holly, Perry and Aaron." Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you all," Bella smiled warmly, "You can go down to the beach and..."

"We don't have to swim do we?" Perry asked worriedly.

"No, no, not at all, I was actually going to say, don't go swimming, don't go in the water. You can play in the sand though, have fun,"

After building sandcastles, Aaron suggested playing tag. The group of boys and girls played for a couple of hours until their parents picked them up. Once the last human was gone, Bella took her son, Jennifer, Charlie and Leila back to Mako Island. Will locked the house up and then drove his boat back over to Mako. (Lewis, Zane and Will moored their boats in a secret cove on the far side of the island so that they were hidden well, the only way they could be spotted would be if they were looked for)

Charlie and Leila had recently mastered their powers. Rikki had been quite strict on getting it right, although on the surface she looked like she could not care less. The twins dried them all off and they made their way back to the village.

**A/N: **_**Please review :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_A few days later..._

After Natalie Charles' second birthday dinner, Cleo suggested a night out on the beach and in the water having fun with their powers. The families walked down to the beach away from the view of the mainland. There Rikki and Anna lit some fires to provide light, the tide was out making this easier. The mermaids and mermen had a power duel for fun and to see whose powers were the strongest. Flying ice, water and jelly was going back and forth, lightening blocking water from its destination. Eric, Jacob, Jennifer, Charlie and Leila were all participating as they had gained full control of their powers, they had a miniature battle beside their parents, the humans looking after the younger kids and observing. They always found these battles fun to watch although they were not at all serious. The kids then had a sculpture making competition – this involved all of them except the one year olds who only ever used their powers when it suited them, usually not impeccable timing. Rikki's kids also did not participate as their power did not really allow them to, but they had great joy once they were done when they could melt them all. Rikki just laughed watching her sons' glee.

They then decided to have races close enough to the shore to still have light, this also allowed the little kids to race. Will and Lewis grabbed their boats and anchored them in the places of the start and finish. The kids would race first, this meant the course would be much shorter, Will – the finisher would move his boat further away for the adults' race. The guys knew that the races would be over insanely quickly due to the mermaid's incredible speed through the water. All the mers got into the water to wait for their turns. The adults did their best in sorting the kids into groups for racing; it was quite difficult due to the various ages.

Jennifer, Jacob, Leila, Charlie and Eric raced. They enjoyed it thoroughly, after battling it out, Jennifer passed the line in front of the others. Daniel, Andrea, Alex and Jay raced next. Will and Bella (who was swimming beside the boat) could not decide who had won – Andy and Dan had passed over the line at exactly the same time. They were followed by Natalie, Arianna and Madeline – they all had a parent holding their hand. Ben was with Natalie, Anna with Maddie and Emma with Arianna. Emma being competitive as usual, coaxed Arianna through mindspeak and they passed over the line before the others. Emma was very satisfied with this result. Stefani and Amelia were sitting on the beach with Ash playing together, too young to understand the concept of a race.

Then it was the adults' turns. Lewis divided them into two races. Will drove his boat much further away and they decided to make the adults swim around his boat and come back to the start line.

**Race 1**: Cleo, Anna and Rikki

**Race 2**: Ben, Emma and Bella.

They had their heads above the water to hear the start signal. As soon as Lewis said 'Go!' the first three set off at turbo-speed. They observers cheered loudly. Rikki was in the lead by far, Anna and Cleo trailing but battled it out for second place. Cleo (who was used to swimming quickly to try keep up with Emma and Rikki's races) came second by a millisecond.

In the next heat, Bella decided to just enjoy hr swim and lagged behind. She knew that in racing against the determined and competitive Ben and Emma, that she'd be no match for them.

Ben and Emma were neck and neck until Ben slightly over took her. As they went to turn around the boat, Emma caught Ben out and got out in front. Ben ended up taking close second. At the end, they shook hands laughing.

After a brief break, it was time for the final. Emma and Rikki. Everyone decided mutually to lengthen the course. They knew how competitive the two of them could be. Thus, they decided that the course be double its original length, the competitors would have to circle round Will's boat twice. Setting off, turning around Will's boat, coming back to the start, turning around and then going back to Will's boat, making the start the finish. _(__**A/N**__: I hope that makes sense...)_

Zane was going to film it so he sat on a rocky outcrop from the beach, close to the course as possible without actually being in a boat or in the water.

This race was for fun but was also of utmost seriousness.

"...and Go!" A flash of bubbles signalled the mermaid's departure of the starting line, a large wave came from them and rocked Lewis' boat. They raced around Will's boat narrowly missing splashing him. Lewis was not so lucky. As Emma and Rikki sped around Lewis' boat, a wave crashed over him. It drenched him completely.

"Aw, honey," Cleo said sympathetically, but anyone could see that she was trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Thanks guys," he called out sarcastically after Emma and Rikki. Will also became dripping as a powerful wave rocked his boat as the race became more intense. Rikki had narrowly lost many other races to Emma by a millimetre. This time she was determined to win. Just before they crossed the line Rikki nipped in front winning the race, she was not sure whether she had yet however.

"Well, according to me and everyone else who was in the water, Congratulations Rikki! You won!" Lewis announced, Rikki pumped her fist in the air. "...and it's about time too," Lewis muttered. Unfortunately for him he wasn't' quiet enough and he was met by an angry yet amused stare from Rikki.

"Congrats Rikki," Emma said.

"Thanks Em," they hugged awkwardly in the water.

The mermaids and humans made their way back to the dining hall, had their supper and then returned to their own houses for the night. The parents tucked their now-exhausted children into bed before returning to bed themselves.

_The Bennett Household..._

"I hear you videoed the race?" Rikki said while she was getting into her pyjamas.

"Yeah, unfortunately, from where I was you really can only see ripples and waves coming from the water. I gave Anna an underwater camera to film it from where she was, I haven't seen the footage, but I bet it's great," he smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"Finally I bet Emma fair and square," she muttered before slipping into the bed beside Zane. They kissed for a few seconds. "I love you," Rikki said her eyes sparkling.

"Likewise," Zane said.

Rikki turned over and Zane put his arms around her waist, "Good night."

**A/N: **_**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Here is another chapter as a reward for all my lovely reviews and reviewers. Please continue to review, love you guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_A few weeks later... ( A few days after Lewis' birthday)_

"Mornin' Bella,"

"Good Morning Fred," Bella replied cheerily. Fred Jackson was Bella's colleague. He taught music also at their school. Fred was a tall, lanky man with dark brown hair and brown eyes – his son Perry looked just like him. Bella had just walked into their joint office.

"How ya doin'?"

"Good, what about you," Bella replied smiling.

"I'm fine thanks. How's the husband and kids?"

"Doing well," Bella sat down on her side of the office. "How's your wife and Perry?"

"Good, thanks for asking, Perry really enjoyed his time at your place the other day,"

"Oh, good, Jake loved having his friends over. They should have another play date sometime,"

Fred nodded and stood up, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Together the colleagues left their office together to go to the staff meeting.

That lunchtime Bella and Fred both having a non-contact fourth period, walked together to the staff room. As she walked into the kitchen area to make herself a coffee, a fellow teacher, not looking where she was going bumped into Bella, this sent her water splashing down Bella's back.

Bella gasped and quickly placed the coffee cup on the bench

Oh, I'm so sorry Bella," she apologised profusely.

Bella sprinted in the direction of the bathroom. Fred saw this dramatic action and decided to see what was wrong – it was only water after all. Bella locked herself in a cubicle. "Oof!" she exclaimed as she transformed. Bella realised that this probably was not the best place to come – the cubicles were not exactly very roomy. Fred knocked on the cubicle door a minute later.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Fred, thanks for asking,"

"It's just you ran off in quite a hurry..."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure," she paused, "Ah, that my shirt wasn't ruined,"

"It was only water? And in the toilet?" he queried.

"Never mind." Bella said obviously wanting the topic dropped.

As they were speaking, Bella was trying to use toilet paper to dry herself.

Fred could have sworn that he could see the reflection of something orange from under the cubicle door.

"Ah, Fred, could you please throw me over one of those hand towels?" she asked getting desperate.

"Why?"

"Please Fred?"

"Okay," he said and threw it over.

"Thanks." After a few more minutes Bella had transformed back, and after flushing the used toilet paper away, she came out of the cubicle, the towel in hand.

"Sorry 'bout that," she apologised. The two of them returned to the staff room, Fred astounded by Bella's behaviour – she was not usually this random.

OoOoO

This event was only one of many close calls with Fred around. Bella cursed herself for always happening to be there when something was spilt.

One rainy day, a couple of droplets of water had hit Bella and she had sprinted to the cleaning cupboard, there were no towels close by. Fred again had followed; he heard the sound of someone falling followed by an 'Ow.' This event had confirmed his suspicions. Again, she had apologised and avoided his questioning. Bella pulled her raincoat, rain hat and rain pants over her clothes, put her gumboots on and grabbed an umbrella before walking back to their block and joint office with Fred holding his own umbrella. Bella had taken her rain gear off with care, gelling and hardening each droplet so the water would not touch her. Rain was a pain. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her marking. Fred shut the door, and leant on it. He watched her silently before asking bluntly, "Bella, please be honest with me, are you a mermaid?"

He mouth dropped open and she dropped her pen, quickly recovering herself, "Wha-, are you serious? Pshh, No!" she saw his disbelieving and condescending expression and changed her answer. "Yes," she said quietly. Fred smiled, he had guessed correctly.

"Please please don't tell anyone Fred, I could be..."

"In big trouble I know. Don't worry your secret is completely safe with me,"

She sighed relieved, "Thank you so much! But, how did you know?"

"Well, every time even the smallest drop hit you, you were gone, except when a towel was nearby. I have to admit I also saw a flash of orange a couple of times."

"But how did you know the signs?"

"Well, let's just say someone very close to me is a mer."

"Who? Your wife?" she asked shocked.

"No. Bella, me."

"You what?"

"I'm a merman," he said in a low voice.

"What? But you do not show it. I mean you never run off suddenly like I do."

"I use powers." He said simply. To Bella's surprise, he raised his hand and started to raise a tentacle of water out of a small bottle of water situated near to his laptop.

"Is Perry...?"

"Yeah, Jacob?" Bella nodded in response.

"I never knew there'd be others already so close to me," she muttered. "But Fred, how did you not get wet in the rain – you didn't make a big deal at all!"

"You see, my main power is to move the water, so I just move the water around me so it doesn't hit me. That is also how I avoid scrapes like the ones you get into," he chuckled.

"Just like Cleo," Bella murmured, as soon as she realised what she had said she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Cleo?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that, she's gonna kill me,"

"So, she's mermaid too? She's Jennifer's mother? That means..."

Bella nodded in defeat. She then perked up realising that her colleague was not a human, therefore the others probably would not mind him knowing.

"So, do you just have the power to move and shape water?"

"No, I can also control wind and explode stuff that is water based." Bella nodded, she had the latter, and Cleo had both the first powers mentioned.

"Where'd you get changed?"

"I was on holiday in Niue at the time, I was seventeen, and I went wandering at dusk. I found this really inviting lagoon and went in just as the full moon was high in the sky, and I'm guessing you know what happened next."

Bella smiled in acknowledgment.

"What about you?"

"I was nine, and I changed in a moon pool in Ireland."

"That's pretty young,"

"Yeah, my grandfather helped me through it though. As for powers, I have Gelidkinesis – to turn water into jelly, Substanciakinesis to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal and Mecokinesis, that is to make water or the jelly explode, it is very helpful sometimes when I want to glue objects together."

"Cool!"

"Do you know any other mermaids or mermen?" Bella asked.

"No, sadly other than my son, you're the first I've met. What about you?"

"Yeah, yes I do," she felt sorry for him, she knew what it was like to not have any mermaid friends – it was really lonely. She decided to take a leap of faith.

"Come with me after school – meet me at my place" (referring to their mainland house) "and then you will be able to meet some of my mermaid friends – oh, and bring Perry,"

"Sure," Fred replied smiling.

**A/N: **_**Please review :) **_

_**I am going on camp now for three days, so there will not be anymore updates in that time.**_

_**Enjoy anyway! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_A few hours later..._

Fred and Perry Jackson met outside the house that they believed was the Benjamin's. She greeted them warmly and led them inside where Jacob, Emma, Eric, Jennifer, Charlie, Leila and Rikki were waiting. Rikki and Emma looked at each other before Rikki went up to Bella and Fred who were chatting after Bella had introduced her friends to them.

"Bella, could we have a word with you, privately?" Rikki asked plastering an overly fake smile on her face while looking at Fred.

Bella nodded, "Excuse me Fred, I won't be too long."

Emma practically dragged Bella away, on the other side of the room Rikki and Emma both glared at Bella.

"What are they doing here? We want to leave remember!" Rikki said in a forced whisper

Bella put her hands up in defence. "Relax guys, they know."

Emma looked at her incredulously. "How does that make us relax? You told your colleague that we are mermaids?"

Bella still looked un-phased. "As I said don't worry. They are mermen."

This caused both Emma and Rikki to look back over at their guests.

"Seriously? You sure about that?" Emma asked.

"Positive. I think I know that he's telling the truth when he magically moves water out of a glass,"

"Mean cool!" Rikki said, now smiling. With this Bella went back to Fred. Perry was playing with the kids. They resumed chatting, Rikki and Emma joining in this time. After a while, Bella decided to tell him the truth.

"Okay Fred, to tell you the truth, we don't actually live here."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her quizzically.

"This is our house for human guests..."

"Oh." Fred understood where this was going, "But then, where do you actually live?"

"Mako Island." Rikki put in.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Bella agreed, "We swim over there every day, hence the reason we can't take human guests – our houses aren't really...well, how about we show you."

"We? Oh! Does that mean all of you are mers too?"

"Yeah – don't breathe a word," Emma warned.

"You can count on that. So are we swimming to Mako Island?"

"Mhmm, just follow us," Rikki smiled.

Fred and Perry followed the group over to the moon pool.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Fred exclaimed.

"I know right?" Bella said.

"This is where we changed," Rikki said. Emma nodded.

"Were you as young as Bella?"

"No, but we still have been mermaids long enough to know what to do. We changed when we were fifteen." Emma said. Following the mermaid's lead, Fred and Perry rolled out of the moon pool where Rikki and her daughters 'Steam Dried' them all off. Perry's eyes were as wide as saucers; he had never seen any mermaids or mermaid powers other than his own and his dad's, which were the same. "That is really useful," Fred said. Rikki laughed and nodded in response.

"Definitely." Seeing Perry's expression Rikki turned to him. "Perry, this is just the start of the show," she laughed.

The group hiked up from the moon pool to the hidden entrance to the village. They passed a sign saying 'Private Property, Trespassers will be prosecuted!' Bella stopped outside the entrance.

"Fred, Perry, prepare to be amazed."

Emma pushed open the hidden gate and walked inside, the group followed. After a minute of walking the tops of the crystallised water houses came into view.

"How...?" Fred asked awestruck.

"Easily– with a bit of Cleo's, Anna's and Ben's mermaid magic to mould the structures, and mine to cure them, we made our houses." Bella informed them. "Five houses for the five mermaid families, and a dining hall for our meals," Bella gestured to them as they approached. "That is where we will be eating, that's of course if you want to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be great but I'd have to call my wife."

"She's invited." Bella smiled. "Unfortunately there isn't cell phone service here – well, not yet. Lewis, Cleo's husband is working on some sort of cell phone tower,"

"It's okay, I'll swim back and get her later - she won't have finished work yet."

"We'll see you soon," Emma said. Rikki, Emma, their children and Jennifer all departed the main group to go to their own living quarters. Will and Cleo were already back from work and Anna had been sitting the kids that day, the other men were still due to arrive.

Bella and Jacob led their guests to their house.

"Will, I'm home," Bella called. Will came into the room as soon as she called and kissed Bella gently. His smiled turned into a worried frown when he saw their guests.

"Bella, sweetie, what are they doing here?"

"Relax Will, be a bit more welcoming." She chastised.

"But **here**" he put emphasis on the word 'here'.

"Will, they are mermen, we found out about each other at work today,"

"Oh," he said and smiled again.

"Nice to see you again Will," Fred said and reached out to shake Will's hand. Happy with Bella's explanation, Will gave it a friendly shake.

"Jake, Perry, why don't you go and find the others and play together?" Bella suggested. They eagerly took the opportunity and left to the Bennett's house where most of the kids already were. After getting to know Fred better – now all barriers were down – Fred left to go bring his wife Kelly back to Mako, Will offered to drive his wife over, therefore they both left to go back to the mainland, Fred in the water, Will in his boat. An hour later Bella heard the familiar sound of Will's boat chugging through the water to the beach. She walked down to meet them.

"Hey, I'm Bella," she introduced herself to Kelly. "It's very nice to finally meet you,"

"Yeah, likewise, I've heard a lot about you from Fred, so you're a mermaid?"

"Yeah," Bella smiled.

"I never thought I'd meet other mers," Kelly muttered to herself.

Will and Bella led them again back up to the hidden entrance to their secret mermaid village.

"Bella, isn't this private property?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it is, but it's okay Kelly, we own this area along with our other close friends – we own the whole island actually...you didn't tell her?" she turned to Fred.

"No..." he replied sheepishly, "I thought It'd be more believable if she actually saw it,"

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"He just said that we'd be meeting you and a couple of other friends out on Mako Island for dinner 'cos Perry was already here," Kelly put in.

"That wasn't much info Fred," Bella chastised. She then turned to Kelly. "Well, we live on Mako – you mustn't tell anyone about what you see here, come this way,"

"Kelly, honey, there is something amazing over that hill, don't freak out,"

"Okay..." she said before proceeding to follow Bella. As soon as Kelly glimpsed the crystal buildings, her mouth dropped and she gasped. "How on earth?" she mumbled the question. Bella laughed at her expression.

"It's all handmade - literally," she said. Seeing Kelly's confused expression she elaborated, "All of us here are mers – five families, we used our powers to create this place. That far building is where we will be having dinner. Our husbands are humans, except Ben who's a merman."

Kelly kept looking about her as they made their way to the dining hall. Rikki and Anna were already there cooking the food. This was going to be a very interesting dinner for the newbies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: **_**ATTENTION ALL READERS, THERE IS A VERY EXTREMELY EXCEPTIONALLY AMAZINGLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE: PLEASE READ.**_

As the Jacksons and the Benjamins walked into the dining hall, they looked around them. The other 'mer' families were already there and they were watching them enter (with the exception of the cooks) This made the Jacksons feel rather self-conscious and nervous. Bella and Will led them to the adults' table, Perry excitedly going off to the kids' table.

"Hey everyone this is my colleague Fred and his wife Kelly," Fred and Kelly nodded and waved when they were mentioned in Bella's introduction. "Fred, Kelly, this is everyone. This is: Rikki, her husband Zane, Emma, her husband Ash, Anna and Ben, Cleo and Lewis," Bella said gesturing to them all before sitting on her seat.

"Ah, Bella? Where are our seats?" Fred half whispered.

"Oh, silly me, sorry 'bout that. Ben, some help?" Ben moulded two chairs out of water and Bella half hardened them. "Please, have a seat," she laughed.

Both Fred's and Kelly's eyes were wide as they sat down on the seats that had just appeared in front of their eyes. Anna and Rikki cooked the food with Leila and Charlie pitching in for the first time. They each brought a platter of charred but steaming hot food out of the kitchen area. The platters were placed at one end of the table – in front of Cleo. Cleo brought streams of water out of her glass, with this she made the water pick up a few serving spoons and made the platters and spoons travel down the table, she started dishing out the food to everyone from her seat. No one except their guests battered an eyelid. They were sitting there staring.

"Cleo, ah, could we possibly dish it out by hand tonight?" Bella asked.

"Oh!" Cleo said seeing their guests' expressions. She moved to get up.

"No, no, don't worry about us, it's quite cool watching you," Kelly said.

"Well, if you are sure," Cleo smiled and resumed dishing out.

"How much salad do you want?" she called down the table.

OoOoO

"So what powers do the others have?" Fred asked, curious.

"Rikki has the power of boiling water and creating lightning – her four kids have those powers too. Emma has the power to freeze water and create snow, again her kids have those powers also. Anna has the power to mould water and boil it, Ben has the power to freeze water and mould it, their kids have all three powers, with their ability to mould water doubled. Cleo has the power to mould water and control wind. My powers you have seen." Bella said.

"Wide variety then," Kelly put in.

"Yeah, at least one of each power type, you have Cleo's powers – controlling wind, and moulding water and you also have a derivative of my power 'cos you say that you can explode stuff water based?"

"Yeah."

"Will? Where is the water for our glasses?" Kelly asked.

"Hey, Ben, could you fill our glasses?" Will asked

"No problem," Water came from his direction into their glasses.

"Wow, you guys use your powers all the time," Fred said.

"Yeah," Rikki said, "It's our way of life,"

Well after everyone had finished their main meal, Bella signalled to Cleo and Anna. They raised their hands and brought in a tentacle of a different flavoured juice each. Anna's tentacle went into their glasses, and Cleo's filled their bowls. Then, with a discreet wave of her hand, all their juice in the bowls, turned into jelly. Fred, Kelly and Perry were again in awe.

Everyone dug in. Kelly and Fred were a bit hesitant at first, but Bella reassured them.

"Don't worry – its normal jelly – it's not gonna bite,"

Kelly took a hesitant bite, but as soon as she swallowed and started shovelling it into her mouth.

"That, is really good jelly," she exclaimed, her mouth full. Bella laughed.

Once everyone was done, Emma called down the table, "Anyone for a popsicle?"

Anna, Bella, Cleo, Kelly, Fred, Will, Zane and all of the kids put their hands up. Lewis handed some Popsicle sticks down. Bella showed their guests what to do – Ben had refilled everyone's juice glasses. They all held their sticks in the juice and waited for Emma to freeze it. Again, the guests were amazed by the food.

"You guys seriously are amazing. We should come for dinner more often," Fred said. "I've been a merman since I was seventeen, I don't use my powers overly often, therefore I don't have as much control over them as you do, when did you guys change?"

"I was changed when I was twenty-one," Anna said.

"Twenty-two," Ben said.

"Fifteen," Emma, Rikki and Cleo said.

"I feel so out of the ordinary," Kelly said, "But really I'm not…"

Bella laughed, "Don't worry Kelly, you aren't the only human here, besides, we really are normal."

After dinner, the adults got to know each other better before Fred, Kelly and Perry left to go back to the mainland, thrilled about having new friends.

**A/N: **_**Attention to all my wonderful readers and lovely reviewers. Thanks for the well-wishing for my camp, it was amazingly fun.**_

_**However, There will **__**NOT**__** be another update for over **__**TWO WEEKS**__**, due to the fact that I will be in China and Japan over that period. This is my first overseas trip ever – first time leaving little ol' Aotearoa. So Exciting. Please bear with me over this time period, the next update will be sometime after the 23**__**rd **__**December – that is the day I'm flying back from Japan. Maybe 24**__**th**__**? If not, expect another update after Christmas. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you guys, and please be patient for the next update. :D Next chapter there will be some action…:P**_

_**Krystalslazz out. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

One day a few weeks later, Anna was invited by her parents to attend a family function. Anna convinced her mother to allow her friends Cleo and Rikki come with her. It was school time and Ben was buried under a large workload, so the rest of the Charles family wouldn't' be able to make the function. There was only one snag; her parents had recently moved to the Bahamas, this is why Cleo and Rikki would be accompanying Anna. The other mermaids would have come with, but they too were under a workload or could not get any leave. When it was time to leave, the three women packed their waterproof bags with food for the three days it would take to reach the Bahamas. They packed a few changes of clothes; this was for the week of residence at their destination. A bottle of fresh water packed each, along with their wallets and cell phones. These would be used to call their families when they arrived or if they needed aid. The trio hugged and kissed their husbands goodbye and then their children.

"We'll be back before you know it," they reassured them. "We love you all," They then made their way to

They placed their bags onto the edge of the moon pool and dived in to transform. Afterwards they slipped their bags over their shoulders and set off into the ocean.

OoOoO

They slowed from turbo-speed as the sun began to set to find a place to stay the night. The glowing light of the setting sun across the water sparkled as the mermaids enjoyed their swim immensely. They decided to stop over in Western Samoa. They snuck up on the beach and slept under some trees on the shore. The next morning they ate early, having a small portion of their food. They did not want questions asked when they were on a tight schedule. They soon were back in the water, continuing with their journey. The following night they stopped over in Tahiti. The next day, after an hour of swimming, to Rikki's dismay the sun disappeared behind a blanket of clouds. Now overcast, the water became much colder and the lack of sun made it harder to see. For Rikki this made the swim less enjoyable. Another hour passed and the occasional spit of rain would break the surface of the water. By the time they were approaching the islands of Galapagos, it was raining heavily and the wind blew strongly. They dragged themselves up onto the beach – an effort for a mermaid. Cleo tried her best to control the winds but when she got hold of one, another would continue blowing coming from a different direction. She weakened the winds but could not get them to die down completely. Since it was raining, the mermaids could not dry themselves off naturally. They all teamed up. Cleo stopped the water from hitting them all, and Anna and Rikki evaporated the water on their skins. They made their way up the beach protected by Anna and Cleo from the rain. Rikki spotted a small cave to shelter in. They ate a portion of their food and spent the night there. The next morning the storm was still raging. The wind blew and large waves pummelled the rocks.

"Maybe we shouldn't continue today..." Cleo said eyeing the rough seas.

"Don't be a wimp Cleo," Rikki said. "We'll be fine. Right Anna?" she turned to their companion.

"Well, actually, I would agree with Cleo...it does look quite dangerous..."

Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey let me finish," Anna said quickly. "But, as I was saying, we are already running late by a day," she continued, "And, my parents absolutely hate it when people are not prompt."

"So..." Rikki began with a confused tone. "Are we going or not?"

"So, though it may be dangerous, we should go. I really do not feel like a lecture as soon as we arrive in front of everyone." Anna said. "They are the worst lectures." She added. "We'll take it slow, steady and stop at islands on the way."

"Alrighty then," Rikki smiled. "What are we waiting for?" Rikki and Anna sprinted as fast as they could down to the beach through the rain. It would not have been fun to transform halfway down the beach. Cleo sighed and walked out of the cave after them. She used her power on the rain droplets so they did not hit her.

The heavy rain interrupting the water flow and the darkness of the water because of the lack of sun made it increasingly harder to see. They made their way through the Panama Canal, swimming at the very bottom to avoid detection. Once through the Canal, they were again in open waters – the Caribbean Sea. They knew that the first few lands they passed would not be their destination. They swam in the depths of the ocean, navigating between Cuba and Haiti at turbo-speed. For some reason they always knew which direction to go...except in the middle of the storm. The mermaids had no idea where they were, it seemed that the storm had shut off their automatic directory. A small barren island was their first break. They tried to get their bearings. Unfortunately, a fog has risen and they could not see anything three feet in front of them. They rested there and decided to wait 'till the fog lifted. Four hours later, it still hung heavily in the air. Cleo was supposed to be directing them; she had studied the maps before their journey.

"Where abouts are we Cleo?" Rikki asked.

"Ah, well we only got lost after we swam through the Panama Canal and after we passed between Cuba and Haiti."

"So we are lost?" Anna asked starting to panic.

"Ah...maybe?" they scowled at her. "Okay okay, we aren't hopelessly lost. We are in the vicinity of Cuba and if we continued swimming in that direction," she pointed, "I believe we will come to the Bahamas."

"You believe?" Rikki said incredulously. "Won't that get us more lost?"

"Well do either of you actually know the direction we came from for us to go back?"

They both shrugged. "See, we are lost either way."

"But..." Rikki began. Cleo swiftly interrupted her.

"You cannot possibly argue with me, Mrs 'We'll be fine' You are the reason we are here in the first place."

"Hey, hey, hey don't put all this on me." She defended.

"Guys!" Anna yelled. "Stop with the bickering alright? Right now, let us keep moving. We are on a barren island for goodness sake. No water and no food except the stuff we brought. Fog around here is known to last for weeks! Moreover, Cleo, I encouraged Rikki for us to leave. It's not just her fault."

They then mutually decided to swim in the direction Cleo originally thought. They knew they had made a stupid decision and that all of them were to blame. They decided they would rather swim aimlessly than be cooped up on the barren island.

It seemed like the storm was getting worse. White horses came rolling across the water and the clouds were nearly black.

After a few hours of swimming, they were getting desperate. Cleo knew they should have found another island by now, they should already have reached the Bahamas.

'_No offence, but there is a fatal flaw here. With the storm so bad and the water impossible to see through, I bet we've missed the islands already.' _Rikki mind spoke.

'_Shut up!' _Cleo replied. The endless swimming was getting to their nerves. It wasn't enjoyable swimming, you couldn't' see anything and the water was cold.

A few more hours later the nerves were worn thin. They should have reached an island of any kind by now.

In actuality, the trio had swum well past the Bahamas and were now swimming in the Bermuda Triangle. Suddenly they were pulled by a strong current sideways. They struggled to swim out of its grip. They could not swim anywhere but up. With three powerful strokes of the tail, they were at the surface breathing in a mouthful of air. They breathed a sigh of relief thinking they had escaped. The storm still was raging above the water, waves continued to crash over their heads. They dived beneath the waves again. As soon as they were under, the current picked them up again. It was so powerful that it felt like magic was controlling it. They swam this way and that trying to escape it but no matter which way the went they would be pulled back into the flurry of water. Struggling was futile. It just exhausted them. They decided to swim with the current. Hopefully it would take them somewhere safe. After half an hour the mermaids noticed the ground coming closer – becoming shallower and shallower.

'_Guys, there should be land soon, and boy, I need it," _Anna mind spoke.

'_Same here,"_ Rikki moaned. They all had a good feeling that they would be on land soon.

OoOoO

Suddenly the current dropped them; they were not being carried anymore. It seemed that in this part of the world, wherever they were, the storm was not present. The battered and exhausted mermaids swam semi-consciously and weakly to shore. Somehow, throughout all the storm they had managed to maintain the possession of their waterproof bags. They pushed themselves up onto the beach, past the waves reach and immediately fell asleep.

**A/N: **_**Like? Dislike? Please please review.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Sorry about the very long delay of my trip overseas.**_

_**I had a brilliant time. Thanks to those who asked and wished me well.**_

_**We went to Hong Kong Disneyland, Ocean Park, The Great Wall of China, the Forbidden City, The Ueno Zoo (Tokyo) and so many more things! OMG it was awesome but such a culture shock. Coming back to the tiny New Zealand, wow everything is tiny! Rainbows End (our themepark) I swear it was bigger before I left. Lol.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year. :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Three unconscious young women lay on the beach of a tropical island in the Bermuda Triangle. As they had slept, their bodies had dried out and they had returned to their mermaid form. The sun was high in the sky and palm trees swayed in a light breeze. An azure expanse of water lay in front of them. The one with curly blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail opened her stunning blue eyes. She blinked a few times and sat up looking around, confused. Recognition changed her oblivious face into a worried frown. She stiffly got onto her knees and shook the brunette and redhead who were unconscious beside her.

"Cleo, Anna, wake up!"

The red-head groaned and looked at her.

"What Rikki,"

Rikki looked at her incredulously. "What Rikki? We are on a tropical island, lost in the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh yeah." Anna sat up. "Have any idea where we are?"

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." She said sarcastically.

Cleo rolled over moaning. "Lewis, turn the light out. Lewis."

"Cleo." Rikki said.

Cleo's eyes shot open. "Ah! Oh it's just you Rikki." She sat up and looked around her. "Where are we?"

"You really think I know?" Rikki replied annoyed.

"No. Not really...I was just wondering aloud, no need to get annoyed."

There was a minute of silence.

"Do anyone else's legs ache like heck?" Rikki asked rubbing them, she couldn't remain angry at them for that forever. There were mutters of agreement, their muscles feeling the same way. According to Rikki's watch, they had been asleep a full day. They were still weak but rested and they were ravenously hungry.

"Bust out the food?" Rikki asked her stomach rumbling. They nodded. Cleo found her bag covered in sand an arm's length from herself. She dusted it off and opened it.

Anna on the other hand still had it strapped around her. She took it off and looked inside.

"Before we dig in," Rikki began, "We need to divide our food so that it lasts for now, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. I don't really think we are strong enough yet to go for a long sea voyage."

"Okay," Cleo said. "How about we have one sandwich now?" The other two nodded. The sandwich didn't really make any difference to their hunger.

"Right. That definitely did not satisfy me." Rikki announced. She walked into the water.

"Where's she going?" Anna asked, turning to Cleo. They stood up quickly and went to the water's edge.

'_Rikki! What are you doing?' _Cleo mind spoke, letting Anna in on the conversation.

'_Don't worry mum, I'll be back soon.'_ Was the reply.

'_Rikki!'_

'_Relax guys, I'm just doing a little something about our food issue. ' _That was all they got out of her.

"I swear she hasn't changed." Cleo sighed to Anna. "I wish she'd just tell us."

They went back up the beach and sat in the warm sand. Five minutes later, Rikki had returned with three fish. She was smiling cheekily. She cooked them right there in her hands.

"Roasted fish anyone?"

OoOoO

After satisfying their hunger, Rikki picked herself up.

"Since we are staying the night here, I think we should find some sort of shelter."

"I agree." Cleo paused, "Rikki? When did you become so responsible?"

Anna laughed at the look Rikki gave her friend. She soon stopped when a glare was shot her way. They made their way to where sand met trees.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Cleo asked hesitantly

"Why not?" Rikki replied.

"Well maybe because of the possibility of poisonous spiders, snakes, the possibility of getting lost, the…"

"Yes, we get it, the possibility of a lot of dangers." Anna cut her off.

"I'm not too sure about this…" Cleo mumbled.

"Don't worry, I am." Rikki said confidently

"How is that supposed to give us confidence?" Anna said.

Rikki glared at them. "Anyway Cleo, I'll just fry anything that comes close okay? Now let's go in."

She boldly walked in, Anna behind her with Cleo trailing hesitantly behind, jumping out of her skin at the slightest noise.

They walked for a while until they came across a couple of fallen logs.

"Perfect." Rikki muttered. "Can you to carry these?"

"Rikki, how strong do you think we are?" Cleo said questioningly.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Strong enough to use mermaid magic to do it." She stated.

It dawned on Cleo and Anna. "Oh. Yes." Cleo said sheepishly.

They carried logs back to the beach and set them on the sand.

"Right." Rikki walked over to a cluster of large rocks and boulders in front of the jungle. She started using her power on two of them. These boulders had a large space between.

"Guys, bring the logs over here." She called. They did as requested. Rikki had melted holes in the rocks deep enough to hold the logs steady. Anna and Cleo used their powers to steer the logs in. Rikki let the molten rock fill around the logs.

"Release some of your water Anna?" The water on the hot rocks produced steam but when it was cooled, the logs were permanently embedded in the rock.

"Wow, how did you think of that?" Cleo asked. Rikki did not answer; she just walked back into the jungle. They then gathered materials for the roof. As the sun was going down, they had a perfect shelter – so good that it didn't really look temporary. Anna and Cleo caught the fish for their dinner, while Rikki went and gathered firewood. They fell asleep with their bellies full, their water bottles drained and lying in the soft sand.

OoOoO

Cleo woke the next morning smiling. They would be going home today. Mermaids had an incredible sense of direction – this was especially strong when one was going home. This meant she would be back with her family soon; she was especially excited about seeing Lewis.

"Good morning," she heard Anna mumbled. She turned to see her yawn.

"Rikki." Cleo shook her friends sleeping shape. Rikki waved her hand as if swatting flies.

"Five more minutes, Mum," she mumbled. Cleo laughed, some things never changed.

"Rikki," she shook her again. "We're leaving today," Rikki's blue eyes shot open in an instant.

"Let's get to it then." She smiled.

They brought out their waterproof bags again. Collectively they had a collection of half-eaten sandwiches, apples, a muesli bar and a couple of biscuits. That would not be enough for their long journey home. After eating breakfast, the trio set out to find a fruit tree. Rikki could not believe their luck. Not too far from the shelter, they had stumbled upon a papaya tree and a collection of coconut trees. They gathered the fruit, placing a number of papayas and one coconut each in each bag. Cleo felt around for a source of fresh water. Again, there was one not too far from the shelter. They couldn't believe how easy it was to get food and water. They filled their water bottles.

They were ready to go.

Anna, Cleo and Rikki dived into the water and swum enthusiastically out to sea. Unexpectedly a horrendously strong current picked them up and forced them closer to shore. This had to be the current that brought them there. They tried again. Even with all their mermaid strength in the water they couldn't break through. Cleo and Anna worked their powers together to try get a break but it wouldn't budge.

'_This must be magical' _Cleo mind spoke, '_I've never felt water like it except when we were battling Charlotte or each other's water.' _She directed the latter comment more towards Anna. Anna nodded.

'_Maybe we can break through at another point around the island?' _Rikki suggested. They swam for hours trying to get through the unbelievably strong current. At the end of the day, they had swum around the entire crescent shaped island to try to escape. They were utterly exhausted and nowhere they had had break-way. They pulled themselves up on the beach panting. Anna and Rikki dried themselves off before Cleo.

"I think that we'd better get a little bit more comfortable." Rikki said in defeat.

**A/N: **_**Please, please, please review, I still really really enjoy reading your reviews. Unfortunately, this coming week, again I'll be out of town. Christmas time is always insanely busy for me, sorry 'bout that. Since its summer in NZ I will be heading up north to our family's beach house. So again, I am terribly sorry about the delay in updates. The next one will probably be at about 7**__**th**__** of January? I'm terribly sorry again, but after I promise ill update more.**_

_**Thanks for your patience.**_

_**Krystalslazz**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Mako Island...**_

_Lewis' P.O.V_

It's probably nothing. Cleo will call me today. She probably just forgot to call last night. Yeah, that's it. She is perfectly safe with Rikki and Anna. But there was a cyclone over their travel path...Lewis! Stop thinking the worst. They will be fine. She'll call tomorrow.

_**The Island somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle...**_

After lying there for a good ten minutes they picked themselves up and weakly went to their shelter. It wasn't going to be as temporary as they originally thought. Rikki removed her bag from her shoulder and grabbed a papaya. As soon as they had finished eating, they lay in the soft sand using the spare change of clothes they had brought as a method of keeping warm. Rikki created a fire for them and by the light of it, they fell asleep, lost to the world.

OoOoO

Her green eyes blinked open. Anna groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. Sleeping on the ground made your muscles ache, even if it was soft sand. In addition, yesterday's adventure of trying to escape the island's grasp made the muscles more tired. Anna sat up. Rikki and Cleo were still asleep. She looked out at the blue sea and pulled her cell phone from her bag.

She dialled Ben's number. Lewis had recently installed the cell phone tower next to their generator that provided their electricity. There was no reception on the island. She sighed and put her phone away again.

"'Morning," Rikki said moving forward to sit next to Anna.

"'Morning," she replied. "Have you tried ringing Zane?"

"Yeah, last night but there was no reception, damn it,"

"I just tried, we can't contact them." Anna sighed.

Cleo hearing them woke up with a yawn.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

Rikki reached into her bag, "Coconut anyone?"

OoOoO

Once they were satisfied they decided to go and collect some more food, they didn't want to have to continuously go back to the trees. They walked to where they had found the fruit trees.

Cleo plucked a banana from a tree after scaling the trunk to reach it. She screamed. A large spider dropped on her hand. She tried to shake it off, still clinging to the tree with her legs and other arm. The spider fell onto her thigh. Cleo was still screaming when Anna and Rikki came into the clearing – they had been at the coconut trees. Cleo dropped from the tree and the others winced when she hit the ground. The spider was still on her. She was still trying to shake it off when Anna stopped dead in her tracks.** (A/N: Maybe dead isn't the right word...how about 'stopped suddenly')**

"Cleo, stop moving." Anna said. Rikki went pale as she saw the spider.

"That is a Brazilian Wandering Spider or Banana Spider, its bite is one of the most deadly in the world," Rikki breathed. "Stop moving."

Cleo gulped and stopped shaking her leg and look at them with wide eyes.

Rikki reached out with her hand and within seconds, the spider was a crisp. Cleo let out a sigh of relief and with a disgusted expression dusted the spider ash off her leg.

"How that hadn't already bitten you is beyond me," Anna said. "You must have woken it from its slumber – they sleep in Banana plants during the day,"

"I am not gathering fruit from this tree ever again." Cleo said. "You guys are gonna have to,"

"Okay, you can catch the fish or something for dinner tonight."

OoOoO

After Anna had scaled that tree and got the bananas, they wanted and they had collected some other coconuts and papaya they headed back to the camp. They stored the fruit in their waterproof bags. Cleo, still freaked from the morning's incident, stayed on the beach while Anna and Rikki went back into the jungle in order to find something good to sleep on. They had deducted the day before that the island was small, crescent shaped, and that their camp was in the middle of the crescent bay. As they were walking, they came across a clearing with mosses covering the trees and rocks. Anna and Rikki looked at each other. They proceeded to collect moss to be used for their bedding – an extra layer of padding.

Once they returned to the camp and they had set out their moss bedding, they had their lunch of coconuts and the island's fruits. Once their food had settled down, they decided to brave the current again. They decided that they would try to escape every day that they were trapped there. After quite a while of trying to swim through, they dragged themselves back up the beach, disappointed but not surprised.

**A/N: **_**Hey guys, I got back from Sandy Bay, Northland, New Zealand (Six hour drive) I had an amazing time. Therefore, now that I'm back the updates won't be over a week apart unless something else comes up. Thank you for your patience and lovely reviews. Keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys, it really makes my day. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Two days later on Mako Island...**_

Zane paced the room, back and forth, back and forth, his two sets of twins watching him.

"Dad? Could you stop please?" Leila asked softly. He looked at her, now out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry Lei," he replied. He went back to sit on the couch. They had had no word of Rikki, Anna and Cleo for three days. He was very worried, he kept zoning out and pacing, Rikki would tell him to get a grip and stop being a baby, the thought of Rikki brought a lump to his throat. After the first day of no news, Ben had called his mother-in-law in the Bahamas, asking if Anna and her friends had arrived.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello? Sylvia Matthews speaking,"_

"_Hey Sylvia it's Ben here, ah, has Anna and her friends arrived yet? They would have been swimming," _(Sylvia and Adrian Matthews knew the secret)

"_No they haven't, they were supposed to arrive yesterday for the reunion but they missed it – they still haven't arrived today. I cannot believe that she got our hopes up and yet, did not come.I'm going to give her a right talking to when she arrives or calls." _

"_Well, we haven't heard from them either." _Ben said.

"_You don't think they got lost at sea do you?" _Sylvia said.

There was an awkward pause on the end of the line.

"_Do you?" _Sylvia repeated with a worried tone of voice.

"_Well, we can't exactly be sure, but we haven't heard from them, if we do hear more we'll be sure to let you know."_

"_Thank you Robert, I will ring if they do arrive..."_

_**End Flashback**_

That had been three days ago and everyone was very worried, they knew there had been a cyclone over the Americas while the trio were swimming. Everyone was much snappier and there was angst in the air of the usual happy settlement. Zane put his head in his hands. Why had he let Rikki accompany Anna anyway? He knew that question was pointless – Rikki would have gone regardless. He sighed. 'She'll be fine,' he told himself, she had escaped kidnappers and swum to America many times before. 'If they got lost they would have swum home – no need to worry if they are swimming home yet, they still have a few more days of swim time.' He reassured himself. He had to be strong if not to keep himself together but for his kids who would also be missing their mother.

Lewis and Ben were in similar situations. Lewis was definitely handling it the best of the three, he was used to spending large amounts of time from Cleo on marine trips and important research assignments. Still, it had only been a few days since their last contact, but everyone was worried. The kids went to school as usual and the adults went to work. Bella – who worked as a part time school teacher- was the one who would be looking after the youngest kids.

Obviously, the missing mermaids' husbands weren't the only people effected, Bella and Emma were very worried, it shouldn't take this long to reach the Bahamas, they had to be lost, but they wouldn't think like that.

The residents in the water village on Mako Island waited patiently – or not so patiently in Zane's case- for news of their missing family members.

OoOoO

_**Meanwhile on the Island somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle...**_

It was night on their side of the world. Anna, Rikki and Cleo lay on their moss/sand beds in their makeshift shelter awake, trying to sleep. They were lonely. It was their sixth night without having seen their husbands and kids, their third night on the island. They had spent the past two days as if in a dream, one thing coming after another. They had collected and eaten food, collected firewood, they had swum for enjoyment, and to try escape, and they had resorted to making sand castles and sculptures on the beach. Being a mermaid was very useful – it almost made being stranded on an island – the stereotype- a joke. They would swim to catch the fish, which then would be roasted by Anna or Rikki. They would scale the tall trees to reach the fruit and gather coconuts off the ground. On occasion, Rikki would reluctantly strike a bird with lightning – she knew they needed the sustenance. Cleo refused to pluck the birds, therefore Rikki and Anna would have to do it. Their diet consisted of tropical fruits, coconuts, charred fish and the occasional charred bird.

They were very grateful for each other's company. Rikki rolled over and stared at the fire that kept the mosquitoes and bugs away, the mesmerising patterns of the flames quickly made her fall into sub consciousness. By the time they all finally drifted off to sleep, it was well into their night.

OoOoO

_**The Following day, back in the Gold Coast of Australia...**_

Emma and Bella were going to catch up with a friend that they had not seen since teacher's college. Jade Kaihatu rang Emma the previous morning wanting to catch up. They had lost contact when Jade had moved to Adelaide after completing the course. She had found an old number and followed it up, and ended up reaching Emma. Emma agreed, they would grab a cup of coffee. Jade asked if she knew where Bella had ended up. Jade was shocked when Emma said that they were still the best of friends and in fact were neighbours. Bella was quickly invited to come along. Bella and Emma were excited, they had not seen Jade in over a decade, and they thought this would be a great opportunity to get their minds off Rikki, Anna and Cleo's demise.

_The Coffee Shop..._

The buzzer sounded as Bella and Emma walked through the entrance to the Coffee Shop. They looked around. There they saw the dark skinned woman flicking through a magazine, waiting for them. Jade Kaihatu was a very pretty Maori woman who had moved to Australia as a teenager before meeting Bella and Emma at university. She looked up and recognition crossed her features. She smiled as the two blondes made their way over to the table for three.

"Bella, Emma, it's so good to see you," she exclaimed.

"You too, Jade" Emma replied returning the smile. They exchanged hugs. Jade had half expected this to be awkward – after not seeing each other for a very, very long time, to her surprise however, their conversation flowed just like it did when they were close friends.

"So, you still friends with Cleo, Anna and Rikki?"

"Yes," Bella replied, "You are the only friend we lost contact with unfortunately,"

"How's you and Austin?"

"We broke up a year after we lost contact – I'm married to Matthew Oliver now, we met in Adelaide a year later. We got married five years ago. I have a four year old son, Jon, short for Jonathon. We just moved back to the Gold Coast" she smiled. "You still with your guys?"

"Yeah, I got married to Will over eight years ago," Bella said,

"And I married Ash over six years ago, we both have kids," Emma added in.

The old friends chatted away drinking coffee about what they had done over the decade out of touch.

"...One thing that is bothering me," Jade started, "is how, after this long, you look the same age as when I last saw you, it's like you haven't aged a day, but that's not possible. You are in your thirties yeah?"

They nodded in response, "We just look really young for our age," Bella smiled. They continued their chat until it was time to go. They exchanged phone numbers and promised to catch up again soon.

**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter Please review!**_

_**(edited version - i fixed up the names (changed it back to Jade)- thanks kate for alerting me)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rikki found herself wondering what her family and friends were doing back on Mako, they would have to be using the oven they had brought over for emergencies. It was never used unless Rikki and Anna were busy. The water-powered generator supplied power to their village; Lewis had installed this the year before, and the cell phone tower more recently. She knew everyone would be freaking out, especially her husband. If only they had cell phone reception. She figured it was highly likely that they were in the Bermuda Triangle – that would explain the magically strong current. She couldn't be sure of course but it was a good guess. The trio had had a lot of time to think. Though it really had not been very long since they last saw their families, they were becoming lonely – they wondered how soon they would get to see their families again – if at all.

Rikki was actually spot on with her assumptions.

_A few days later..._

Over the next few days, the women on the island did not do much. It was kind of the same routine day to day, the same activities. Swimming, sandcastles and gathering food – of course with variations. Rikki was getting bored. She got up from their shelter and walked over to where Cleo was staring blankly out to see and Anna had a blob of water that she was aimlessly moulding into shapes.

"I'm going to explore the island." She announced. Anna let the water dissipate.

"What?"

"I want to explore further into the island – the areas we haven't gone close to." Rikki replied. She saw their hesitant expressions. "Oh come on guys! I am bored out of my wits when we aren't swimming. It will give us something different to do."

They still were not convinced. "Do you seriously want to sit on the beach moulding water for hours and creating sandcastles? "

"Well, not really..." Cleo shrugged.

"Come on then!"

"Alright," Anna said as she pulled herself to stand. The walked to the jungle edge, it was times like these when the sun beat down on you that they were grateful that they were wearing sneakers, t-shirts and shorts, they canopy of trees would also provide shade for them.

Rikki looked at her companions before walking into the jungle without hesitation. Cleo sighed and followed Anna and their determined friend.

"What are we actually planning on finding?" She called out.

"I don't know." Rikki called back.

"Do you know where we are going?" Cleo shouted.

"No." Rikki said.

"That is totally reassuring." Cleo muttered. Cleo passed Anna to try walk in line with Rikki.

"So, let me get this straight…" Cleo pushed the branch of a tree so that she could continue walking, as soon as she had passed she released it and it flicked straight into Anna's chest.

"Ow!" she said indignantly, her cry ignored by Cleo.

"…we are just walking through the jungle aimlessly so that we can entertain ourselves."

"Pretty much, yeah. Who knows we could find something," Rikki shrugged.

Cleo pushed a large leaf aside; again it came flicking back into Anna.

"Seriously!" Again, she was ignored.

The mermaids came to a swampish river. Rikki stared at it in thought.

"Do we have to cross that?" Anna asked.

"Yup." Rikki replied.

"How?"

"I'm just thinking about that…"

"Can we not just go around this? Find another place to cross? Avoid it all together?" Cleo asked.

"We want to go straight across the island, we have to cross."

"I thought we were just walking aimlessly." Cleo mumbled.

"How about we use those logs?" Anna suggested. They looked over at the half submerged logs.

"No way, am I using those to cross." Cleo said. "Talk about a way to fall in and get attacked by whatever creatures are in there…I am staying put."

"Cleo, if you're staying put we'll leave you behind." Rikki said matter-of-factly. (She really wouldn't but she wanted Cleo to come along.) "Okay, we could use them but they are half submerged…wait, did that just…move?" All three of them stared at the three large, knobbly logs. One moved again.

"Anna, I don't think those are logs…they're crocodiles!" Rikki said as the one that moved walked slowly, menacingly out of the water. The trio backed away slowly.

"Forget the staying put, run!" Cleo said about to run away from the river.

"No." Rikki said eyeing the crocodile. "We are crossing." She grabbed Cleo's arm.

"We are?" Anna said with a scared voice.

"Yes." Cleo struggled against Rikki's strong grip.

"Let me go!" Nothing was moving Rikki. Cleo panicked, the croc was inching closer and closer, in her state, she used her power and splashed water all over Rikki. Instantly she let go. Cleo moved away from the crocodile. Anna grabbed her before she ran into the jungle.

"Cleo!" Rikki shouted.

"What did you do?" Anna screeched. This jerked Cleo to reality.

"Oops." She said sheepishly.

"Oops?" Rikki yelled. Anna dragged her mermaid friend further away from the croc. She started drying herself off as quickly as possible. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Anna asked. Rikki brought her hand up and created a firewall between themselves and the crocodile. Terrified, it scuttled back into the water.

"Nice one Rikki," Cleo said shakily. "I am sorry…"

"It's okay, but seriously, in your rush to escape you could have made me crocodile food.

"Sorry." Cleo muttered again, embarrassed.

"Guys, part the river with your powers – we can walk across!"

"Okay," they agreed, soon they had passed the first obstacle of the day.

OoOoO

Rikki was still leading the way some time later when Anna decided they needed a rest. She stopped, hands on her knees panting. They had just crossed over a large hill and were now at the bottom.

"Wait up guys," She stood up again. "Guys? Why are you getting taller?"

"Nu-uh, we're not growing…you're sinking!" Cleo replied.

"You're in quick sand!" Rikki exclaimed.

"What!" she shouted and immediately started struggling.

"Stop! You'll only make things worse, you'll sink faster." Cleo said. Anna immediately stopped struggling. She was now up to her waist and had transformed into a mermaid.

"Do something!" she said with a panicked voice.

"Okay, um…" Rikki grabbed a branch, "Take this." Anna reached out, and after a couple of stretching attempts, she grabbed the end. Rikki and Cleo grabbed onto it and pulled in unison. Unfortunately due to the pull of the quicksand combined with Anna's mermaid weight, the two women got sent flying backwards. They scrambled back up and reached out with the branch again. This time it snapped. Luck just wasn't on their side.

"Guys?" Anna said wearily. The muck was creeping to her neck. Cleo began to sob.

"Snap out of it Cleo," Rikki said brashly. She grabbed a different branch. "Try again."

Again their tries ended in vain. The results just caused Cleo to cry harder. Anna – helpless- tried to console her. Anna was now in up to her chin. Rikki looked around frantically. She suddenly looked calm.

"Oh dear Anna, you are up to your chin and will soon be under, unless, unless…"

"Rikki what are you saying?" Anna asked.

"I have an idea. Can I not have a spiel first?"

"No! I'm up to my…" her mouth went under.

"Fine. Cleo, use your mermaid magic to pull her out of the water. You can do that right?"

"Yeah! Why didn't we think of that at first?" Cleo said as she used the liquid in the sand to counteract the pull and Anna ended up breathing in ragged breaths on the edge of the quicksand pool. Rikki dried her off, unfortunately this dried the mud on her as well.

"That. Was. Too. Close." Anna wheezed. Rikki got out her pocketknife and carved into a nearby tree; 'Danger: Quicksand.'

"Are we still going to continue?" Cleo asked.

"Yes." Rikki said categorically.

The trio sat on a large rock near to the quicksand in order to give the pool's victim as deserved rest. They used Rikki's pocketknife to cut open the coconuts from a tree that they had spotted no too far from the pool. Soon they were walking again.

OoOoO

After quite a while of walking through swamps, bogs, between trees and dodging unfriendly animals, Rikki was sure that they should be near the centre of the crescent shaped island by now. As they were walking Rikki noticed a large piece of metal sticking out of the ground.

'Hmm,' she thought and continued walking, as they went there were more and more shards of metal covered in moss and grasses, overgrown.

"Hey guys, look at this," she pulled a piece out of the ground, "There are heaps all around."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we aren't the first to be stranded here." Rikki said. "These could definitely be useful," she added to herself.

They continued to walk.

OoOoO

Rikki stopped suddenly sending her friends crashing into her.

"What?" Cleo asked. Rikki pointed solemnly. Cleo screamed until Rikki clammed a hand down over her mouth. Anna stared eyes open with shock. There in front of them, was a skeleton.

"Oh, relax, it's just bones," Rikki chastised, "They look like they've been here a long time."

Rikki cautiously stepped over the bones and continued walking. The shards of metal became more and more frequent until they saw the cause. There was a large plane split in two. It had a smashed hull and a large hole in the side. Ivy and an unrecognisable crawling plant had grown all over it and weeds grew around it.

"You think that pile of bones was the pilot?" Anna asked with a shudder. Rikki nodded.

"He never left the island either."

They looked around the plane. There were tins of food littered around the hold. Cleo picked one up.

"Tinned Spaghetti. Best Before…Ew!" All the tins were best before the year 1962. "That is some real old food, no wonder he's a skeleton!" The plane had arrived on the island over sixty years previously. They decided that they'd come back another time to explore a bit more – the sun was setting. They had spent the whole afternoon in the jungle. They picked up a couple of metal shards each and started walking in the direction they came. They purposefully gave the quicksand pool a wide berth and quickly crossed the swampy river. Back at camp, they placed the metal on the roof and walls of their shelter – it would provide more protection from the elements.

"Well today certainly wasn't boring," Rikki laughed.

"Yes. No offence Rikki, but if you want to go back into that scary place, you are welcome, but I am most definitely not going." Cleo said pointedly.

"Fair enough." Rikki said looking as if she were contemplating. "But I am most definitely going back, maybe not tomorrow but soon."

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone, a nice long chapter there for you. Thanks for still reading. Thanks to **_Arocksprpl2 _** for reviewing my last chapter – only person, ch 19. You made my day. Also to** _RikkiAndZaneH20 **for being the only one to review the previous one, ch 18 (you made my day aswell - but a different day :P lol)  
><strong>

_**Anyway, please, please , please, please review! It lets me know that you actually are reading and still enjoying my story. Thank you so, so much.**_

_**Krystalslazz**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As the days passed by everyone became more and more anxious to see the return of three of the most important women in their lives. The trio's husbands collectively decided to alert the police, after all their wives return to work was overdue and their bosses would soon be asking questions. The story was that the three women had been caught in a storm while driving their boat to the Bahamas. They had been lost off the grid. The police considered this sceptically and promised to do a search of the seas and islands around the Bahamas for any evidence of them. Their bosses were notified that their employees were missing at sea. Zane employed another two staff members to cover Rikki's shifts.

Bella and Emma were acting as substitute mothers to the young kids, their fathers all distracted with worry. The whole village had a dampening aura, as if something important was missing; which of course was the case.

Back on the island the three women were also becoming more and more desperate to escape they would try and swim off twice a day exhausting themselves. Anna finally decided that it was futile, that they should go back to once a day. After all they were just tiring themselves out for no reason.

One week after the day they had found the crashed plane and skeleton, Rikki decided she'd had enough of moping around on the beach and would go back into the jungle.

"You coming Cleo?" Anna called

"Well..." she shrugged.

"We know where we are going this time," Rikki said

"Fine." Cleo agreed. "But only 'cos I don't want to be left alone doing nothing...and 'cos if Anna can go back into the jungle after what happened last week, I'm sure I can too," she added in a small voice.

With that, Rikki, Cleo and Anna traipsed back into the jungle. They passed the crocodiles, quicksand and plane site without incident much to Cleo and Anna's relief. After about a ten minute walk past the plane site, the dense trees seemed to be thinning out. Rikki stopped on the edge of the tree line.

"Wow." She breathed. Anna and Cleo come to stand beside her. They both looked on with awe. Anna whistled.

They were looking at a large deep blue lagoon surrounded by tall trees, fruit trees on the far side, an outcrop of rocks surrounding it. It was really a sight to see. To the right the expanse of rocks continued for another ten metres before turning into dirt, grass and trees. A large hill protruded up beside the lagoon.

Rikki walked forward so that she stopped right in front of the beautiful lagoon. With a look back at her friends, she dived from the rocks straight into the pool. Anna and Cleo rushed forward. A mermaid Rikki projected herself powerfully from the water and twisted round in the air before splashing back down. This got water on the others, forcing them (not regretfully) into the water.

"This is amazing!" Rikki said. They had been living on the hot beach, swimming in warm ocean water for just over a week, the refreshing coolness of the fresh lagoon water revitalised them. After playing round for quite a while, they pulled themselves up onto the rocks and sunbathed as mermaids letting the warm sun dry them off. All the dirt, sweat and grime collected by them as they trekked through the jungle had rinsed of their human bodies by swimming as mermaids.

"We should definitely come back." Rikki said.

"Agreed" Anna said.

The three of them got up and started walking over the rocks to the unexplored region.

"Is it just me, or does the layouts of these rocks look uncannily like at Mako Island?" Rikki asked as she led the way across. Anna and Cleo heard a scream a moment later and spun around to see Cleo disappearing down a hole.

"Cleo!" Anna shouted. They rushed over to where she had fallen.

"Typical Cleo, typical," Rikki laughed, shaking her head as she saw what Cleo had fallen into. "I bet I can guess where that leads. Cleo, why is it always you?"

Anna slid down. "Hey what are you doing?" Rikki asked.

"Examining the slope," Anna called. "It's not as steep as Mako's we'll be able to climb up."

Rikki slid down to meet them, as she sat at the bottom of the slide. "Yup, this is serious déjà vu."

Cleo nodded. They followed a very familiar path to a moon pool nearly identical to the one on Mako.

"Wow." Cleo said. Anna nodded in agreement.

Rikki gasped, realising something; "Guys!" she exclaimed turning to them, "A full moon is bound to be due soon, who knows what could happen if we got struck."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Anna said, "But in saying that, I've never been moonstruck – surely it can't be that bad?"

"Oh, it can be." Cleo said mysteriously.

"Well, let's go back to camp then," Anna suggested after an awkward silence.

OoOoO

The next day the island was fully explored and so the mermaids focused on how to make their camp more comfortable. The toilet was simple – a hole in the ground far away from the actual campsite.

Rikki and Anna returned to the plane crash site and brought more metal back. With this, Rikki fashioned a spade, melting it so it was malleable, shaping it and the waiting for it to cool again. She attached the head to a strong stick. Rikki made a couple of knives as well; hers was becoming blunt from its frequent use. Anna drew up some plans for an aqueduct, so that running water would come straight to them from the fresh water stream. Cleo and Anna couldn't be bothered summoning it anymore, also it gave them all something to do. They took turns using Rikki's spade to dig it out, according to the plans. This was hard work so they frequently treated themselves to swims close to the shore. It worked perfectly. Rikki and Anna melted the metal sheets to make a couple of pots – they could make stewed fruit then – for a change of taste.

They put salt water in a pot and then evaporated, to make salt – this would add some flavour to the fish that they were getting bored of.

They had been on the island for one and a half weeks.

_**Meanwhile, back on Mako Island...**_

Everyone was in a depressed state of panic.

"They're big girls, they can handle themselves," Emma had said. They were all praying that they would come back safely. Emma, Bella and Ben had caught a plane to the Bahamas and searched the waters themselves, it turned up with nothing. The police searched, unsurprisingly turned up with nothing either. The kids continued life as normal - school and all, but life just wasn't the same. Three members of their group were gone; they were mothers, wives and friends.

**A/N: **_**Sorry this one took a while to upload – I've been in Raglan – visiting friends who had come over from Melbourne. **_

_**Please review :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Cleo had a brilliant idea as she woke up.

"Guys, we need to try mindspeak."

"Why didn't we think of that, the book said that it had no limit to distances, as long as you weren't in a magical area that blocks it"

All three of them tried for quite a while, yet no links were made.

"Do you think that this is a magical area?"

"No duh," Rikki replied, "something in this environment stops mermaids from leaving. Think about it: we can't swim out no matter how hard we try and we can't mindspeak either."

They all sighed.

After having stewed fruit for their breakfast, Rikki, Anna and Cleo were lying on the beach. Their skin was much more tanned than it was before they had arrived.

"We need some more firewood." Rikki announced, rolling onto her side to face her friends, "We can't just light it in mid-air,"

"I agree, but I don't really feel like trekking through the jungle right now," Anna said.

"What If we go to the lagoon first?" Cleo suggested.

"Cool,"

"I'm keen,"

That is what they did, they knew their jungle well enough now to know where the dangers such as quicksand pools, and crocodiles were, so they made their way without problem. They definitely enjoyed their swim and after a few hours, headed back towards the camp. On the way back to camp they stopped in at the plane crash site and grabbed a couple of blankets that they had found the first time they had looked at it. Closer to camp, they gathered forest wood, and then on the beach, driftwood. As the sun set, the mermaids swam in the shallows of the sea, thinking of the families they missed. Once it was dark, Rikki lit the fire with the wood they had gathered and they looked up to the starry sky, to the moon.

"Guys look, the moon is almost full, and this means within a few days, a full moon will be on our hands." Cleo said.

"Well, we knew we'd have to deal with it sooner or later."

OoOoO

"This should last us a while," Anna said as the three of them walked along the beach, back to their camp, their arms full of papaya, banana and guava. They had visited their fruit-gathering place. It was late afternoon, the girls did not realise that the full moon was slowly rising behind them as they walked the length of the beach. It was rising early.

A couple of papaya dropped from Cleo's arms. She stopped to pick them up.

"Sorry guys, wait up,"

"Come on Cleo," Rikki said as they both turned around. Anna and Rikki stopped staring up at the full moon, just a little above Cleo's head. The moon had caught them.

"Alrighty then," Cleo said, standing up with all the fruit again. "What?" she moaned when all their fruit dropped from their arms, scattering all over the sand. They were staring aimlessly into the sky.

"Guys? What are you looking at..." she stopped as she too got caught by the moon light. The fruit in her arms joined her friends'. Ghostly grins came across their features.

The moonstruck mermaids walked purposefully into the jungle, their powers going crazy. Anna and Cleo walked on either side of Rikki, water droplets hanging dormant in the air around them, as Rikki walked, she left a trail of fire behind her, and everything she touched was set alight. They walked straight to the island's moon pool. If the mermaids were conscious, they would have noticed something wrong about the moon pool, that something felt not quite right, the bubbling was nothing that they had seen before. The bubbles and water had a greenish tinge to it and miniature whirlpools were swirling in the water. Spears of water were shooting out of the pool – not into it and the magic seemed backwards. Regardless the mermaids entered the water. As the moon was over the moon pool, the bubbles were in a frenzy and a bright flash of light engulfed the cavern.

_**The following night...**_

_Rikki's P.O.V_

I coughed, there was sand in my mouth and a loud and painful pounding in my head. I felt around the ground, my eyes still shut. All I found was sand and rock – and then my hand dipped into the water. My eyes shot open. Ten seconds passed...and nothing happened. What the heck? That hasn't happened in fifteen years. What am I even doing here? Anna and Cleo lie on either side of me, still sleeping, covered in dust and sand. I probably look like that.

The moon pool? But aren't we stranded on a desert island? That's when everything came back to me – well not everything. The last thing I remember was Cleo dropping fruit on the way back to our camp. Oh no. We must of been moonstruck. I touched the water again – this time with both hands. Again nothing happened, my hands stayed dripping. I stretched my hand out and resumed my power position. Nothing happened, not even a little heat. I started to panic, sitting up. How? I feel...naked without them. I groan as my joints click and muscles protest. Note to self: try not to sleep on a rock cavern floor – it is really painful in the morning. Or night – actually, we must have slept a full day, drawing mermaid powers must be tiring on the body, I haven't felt this weak in ages.

I shook the others awake.

"What?" Anna groaned.

"We got moonstruck that's what." I said.

Cleo bolted upright at this. "What?"

I dipped my hands in the water again and flicked it all over them.

"Rikki!" they exclaimed. I was secretly hoping that we'd all transform, however, ten seconds later we were looking shocked at water that was still on our human skin.

Cleo immediately tried her power, it didn't work. Cleo then dived straight into the pool, followed by Anna and myself. All this would earn us was wet clothes. We pulled ourselves out of the pool and we lay down on the sand, our dripping clothes collecting sand.

"What happened to us?" Cleo whispered on the verge of tears. Anna and I were still in shock. I took a shuddering breath, "That full moon must have had some real special qualities," I said quietly. The three of us got up and trudged shivering back through the jungle - the sun hadn't quite set yet. We were not used to feeling cold while wet. In fact we were not used to this at all. Anna had to be coping the best out of us. Cleo and I were in shock. This had been a part of our lives for over half of it, for it to just be gone – just like that, just... it's impossible to explain the loss I was feeling. Back at the camp we gulped down the remaining fruit at the camp – the ones we were bringing back never made the journey. Without our powers, Anna and I both could not light the fire. We huddled close that night, very, very grateful for the blankets and spare change of clothes.

When we woke again it was late afternoon. Immediately we all ran into the sea. Unfortunately, now we just had another pair of wet clothes – only one dry pair left. Unsurprisingly nothing happened again. Great. Now we were stranded on a desert island without mermaid powers as an advantage. Whatever the moon and moon pool had done, it had drained our powers, and our energy. I definitely thought that we should go give the crashed plane's hold another look, there could be something there that could help us with our predicament. We were now forever grateful that we had taken advantage of our powers at the time and had equipment that we could still take care of ourselves. I definitely felt vulnerable now, and I knew the others felt the same.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Anna's P.O.V_

"Do you guys really want to go back in there? We don't have our mermaid powers as protection anymore," Cleo asked hesitantly.

"Not really, but we have to. We need to see if there is anything in the plane to light fires with." I said as we ate our remaining coconuts.

"Also, we need more fruit," Rikki put in.

"True." Cleo said, "I'm going to stay here though." Cleo really did not look like she was coping, though she hated her mermaidness in the first few weeks she had it, after half her life, she really was a mess. I guess I do not understand what Rikki and Cleo are going through – after all, I have only been a mermaid for just over nine years – six less than they have, they can't really remember what it was like before. At least that is what Rikki told me before Cleo was awake. They literally had not been physically like this since they were fifteen – fifteen! I was more mature at twenty-one when I became one, but still for me, I felt like a major part of me was gone, how could they be feeling?

As we left a while later, I looked back at Cleo. She had her knees crouched up to her chest, her arms holding them to herself and she rested her head on them. She looked so pitiful.

"Rikki, should we really just be leaving her like this?" I asked concerned. She stopped and turned.

"Probably not, but we need to do this. Besides, she probably need some time alone to think,"

"Okay," I turned back in the direction we were headed. Rikki really was handling this amazingly. She was still the leader though you could tell she was hurting, as usual she was putting up her brave front. The fact that we missed our husbands and kids desperately added to the tension.

As we walked through the familiar jungle, there was a new sense of foreboding and uncertainty. Every other time we had had power, in our mermaidity, it could protect us from the dangers. I had a knife and Rikki had the spear she had fashioned for attempting to hunt birds with (this usually was not successful, but when it was – boy it was good, the only problem was the plucking. Rikki was the only one who wasn't squeamish enough not to do it, so therefore she got the wonderful job.) She had another knife as well. We were just simple humans. Fortunately, no dangers approached us this journey, but still we felt no better.

When the two of us arrived at the plane, we went into the hold immediately.

"Are you gonna help me?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." I had zoned out. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Okay, we need to search all the crates and boxes, for anything of use." She said.

"Meaning?"

"Anything that could help us make life easier for ourselves on this island, and keep us alive.

I opened a something like a large tackle box. It was labelled: _'__Überlebensausrüstung'_.

The title looked German or something, but really, I had no idea. I looked through it. At the top, there was the weird contraption thingy – it looked useful. I closed it again and brought it to Rikki.

"Rikki, is this good?" I showed her the contraption thing.

"Yes its better than good, that is gold!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! Don't tell me you not know what this is"

I smiled shyly.

"It's a gas cooker." Rikki said rolling her eyes. I never went camping – my dad hated it, so well, we never went. Sure I had stayed in a tent before, but I had never used all the fancy equipment.

"If only there was a gas bottle," she added as an under thought. I thought I had seen one of those in the same box. I looked in it and passed a small gas bottle to Rikki who was still examining the cooker.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, thanks!" she exclaimed. "Where did you find these?"

"In this box labelled...something I can't pronounce." I said showing her. She gave a small laugh.

"What?" I asked confused. She was looking at the label. "Don't tell me you know what that means,"

"It's German. It means '_Survival Equipment" _Rikki replied.

"Oh," I nodded, then paused and turned to look at her again. "Rikki, how the heck do you understand German?" I asked incredulously. Seeing my disbelieving expression, she replied.

"Come on, I did listen in some classes, regardless of what Emma told you." How did she know what I was thinking? "Anyway, I am part German so I figured that I should know some."

"Oh? How much are you?"

"Well, my Dad's mother was half, so that makes me an eighth." She replied. "He helped me sometimes with homework; he is almost fluent thanks to Nana."

"Okay." In all my years knowing Rikki, I still did not know much about her family background, and I didn't think our other friends did either. We examined the contents of the _Überlebensausrüstung _box. There was a first aid kit, three boxes of matches and a flint. They did not trust the food, even if it was dehydrated. There was a sewing kit, two knives and a reel of nylon as well as a couple of fishhooks.

Rikki grinned and turned to me, "Perfect."

On the way back to the anxiously waiting Cleo, we picked up some more fruit, we were running low again.

"Thank God you're back, I was starting to worry," Cleo said as she saw us emerge from the jungle.

"We weren't gone that long," I said.

"It felt like it to me," she muttered to herself.

Rikki opened the box, showing Cleo the treasures we had found. Her eyes lit up, "This will make life a whole lot easier."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Cleo's P.O.V_

We got to work straight away in lighting the fire. We had missed our hot meals of stewed fruit, plus there was one fish left, believe me, it does not taste good raw. I could not believe the luck we had struck. This was the first up in a while. I must admit I had been feeling rather depressed. I felt like a huge part of me was gone, a part that I can't remember when it wasn't there. This was added to the fact that I hadn't seen Lewis in two weeks, and Jennifer and Andy. I miss them so much. The others seem to be handling this better than me, but then Rikki has always been one for hiding emotions well, and Anna coped well in bad situations. We all felt lonely though at nights without our families. We were very grateful to be together.

Rikki reached into that treasure-filled box. She pulled out the nylon reel and the fish hooks. Using these as well as a long piece of driftwood, she seemed to have created a makeshift fishing rod.

I shook my head, amazed. Who knew she had it in her? She was amazing on this island. She kept Anna and myself calm, and she came up with the most ingenious inventions making life here much easier and bearable.

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

They caught the first fish the next day; the trio celebrated this small thing enormously (well there was a lot of jumping up and down like little girls by Cleo and Anna.) They used scraps of the fish to catch another the next day. A couple of days of course, they did not catch one, but that did not deter them from trying. Of course, the three of them still enjoyed swimming even without their tails. Life was actually alright for them on the island.

_**Three days later... **__(They have now been on the island for two and a half weeks)_

A blood-curdling scream came from the direction of their camp. Anna and Rikki turned to each other.

"Cleo." They turned and sprinted as fast as they could in the direction of the continuing screams. They ducked under vines and dodged branches, jumping over logs and tree roots on the uneven ground. They came to the beach; she was not there.

"Cleo where are you?" Anna shouted. They heard a whimper and a moan.

"The stream." Rikki voiced and ran back into the forest. "Come on Anna,"

Cleo had gone to the source of their flowing water. She had found that it was not flowing as easily. She had gone up to find the problem, which she had removed. A collection of branches and leaves had fallen in was blocking the way.

"What happened Cleo?" Anna asked exclaimed when they found her in a heap on the ground, wheezing in agony.

"Snake. Snake...Bit. Me" she gasped.

Rikki looked around for the culprit. Indeed there was a large snake slithering further into the dense jungle.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered. She picked up a rock and ran towards it screaming a bloody war cry.

"Rikki, No!" Anna called after her. She then turned to Cleo; she was panicking.

"Cleo, calm down, breathe..."

The fearless Rikki jammed her foot down on its neck and it writhed as Rikki brought the rock down repeatedly onto its head. Finally, it stopped moving, dead. That snake easily could have bitten her too, Anna was surprised it hadn't. Rikki sat on her heels panting, staring at the rock in her hands. Anna stared open mouthed. Another moan from Cleo jolted them out of their shock; on the other hand, Cleo was going into shock.

"Okay, we need to get her back to the camp pronto. Hopefully there's something in the first aid kit," Rikki said quickly. They lifted her gently and as quickly as possible took her back to the beach. Cleo complained of nausea and incredible pain. They could see something beginning to ooze from the wound, and was beginning to swell (on her calf muscle.)

"This is so not good," Anna muttered to herself. Once they had set Cleo down on the sand, Anna got to work and removed Cleo's shoes.

"Rikki, grab the soap from the kit and water, we need to wash this out ASAP."

Rikki didn't argue and did what she was told, this was not her expertise, but it seemed like it was Anna's. Anna grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped it not too tightly around the wound.

Rikki handed Anna the first aid kit.

"Thank God," Anna breathed, "Polyvalent Anti-venom." There were pictures of snakes on the cases, Anna administered the one with the identical picture to the snake Rikki had killed.

Rikki wiped Cleo's sweaty forehead with a cloth as Anna continued to doctor her.

"It'll be okay Cleo,"

Cleo tried to smile, she ending up wincing. "I know you'll take care of me the best you can."

Anna sighed shakily when she was done, and she embraced Rikki.

OoOoO

The snake incident really stressed Rikki and Anna out. They did not show it to Cleo but they were freaked and a couple of times they had to leave Cleo as they were crying. Without a hospital, they weren't sure whether she'd pull through. It turned out that Anna had done a couple of first aid courses in her lifetime and had learned all about snake bites. Her dad had taught her as he had almost died of snakebite once and he had had to survive by himself in the outback. This was the reason they never went camping – he was terrified of being bitten again. Miraculously, Cleo's wound seemed to be improving; the medical attention that Anna had given the wound had worked, she had saved her life.

Cleo wasn't allowed to move on Anna's orders, it would just make the venom spread faster. They left her on the beach but would only be gone for a few minutes – they didn't want Cleo to go into a sudden relapse or something. Therefore, either Rikki or Anna would always stay nearby, between the second person and Cleo if they had to go further.

Six days later, the swelling was much less. A week and two days after the event, Cleo could walk again – hobbling, but she wasn't immobile. All swelling was gone and she felt much better.

"This is truly a miraculous recovery," Anna said to Rikki. "You know she should have been getting worse, she hasn't had hospital treatment."

"Are you complaining?" Rikki replied.

"No! I'm just amazed."

"Do ya think that it is some random left over mermaid power? Healing quickly as a human. You know we were almost never sick during our time as mermaids. Maybe we still have a sort of health power?"

"I don't know,"

"Come on, look at how she recovered."

"Alright, we can keep it as a theory,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cleo asked.

"Rikki thinks that we still have our health power from being mermaids. I agreed to keep it as a theory," Anna said.

"Hmm," Cleo said."I did think I was a goner though for a bit,"

Rikki and Anna hugged her.

"We're glad you're not,"

**A/N:**_**Hey, sorry if this isn't very realistic, it's all based on research, besides I live in New Zealand, and well, there are no snakes, let alone poisonous ones. So bear with me.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading. Also thanks in advance for reviewing, just 'cos I know you all will... [Hint hint]:D**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Cleo was looking out at sea, moving her hands through the soft sand, looking out at Anna and Rikki relaxing in the surf. She glanced at Rikki's watch. It had been left on the sand to save it from the salt.

'Oh, it's the 5th of October.' She thought. 'We've been on the island for a month and six days.' She did a double take. No way. 'How could we have missed it. Right.' She stood up and hobbled over to the edge of the sea.

"Rikki Lee Bennett, get here now." She yelled out to them.

Rikki gave her a weird look but came back to shore. Anna followed slowly.

"Two things. First of all, why did you use my middle name...no one ever does. Second: what the hell?"

"Why did you not tell us it was your birthday?"

"It's not."

"No. But it was four days ago!"

"What?" Anna exclaimed.

"I didn't want any fuss made over me,"

"Rikki." Cleo chastised.

"Fine. Cleo, you were still recovering, and I didn't think it was the time and place to celebrate anything. Plus, like I said before, I didn't want any fuss made over me,"

"Well, not telling us didn't solve anything. You are still going to be fussed over, right Anna. Let's make it today!"

"Oh boy."

Cleo and Anna strung shells into a necklace using some of the nylon and that was Rikki's birthday present. At first Rikki resisted wearing it, soon however, she gave in. Once she saw that it would mean a lot to them. Somehow, Anna and Cleo managed to stop Rikki from doing her regular jobs, for example, insisting that they gather the fruit. The pretty much forbade her from doing any work for the day. Rikki thoroughly enjoyed this but felt bad. They assured her that she should have some privileges on her birthday. Cleo, to enforce this hobbled around, Anna ended up doing most things – she didn't really mind though.

_**Meanwhile, Mako Island... **_

Zane was moping around the house; everyone knew what day it was.

"Snap out of it, Mate." Ash said.

"I miss her," Zane moaned, "It's her birthday today."

"We miss them all too, Mate, but we have to hope that somewhere they are safe," Lewis patted his back. They were all losing hope. The girls had been missing for over a month and the police had found nothing on neighbouring islands to the Bahamas. They had conned themselves into half-believing that they were all safe, living the life in another country.

They would later figure out that the island was hidden to human eyes. Only magical creatures could see where it was. Nothing could pick it up, it was an uncharted magical island.

**OoOoO**

Back on the island, Rikki's birthday was the best that they could make it. The day turned to be one of the most spirit uplifting days. That night Cleo made a makeshift birthday cake; Chopped up fruit in one of their saucepans, with hot stewed fruit imitating icing.

That night laughter and happiness emitted from the trio. Rikki truly had a wonderful birthday.

"Thirty-one hey?" Cleo laughed, nudging Rikki's shoulder.

"Yip, I feel old." Rikki said.

"Hey," Anna laughed.

"Just 'cos you're old," Rikki jibed.

"You are too now," Anna rebutted.

All three burst at laughing at how random the argument was.

**OoOoO**

To anyone who looked at the three stranded women, they would have to do a double take. The party were laughing and finding joy at the smallest things, modelling with sand was a fun pastime. Rikki and Anna's usually quite light skin was now nicely toned and Cleo's tanned skin was even darker than usually. A month in the sun did that to you. Rikki's hair was wild; her blonde curls matted and dirty, halfway down her back. Anna and Cleo's hair was both in a similar state; longer and unkempt. Their clothes, all three pairs each, were fading and wearing out from the sun and sea spray. They missed their families terribly, this was told by their eyes; most of the sparkle was gone. When their minds were taken off the predicament, like on few days like Rikki's birthday celebration, the spark came back. Considering where they were, they were in a pretty good position, after all they had food, water and company. Because of the same company 24/7 this did spark the occasional feud, most often this would be resolved by dinner. The trio were closer friends than before, if that was even possible.

_**One week later...**____(They have now been stranded for 1 and ½ months)_

Cleo's eyes shot open in an instant. She had been having a weird dream, about how they could get off the island.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before," she exclaimed.

"What?" Rikki groaned obviously unimpressed at being woken up before the sun had risen.

"The way to escape this island!" Cleo replied excitedly.

"What?" Rikki asked again, now interested. Anna yawned and propped herself up on her arm. Cleo explained her idea as Rikki lit the fire.

OoOoO

" A raft?" Rikki asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Cleo replied enthusiastically.

"That is so obvious!" Rikki exclaimed, "How did we not think of that before?"

"My thoughts exactly," Cleo said.

"Sorry to rain on the parade, but aren't we forgetting something..."Anna began.

Cleo and Rikki turned to her.

"What about that pesky current?"

"Well...Ah..." Cleo frowned, pausing in thought. "Well, the current may not affect the raft that floats on the surface,"

Anna gave her a disbelieving look. "Hey, it's just a theory, and besides, we can always paddle really hard." Cleo shot back.

"We may as well give it a try," Rikki said, "I don't wanna be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"Okay, let's go ahead with it." Anna agreed. Cleo smiled.

"Guys, what if the current only effects magical creatures? You said for yourselves that the current felt enchanted. Maybe we will be able to get through as humans." Rikki pondered.

"That is a thought. Okay, Anna, could you design the raft so that it has a stable structure?" Anna nodded in response to Cleo's question. "And Rikki since you are good at boats, you could work out the mechanics of how we can steer and move it."

"Sure."

"Great."

"Can all this wait until the sun's up?" Rikki asked, falling back to lie down.

"Fine." Cleo's statement fell on deaf ears...Rikki was already lost to the world.

**A/N: **_**Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for will be next. Will they finally get off the island? Will they get their powers back? ...**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, cos I know you will **_**:P**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When the girls awoke, they had a quick breakfast of fruit and gathered their equipment that would be needed for the raft.

Thick vines were cut to use as additions to the small collection of various ropes that were found on the aircraft. Laborious was the task ahead of them.

With hatchets fashioned from jagged pieces of the aircraft metal attached to a piece of driftwood and an actual axe from the plane, the trio worked away to fell trees to tie together for the base of the raft.

Rikki wiped the sweat off her brow before delivering the final blow to the last tree they'd need.

"It's coming down! Look out below!" There was a large crack and it fell in a heap. They worked together to chop all the branches off and then hacked the log in half. Together they rolled the logs one by one onto the sand. This was a strenuous activity, and the ex-mermaids were finding every part of their task difficult without their powers.

After a decent break consisting of a swim, snack and drink, they returned to their work. Using the vines, limited ropes and braided flax, they tied the logs together firmly. The raft's base was about three metres in width, and five metres in length; this meant that there was plenty of space for the threesome.

They collapsed on the sand exhausted.

"This better be worth it," Rikki said. The others nodded in silent agreement.

After a lunch break, Cleo and Anna whittled away, making their oars – two each. Rikki was carving the tiller. The still weren't finished when the sun set. Rikki lit the fire. They knew that they wouldn't get much done in the dark, besides they had been working hard all day; they turned in for the night.

They fell asleep almost as soon as they had laid down, exhaustion taking control of their bodies.

OoOoO

In the morning, their muscles ached; a result of the hard labour of the day before. Unfortunately, they knew that they would be working hard again that day. They could have a few days off, but the trio were eager to get going so they decided to work through the day. After breakfast, they continued their carving of the paddles and tiller. A few hours of carving later, they had finished the oars.

They decided to go back to the plane site and see if there was anything that could be of use. A parachute and a large empty crate were brought back. They decided to use the parachute as a sail and so Rikki jacked that up so there was a rigging, it would make them be able to tighten and loosen the sail as they pleased, they would just have to watch the boom when turning. A mast was erected and stood firmly in place. The girls were definitely pleased with their handiwork so far. They then made a small wall around the base so that nothing would fall off, and to secure the oars – to make it easier to row.

After lunch, they pulled their raft out into the shallows. It floated perfectly; they had used the right timber. They jumped on experimentally, and still it was good. They tested out the sail, tiller and oars and deducted that they would get them away from the island. After they were satisfied, they dragged their work out of the water, away from the tides reach and took down the sail.

"Ah," Anna sighed as she plonked herself down on the sand. "We did it,"

"Yeah." Cleo replied with a smile, coming to sit with her.

Rikki was standing, looking at their raft frowning.

"Rikki? What's wrong?" Cleo asked puzzled.

She didn't reply, instead Rikki's mouth morphed into a half smile. She turned to her friends.

"I have an idea."

OoOoO

"...so simply, it will keep us sheltered from natures impediments and trials."

"Wow, Rikki those are big words coming from your mouth." Cleo said, surprised at her friends choice in words.

"Yeah," Anna agreed also surprised.

"So, no comments on my plan - just my choice of words?" Rikki asked, unimpressed.

Cleo laughed at her expression, "Sorry. Your plan is great, let's do it!"

"Okay," Rikki's mood changed quickly.

"Good. So we grab the crate and carve a door in the side before tying it to the base of our raft..."

OoOoO

Soon they had done just that. They now had a kind of sleep house, big enough for two people lying side by side at a time. Filling up the extra space, they had placed their metal food box and a couple of smaller crates as storage compartments. These would hold their waterproof bags, water bottles, food supply, blankets, and extra equipment for the journey. Lucky for them, these additions weren't heavy enough to stop their raft floating.

That night everything except for food and water was ready. They fell asleep extremely excited for what was in store for them the next day.

OoOoO

The next morning, they got up bright and early and set about packing the final things.

They put their bed moss, along with some fresh stuff on the floor of their shelter. They refilled their water bottles, and a canteen they found in the survival kit with water from the stream. They returned to the plane and grabbed a couple of large food tins. With displeasure, they cleaned the 'off' food out and rinsed it thoroughly. Once ridded of the substances, they refilled the tins with fresh water. They did not know how long they would be at sea for. Coconuts, papayas, guavas, mangos and bananas were loaded on board and they hoped it would be enough. They decided they would trawl for fish once on the move. Anna and Rikki (the strongest of the three) pushed their raft through the waves before jumping on board while Cleo steered. Once in the clear, Cleo, Rikki and Anna turned to look back at the island one last time. Though it may seem strange, the three of them had formed some attachment to that place, and they knew they probably wouldn't see it again. It had been their home for one month, two weeks and four days. They turned away after taking a good one last look at the island and their not-so-temporary shelter, to focus on their tasks. Cleo stayed at the helm while Anna and Rikki used the long oars to pull the raft over the water. The sail was down as they knew it wouldn't make a difference to the magical current encircling the island, this was added to the fact that that day, there was no wind.

"We're approaching the start, time to did in deep!" Cleo exclaimed.

Sweat appeared on the women's brows as Anna and Rikki pulled furiously through the sea.

"Come on, dig in," Cleo encouraged, steering.

"Easy...for you to say...Cleo," Rikki gasped in between strokes.

"Okay, sorry."

There was a slight pull under the raft which caused Anna and Rikki to have to struggle harder. Cleo's hand slipped from the rudder into the water, for some reason instantly the water tension gave way instantly, Anna and Rikki looked at each other confused and paddled through easily. Cleo was still looking at her hand.

"I'm sure the water just gave me an electric shock," she said quietly.

"Electric shock?" Rikki asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it felt like it was scanning me or something..." she replied

"Maybe the water read in its scan that you were human and shut off the mystical, magically weird current designed for trapping mermaids," Anna joked.

Cleo's frown turned upside down. "You know, I think you're right,"

"But I was just joking...never mind."

There was silence for a moment.

Anna turned looked up to behind Cleo.

"Guys..." she questioned.

"What?" Rikki asked.

"The island was there a second ago, yeah?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it should be right there," Cleo said turned around and looked back shocked.

"I'm sure it disappeared as soon as you drew your hand back from the water," Anna said.

It dawned on them- It must be hidden from human sight.

"Talk about weird magic..." Rikki muttered.

The three women were on a raft with no land in sight. They picked a direction and hoped that it would take them where they wanted to go.

Rikki was now on the tiller while Cleo and Anna were paddling. They would be rotating constantly during the trip and they would have sleeping shifts when the sun set.

They were off the island but who knew what sort of things would happen to them out on the open seas...

"Everyone will think we are dead." Cleo said with a sigh.

"Well, it's time we prove them wrong...as soon as we find civilisation that is..." Rikki replied.

**A/N:**_**Sorry about all the detail, I really thought it was necessary. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please review! I seem to not have overly many reviewers anymore :( But the ones who do review, you know who you are – thank you very much.**_

_**I am now officially a Year 12! (or 11**__**th**__** Grade for those who are used to American school terminology) It was my first day back of the new school year! (Yes, again to the Americans, we start school in February (and finish in December)) The senior uniform is freaking me out! Lol. **_

_**I hope you don't mind my monologue, anyway. Keep on reading and reviewing :D**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**Four days later...**_

The hot sun had been beating down on them, blistering their skin. They had begun to ration their food and water. Four days later, they were still in the middle of nowhere, no land anywhere. They still had a tin of water left, and a decent handful of fruits but they were not sure if it would last them.

On the third night things had gotten rough, they were glad for the shelter. Two would sleep while one sailed through the storm, controlling the rigging and tiller. The waves were tall, rocking the raft and spilling over the deck. The girls had taken to tying themselves with extra vines to the deck so that they would not be washed overboard. This was due to a certain event...

_**Flashback**_

Rikki was at the helm sailing their raft over the large waves as Anna and Cleo got a little shut-eye.

Just as she tacked, Cleo decided to come onto the deck, with an oomph she was sent flying off the deck as the boom had collided with her head.

"Cleo!" Rikki called out. She loosened the sails fully and dropped the tiller, looking out into the raging oceans. When Anna didn't wake instantly Rikki grabbed a long extra vine and tied it first to the mast and then around her middle.

"Anna!" she yelled. Finally, she woke. "Cleo's been washed overboard, take the rudder!"

This got her up and ready for action.

Rikki threw herself off the deck to where she saw Cleo's unconscious body floating face down. She swam quickly to where her friend was, Anna trying her best to keep the raft from drifting too far. Rikki was thankful that she had adjusted to swimming without a tail back on the island.

She turned Cleo over quickly. "Come on Cleo,"

"Anna! Throw out another rope...No; tie it to the mast first!"

This was quickly tied to Cleo and Anna pulled her in as Rikki pulled her own rope to help herself get back onto the raft. They were soon onboard, wet and cold.

Cleo began to come-to with Anna and Rikki leaning over her. She grimaced and started coughing up water before her eyes fluttered open. Her friends both were relieved. Anna took over the controls and Rikki and Cleo went to have a well-earned rest. From now on they would have ropes tied around their waists and would call out before leaving the shelter.

_**End Flashback**_

The evening of the fourth night at sea, the storm moved away, clearing a space for the sun to poke through. They were alternating between sailing and rowing. The storm had done some good; they had collected a bit of rainwater – a precious substance.

_The next morning...Their fifth day at sea..._

After a coconut each, Anna and Rikki came out of the shelter to relieve Cleo of her task. Rikki would row and Anna would steer. After a few hours, Cleo came out to join them after a brief nap. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked again. Were her eyes deceiving her?

"Guys!" she exclaimed. "Land ho!"

They looked and found that Cleo was indeed right, smiles spread across their faces. They rowed towards what looked like civilised land; They could see the white sails of boats on the horizon line. It would be quite a way to go before they reached the land. After an hour of paddling, they were getting closer but were still far away. They lessened the pace and brought out the food and water to have as they went along. The three women took the raft slowly towards the land. A couple of yachts sailed by, their crews giving them strange stares. The trio laughed them off, they were so close to their goal.

"It is land! Hallelujah!" Anna said as they jumped off the raft to pull it to the shore. They dragged the raft up the beach, out of the tides reach. As they stood on solid ground for the first time in five days, their legs were like jelly, causing them to wobble. The three of them lay down in the sand, thankful that they had got there safely...although, they didn't exactly know where 'There' was.

"Wow, this really is a tropical paradise," Cleo said as she fully took in her surroundings.

After changing their wet clothes in their shelter, they grabbed their water bottles and waterproof bags, anything they would need and headed up the beach. After a while they found a road and walked down it, waiting to find some sort of settlement. After twenty minutes, they found one.

As they walked, Rikki whipped out her cell phone, it had the smallest bit of battery.

"Yes, reception!" she exclaimed.

'_ZANE. WE R SAFE & WELL. LOVE RIKKI'_ She texted as fast as she could. It sent. She let go a sigh of relief. As soon as it was gone, her phone died.

OoOoO

'_Beep beep, beep beep'_

Zane's phone went off. Alex and Jay were playing with their cars in the cafe's office and he was bored, sorting out the accounts. Zane looked at his phone without interest and looked back at the computer screen. His eyes widened and he looked back at his phone.

'_One Message from Rikki Bennett' _He quickly clicked it open.

'_ZANE. WE R SAFE & WELL. LOVE RIKKI' _He smiled overjoyed, he had always known they were still alive. His smile quickly turned to a frown, Where were they? Why hadn't they contacted us earlier? He had to show this to Ben and Lewis.

OoOoO

"Hey, could you tell us where we are?" Cleo asked a woman who was passing by on the street.

The woman looked at the three of them quizzically before answering her question.

"You are at Knowles Village,"

"Where is that?"

"Cat Island," Cleo still was blank. Realisation dawned on Anna however.

"The Bahamas?" Anna said.

"That's right," the woman replied.

"Where abouts is the nearest airport?" Rikki asked

"The New Bight Airport is about nine kilometres that way," she pointed the direction of the road.

"Thank you very much," Anna said. Rikki and Cleo also said their thanks.

They headed off walking in that direction.

Forty minutes later they came to Smith Town – again they had asked the locals for help. Here they had a rest and food break, they had a small amount of food left, they were going to save it for their next stop.

Another hour of walking, and the sun was very low in the sky, about to disappear from the horizon. They decided they would try in finding some overnight accommodation here. They approached the 'Fernandez Bay Village Hotel,' They checked in without trouble and went upstairs to their room with three beds. The price of the room was not too bad seeing as they hadn't been paying for anything over the past month, they paid a third each. The hotel staff were surprised at how little they carried, truly they only had their waterproof bags, and how wild they looked.

"Ahh," Cleo said in bliss as she lay down on the soft mattress, a luxury that had been denied to them.

"Bags the shower first!" Rikki said.

They all took turns In the shower, feeling the sweat and grime from their journey be washed away, enjoying the warm water, another luxury that had not been experienced in quite a while. The hotel had free toiletries which were readily taken advantage of. For the first time in a long while, they felt truly clean again. The beds felt alien to them after a long time of sleeping on the ground, soon they were asleep, and thankful they had made it there.

OoOoO

The next morning they ordered room service breakfast – this was easier than having to find something themselves. At about nine in the Bahamas morning, after they'd eaten, Cleo used the phone in their room to dial the Benjamin's home phone number, she didn't know what time it was there (Rikki's watch had died) and she knew that Bella would probably be looking after the young kids.

"Hello, Bella Benjamin speaking," she yawned.

"Bella, it is us..." Cleo started.

They head a shriek coming over the speakerphone.

"Oh my gosh guys! Are you all there..."

"Whoa, calm down Bella, it is good to hear you too, yes; the three of us are safe and well." Anna put in.

"Do you have any idea what we've been going through? Zane has been the worst." They all shared a look of understanding.

"But Bella, do you know what we've been through..."

"No, and I'm dying to find out, what happened?"

"Could you get everyone? It would be easier to tell everyone at once,"

"Do you realise that it is the middle of the night?"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, we've been waiting for this phone call a long time, besides apparently yesterday Zane got a text from Rikki, we knew you'd call sooner or later. When he replied, it didn't deliver."

"Yeah, my phone died," Rikki said.

"That's why we didn't call earlier. One: we didn't have reception, Two: the battery on our phones died." Anna said

"Could you get the others? This is costing us you know,"

"Just a sec, I'll go wake the camp up, stay on the line!" Bella said.

**A/N: **_**Please review :P**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Zane, Ben, Lewis, Emma, Ash and Will all raced to the phone as soon as Bella had got them up.

Everyone started talking at once, the girls on the end of the line could only hear a large noise of voices.

"Guys! Guys!" Emma exclaimed. "One at a time!"

Eventually they all quietened down. Zane spoke first.

"Where are you? Where've you guys been? We've been worried sick – we thought you were dead, well until I got your text Rikki,"

"Okay, firstly we are currently on Cat Island, the Bahamas. As to where we've been, believe it or not, we have been stranded on a tropical island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle." Anna said.

"For that long? Why didn't you just swim off?" Ben asked

"Well that's the far out bit, there was some sort of magical force field in the form of a current that barred mermaids from leaving."

"How did you escape then?"

"We built a raft." Cleo said

"Did it take that long to build?"

"Well, no. We kinda didn't think of it until more recently..." Cleo said embarrassed.

"Can you swim back home now that you know where you are?" Bella asked.

There was an awkward pause on the other side of the line.

"Girls?"

"Ah, that is kinda hard to explain..." Anna began.

"We can't." Rikki interrupted.

"Why not?" Lewis asked.

"We lost our powers during a full moon," Cleo said, her voice cracking.

Numerous gasps were heard.

"Oh no!"

"You okay?"

"How are you coping?"

"We are all handling it okay," Rikki put in. "There was a moon pool on the island strangely enough and we aren't exactly sure what happened – we were moon struck."

There was an awkward pause.

"So how did you survive?" Ash asked breaking the tension.

"Well we used our mermaid abilities at first they made being stranded on an island much easier" Anna said.

"Thank goodness we had the sense to make 'Things easier for ourselves' and create more permanent human ways of survival before we lost our powers. So it was harder but we managed." Cleo said.

"This is getting to be a really expensive phone call, ah, we'll tell you the details when we get home." Rikki interrupted. "We will be catching the next plane to Nassau, from there the next flight to Cuba's international airport and then we will head home," she said. "We love and miss you all."

"Love you guys," Cleo and Anna said.

Soon they had hung up the phone and sat back, satisfied.

OoOoO

Later that day, the trio had booked their flight to Nassau made their way to New Bight Airport.

Anna's parents – who lived in Nassau, were relieved and thankful to see them. Anna assured them that next time (if she had her powers back or not) that they'd definitely take a plane.

A few hours later they were on another flight to Cuba.

From Cuba they would be flying to Toronto. Unfortunately, since they were so far from home, there would have to be two stop-overs to break up the 32hr flight. First in Toronto and then in Dallas, after four hours of waiting for their flight from Dallas, (shopping for decent clothes and essentials filled the time) the girls were finally on their long flight back home.

Two days after they initially left Cuba, they were put their feet down on Australian soil for the first time in almost two months. Of course everyone was there to greet them.

It truly was a tearful reunion. The kids had gotten the day off school and the adults off work so that they could greet their long lost family members and friends.

The husbands hugged their wives so tightly that it was as if they would never let go. After a long embrace and kiss, they hugged their kids tightly also. They then moved to their friends.

"We didn't think you were coming back Mummy," Andy said. This made Cleo burst into tears, making consoling her daughters hard to do.

"I thought I'd lost you," Zane whispered in Rikki's ear as they hugged.

"You could never lose me," she replied with a half-smile.

Once the initial greetings were over with, everyone had calmed down enough to have a decent conversation.

"Since when were you girls so buff? "Ash asked wondering.

"And so tanned?" Zane added.

Their muscles had become much more pronounced and their skin was much darker.

"Living on an island does that to you I guess," Rikki replied.

They all piled into their cars and drove back home. Everyone went in the boats – Emma, Bella and Ben didn't want their friends to feel out of place and sad that they couldn't swim anymore. When they arrived back at Mako, Rikki, Anna and Cleo raced into their houses, they were so thankful to be home.

Over lunch, they discussed exactly what had happened to them. Everyone listening on with awe, especially the children. The story was told of their lives on that island in Bermuda, how they got there, how they escaped and what happened while they were there. Lewis was especially intrigued when it came to the magical current, moon pool and disappearance of the island. The rest of the day they tried their best to make up for the time missed, this was impossible of course, but they tried their best. The mothers spending time with their kids the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey mum, guess what I figured out," Jennifer bounced up and down in front of her mother as they sat looking out to sea.

"What sweetie?" Cleo replied.

"While you were away I worked out how to get dry quickly." She grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her towards the sea. Jen ran straight into the ocean and transformed.

"Can you drag me out?" she asked. Cleo, now human, obliged. Jennifer lay on the dry sand, her golden tail in front of her. "Watch."

"I'm watching."

The young mermaid reached her hand out and began to use her powers. Droplets of water began extracting themselves from her body, Jennifer transformed into a human again and then flicked the water droplets from her skin back to the sea. She got up beaming with pride.

"Wow, that's amazing Jen," Cleo complimented her daughter. "How did I never think of that." She muttered.

OoOoO

The police called them that night wanting a statement from Anna, Rikki and Cleo about what happened. Lewis took them over to their house on the mainland. Zane and Ben came along.

"Mrs Cleo McCartney, Mrs Rikki Bennett and Mrs Anna Charles," The head officer read off a list, asking for acknowledgement. They nodded.

"I see here that you reportedly went missing while driving your boat to the Bahamas. What happened exactly?" Cleo and Anna looked to Rikki.

"Well, as you know, when we sailed off again there was a big storm. The waves flooded over the boat and we had to bail out the water. Our instruments seemed to have some sort of interference so we had no idea what to do. A fog came over and we couldn't see- wrecking our boat on the rocks. We clambered onto a couple of barrels and by a miracle ended up on an island. I believe it must've been somewhere in Bermuda 'cos I think we sailed a bit too far," Rikki lied without flaw – not the greatest trait but it was handy when talking about mermaid events.

"How did we not find any wreckage of your craft?"

"Our ship was really broken up into little bits – it was a miracle we survived." Anna added in.

The officers seemed happy with this explanation for their report. They knew there were many unexplained phenomena of missing crafts in the Bermuda Triangle.

"So, how did you survive once on the island?"

"Fortunately for us there were fruit trees and resources. In fact there was an old plane where we could scab resources from." Rikki said. They didn't need to hide those facts.

"Very fortunate," an officer said to himself. "So how did you escape?"

"We built a raft." Cleo said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we used vines and logs to build it. It was a risk but we had been there for almost two months." Anna said.

"The head officer nodded. "Well, we are glad you are back safely, thank you for your time. We will be putting through a report on this incident…"

The police told them what they were going to do and eventually, they left the mainland house.

Rikki, Zane, Anna, Ben, Cleo and Lewis headed back to Mako.

OoOoO

Lewis had his arms held tightly around Cleo as they lay in bed that night.

"Lewis, you can loosen your grip a bit, I'm not going anywhere," Cleo laughed gently.

"I know," he said, his words muffled against her neck. "I missed you,"

"I think that goes both ways."

"Hey Cleo, I think that we could try something to get your powers back." Lewis said.

"Oh?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yeah, get in the moon pool next full moon. Since it wasn't a strange planetary alignment, I'm sure you could get your powers back."

"Well, it's definitely worth a try."

**A/N: **_**Please, please review. It makes my day :D**_

_**Tell me if this chapter was alright, I know you've been waiting for it for a while.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next morning the residents at Mako had their spirits risen greatly. Everyone was positive and enjoying each other's company. Anna, Cleo and Rikki would be giving themselves a few days at home before returning to work, to adjust back to civilised life. They found themselves often going off to sit by themselves in the middle of the forest, enjoying the nature. They had told everyone that they were glad they lived on Mako; they were used to living in and with nature. They were most definitely glad to be back home.

Bella leaned on Will holding his hand as they walked together through the well-worn path down to the beach.

"The spirits of everyone, especially the kids have risen since the guys got back," Bella said. Will nodded his agreement.

"Especially their kids."

"Yeah." Bella paused. "They really have changed," she said.

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, they are much quieter – especially Rikki and they tend to drift off to be by themselves. I heard from Lewis that Cleo is finding it difficult to sleep in a bed."

"I guess living two months on an island would mean you'd have to adjust, now I think they are just trying to adjust back."

Bella nodded.

"I think losing their powers doesn't help either..." Will said.

"That definitely hit them hard I can tell. They seem to be coping well... I know I'd never recover, it has been my whole life, give or take nine years." she mused.

"I know they've discussed everything, but I can't help but feel that they are with-holding what they actually felt." Will said.

"Probably, but I don't blame them." Bella replied. "Living months without their kids and husbands...I don't know how I would have coped."

Will stopped and turned to face her, taking her hands.

"You would have coped, I know you are strong enough. That saying I wouldn't have been able to get through what the guys did, they didn't know whether they were alive or dead." Will stopped his voice cracking.

"Hey, hey, Will, I'm still here, it didn't happen to you." She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest.

"But it almost did, you almost went with them."

"And I would've come back. I missed them too Will, but they are back, safe and sound."

"Thanks Bella."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Don't mention it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple continued walking down to the beach hand in hand.

OoOoO

After a week had passed, the three girls had finally recovered from the 'Stranded on an island' fiasco. They headed back to work and got on with their lives, fully adjusted to everything. The police had filed their report and Anna and Cleo returned to their jobs without trouble, the police's stretched story explained their absence believably.

Terry Chadwick, Don and Sam Sertori and Kim Gilbert all came over to Mako. Kim saw the village for the first time. When she left school, she had moved to Melbourne with Elliot her husband. Everyone thought it had been an extremely odd match –especially their sisters, but as they had matured, they actually had begun to suit and love each other. She had moved back to the Gold Coast a week after Cleo, Rikki and Anna had disappeared, Elliot was a doctor and had been accepted for a job suited to his specialty at a hospital in his hometown. Since Kim didn't live nearby, she had never visited Mako while her sister and friends had lived there.

Terry and Don both had relieved, happy tears in their eyes as they embraced their daughters.

OoOoO

The residents at Mako also had a BBQ to celebrate the return of their friends inviting their families and Fred, Kelly and their son, all of which had been waiting for news of their friends. That night really was a night of celebration.

OoOoO

Once everything had settled down, Emma invited Jade to Rikki's cafe along with Bella to catch up.

Rikki was clearing tables as Zane looked after the boys and did the accounts. The customers had missed her friendly face while she had been missing, the cafe hadn't had the same atmosphere. When Rikki had finally returned to work, regular customers asked where she had been. She explained with a short "Overseas Experience."

She had just cleared a table near the entrance and was taking the tray away as the Maori woman came in.

"Rikki!" Jade said surprised.

"Jade?" Rikki looked up in surprise.

"It's great to see you again!" Jade said enthusiastically.

"You too." She put the tray down and went to embrace her old friend.

"I didn't know you worked here," Jade said.

"Actually, I own the place, with my husband, our family business. He named it after me."

"Oh! Right, I never clicked," Jade said feeling stupid.

Rikki laughed. "No worries. Bella and Emma told me they were meeting you here? I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"You going' to join us?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. I'll just be a sec," Rikki said as she picked up the tray and disposed of its contents. She then quickly wiped the table down with a cloth. She took her apron off, talked to her head of staff about covering her shift, and then came to sit with Jade.

"So what have you been up to?" Jade asked.

"Well, believe it or not, Cleo and I as well as our other friend have been stranded on a desert island for the past two months."

"Yeah, Emma told me about that, how'd it happen exactly? She was rather vague."

"Our boat hit some rocks," Rikki lied convincingly. She then went on to tell her the fake details. A few minutes later, Emma came into the cafe followed by Bella.

"I see you caught up with Rikki," Emma said as she sat down with them. The four of them soon began chatting, just like old times.

"Is Cleo coming?"

"Yeah, she's coming during her lunch break."

A while later Cleo arrived and new conversations were brought with her.

"So, maybe I could come over some time, you know meet your families," Jade said.

"Ah..."  
>They all looked at each other.<p>

"To whose house?" Rikki asked.

"Anyone's?"

"Well..."

"You could come to Rikki's place sometime." Bella suggested quickly. Rikki shot Bella a questioning look. Bella continued answering everyone's silent questions. "My house is under renovations," Bella said, "And the Bennett's house is only five minutes down the road."

"Bennett? I thought your name is Chadwick...Oh, married right!" Jade said laughed at herself for being unobservant. Everyone laughed along with her.

"It's alright," Rikki said. "Anyway, you and your family are welcome to come over sometime. Call this number." Rikki wrote down her number for her house on Mako.

"Cool, thanks. One question, why do you guys all look the same age as when I last saw you? Surely all four of you should look older, I look ten years older, why don't you?"

"It's in our genes," Cleo said mysteriously. She soon ruined the tension by bursting out laughing with everyone else following suit. The women returned to chatting, suddenly there was a commotion from inside the office. Rikki's head shot in that direction and she rolled her eyes. Bella and Emma laughed.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Just wait, you'll see…In coming in 3, 2, 1…" Cleo replied with a chuckle as two identical boys with brown curly hair raced out of the office.

"Mum! Tell Jay to give me the red car!" Alex demanded.

"No! Tell Alex to let me play with it. He has his blue one!" Jay retorted.

"Boys, you are disrupting everyone with your noise. How 'bout we settle this back in the office." Rikki said. She shot an apologetic look at her friends as she herded her sons back to the office.

"I'm guessing those are Rikki's kids?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "She has two sets of twins, two girls which are six – they really are the splitting image of Rikki and two boys, they are almost four."

"They look like quite a handful," Jade said.

"Well, let's say they inherited Rikki and Zane's stubbornness." Bella said

Rikki returned to the group a while later.

"I have no idea why Zane couldn't sort that problem out." Rikki muttered.

"What was he doing?" Cleo asked.

"Sleeping. Heavily." Rikki said in an amused tone. "He is definitely awake now though," she said with a smirk.

"Typical Zane," Emma laughed.

"He is never going to hear the end of this I bet?" Jade asked.

"So, what did Jay and Alex end up doing?" Bella asked with an amused smile.

"Let's just say I didn't let them decide." Rikki said pulling the red and blue car out of her pocket, "They can play with the other ones,"

Everyone laughed. Soon the group dispersed.

OoOoO

Lewis had run a few tests on Rikki, Anna and Cleo. Referring to the purple mermaid mythology book along with another 'fictional' mermaid facts book, he deducted what had happened; of course, this was still a theory until proven by the upcoming full moon. He predicted that since a normal full moon had taken their powers (he had checked all the astronomy charts and nothing out of the ordinary had happened) that another normal full moon would restore them again. He believed that it must have been the moon pool they were in that had done the changing. Another theory was that their powers were just in a inactive state, they were still there but couldn't be accessed. If this was the case, Lewis believed that their same powers would be restored, the same as before the change. They hoped like heck these theories would be correct.

Bella, Emma and Ben tried to minimize their power usages while around their ex-mermaid friends, as not to upset them, they urged the kids to do the same. Jade and her family were invited to come over to the mainland house on the next Sunday after the full moon.

OoOoO

After an agonising wait, the full moon was finally scheduled to arrive. Never before had the full moon been so welcome. Cleo, Anna and Rikki looked into the full moon's eye. They were unaffected as they were human, but strangely they felt some sort of tugging inside of them.

The pool bubbled, blue sparkles rose to the sky as the full moon passed overhead. An image of a green pool swirling came in front of their eyes but soon disappeared as they dove into the pool.

They were full of hope as they emerged from the pool dripping wet, they knew the effect wouldn't be immediate but they somehow knew that everything was going to be okay.

The three women waited in anticipation until the morning – until twelve hours had passed. That next morning Rikki, Anna and Cleo jumped into the moon pool eagerly, all the other adults watched in anticipation. They gasped with relief when after ten seconds, their familiar tails appeared. They tried out their powers. Exactly the same. Lewis' theory must have been correct. The powers had just been restricted from use, they were still there just not able to be accessed.

They whooped and hollered with joy. Rikki sped out and did a flip out of the water, landing with a splash. They all zoomed over the reef before returning happily to the cave.

"You don't know how it feels to be able to do that again," Rikki breathed to Bella, a grin stretched across her face. All the mermaids and mermen swam that afternoon away.

Everything was back to normal. It truly had been a productive day.

**A/N: **_**Please review. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Please tell me what you think, also feel free to recommend story ideas, I will consider them all.**_

_**P.S: sorry about this taking so long, I've been trying to upload it for a couple of days but Fan fiction wouldn't let me log in.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Character Profile: **_**Date: **_** 31****st**** December (**13 years after Graduation**)**

**Rikki Bennett: **_Birthday-_1st October_. _Age 31. Works at her café with her husband, Zane.

**Zane Bennett: **_Birthday- _30th November.Age 32. Works at his café with his wife, Rikki.

**Charlie Bennett: **Age 7. Leila is her identical twin sister. She is older by three minutes.

_Birthday:_ 4 June. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes.

**Leila Bennett: **Age 7. Charlie is her identical twin sister. She is younger by three minutes.

_Birthday: _4 June. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes.

**Alex Bennett: **Age 4. Jay is his identical twin brother. He is older by five minutes.

_Birthday: _13 December. Brown curly hair, blue eyes.

**Jay Bennett: **Age 4. Alex is his identical twin brother. He is younger by five minutes.

_Birthday: _13 December. Brown curly hair, blue eyes.

**Cleo McCartney: **_Birthday: _12 July. Age 31. Works as a dolphin trainer at the marine park with Will.

**Lewis McCartney: **_Birthday: _5 February. Age 31. He marine biologist for the local marine institute. He also has qualifications as a nurse but does not actively pursue the career, it is reserved for when his mer-family needs medical help.

**Jennifer McCartney: **_Birthday: _19 February. Age 7. Blonde hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Andrea 'Andy' McCartney: **_Birthday: _20 April. Age 4. Brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Emma Dove: **_Birthday: _15 March. Age 31. Works as primary school teacher (Year 2)

**Ash Dove: **_Birthday: _2 January. Age 33. Works at horse ranch.

**Eric Dove: **_Birthday: _17 May. Age 6. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

**Arianna 'Ari' Dove: **_Birthday: _6 June. Age 3. Blonde hair, brown eyes.

**Amelia 'Amy' Dove:** _Birthday: _5 October. Age 2. Brown hair, brown eyes.

**Isabella 'Bella' Benjamin: **_Birthday: _6 December. Age 31. Works as a high school music teacher.

**William 'Will' Benjamin': **_Birthday: _9 June. Age 31. Works as a dolphin trainer at the Marine Park with Cleo.

**Jacob Benjamin: **_Birthday: _31 March. Age 7. Wavy blonde hair, grey eyes.

**Stefani Benjamin: **_Birthday: _27 October. Age 2. Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes.

**Anna Charles: **_Birthday: _7 April. Age 31. Works as an architect.

**Robert 'Ben' Charles: **_Birthday: _14 August. Age 32.

**Daniel Charles: **_Birthday: _3 March. Age 5. Strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes.

**Madeline 'Maddie' Charles: **_Birthday: _18 July. Age 3. Red hair, green eyes.

**Natalie Charles: **_Birthday: _21 January. Age 2. Red hair, hazel eyes.

**Chapter 30**

Two months had passed since everyone had been reunited after the stranded on the island fiasco. During that time, everyone had been finding their feet, a family again. It was now the last day of the year. The kids had all been thrilled when it was finally summer holidays time. Two weeks of no school work and they had been swimming to their hearts content.

Christmas was a blast. Each family had fun with their respective parents, away from Mako for a change. The Charles' had gone to Sydney to spend Christmas with Ben's sister and her family.

That night (being New Year 's Eve) they would release fireworks over the water and continue with their yearly tradition of races and friendly mermaid competitions. Of course, the humans had their own small competitions as well. This year all the parents would be coming over, everyone was free this year. Besides, they wouldn't pass up a chance to see their grandchildren. Anna's parents would be coming over especially. They felt a visit was well over due. They felt quite bad that they had only seen Natalie once – when she was born; it was now almost two years later. Fred, Kelly and Perry were also over for the day, they had just arrived. Their guests would all be staying the night in the spare house recently created and furnished.

"Mum? Could I please go with the guys out swimming?" Eric asked Emma with bright eyes.

"How far would you be going?" Emma asked her son.

"Not too far. We want to explore the reefs around Mako."

"Who is going with you?"

"Jenny, Jake, Perry, Dan, Leila, Charlie, Andy and me." Eric said quickly.

"Well, I'm sure if you all stick together it'll be alright. Don't spend too long or go too far. I trust you honey," Emma was not sure whether she should let her six year old and the other youngsters go exploring by themselves, but she knew they were smart enough. As long as they stuck together they'd be fine.

Meanwhile the twins were having the same conversation with their parents. Jennifer, Andy and Jake already had permission from their parents, in fact Cleo had suggested it. She knew that they were responsible and would enjoy a day out on the reef.

Rikki and Zane were sitting in the living room watching the TV; Zane's arm was protectively around Rikki's middle. Leila and Charlie approached their parents.

"Mum, Dad?" they said in unison.

"Yeah?" Zane asked.

"Could we go swim on the reef with the others?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't go too far." Rikki said and then looked back at the TV.

"Yes!" Charlie and Leila hi-fived each other.

"Would it be safe?" Zane asked Rikki, not too enthusiastic.

"Come on Zane, it's just the reef, they're old enough." Rikki turned to Charlie and Leila. "Girls, just make sure that your brothers don't come." She said quietly. Alex and Jay had gone outside to play.

They nodded solemnly.

Charlie and Leila met up with the others, they had all got permission and all had been told not to go too far or spend too long. The group began walking down to the beach. They passed the twin brothers on the way out of the village.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Nowhere." Leila replied quickly.

"You are going somewhere." Jay said.

"You can't come." Charlie said.

'Why not?"

"Cos Mum said so."

"You guys are meanies." Alex whined.

"You can't come!" Eric said, "You need your parents' permission. You aren't old enough."

"Go back home." Charlie said. The group continued walking. They all sighed with annoyance when they saw Alex and Jay still following.

"You aren't allowed to come!" Leila said.

"We are coming."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys!" Jennifer interrupted. "They are not going to go away. Take your brothers back to Rikki, we'll wait for you."

"Fine." Leila and Charlie said in unison. "Come on you two."

"We aren't going home," Alex whined.

"Yes you are,"

After a lot of persistence, the twins finally got the troublesome younger twins back home, and finally the group got down to the beach. The reef was beautiful, this sea life abundant. They swum back and forth over the reef and in and out of the moon pool. Their parents really hadn't needed to worry at all. After about an hour, Rikki and Emma came swimming as well. Alex and Jay had worn Rikki down and Emma had felt like a swim anyway, as did the headstrong Arianna. A short while later all the mers were swimming together like one big happy family. It was days like these that made them eternally grateful for becoming mermaids and mermen.

OoOoO

Fireworks lit up the coast as everyone celebrated New Year's Eve. After the fireworks the kids were tucked up in bed. Once that was done with the adults returned to the beach for the count-down to midnight.

Tradition upheld as when the countdown reached zero, all the couples kissed as Terry let off another few fireworks. They loved New Year's.

OoOoO

After a sleep in, they all drifted into the dining hall at different times.

"I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since last year!" Jennifer exclaimed dramatically, the other kids caught on immediately. The adults all found this cute.

"This is the first time we've all seen each other since last year," Jake said. They continued with these sayings.

After breakfast the kids all spent valuable time with their grandparents, especially the Charles' kids.

"They all really have grown," Anna's father commented to her.

OoOoO

A few days later, it was Ash's thirty-fourth birthday.

Ash opened his eyes to see his wife coming into the room.

"Good morning," Emma said smiling "Happy Birthday,"

His eyes drifted to what she was carrying.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed."

He sat up and she placed the tray of breakfast on his lap. She sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

Just then, three kids raced into the room and pounced on their father. Emma saved the tray of food just in time.

"Happy Birthday Daddy," Arianna said.

"Happy Birthday," Eric said. Not to be left out Amelia added a birthday wish of her own.

"Thanks kids," he smiled.

"We have your presents Daddy," Arianna said.

"Okay, which one should I open first?" Ash asked them.

"Mine!" Eric said.

"No mine!" Arianna argued.

"How about he opens my present first?" Emma said to resolve the argument.

They nodded.

Emma had placed the tray of breakfast on the bedside table and had returned with a large wrapped parcel.

"No way! Is this custom made?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I took the measurements and you wanted a new saddle so…"

"It's just what I wanted. Thank you." He kissed his wife firmly.

Ash took Eric's present next. "Wow, thanks Eric," Inside was a new shirt, it looked like Emma had picked it out. He gave Emma a hidden look of acknowledgement.

Arianna had some chocolate for him and Amy had drawn a picture for him at pre-school. (She had just started along with the other pre-schoolers in the village. Their parents thought it was about time that they went back to work full-time.)

"Come here," he said opening his arms. Emma smiled at the sight of her kids and their father embracing.

**A/N: **_**Please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jade and her son, Jon had become closer to the whole group. She was becoming rather confused as to why their get-togethers were always at her house, the cafe or Rikki and Zane's place. Whenever she suggested one of the other's places the always came up with some kind of excuse to get out of it. Jade was confused. Did they not like her? Did they have something to hide? For the first few weeks, she had brushed it off but she had started thinking about it more often. Jade thought back to teacher's college where she had been in the same classes as Emma and Bella. They had developed a friendship and she had soon met their friends and boyfriends, becoming a part of their group. It seemed that she was the first new addition since high school. Jade always felt as if they weren't telling her the whole truth, this leading to when they left teachers college, they had lost contact all together. On both sides, they had tried contacting each other but failed and soon gave up. Jade didn't go to too big lengths to find them, they had always been exclusive especially once a month, coincidently it had always been on a full moon. Her friends all shared one thing – a chronic fear of water. Again at the time Jade had brushed it aside, everyone had their fears. She had a fear of heights. But then, she had caught the girls all a different times diving into the harbour fully clothed, she never confronted them but had her doubts and was confused. Then there was also fact that she sees them ten years later and they didn't look as if they had aged a day.

The fact that they didn't share everything with her meant that their relationship had become strained. Back in contact with them again, there seemed to still be secrets in the air.

After get-togethers at Rikki's cafe, when they dispersed her friends always seemed to disappear amazingly fast, and never head to the car park. One particular time she had seen Bella diving off the dock. This brought back memories of all the girls doing the same thing when they were younger.

"Why?" was the one question that kept coming up, "Where do they go?" was another. Jade had decided that she would get to the bottom of it, something wasn't quite right about them.

OoOoO

A few days after Ash's birthday, Jade decided she would make a surprise visit to Rikki's place, she found that the others were often there. Therefore, after work, she turned up on the mainland's house doorstep. A certain brunette opened the door.

"Cleo, is Rikki in...I thought this was her house?"

"Oh, it is," Cleo paused, "Rikki's out...supermarket shopping."

"Okay, why are you here?"

"The kids are having a play-date and Rikki thought she'd take advantage of an adult in the house and go out and get some more groceries, Zane is working late tonight you see," Cleo replied. In actual fact, Cleo had just picked up the kids from school and Rikki had left work early and was back on Mako Island. '_Kids, I need you to pretend that you're having a play date. Rikki is out grocery shopping okay?' _Cleo mind spoke to them. They all knew the importance of keeping the secret even though they were young. '_Yes Cleo,' _They all replied in unison, Cleo winced as the noise filled her brain.

"Cleo, you alright?" Jade asked, Cleo had zoned out and seemed to be in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I just have a headache. Come in,"

The two women sat down on opposite couches.

"So what brings you here tonight?"

"I wanted to give her a surprise visit, but also I have a couple of coins I found, since she is an archaeologist, I wondered if she could analyse them." Jade replied. This was genuine, she did want to know, but she also wanted to see if she could catch them off guard in case there was a secret. She thought Cleo's excuse seemed a little off.

"Oh, can I see them?" Cleo asked politely.

"Sure," Jade handed them over. Cleo used the few seconds of examining the coins to contact Rikki.

'_Rikki, Cleo here,'_

'_Hey, how's it going? Kids all good?'_

'_Yeah, but Jade has turned up unexpected at the mainland house, she thinks it's yours...'_

'_Oh, what was your excuse?'_

'_You're out grocery shopping, could you pick some up and come over ASAP,'_

'_Sure, I'm on my way,'_

As soon as the exchange was complete, Cleo handed the coins back, "They're nice, where'd you find them?"

"My uncle found them on one of his digs in Rome, gave them to me for my birthday,"

Cleo nodded. A few minutes later, Rikki came in the door, paper bags full of groceries in her arms.

"Oh, hey Jade. What brings you here?" Rikki said feigning surprise.

"I got these antique coins, could you have a look?"

"Sure," Rikki placed the groceries on the counter top. "Kids? Can you sort these out for me please,"

They got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Let me see," Rikki said looking at the coins, "I'm no expert on coins but these look to be from the Byzantine Empire, around 600 AD. They'd be worth quite a few hundred dollars."

"I thought you said you weren't an expert," Jade said

"I'm not," Rikki laughed. "Take it to an antiques dealer or coin specialist; they'd give you the exact details. Why'd you bring it to me?"

"Those people cost," Jade said with a smile.

Soon Jade left and headed back to her car. As soon as she'd driven off, Rikki, Cleo and the kids got their stuff together and dived into the water.

"Do you think she bought it?"

"I hope so."

"What I don't get is, why haven't we told her?"

"I...actually don't know," Rikki said.

**A/N: _Sorry its been so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks, please please review!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Jade Oliver arranged to meet with Bella, Emma, Rikki, Anna and Cleo to have a juice at Rikki's Cafe after work, a few days later.

"So, do you guys still have a phobia of water?" Jade asked randomly. "Oh, sorry if that's too personal," she said after seeing their surprised expressions.

"No, it's alright. I for one still have a phobia of water," Cleo said. Jade nodded but she was not convinced. Jade had figured out that their secret had something to do with water. She had never seen them in the rain or even with a drop of water on them. If they were wet, they would always run away. There was one way to test her theory. Making it seemed accidental; she knocked her juice all over Bella's front. She gasped in surprise.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she apologised. Bella stood up and after sharing a look with the others, ran in the direction of the cafe's bathroom. "I'm sorry," Jade called after her. Jade stood up to see if she was all right but Rikki stopped her.

"No don't worry; I'll just go see if she's alright."

A few short minutes later, the two women returned to the group.

"I really am sorry, Bella," Jade apologised profusely.

"It was just an accident, no harm done," she replied.

This demonstration with the liquid had just made Jade more suspicious; she had had enough.

"Okay guys, I'm done fooling around. Tell me what's going on." She demanded.

"What?" Emma asked, feigning innocence.

"I know your hiding something...no don't try to cover yourself. I've know you've been hiding something for as long as I've known you. I think it's taken me enough time to notice." She looked at their staged blank faces. "I know it has something to do with water."

"We've already told you, we have an irrational fear of water – are you trying to embarrass us?" Rikki said.

"No. That isn't it."

"What answer are you looking for exactly?" Bella asked.

"I want to know the truth. You can trust me." Jade said. She got no reaction. "Come on, I know you don't live where you said you lived." She turned to Rikki.

"Of course we live there," Rikki said.

"No, you don't. The other day when you closed up the cafe, you did not go that direction you just dived into the water and did not surface. You weren't at your house early the next morning."

"What, are you stalking me now?"

"Not really. More like proving a point." Rikki opened her mouth, "No. Don't try to deny it or make up some funny excuse, I'm done with it. Trust me, I won't tell anyone your terrible secret. I know it has something to do with water, over the years I've caught you diving into the water and not surfacing, whenever you get wet you rush out of the room. I also have had the vibe of being excluded, like you guys are all part of a club that I wasn't invited to. Please, why can't you tell me."

Her speech seemed to have shaken the resolve of her friends, they were staring at each other, unknown to Jade; they were mind speaking to one another.

'_She's got us there,' _Emma said.

'_Why did we never tell her, when she puts it like that it kinda makes us seem like the bad guys,' _Bella said.

'_She's bound to figure it out for herself sooner or later – it's best we tell her and gain her trust that she won't tell isn't it?' _Cleo asked.

'_Yeah. She's got enough personal evidence to support her questions.' _Anna said _'I don't know her as well as you do but she seems to be trustworthy enough,'_

'_Thinking about it, we were rather rotten friends in the past, I think she deserves to know,' _Emma said.

'_Let's tell her then,' _Rikki audibly sighed. '_Besides, if she does tell we can take care of her...kidding. We can take care of ourselves.'_

They all snapped out of a trance, Jade had been watching them weirdly. All five women nodded at the same time, '_We tell her.'_

"Right, we'll tell you." Rikki said, "But more private – down on the beach."

OoOoO

"Before we tell you, we have to contact someone," Emma said, nodding to Anna. She gave another nod in reply.

'_Ben honey?'_

Anna couldn't hear a mind response. '_Ben?'_

'_Oh, Anna! What's up, sorry I was just getting down from my scaffolding,'_

'_You know Jade right?'_

'_The girls old friend from teacher's college?'_

'_Yeah, her, we are about to tell her our secret, is that alright with you?'_

He paused. '_Yeah, as long as you're all sure its the best decision.'_

'_We are.'_

'_Sure, you have my full go-ahead.'_

'_Thanks sweetie, I'll see you later,'_

'_See ya, back to work,'_

Jade was giving Anna a strange look as she jerked back to reality, she had zoned out while talking to Ben.

"Ben's alright with it,"

"Sweet." Bella said.

"Wait, how did you contact him...?" Jade trailed off.

"We'll tell you later," Rikki said.

"Alright, this will be a lot to get your head around," Cleo said, "But we need to you swear on your life that you won't tell anyone our secret."

"Okay, I swear I won't tell. What's this all about, you're not being hunted by the government are you," Jade half-joked.

"No. Not...yet," Rikki said.

"Okay, my lips are sealed. Fire away, my curiosity is getting the best of me."

"We are mermaids. And before you start laughing, it is the absolute truth." Emma added quickly. Everyone was absolutely sincere and solemn as Jade examined their expressions.

'Are they trying to pull my leg?' Jade thought to herself. 'But if they're mermaids that would probably explain the water...'

"Explain? How? Why? Can you give me proof?" she asked aloud. All five of them nodded at the same time. That really was getting creepy.

"We will, but not here, let's go to my house, for somewhere a bit more...private." Rikki said.

OoOoO

"So who's is the house really?" Jade asked.

"Technically it is still mine and Zane's," Rikki said, "But we all pitch in to maintain its upkeep,"

"Who lives here?"

"None of ours," Cleo said.

"So, where do you really live then?"

"Mako Island," Anna said.

"Mako? How?"

Rikki disregarded her question and interrupted saying, "All in good time, now do you want proof or not?"

Jade nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks for volunteering, Rikki," Emma laughed splashing a glass of water over her. Bella went behind Rikki to catch her.

"Gee, thanks a lot Em," Rikki muttered.

Jade's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "You were serious," she breathed, eyes still wide,"

"Duh!" Rikki said from the floor - Bella had gently laid her down. "But seriously, the tail isn't the half of it." Rikki stretched out her hand and steam started billowing from her tail. Anna went and opened the windows to stop condensation building up.

"Are you doing that?"

"Yeah, it's called powers. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, amazing," Jade murmured in response as Rikki's tail instantly became human legs.

"So, what can you guys actually do?"

"Boil stuff and create lightning,"

"Move water, control wind,"

"Create ice and snow,"

"Create jelly and crystallised water,"

"Boil and move water and my husband Ben can move water and create ice."

"Ben? A mer...man?"

"Uh huh." Anna replied. "That's why we had to get his permission to tell you."

"And how may I ask did you do that without a phone?"

"As a mermaid we gain special abilities; mind speaking one of them." Bella said.

"Mind speak?"

"Literally." Rikki replied.

"Were you born this way?"

"No, transformed later on in life."

"How long ago?"

"Rikki, Emma and I have been mermaids for over fifteen years."

"I've been one since I was nine, so over twenty years." Bella said.

"Wow,"

"Ben and I have been mermaids for about ten years." Anna said.

"How?"

"We have no idea – by magic."

The women went on the talk about mermaids more in detail, Jade completely intrigued by it all. She learnt about their kids, powers, and all things mermaid.

"Could I see where you live?"

"Ah, okay, we'll take you over tomorrow. That okay?"

"Yeah!"

OoOoO

"So, how exactly do you live here? I heard a rich family bought the whole place but have reserved half the island for public use..." she finally clicked, "Oh! That was you,"

"Yup. All of us pitched in but when Bella inherited a couple million dollars, It sealed the deal," Rikki said.

Jade was overwhelmed when she saw their water village. Over the years, they had put food colouring in the water so when It was hardened, it stayed that colour. Red, yellow, purple, green and blue were the colours of certain walls depending on rooms.

"How exactly do you create lightning?" Jade asked Rikki as they were walking through the village.

"Like this," with a flick of her hand a lightning bolt fell from the sky hitting the ground near to her friends. Everyone jumped in surprise – especially Jade.

"Rikki!" Cleo chastised, "You could have given us a heart attack,"

"Sorry, just too good an opportunity to miss," she replied sheepishly.

**A/N: **_**Please review. Sorry the delay between updates is getting longer, I just don't have as much time as I used to.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Lewis was just finishing off some research notes in his office, when his colleague Alan Xavier knocked on his door.

"Alan, come in," he smiled. Alan had blonde hair and was a man in his early twenties. Alan was fresh out of university, unlike Lewis who had been working there for almost nine years. Lewis had taken a liking to Alan from the start, he reminded him of himself at that age. They soon became close friends working on things together and Lewis often found Alan coming to him for friendly advice whether it was about work or something in his personal life, Lewis was always happy to help. His advice was generally helpful but when it came to tips on women, well let us just say they weren't so helpful.

"What can I do for you?" Lewis asked.

"Could you help me with my report?"

"Sure," he smiled. They chatted and Lewis pointed out errors and things that could be modified in his report to make it better.

Lewis took a sip of water.

"Lewis, do you know anything about...mermaids?" Alan asked out of the blue.

Lewis almost spat out his drink.

"Mermaids?" he choked, shocked. "You know they are just a myth right?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you knew."

"What brought this on?"

"Well, it's one of the myths that really interests me. It's a myth that has been around for so many years. Plus, my aunt keeps having recurring dreams involving them."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah, she's had amnesia, still can't remember much of what happened before the accident and she still has these dreams all these years later."

"Oh." Lewis had an idea of exactly who Alan's aunt was.

"So, do you know anything?"

"No. Not really. They are supposed to be half fish half woman right? Some say that they are like that permanently. I haven't really looked into them," Lewis lied convincingly.

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, sorry I wasn't much help."

Alan soon took his edited report and left Lewis' office.

Lewis sat back in his chair, hands behind his neck; this was not good news.

OoOoO

"How was work today?" Cleo asked Lewis as he came in the door.

"It was alright,"

"What happened," Cleo asked.

"It mightn't be a problem..." Cleo gave him a look.

"Alan asked me about mermaids today, I guess it just rattled me."

"Mermaids? Why?"

"I don't know what goes on in that boy's head, he mentioned Denman."

"Denman!" Cleo shrieked, "How is that nothing? How does he know her? I thought she had amnesia!"

"She does! He didn't say Denman specifically, but it's definitely more than a coincidence. A marine biologist with amnesia having weird dreams about mermaids..."

"She's having dreams about us and telling people? Not good."

"No, it's not, but there is no reason for them to suspect that the mermaids in her dreams were real, people suffering trauma, in this case inducing amnesia, often have unexplainable dreams,"

"So, what did you tell Alan?"

"Nothing. Just what every person ought to know about mermaids. That they are half human, half fish, and live in the water,"

"But we don't live in the water..."

"Look in mythology Cleo, it never really says that mermaids can live amongst humans."

"Right. Hopefully nothing will come from this."

OoOoO

"Linda? Do you believe mermaids exist?" Alan asked his aunt. She was working again as a marine biologist. Linda Denman could remember everything that had happened to her except while she was apparently working on the Gold Coast , This was one year in 2007 and then 2014 these two years were complete blanks, both times she was working on the Gold Coast, the years between she only had patches of memory. The only thing was, although she had regained most of her memories, she still had recurring dreams ten years after her accident, and they were to do with mermaids. She had no idea what was going on in her subconscious mind but she felt it was trying to tell her something, she wrote them off anyway. Everyone had written them off as trauma induced, that they were not compressed memories. Alan thought there was something more to them however.

"Alan, I've told you before. I am a marine biologist, I can't believe in anything until I have observable facts and sightings."

"But, what about your dreams?"

"They are merely dreams," Denman had barred herself from believing in mermaids, thus she had convinced herself that her dreams were just dreams.

"Outside of science, personally do you believe in mermaids?" Alan asked.

"Neither yes or no, Alan. I keep my mind open."

"Right; your mind open..." Alan said to himself.

**OoOoO**

"Oh no!" Jake exclaimed, "I left my homework at home!"

"Can you hand it in tomorrow?" Bella asked patiently. All the mothers and their kids had arrived at the mainland house to head off to school.

"No! We've had two weeks and it's a really important project,"

"You head off to school then with the others and I'll go grab your assignment, I'll bring it to your class." His mother said. Bella wasn't due into her school until second period so she could spare some time.

OoOoO

_Meanwhile..._

Alan sat in his boat using the sonar scanner and recording details for a daily sea life check he was instigating. Suddenly a large fish came onto the scanner. It was swimming much too fast to be a dolphin. It was going double the speed of a motor boat if not faster. He had never seen a sea creature so fast. The large fish disappeared off the scanner's radar before he could really look into it. Something made Alan not file this phenomena until he had more solid facts.

OoOoO

Bella had sped back to Mako, grabbed her sons project before placing it in a waterproof bag. She walked back down to the moon pool and launched herself back to the mainland.

OoOoO

There it was again, the large fish was going back the same direction, as if it had purpose. This wasn't just any old fish. This time it was swimming the same depth but slower, it seemed to have acquired something square shaped.

"Very peculiar," Alan muttered.

**A/N: **_**Please review!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_A few days later..._

Alan was again out on his boat, this time however, it was his own choice. Alan wanted to find out exactly what that marine animal was. He sat on the side of the boat in a wetsuit and fins and placed his mask on before slipping into the water, a portable sonar scanner in hand. This scanner would relay recordings of sea creatures nearby, back to his laptop. At the end of every day, it would send a file of clips of anything of great size, for example a whale, dolphin or in his case, the 'large fish.'

He placed his scanner firmly on a rock, reasonably deep. Satisfied, he headed to the surface and then back to the mainland.

OoOoO

"Where've you been?" Lewis asked Alan as he came back after his lunch break, his hair wet.

"Investigating something,"

OoOoO

Unfortunately for our mer-friends, they had no idea the sea was being monitored; they swam with their kids back to Mako.

OoOoO

Alan looked at his laptop eagerly, opening the files that the scanner had sent on schedule. Three readings had picked up activity that wasn't of the normal sized fish in the area. In the first scan there were seven bleeps on the screen, half the size of a dolphin, accompanied by two larger bleeps, both about the size of a dolphin. 'Could it be a pod?' Nine of these marine creatures were definitely something to look into. Though they were dolphin sized, dolphins did not usually have only two adults with seven calves. They could only have one calf every 2 years, these smaller bleeps looked about the same size, therefore the same age from this scan; this is what Alan considered. He clicked the next file open. The next scan was of two large bleeps swimming the same purposeful direction an hour later. The final scan, again was of two large bleeps, again swimming the same direction. Dolphins and other known sea creatures weren't known to go one particular direction, it was as if they knew where they were going. This needed investigation. He was going to go back and get some more detailed scans and hopefully, some visual images. First, he needed the equipment.

OoOoO

Alan monitored the creatures with the sonar scanner for a week before he could install the new equipment. As he monitored them, he observed that the creatures only appeared at certain times of the day, almost exactly to the minute. The first group would leave at around 8.30am, seven small and three big. The second group left at around 9am, this was a group of two larger creatures, both groups heading towards the shore. The next readings were after 3pm, the same time with groups of the same number as the first day. There was also a couple of dolphins that swam by occasionally during the week, these he could tell, actually were dolphins.

These were the core readings, then on two out of the seven days, he saw irregular patterns, normal to fish – they would spin round going no particular direction. Then after about an hour of this, they would head back in the same direction they came.

'Funny,' Alan thought about the groups heading to the mainland, 'It's as if they're rushing to work,' he ran this over in his mind. 'Rushing to work...could they be actually? Mermaids? No. Don't be silly Alan. Mermaids do not exist. It's just an uncanny coincidence,' he thought, 'Or is it...? I need a scanner with more precision and a larger range...and I know exactly where to get one,'

OoOoO

Alan knocked on the door. It opened a moment later.

"Alan, what a lovely surprise," Denman exclaimed, "Come in,"

"Hey Linda,"

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering whether I could borrow one of your powerful sonar scanners, the ones that give a very clear reading, making out the shape of the marine life,"

"Personal or professional?" she asked curiously.

"Personal..."

"Alright, I can lend it to you for one week; it needs to come back in one piece,"

"I can manage that, thanks Linda."

"Can I enquire why you need one of these for personal use?"

"I just want to have clearer shape images, work won't allow me to use their scanners," he fibbed.

Alan didn't know why he'd just lied to his Aunt, somehow he didn't want anyone to know just yet.

She bought it and Alan left her house carrying a very important scanner.

OoOoO

As soon as he got back home, he took his boat out and switched the scanners, bringing the not-so-high-tech one back onboard. Hopefully, this would get him better results so he could in fact, make out what the animal was.

OoOoO

_Meanwhile at Rikki's Cafe..._

"...Happy Birthday dear Natalie, Happy Birthday to you.." Everyone sang in unison. It was Natalie Charles' third birthday and everyone was celebrating. Anna cut the cake giving a piece to everyone. Ben, and Anna had invited a couple of mums and little girls from play centre to celebrate with them.

"How time flies," Cleo muttered.

"What was that Cleo?" Emma asked.

"Oh, don't you think that time has flown by so quickly? Natalie is turning three! She is the youngest of us all,"

"You must be getting old," Emma laughed.

"Hey, you're older than me,"

"True, true. But your right, the past few years have gone by amazingly fast."

OoOoO

_Alan's P.O.V_

I opened my laptop, I wondered if any new scans had come in. I opened the file, suddenly a live scan filled the screen. Oh my goodness me. I had not had a reading like this before.

Wow, the definition was amazing. I could see a couple of dolphins as clear as day. Suddenly a mass of creatures came onto the screen. There had to twenty of them. Seven were the small creatures but with them there were creatures smaller still, ones that I hadn't seen swimming with them before. It was only a second before they had left the range of my scanner. Since the scan was recorded, I looked at it again, and again. No it couldn't be. I zoomed in on the creatures the more powerful sonar scanner gave accurate images of shape, sizes and weights of the creatures. When I zoomed in, it revealed them to have human torsos and arms projected above their head, but in place of where legs should be there was a tail. I sat back in my chair, shocked. This here was credible evidence that mermaids existed. I had no idea what I was going to do about it.

**A/N: **_**I am so sorry that this has taken such a long time to upload; I've have been insanely busy lately. Please, please review. If you do it might make this story higher on my priority list making it update sooner, no promises though, as I said I'm really busy. Please review though!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll try update soon.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_A week later..._

Alan knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Yeah. Oh, sorry Cleo gotta go...see you later...love you." Lewis hung up the phone.

"Alan, what can I do for you?"

"Guess what?" he began excitedly as he sat down.

"What?" Lewis replied mockingly. Alan ignored the friendly jibe. He was going to tell Lewis. Alan had battled with himself for the week wondering what he should do. He decided to go to his mentor, Lewis McCartney.

"I may be onto something. I think I have credible proof that mermaids in fact exist." Alan wasn't sure whether Lewis had suddenly paled or whether it was just the light; he ignored it when Lewis replied.

"Proof?"

"Yeah," Alan took his laptop out of his bag and set it on the desk. He turned it around, "Take a look at these."

_Lewis' P.O.V_

A million thoughts were racing through my mind. This was not good news, not good at all. What if he told his aunt? How did he even get on this tangent? This could put my entire family at risk. What will Cleo say?

"Proof?" I replied.

"Yeah, take a look at these." He swivelled his laptop around to show me some files. They were stills of defined sonar images, really high tech equipment. In these, it clearly showed my friends and the children swimming to the mainland and back to Mako on the different slides. Each one had been annotated with speeds and times.

"Are you sure these are credible? They could be a pod of dolphins," I said trying to dissuade him.

"No. I have the live scans too, these creatures were going much too fast to be dolphins or any other type of fish for that matter. Even faster than an average speed boat." He saw and believed my fake disbelief. "Come on Lewis, there is something amazing here."

"You're right but you're going to need more than just some scans to convince me," I tried to smile. "Are you going to file a report?"

"Not yet."

Thank the Lord.

OoOoO

_Normal P.O.V_

A week later after returning Linda's device, Alan set up motion activated cameras around the areas where the mermaids most commonly swam, unknowingly, again the next morning, the mers travelled to work their normal way. Lewis had told them about Alan, but sonar scanners reached a large area, they would be picked up on the device no matter their route.

As soon as Alan got to work, he opened his laptop to see look through the photos, he knew the creatures would not be in the water overnight so he clicked open the pictures for that morning. The first twenty or so were just of shoals of fish, sharks and one small pod of dolphins. He clicked to the next photo.

"No way." He breathed. There was a photo of nine tails, seven small and two large. There it was proof. The tails were a gold colour but he saw a few tails with a reddish tinge. He looked a little bit closer, the ones with reddish tails were mermen, the rest were mermaids. He couldn't see their faces but it seemed like the mermaids had had offspring.

He opened the next frame. There was two mermaids swimming over the reef, large smiled on their faces. He had seen those faces before. Could it be? It was! Lewis' wife Cleo was in that picture smiling at him. Did Lewis know his wife was a fish? Did he know the other mermaid? She looked very familiar. It dawned on him. He had met that woman at Lewis' birthday party, the owner of the cafe – Rikki. He quickly closed the file as a colleague walked past.

OoOoO

"Alan, just the man I wanted to see," Lewis said as he passed Alan in the hallway on the way to his office. "Mr Handler told me to tell you that you need to file that biodiversity report before the end of the day,"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure," Lewis asked questioningly. They went together to Lewis' office. Alan shut the door behind him. Alan got straight to the point.

"Were you aware that your wife is a mermaid?" Lewis' jaw dropped in response; he quickly recovered himself.

"Are you serious? My wife? A mythological creature, that's absurd."

"I have proof." Alan replied ignoring Lewis' disbelieving tone.

"Proof? May I see this proof?"

Alan produced the photo.

"This...this has to be a fake." Lewis said flustered.

"Lewis, I saw this download with my own eyes. There is no use pretending. Your wife is a mermaid and she is not the only one. I was just wondering whether you knew."

"Yes, I knew." Lewis said in defeat. "Please, please don't tell anyone, she could be put in a cage and...and experimented on! I love her..."

Alan nodded, he knew that would most likely be the case if the knowledge got to the wrong people.

"Please don't tell..." Lewis pleaded.

"I...I'll think about it."

"You've met her, she's just like any other human...just with mutated DNA..." Lewis continued, "So is Rikki, you met her too. If you exposed them it'd ruin their lives"

"I'll consider the options. Lewis, this is an amazing discovery, it'd make me rich. I know there are others."

"Do you have other photos?"

"Yeah." Lewis' heart sank. "You can't identify who they are, though it is evident that the mermaids can breed. I take it you already knew this?" Alan asked. Lewis nodded slowly handing the photo of Cleo and Rikki back to Alan. He put his head in his hands. Alan thought that Lewis was going to break down soon, he looked devastated. Alan weighed the options. If he exposed them he would gain a lot of money for the research and become famous amongst the biologist community. However, if he did, the two women in the photo would have to deal with the exposure and possibly get in serious trouble. It would also break the heart of his friend and mentor, Lewis McCartney and his kids. It would also negatively affect their friends and children. Thinking about it, Alan didn't really need the royalties from the research and Lewis would be devastated. He had made his decision.

Alan reached over and patted Lewis' shoulder. "I won't tell."

"Are you serious?" Lewis asked hopefully.

"Yeah...I promise. I just couldn't do that to you man,"

It took a few seconds to settle in before Lewis jumped and hugged his friend tightly, "You have no idea how grateful I am to hear that. Thank you, no, seriously, thank you so, so much."

Lewis was still weary but at least it was a start. Alan felt he had made the right decision – the look on Lewis' face was worth it.

That afternoon, he burned the photos and uninstalled his monitoring equipment. Their secret was going to be safe with him, for Lewis' sake.

**A/N: **_**Thanks so much for reading. I have to say though I am a little disappointed that I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to. Thanks so so much to **__Beaker77__**,**__ candygirl96, __**for being the people to have reviewed chapter 34. Also thanks to **__onlinegirlgoing4god, Sophia68696, RikkiAndZaneH20 __**and **__wella4ever25 __**for being the only ones to have reviewed since Ch 31. **_

_**Please, please review. I'll give a shout out for those who review this chapter, thanking you very much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope my busy schedule will allow me to upload another soon.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Lewis waited by the path to their village for Rikki and Cleo to return home from work. As soon as he did, he pulled them aside.

"Hey Cleo," Lewis said giving her a hug and a peck on the lips. He turned to see Rikki still walking.

"Rikki, wait!" She turned around, "There's something I need to talk to you both about."

"Lewis?" Cleo asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"Someone, has...found out about you two."

"What? Lewis! What have you done!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Rikki I'm sure he didn't do anything." Cleo defended.

"You remember my colleague Alan? I told you that he had mentioned an interest in mermaids. Unfortunately I didn't know he placed sonar scanners and motion activated cameras where you regularly swim..."

"It's always those cameras." Rikki muttered to herself.

"And no Rikki, I didn't give him any information. He got the powerful sonar images from his aunt, Linda Denman."

"Her nephew?" Rikki asked in disbelief. "Why was he interested in mermaids."

"Denman has been having vivid, strange dreams involving mermaids. Alan got sonar scans of all of you swimming by, back and to work, various days."

"You mean...all of us?" Cleo asked

"I'm afraid so. He only got identifiable photographic evidence of you two however."

"How do you know this?"

"He confronted me today...about you Cleo, he asked me whether I knew my wife was a mermaid."

"And you obviously couldn't deny it...So, is this guy going to spill?" Rikki demanded, hands on hips.

"I talked to him and for the moment he's not going to."

"I hope you're right Lewis, I hope you're right."

_**Alan Xavier's Apartment, later that day...**_

As he reclined on the couch, putting his feet up, he brought the photos up again on his laptop, examining them closely. The printed versions he had burnt but he had yet to delete these.

Wow. Real mermaids, how was this even possible? He knew it was the right thing to do but somehow he felt reluctant as he pushed the delete button. The photos were gone forever. Maybe he could actually see the mermaids in the water? He was very curious. He mind wandered at the possibilities, he was very excited, it would be amazing. Alan thought to why he had been interested in mermaids in the first place. For one, his aunts recurring dreams had brought to the surface a fascination with mermaids he had had as a boy. The possibility that there actually could be mythological creatures out there waiting to be discovered, more for personal gain and experience that profit. Had Denman actually seen mermaids? Were they the reason behind her mysterious 'fall' and amnesia? Those with forgotten trauma often regained their memories through dreams...especially recurring ones. He would talk to Lewis later.

_**Meanwhile at Mako...**_

Lewis and Cleo announced the news to the adults after dinner, everyone was worried as they had no guarantee that Alan would keep the secret.

"Don't worry," Lewis said, "I don't think he's the kind of guy to spill for money,"

"You don't _think_?" Emma asked incredulously.

"He gave me his word, and that man is a word of honour."

"You better be right Lewis," Zane said.

_**Lewis' Office, the following morning...**_

"Hi,"

"Hey Alan,"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lewis nodded at the chair.

"Sure, is this about what I think it is?"

"Yeah..."

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you've decided to keep the secret, you have no idea, thank you."

"It's okay; I promise I'm not going to tell. I couldn't do that to you."

"Thanks."

"That said; would it be too forward if I could meet them? I really am curious."

"Meet them?"

"I really want to see the amazing creatures personally..." Alan saw Lewis' frown, "Sorry, people. How is it even possible?"

"I have been trying to figure that out for years, we've just put it down to magic."

"Magic doesn't exist,"

"I said that once, but how else? You won't be saying that once you've met my family."

"Family? Or just Cleo?" he saw Lewis' small smile, "Are you saying..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, mermaid genes are dominant over human DNA, and therefore there is a 99% that offspring would be mers."

"So that is why there were smaller ones, they indeed are children mers..." Alan muttered to himself. Lewis chuckled at his realisations.

"This is why I was so happy you decided to keep the secret..."

"Because It would have put your whole family at risk..." Alan finished.

"I'll ask Cleo whether she'll show you, it is her decision, she has been ill recently so I'm not sure how soon it'll be even if she says yes"

"I understand."

**OoOoO**

"Guess what Lewis!"

"What?" Lewis replied to excited wife as soon as he came in the door.

"I'm pregnant again!" Cleo gave it a few seconds to sink in. A grin spread across his face, he hugged her tightly.

"So that's why you've not been feeling so well in the mornings,"

"Yup, I had my suspicions, did you?"

"Actually it didn't cross my mind, but I'm happy anyway." He grinned. "We'll have to tell everyone later. Have you told the girls?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

"Jen! Andy!" Their daughters came into the room. "How would you too feel about another brother or sister?"

OoOoO

Once the excitement had died down and Jennifer and Andrea had left the room, Lewis decided he would tell Cleo of Alan's request.

"Cleo, Alan asked whether he could see you today." She gave him a confused look, "In mermaid form," he continued. Her mouth formed the shape of an O.

"Why?"

"He is 'Curious'" he replied, "He just really wants to meet a real life mermaid."

"And he's not going to spill..."

"No, I'm pretty sure we can trust him in that area."

"Well if you trust him, I do. Maybe Rikki would like to come too," Cleo said brightly.

"But, she won't want to..."

"It's worth a try." She replied.

"Rikki, do you want to show yourself to Alan as a mermaid with me?" Cleo asked point-blank.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" she replied incredulously.

"He already knows you're a mermaid and I don't want to do it by myself."

"Fine then. If he tells about me to anyone, I swear I'll boil him alive."

Cleo gave Lewis an 'I told you so' look. Rikki wasn't as hard to convince as they thought...

**A/N: **_**I'm so sorry this one has taken so long to upload, I have been really busy. I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**I'm so excited, I'm going to Taylor Swift's third Auckland concert tomorrow :P I guess that doesn't help with my time management...**_

_**Oh and thanks for the review! I really really appreciated it. Shout out to **Free Blaze**_,_**nina19123, PeacePinkSeddie, CrazieGirlie, GracieSunset, Catlover10808, wella4ever25, **and **sophia68696. **Thanks again. ****  
><strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"How is Saturday?" Lewis asked Alan

"I'm free. This is going to be great!"

"We'll go over and have lunch and there you can meet a few mermaids."

"Over...?"

"To Mako,"

"Why are we going to Mako?"

"It's where we live." Lewis replied,

"Live? Are you the rumoured millionaires who bought the island off the government?"

Lewis nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Rikki said if you told she'd roast you alive – and I can say she means this literally," Lewis said.

"Literally?"

"Mermaids have certain paranormal powers,"

"Oh." Alan said.

OoOoO

Alan anchored his boat in a bay that Lewis had described. He sat down on the sand and waited for his friend to arrive. A few minutes later Lewis emerged from the trees holding hands with Cleo. This was the first time Alan had seen her since before the revelation that she was a mermaid. Alan looked at her in a new light, he chastised himself however as it was obvious nothing about her had changed. She was a regular woman who looked about twenty years of age. She seemed nervous. Lewis had told him that he and Cleo had grown up together and were the same age; however, looking at them now, Lewis looked at least five years older...

'It must be a mermaid thing' Alan thought. He got up and went to greet them.

OoOoO

Over the years, everyone had learnt what to expect from humans seeing evidence of magic for the first time, the guests all had very similar reactions to their island village and the fact that they were all half fish.

Lewis and Cleo walked Alan up the well-worn path to the private section of Mako. His breath was taken away once he saw the peculiar buildings. At first, he had the same reaction but once Cleo explained how they were made he went over to feel the substance the walls were made of. Bella was more than happy explain what she thought it was. Alan had a more scientific approach to the whole thing. He started asking the same questions that Lewis had when he was younger.

"Mate, I've been trying to figure this out for years. A very wise old woman just told me to put it down to magic. It definitely saved me a lot of brain pain, believe me," Lewis said.

"I hear you would like to see a few of us in mermaid form," Cleo said. Alan nodded enthusiastically.

"Come with me."

OoOoO

Alan followed Cleo down the well-worn track to the rocky outcrop and slid down the entrance to the Moon Pool cavern. Alan looked around in awe, he saw the moon pool, and a pile of towels in the corner. His breath hitched when his eyes settled on what, or more precisely, who was in the pool itself.

"Alan, I'd like you to meet my daughter Jennifer and Rikki's daughters, Charlie and Leila. They were born mermaids," Cleo said.

"Hi!" they chorused.

He knelt on the edge of the pool.

"Nice to meet you girls," he said quietly, struck by the beauty of their tails. Cleo dived into the pool herself and was a mermaid in seconds.

"This is just incredible!" Alan exclaimed, "Thanks so much for showing me,"

As Alan and Cleo chatted about mermaids at the moon pool, Rikki surfaced and scowled once she saw who was there.

"What is he doing here?" Rikki asked rudely.

"He wanted to see a mermaid in person Rikki, You said he could come."

'_But not here!' _Rikki replied via mind speak. '_Charlie, Leila, why are you here?'_

'_We volunteered Mum," _Leila said.

"_You three should go home now,"_

"_No." _Leila said

"Can we go swim on the reef?" Charlie asked verbally.

"Alright, don't be too long," Rikki replied. She went a sat on one of the convenient steps as the three girls sped out of the moon pool.

Alan was just watching the exchange silently.

"Alan." Rikki addressed him.

"Nice to see you again Rikki,"

"Mhm," she nodded absently.

"I must say, you look stunning with tails, both of you,"

"Thank you." Rikki replied stiltedly, "Anyway, I must be off." She pulled herself out of the pool, flapping round like a fish out of water to roll onto her back.

"Ah, do you need some help?" Alan asked, watching her struggle.

"No. I'm good." Once on her back she stretched her hand out and steam began to rise off her tail.

"Are you doing that?"

"Yes. Yes I am. My mermaid power is boiling water and...this," The now human Rikki shot a bolt of lightning down the cone, not too far from Alan.

"Rikki!" Cleo exclaimed.

"No, it's fine that was amazing!" Alan smiled once out of his shock. This was not quite the reaction Rikki was looking for.

'_Don't be so rude,' _Cleo chastised Rikki. Rikki ignored her and left the moon pool. She was not sure about Alan yet.

"Sorry about Rikki, she finds it hard accepting new people," Cleo said.

"It really is fine. What is your power?" Alan asked Cleo

"It's not really as dangerous as Rikki's..." she trailed off and stretched out her hand forming the water into various shapes before sending it back into the pool with a splash.

"Cool."

Cleo pulled herself out of the water.

"Could I...touch it?"

With an amused smile Cleo gave him the go ahead.

"Its slimy," he said to himself.

"I'd hope so," Cleo said, "Otherwise I'd probably be sick...or human."

"Right, I didn't mean to say that aloud." Cleo just laughed. With a flick of her wrist, droplets of water from her body went flying into the pool. Once again, she was in her human body.

Together they went back to the village to socialise and have that lunch.

**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Tell me what you are thinking. I will update ASAP.**_

_**The Taylor Swift concert was absolutely amazing, one of the best times of my life :)**_

_**Thanks so much to **__Sophia68696, gabisamore, Arocksprpl2, __**and **__Paradox Tremors __**for reviewing the previous chapter, it means a lot.**_

_**Also a special mention to **__Separate Entity __**for reviewing a lot of chapters in 'A Fishy Tale' and **__gotdraco __**for reviewing that story too. I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **_(actually this time :P)_

_**One week later…**_

Alan had finally adjusted to the idea that mythological creatures did in fact exist. He, of course, took a scientific stance as Lewis had done when he was young. He asked if he could run a few tests, purely for scientific curiosity and personal gain. _**  
><strong>_Bella and Cleo volunteered; they didn't mind helping him out. Cleo knew what scientific curiosity felt like. Alan had been shocked when they told him the full story of their relationship with Denman.

_Flashback_

"…and that is the tale of our two run-ins with your aunt." Emma finished.

"Wow." Alan said simply, "I can see how you lost your cool for a second there Cleo,"

Cleo blushed and looked at her feet, "It was an accident," she muttered.

"How could she have been so set capturing you?" he muttered to himself.

_End Flashback_

Lewis had showed Alan his aunt's notes from that short testing session many years earlier.

"Is any of it fact?" Alan had asked.

"Pretty much all it has proven correct," Lewis replied, "Mermaid DNA must be the dominant gene because all our kids were born mers." He said pointing to one line in particular.

OoOoO

Bella and Cleo met Alan on the beach on the far side of the island where he had anchored his boat.

"Has your speed ever been fully tested?"

"Not in the ocean," Bella replied.

"With your aunt, she tested our endurance in our human form, but we would have escaped if she tested us in the ocean," Cleo said.

"Do you have any idea?" Alan asked.

"Not really. We know that it only takes five minutes to get to Mako at turbo speed, closer to twenty minutes, swimming for enjoyment." Cleo said. Bella nodded.

"Do you mind swimming around Mako for me?" Alan asked, "It would be a decent distance for measurement, about six kilometres. Could you go as fast as you can?"

"Sure."

Cleo and Bella got in the water. When Alan said go, they sped off and he started the timers and got back to his boat to wait for them to arrive. They were back before he knew it. He stopped the timers. It only took them a minute and a half. He was absolutely amazed. They would have to be travelling at about 120km/h. **(A/N: **_**Apologies, I know the math is absolutely appalling, just bear with me; let's just say they travel extremely fast = faster than boats.**_

"How was that?" Bella asked. She and Cleo were resting their arms on the stern of the boat.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed. "You aren't even breathless!"

"Yeah. Mermaid capabilities still amaze me, even though I am one!" Cleo replied.

"Could you hold your breath for me underwater, so I can time it?"

"Okay. You may want to get a book out or something, it'll probably be longer than twenty minutes." Bella said. As they had matured, they had noticed they could stay underwater for much longer without effort. Their kids tended to go to the surface more frequently.

Alan again started a timer each as Cleo and Bella submerged.

Thirty-nine minutes and ten seconds later Cleo came to the surface. Bella followed at forty minutes and three seconds. This time Bella and Cleo were sucking in air. It seemed however, that they still were not exerted. Alan shook his head in wonder. "You both stayed under the water for over thirty-nine minutes. That is incredible."

The mermaids too were shocked. They had not expected to be under that long; it didn't actually feel very long, they had been absorbed by the serene ocean and talked to each other via mind speak about various things in life.

"I don't think we've ever stayed under that long! Even the book's record was only just over half an hour." Cleo said.

Alan offered his hand to Bella to help pull her into the boat. She was much heavier than he anticipated. He pulled and grunted by Bella didn't seem to get onto the boat, it ended up bruising her tail.

"Ow!"

"So, so sorry Bella!"

After watching the scene for a few minutes, the amused Cleo decided to give them a hand. She used the water to lift Bella effortlessly onto the boat. "Thank you Cleo!" Bella said.

Cleo then lifted herself onto the boat; the water spilt on the deck was flicked back into the sea. With a flick of her hand, the two women were humans again.

"Amazing. Cleo, why didn't you help me sooner?"

"You never asked, beside the struggle was quite amusing."

"Great." Alan muttered, he was wet from the ordeal. Cleo flicked the water out of his trousers and he was much happier and drier. Still on the boat, Alan asked whether he could test the gelatine substance Bella created. She of course said yes. After a few more tests like his, Bella and Cleo jumped off the boat and Alan pulled up the anchor and sailed back to the mainland.

OoOoO

_After dinner that night..._

"How was the tests today?" Emma asked Bella and Cleo.

"Good. We learnt new stuff. We swim at about 120km/h while at moderate turbo speed – we didn't really go our fastest, we were turning a corner." Cleo said

"I held my breath for forty minutes. Cleo did so for almost forty. Amazing, huh?" Bella said

"Yeah, that is something," Will said. "Forty minutes..." he trailed off.

"Did you guys do anything else?" Ben asked.

"He tested my gelatine," Bella said.

"Anything abnormal?" Anna asked.

"He actually said it was pure H20, and somehow it had got to be in that state of matter."

"And that's where the magic comes in," Lewis said.

"Rikki? You haven't said a word. Is something wrong?" Cleo asked. She just shook her head. The whole table had now turned to her.

"Rikki?" Zane asked.

"How can you just trust him like that?" Rikki burst out suddenly. "He finds out and almost immediately you invite him to Mako and let him experiment on you! He's Denman's nephew for heaven's sake!"

"Rikki..." Emma began

"Don't_ Rikki_ me!" she exclaimed. "You let him experiment on you! Does no one else hear alarm bells?"

"No. You don't know him from a bar of soap Rikki," Lewis said.

"You haven't even given him a chance. Not all scientists are mermaid hunters." Cleo said. Rikki put her head in her hands.

"If you didn't want him to come here, why didn't you say something?" Ash said. "We all voted on it."

"Yeah and if I could quote you, '_Fine then, you don't involve me and if anything comes of it, I swear I'll boil him alive'"_ Cleo said.

"I just don't trust him." She sighed.

"You've judged him before you've known him." Lewis said.

"I may have, yeah, but guess who said Denman 'wasn't like that'? Oh, yeah, it was you!" she retorted.

"Guys! Cut it out," Anna said. "Rikki, he's invited over next week, along with Fred, Kelly and Perry – maybe you guys could have a chat and sort out your issues? I'm sure he's harmless."

"Fine. I'll give him a shot, but if he blows it..." she trailed off for effect. "I'm going to bed." She muttered. Zane gave everyone an apologetic smile and headed out with his wife.

"She sure still had trust issues." Emma said.

"She's just Rikki." Cleo said resigned.

**A/N: **_**Here is that long awaited chapter. Since there is only one day left of school, I believe I'll have a bit more time in the near future to update again, no promises though – it will be as soon as possible however. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story and as always, please review :D**_

**Kia Ora. E ****kauanuanu ana nga kaipānui. Ka mutu pea. Ka kite anō au i a koutou**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The date came around and Rikki was not looking forward to seeing Alan Xavier again, however, she did not really get much say. The Jacksons arrived and all the kids were swimming with Perry, while the adults were inside chatting. Alan arrived a half hour later, walking into the dining hall where everyone was socialising.

"Hey everyone," Alan said.

"Hey Alan," Lewis said, "Let me introduce you to Fred and Kelly Jackson,"

"Nice to meet you," Fred said as he shook Alan's hand. For the next hour, Rikki continued to give Alan the cold shoulder, annoying him to no end. It was decided that everyone would go down to the beach.

"Rikki," Alan said grabbing Rikki's elbow as she went to leave with the others, "Could I talk with you for a moment," She scowled in response.

"Fine. Make it quick," she snapped.

"Why do you hate me so much? We don't even know each other well,"

"Exactly. I don't trust you."

"I've kept your secret, what more is there to trust."

"That this isn't just temporary. You could tell Denman and we wouldn't even know."

"She has no memory of past events, why would I tell. Seriously, I don't need the money enough to destroy friendships and those friends' lives."

This Rikki had nothing to say to. "Come on Rikki, chance it, and for goodness sake, please stop giving me icy glares and ignoring me. You don't have to trust me fully; I just want to be friends."

"Okay, I'll try to be more welcoming. No promises though."

"Thanks for giving me a chance. I'll try not to make you regret it."

Rikki did give Alan a chance, and because of it, they actually got along nicely. They could not be called friends due to Rikki's trust issues but they weren't enemies either.

OoOoO

"Linda, these dreams have been going on for years, and frankly it is not healthy. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I-I can't remember!" she exclaimed frustrated, "Aren't you people supposed to tell me?"

"You have a bad case of amnesia, you may never regain your memories." The psychiatrist said, "But are you sure the dream didn't really happen?"

"Mermaids? Please."

"In the metaphorical sense? Maybe a group of people you knew changed dramatically?"

"I don't think so."

"Well Mrs Denman, this is a mystery to everyone."

OoOoO

Denman tossed and turned in bed again that night.

'_Three young women are in a beautiful pool in a volcanic cone. No legs but tails. They scowl at me. Suddenly the dream shifts, the girls now have legs and they walk ominously towards me. With hand movements, they seem to be controlling water in various forms. Snow, wind and fire is everywhere, lightning bolts coming from nowhere. "We got an upgrade," says the one with curly blonde hair. My colleagues are falling by freaks of nature somehow caused by the women. "No one messes with us," the blonde one spoke again, "Don't forget that," Their eyes are piercing and cold though they seem scared at the same time. The tanned one steps forward and raises her arm; suddenly I feel cold and darkness comes over me,' _Denman woke up with a scream, sweat on her brow. Her husband John Denman held her close, "Shh, it was only a dream, only a dream," Denman welcomed the strong arms of her husband.

"John, it was the same dream, I'm not going to let it plague me any longer. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

OoOoO

_The following morning…_

The Boss walked into the office where Linda Denman was working.

"Linda, I need an experienced marine biologist such as yourself to transfer to the research facility on the Gold Coast for a few weeks to help with apprentices and to check all the equipment there. Are you interested?"

"Thank you sir, I'd love to,"

"Great, I'll sort everything for you. I trust you will be able to find your own accommodation. You have some family there I believe?"

"Yeah, I'll ask whether I can stay with my nephew."

"Superb."

OoOoO

"Hello?"

"Alan hi, its Linda here."

"Oh, hey."

"I was ringing to ask if I could possibly stay with you for a few weeks. I am transferring to your research facility to help with the new recruits. "

"Sweet! Yeah, that's fine as long as you're willing to help cover food costs etcetera."

"That's fine. Thanks Alan."

"You're welcome. When are you going to arrive?"

"Three days, so on the twenty-third."

"Cool, well, I'll see you then, contact me the day you're arriving."

"Okay. Thanks Alan, see you."

OoOoO

Anna came into Rikki's café that afternoon.

"Hey Anna," Rikki smiled at her as she approached the counter.

"Hey," she smiled in response,

"Do you want a juice?" Rikki asked.

"Don't mind if I do, I'll have the usual,"

Rikki began making Anna's juice.

"My friend Jessie and I are getting together after work tomorrow. Do you think I should bring her here or to the mainland house?"

"How about here and then next time to the house."

"Okay, thanks."

OoOoO

_The Next Day..._

Anna walked into the cafe, brunette woman in tow. The woman was in her early twenties and significantly taller than Anna.

Rikki was again serving the counter.

"Hey, Rikki this is Jessie Mills, my colleague,"

"Nice to meet you Jessie," Rikki said as they shook hands. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee?" Jessie said.

"I'll have one too, thanks Rikki," Anna said.

"Cool, how 'bout you two sit down and I'll bring them to you,"

Anna and Jessie sat down and began chatting; soon they had received their coffees.

About an hour later, Zane took Rikki's place at the counter and she came over to Anna and her friend.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked

"Not at all," Jessie said with a smile.

Rikki could see quickly why Anna liked Jessie. She was genuinely optimistic and extremely laid back, she also had lots of things in common with both Anna and Rikki. Rikki could see that if they got closer, she too would be friends with Jessie.

"Well, it was great to see you Anna, and meet you Rikki, but I must be off,"

After she departed, Anna hung around until Rikki could leave and they swam back together to Mako.

**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please please review :D**_

_**Special thanks to **__Beaker77, Paradox Tremors, Quillox, PeacePinkSeddie, Arocksprpl2, Sophia68696, Zippy, gotdraco __**and **__onlinegirlgoing4god __**for reviewing chapters 37 and 38. It means a lot :D**_

_**E noho ra!**_

_(P.S: the phrases are in Maori, I may give translations next chapter)_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Lewis." Randall Handler, Lewis' boss, came into his office. "I know this is late notice but, I need you to give Dr Linda Denman a tour of our facilities as you are head of this department and Dr Lawrence is on leave."

"Yes sir,"

"Great, she arrives at noon, I'll bring her here then," he smiled and left the room. He passed Alan as he did so.

"By the look on your face you already know the news." Alan said rhetorically. Lewis nodded.

"Why is she transferring? Randall didn't mention that."

"She's helping out with the new recruits for a few weeks and is helping Randall out personally with a specific report."

"Oh," Lewis replied, "Well, I'm giving her the tour of the facility. This means that I'm going to have to try and not trigger any memories and act like we've just met."

"I hope she won't," Alan said, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

OoOoO

Alan returned to Lewis' office an hour or so later; he was talking to Cleo on the phone

"Yeah…I'll be careful." Lewis paused, "No I won't mention your names if I can help it…Okay but I'm sure Emma already knows…" he glanced over at Alan and smiled. "Sorry Cleo, Alan just arrived…yeah…okay see ya…love you too." Lewis hung up the phone.

"Hey. What did Cleo say?"

"She wants me to careful and minimise unintentional hints. In addition, Jen is going home to a friend's house and Cleo and Will are working late tonight. She wants me to tell Emma about Jen,"

"Right. Why can't she tell Emma?"

"She probably already has, she just wants to remind her. Why are you here?"

"Just to wish you Good Luck, she just arrived."

"Thanks Alan,"

OoOoO

A few minutes later, Dr Randall Handler and Dr Linda Denman were on their way to meet Dr Lewis McCartney, the head of the marine mammals department and distribution of equipment.

Handler knocked on Lewis' office door.

"Come in," Lewis called.

"Lewis, this is Dr Linda Denman, Linda this is Dr Lewis McCartney, your tour guide for when you are here," Handler introduced.

"Nice to meet you Linda," Lewis smiled as genuinely as he could.

"Likewise," she replied as they shook hands. "Have we met before? There's something vaguely familiar about you,"

"Maybe we've seen each other round? Your nephew Alan is my friend,"

"Oh, most likely" Denman seemed happy with this explanation. Randall left Linda in Lewis' hands. Lewis smiled at his guest. "What would you like to see first…?"

OoOoO

Lewis spent the next hour and a half giving Denman a tour of his area of the facility and all the various equipment. When Lewis had shown her the motion activated cameras, she paused as a memory flashed across her mind. She remembered herself and a man; she believed he was her old employee…what was his name, oh yeah, Greg. She saw herself and Greg placing these cameras on a rock. She shook her head, annoyed by the interruption. It was frustrating having amnesia, memories, most of them spontaneous and random like this one occasionally surfaced in her memory, specifics usually triggered by something of significance.

"Linda? Are you alright?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had another memory," she knew Lewis had been debriefed on her amnesia.

"Well, okay. There here are our…"

OoOoO

_**Denman's P.O.V**_

As Dr McCartney showed me inside the many locked storage rooms containing lots of expensive marine equipment, I felt something tugging at my memory. I felt like I knew Lewis well, like I had met him well before today's meeting, it was like I knew quite a lot about him. I shook my head clear of these thoughts and focused on what Lewis was showing me. I had gotten used to the feeling of forgetfulness, the feeling that I should know a certain person or place. These feelings always reminded me that there were some things that I could never remember. I was extremely grateful that I could remember most of my life before the accident; I still had memories invading my mind, usually once a week. I definitely felt a connection with Lewis though, I do not know why…

"And that concludes our tour," Lewis said with a smile I could tell was fake. It seemed Dr McCartney did not like me very much...I blinked back into reality; he was looking at me as if he was expecting a response.

"Linda?" he asked

"Oh sorry," he repeated his question.

"Great, hey could I see that latest report?"

"Sure, it's back in my office," I followed him there, as he searched through his filing cabinet, I looked around the room. I picked up a family photo I spied on the desk. It showed Lewis with his arms around a young woman with tanned skin and long brown hair. In her arms, she was holding a pre-schooler; she looked about three or four. A young girl who looked about five was also smiling at the camera, in front of who must be her mother. My eyes were drawn again to the woman, Lewis' wife. I shook off an over-whelming sense of déjà vu – I knew I had seen her somewhere before.

"Is this your family?" I asked him. A flicker of undecipherable emotion passed over his features before he smiled.

"Yeah,"

"What are their names?"

"That's Jennifer," he said pointing to his eldest daughter, "That's Andrea," he said pointing to the pre-schooler and it seemed he slightly hesitated before pointing to the woman and saying, "And that's my lovely wife,"

"What is her name?" Again, he seemed hesitant of something, but continued.

"Cleo," he said. As soon as he had said the name, a rush of memories floated across my vision. I sat down in the welcoming chair abruptly. The first picture I saw was Lewis and his wife Cleo, only they were teenagers. The next scene was in front of that cafe I had passed by, only it had a different name, Lewis and Cleo along with two other girls. Next was a particular DNA sample I was looking through the microscope at. It quickly shifted again, I saw the three girls in a mysterious pool. Was that a tail? It moved again to the same three girls running on treadmills in a cave. Finally, I saw Cleo and her friends making familiar positions with their hands, water and lightening flying in all directions. Cleo pushed her hand forward and suddenly there was darkness.

I gasped loudly; I remembered everything completely for the first time in years.

_OoOoO_

_Lewis' P.O.V_

I should have put that photo away. How careless of me. I pointed out my family members to the one who once was an incredible danger to the love of my life. Jennifer, Andrea and finally Cleo. I was not sure whether I should mention Cleo's name, but when Denman pressed for it, I had to tell her, I mean she just thought my wife was an ordinary girl. As soon as I said Cleo's name however, I knew I had made a mistake. Linda Denman had fumbled her way into the empty chair and now was holding her temples tightly. A few seconds later, she gasped loudly. I waited anxiously for her to recover, I was frozen, was she having a relapse? It seemed she was not.

"I remember...everything," she breathed after recovering herself. This was not good. Not good at all. It felt like now I was the one having the relapse.

**A/N: **_**I feel so mean leaving a cliff hanger like that but...**_

_**I also feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long. I really have had no time to myself unless you count hours annotating and highlighting sources and filling out evidence templates for a huge history internal/assignment as down time...**_

_**Sorry about that, but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Denman's P.O.V_

"I remember...everything," I said, I massaged my temples. He looked terrified of what I was going to say next.

"Mermaids!" I exclaimed, "Your wife! Lewis, your wife attacked me, she made me lose my memory!"

I heard Lewis mutter a few choice words under his breath. "Nonsense." He said.

"Lewis," I said disbelievingly, "I remember everything now, that recurring dream actually happened to a certain extent," I said. I could see that he knew it was no use denying it. The old me was back and I remembered all my past encounters with this man.

Lewis sighed, "Cleo didn't mean to. She totally regretted it and was appalled at what she did, we were the ones who took you to the hospital," Emotions flooded my mind. It was all too much. Why would they have taken me to the hospital? It was obvious they hated me; I had tried to exploit them. Lewis was frowning; he had dropped the friendly persona. I voiced my thoughts,

"Why would you take me to the hospital, after all I did?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Why? Why didn't we leave you to die on the island?" he shook his head, "We are human you know,"

I realised I knew that now. Those girls had looked terrified, yet defiant when I caught them. What I did – it was against everything I now stand for, I now have to have a good reason for catching and experimenting on specimens. The first time I caught them, I thought back to how low I had stooped - I had held Lewis hostage and the girls against their will, blackmailing them to not escape for Lewis' sake. It was so wrong. How had I been such a…such a cow?

"I know, I know that now. Oh Lewis, I am so sorry!"

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"Call it cliché, but I finally realise the errors of my ways,"

"You never seemed to think you were in the wrong before," Lewis retorted.

"No…" I winced. "Why was I so obsessed?"

"You tell me,"

"You know that I never meant to physically hurt the girls…" I trailed off. Lewis crossed his arms; he was not impressed. I knew my side of the argument was not easy to believe.

"I just wanted the facts; surely you of all people should understand scientific curiosity."

"I understand scientific curiosity, but never the part where you were willing to give up the girls' livelihoods in order to obtain that information. You would have sold the information, or even put them on display as creatures, not people. If you could not do that you would have kept them locked away under all your research was complete, maybe release them after this. They would never be treated the same once the news was made public. When you released them, though no physical injuries came upon them, they would have been scarred mentally for life." He said. I had to admit this was probably true, had that happened without interference. I was really into being recognised in the scientific community and definitely interested in the monetary benefits. Now looking back, if I were in the same situation, I would not have done the same. I think the amnesia did me good, as much as it shocks me to think it.

"Lewis, I'm not expecting you to believe me, but I really am sorry. I don't expect you to trust me…" with this sentence, Lewis coughed his agreement, "…but I don't mean you any harm. I will not go to any lengths to expose your wife or her friends as mythological sea creatures." His eyes widened in disbelief. I expected this reaction.

"You won't? How can we be possibly sure? The last time you 'left', you faked it and caught the girls. How do I know whether this isn't just an act?" I looked at him sincerely.

"I mean it Lewis."

He was taken aback by this. He did not know how to respond. I could see the different emotions as they passed over his features. Disbelief, distrust, anger, sadness, worry, and finally hope.

"So…you're not going to pursue us?" he asked timidly. I shook my head sincerely. A degree of relief was shown as he sighed.

"I swear, I will not be any threat, intentional or otherwise, towards you, your family and friends." I said.

_Lewis' P.O.V_

I seriously couldn't believe what I had been hearing from Denman's lips. No threat? I didn't believe her. I certainly didn't trust her. I was still angry at what she had done to us in the past. I was sad that we were even in this position. I was worried she'd change her mind, and become a much larger threat than before. But then, she seemed honestly sincere. Could this be the end of the Denman issue?

"So…you're not going to pursue us?" I asked, annoyed at hearing my voice was not as strong as I intended it to be. Denman shook her head in response. She truly looked sincere. I sighed with relief.

""I swear, I will not be any threat, intentional or otherwise, towards you, your family and friends," she said, hand across her heart. I smiled for the first time since she arrived – genuinely. She returned the smile. I didn't trust and I definitely hadn't forgiven her yet, but, if she did as she said, our relationship was on the mend.

**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading **_

_**Special thanks and mention to **__Arocksprpl2, XxRaindr0pxX, Quillox, Beaker77, the crazy frog, Zikki3737, gotdraco, anon, Maria, Xmengal, __**and my real life best friend **__k8sastar __**for reviewing the last two chapters. It means a lot. **_

_**Please continue to read and review :P I love you guys :)**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Today was the celebration of the 32nd birthday of Mrs Anna Charles. Everyone was still trying to process the news that Denman was good now...or pretending to be. Of course, Rikki and Emma were completely sceptical but all that mattered was that she was not a threat at that moment in time.

The celebration was to be held at Rikki's Cafe, after hours. Anna's parents were visiting Australia for a few weeks, no doubt perfect timing. Jade, the Jacksons and Jessie were all invited. Due to Alan's frequent visits to Mako, Anna and Alan had grown reasonably close and therefore, he was invited too. Anna had not wanted a large celebration, but she could not have invited Jessie back to Mako, therefore, the cafe it was.

Cleo, Bella and Emma were arranging things for the kids to do once everyone had eaten – so they wouldn't bother them. Anna went over to see how they were doing.

"All sorted?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah," Anna smiled in response.

OoOoO

The Jacksons arrived first, early as usual followed by Jade. Anna welcomed both parties. Then Jessie arrived.

"Hey Jess, thanks for coming," Anna smiled.

"No problem, thanks for inviting me. Happy Birthday," The two women hugged.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Anna said, and this she did. "...and you've already met Rikki and Ben,"

"I probably won't remember everyone's names, but it's nice to meet you all,"

Twenty minutes later, Alan arrived, fashionably late, as usual. "Happy Birthday Anna,"

Alan was introduced by Anna to Jade and then to Jessie.

_**Alan's P.O.V**_

"Alan, this is my friend from work, Jessie," Anna said. I looked to see who was being introduced to me. Wow. In front of me stood a beautiful tall, slim woman with long dark brown tresses, she was only slightly shorter than myself. She looked to be the same age as me. I cleared my throat as Anna bumped me, indicating that I had been staring.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Jessie," I said shaking her hand. Our eyes locked together. I seemed to be lost in her chocolate orbs. Anna cleared her throat gently, trying to bring us out of our trance politely. It seemed the handshake had lasted a little longer than maybe it should have. I looked away and dropped her hand, feeling embarrassed as the blush made its way to my cheeks. I was pleased to see however, that she was blushing too. I definitely wanted to get to know this girl.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Anna smiled slyly at the two of them before announcing, "Let's eat!"

Alan pulled the chair out for Jessie and sat down beside her. Jessie was blushing again. The meal got underway, Rikki's staff bringing out the food.

'_There is an obvious chemistry between them,' _Anna mind spoke to Cleo.

'_Definitely,' _she replied.

OoOoO

Alan and Jessie exchanged numbers at the end of the night and everyone departed – majority back to Mako Island.

It was not surprising that three weeks later, Jessie told Anna, that Alan had asked her out, and she had accepted. Anna was very excited for them.

OoOoO

Everyone was trusting Alan more, after all he had kept the secret for all this time. Denman was also being considered less of a threat. Of course, she was still to be weary of, but she had not spilled the beans yet either.

Cleo now had a slight baby bump; she was just over three months along. Everyone was very excited to have a new addition to the mer-family at the end of the year.

**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Firstly, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. Secondly, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I really have been busy from history internals to Maori speeches... Anyway, I hope to not leave it so long next time, and thank you for sticking with me.**_

_**Thanks to**__ onlinegirlgoing4god, Quillox, xmangal, SparksFly3737, Juliet Knighly __**and **__XxRaindr0pxX__** for reviewing :D **_

_**Please review everyone!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

On the 9th of May, Drew Moseley decided to go camping on Mako Island. Drew was a short young man with round face and dark brown hair. He had dropped out of school and was currently awaiting confirmation for at least one of the jobs he had applied for. His parents were hesitant to let him go alone to the wild Mako but with the reception tower that had mysteriously appeared and only half the island available to the public, they felt he would be safe enough, he had gone camping there enough times before. After Drew had set up his campsite, he decided to explore the island. He took a pack with a water bottle, a cell phone, map, first aid kit and food. He hoped not to get lost.

Drew walked for a long time taking in the scenery and mentally noting down where he was and where he had been in order to get back. He came along a river and started to follow that for some way. Eventually he came across a fence. He had reached the end of the public section of Mako for this direction. He sighed. He had wanted to continue following the river. Should he dare pass the private property boundaries? He was ever so curious... no one had been on that half of the island since it had been bought many years earlier – what secrets did it hold? No one except the council and probably family knew the identities of the owners. Were they trying to cover up a large secret? Surely, the owners did not need half of the island. His curiosity got the better of him. '_They will never find out' _he thought to himself, '_the island is big enough, I won't disturb anything...' _This is what justified his actions in his mind as he scaled the wire fence. He crossed that forbidden line into the private half of the island, ignoring the signs that said 'Private Property' and 'Trespassers will be prosecuted.' As he continued to walk, he came across a rocky outcrop where there was a waterfall. This waterfall lead into the river he had been following. This part of the island was really beautiful. Drew wondered why it was closed to the public. Maybe the owners had chosen the best scenic areas for themselves. He walked along this, jumping over the rocks feeling rather bold out in the open. Drew caught himself just in time. He would have fallen down an ominous deep hole, hidden in the rocks; the slope looked rather steep. He looked again, was that a rope? Suddenly he heard a group of people talking and crashing through the bush on the other side of the rocky outcrop. He looked at his watch. It was just after four. He dashed as carefully and quickly as he dared back into the bushes. That had been too close. His curiosity was not satisfied. He would be back to investigate further.

OoOoO

The mer-residence of the island were making their way to the moon pool to launch out to the mainland. The humans were down at their wharf the boys had made to launch their boats. Eric had broken his arm falling off the school monkey bars and could not swim so he went along with them. This they did not knowing that a young man had trespassed. They were having Will's 32nd Birthday dinner at the cafe on the mainland; this was of course to be able to invite his and Cleo's work colleagues.

OoOoO

At about nine the next morning, Drew set out again. After quite a while walking, he reached the rocky outcrop he had reached the day previous. He peered down the hole. The rope reached down, probably to the bottom. Drew carefully slid down and looked around himself when he reached the bottom. He looked around himself in wonder at the cavern he had found himself in. There was a tunnel. Being as curious as he was, of course he walked through it. Wow. There was a pretty little pool underneath what must be a volcanic cone. If only he had brought a camera. However, being the way he was, after admiring its beauty he wrote it off as just another pretty cave. He backtracked and climbed back up the rope. He decided to keep moving inland.

As he approached the thicket of trees on the other side of the rocky outcrop, he noticed there was a well-defined path of dirt, this route must be used frequently as it was very well worn. He decided to follow it for a bit. He hoped like heck that no one was home. As he followed the path, he reflected on how much he was enjoying himself while exploring the unknown side of the island. Absently, as he was walking he ran his hand against the trees on the edge of a dense thicket, suddenly, as he was running his hand along some hedges that needed a good clipping, something under his hand gave way. He turned to see what had happened. It seemed he had pushed open a door of some sort. Drew marvelled at how well it had been hidden. Without accidently pushing it open, he would never have found it. Excitement took over his better judgement. Obviously, this was the gate into the owner's property, probably the place where they lived. Any smart person would have left the gate and continued walking or retreated, however, Drew must not be very smart...He pushed a few stray leaves away and went through that ominous doorway.

**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading. Please please review!**_

_**Thanks to **__Quillox, onlinegirlgoing4god, Zikki3, Sparksfly3737, Teddy, Kenzie, XxRaindr0pxX, xmangal, __**and **__Juliet Knighly __**for reviewing the previous chapter. I really do appreciate you guys, especially those who review every chapter. **_

_**Anyway, on a side note, thanks so so much for those who read this story who reviewed my new story H2O: Time will Tell. It's going to follow Emma and Ash from season 2 finale onwards. Thanks for the positive response to that story also. **_

_**As always, I will try my best to upload as soon as possible. I had hoped to update more frequently, but being a senior at high school does not give you much free time when you are constantly bogged down with homework and assignments.**_


	44. Chapter 44 & Map

**Chapter 44**

**A/N: **_**First of all, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated recently, I was loaded with assignments. Essays, artwork etc... Anyway, I hope the next update won't be so far away. Please enjoy **_

* * *

><p>Drew pushed open the gate and snuck inside. He had never been one to think before he acted. He looked around at his surroundings. To be honest he was a little disappointed. All he could see was more jungle. To his left he saw a well-worn path that lead through the trees. Of course, he followed it. After about three minutes of following the path, he saw it wound up a hill with only a few trees on it, covered with grass and a small stream trickling down. Just as he was about to ascend the hill, he heard voices approaching. His first instinct was to dive behind a bush as quietly as possible. A second later he saw two women coming down.<p>

"So Cleo, how many months pregnant are you now?" the red head asked.

"I think just over four months now," the other replied. Drew shifted his weight and grimaced as a twig snapped rather loudly.

"What was that?" the one named Cleo said, stopping in her tracks. Drew held his breath. The women were right next to the bush he was hiding behind, or rather in it. The branches were very scratchy. The both looked around.

"It was probably just a small animal,"

"Probably," Cleo replied. They resumed their walk, "Do you want any more kids Anna?"

"Me? No, I think three is enough for me; I don't know about Ben but I think he's happy..." Their voices faded and Drew released the breath he was holding. Once they were out of sight, he left his hiding place. This was definitely, where the owners lived. Cautiously he went up the hill. He did not expect to see what met him on the other side. His breath hitched as he took in the structures below. They were about the size of houses but each was a different colour. You could not see in but they were slightly translucent. Before he started to go down, he saw a man with two girls emerge from one of the buildings. Drew decided to hotfoot it before being seen. However, he would definitely be coming back the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rikki, are you feeling alright?" Zane asked her concernedly.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied quickly. He gave her a look in response. She returned this with an icy glare.

"You look rather pale," he suggested.

"It's nothing." She went to gather her stuff for work.

"You should really take the day off,"

"No. Rhonda is on maternity leave and Maxine is sick – you are already understaffed." Rikki replied. He had to admit this was true but he continued to persist.

"Even bosses are aloud days off sometimes,"

"Come on Zane."

"Fine. Can we compromise?"

"As in?"

"Take the morning off and come in when you feel up to it."

"But I feel up to it now." She retorted.

"Midday then."

"Two hours."

"Done. See it won't be so bad." Zane laughed. He leaned down and kissed his wife. "Boys! Time to go,"

Zane and the twin boys headed off. Everyone else had already left for work and school. The younger kids were put in a day-care that Kate and Phoebe, Emma's old colleagues, had opened.

Rikki was alone in the village. She had to admit that she was feeling a little ill and dizzy – not that she'd tell anyone. She lay down on the couch and to her dismay, within seconds she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A Few hours later...<em>

Drew was becoming familiar with the route. It was his final day of camping – he was determined to investigate that amazing village. As he looked down from the top of the hill, it seemed it was deserted. He walked down and looked at the buildings. They were amazing, somehow windows and doors were a part of these houses. He timidly put his hand on the wall, not knowing what to expect. It was not like anything he had felt before. How had the owners made this? He snuck along under the windows until he realised it was probably silly. All the buildings seemed vacant. He made his way to the larger building at the end. Its door was just netting. They obviously did not expect trespassers.

He gasped again as he entered this particular building.

All the tables and chairs were made of the same substance as the walls. The kitchen, at least he assumed it was the kitchen, was strange. There was a solid block of ice frozen around something solid. When he looked closer it was frozen around food. There was also a fridge in the corner. A tiny oven on the far side was covered in dust. He frowned, surely in such a place – for catering, it would be used. His eyes laid upon a series of long metal and wooden sticks in 'L' shapes. In fact, Rikki, Anna and their kids used these to skewer whatever was coming to be cooked and obviously, their powers would be used. There was some regular cutlery but most was made of the same stuff as everything else. Uh oh!

Drew heard footsteps approaching and looked for somewhere to hide. Seeing nothing adequate for his size, he ducked behind the doorframe, hiding in that corner.

Rikki was not happy with herself. She had been asleep for too long nevertheless, she was feeling a little better and hungry. She melted a part of the ice block and put the chicken that was frozen there on the bench, her hands in gloves so the wetness would not transform her. She evaporated the water from the floor, put the chicken on the skewer and then stretched her hand out to cook it.

Drew was staring not believing what he had just witnessed. He recognised the women for one of the owners of Rikki's cafe. She lived here? The chicken cooked in front of his eyes but Rikki seemed non-plussed - she just waved the steam away like it happened every day. She cut a few slices off and put it on a plate with chutney and began to eat.

All of a sudden, Drew had the powerful urge to sneeze.

'_No. No. No.' _He thought to himself. He sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**I hope you enjoyed it :D Please Review!**_

_**Thanks to **_onlinegirlgoing4god, Eggs and Ham, GhostGirl08, Xmengal, Juliet Knighly, XxRanindr0pxX, Sparksfly3737, Quillox, and Zikki 3, _**for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><span>Map of Mako Island:<span>

TT = house

TRZT: Bennett household.

TCLT: McCartney Household

TABT: Charles Household

TAET: Dove household

TBW: Benjamin Household

TGT: Guest house

LD = dining hall

H = hill

M= moon pool

B= beach

P = public side of island

_ = private property divide

::::: - ignore

P

* * *

><p>B<p>

: :::::::::::::::::::::M

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::H

TRZT TCLT TABT

:::::::::::::::::::::LD

TAET TBWT TGT

**A/N: **_**I hope this helps some people picture Mako. I would draw a proper picture but you can't upload it here.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Rikki, who had been munching away at her chicken, looked up and around the room. That was a sound made by a human. A muffled sneeze? Had one of the kids snuck away from school? That was highly unlikely. As she pondered this, she placed her half-eaten chicken down on the bench. With a frown, she began to investigate.

'_Of all times,' _Drew thought. He kicked himself mentally and buried his head in his knees trying to be obscure as possible. He could feel Rikki's eyes searching the room, a radar unblinking. Though he couldn't see he felt with cold certainty that she had taken in his large form huddled behind the doorframe.

"I can see you. Come on out." She ordered coaxingly. Drew didn't want to move and face the wrath of this pretty lady. He felt like a little boy again; he had seen how Rikki dealt with rebellious youth at her cafe. What was he thinking? Here he was, a young man cowering in the corner of a kitchen. He sighed and left his hiding place standing tall, trying not to look timid.

Rikki dropped the comforting front. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Drew." He replied in a small voice, cursing inwardly at how it portrayed his lack of courage.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Exploring...why is this place off-limits to the public?"

"Its private property," Rikki replied in a 'duh' tone, "Would you like random strangers or 'explorers' such as yourself walking through your property?"

Drew shrugged in response; this was a good point. "You are the owner of Rikki's Cafe, why do you live over here?"

"Cos' I can." She retorted with an annoyed voice.

"What is this place?" Drew ventured, "Everything here is made of something weird...it's so surreal..."

"What's with all the questions? " Rikki demanded, interrupting.

"I'm curious," he replied, gaining confidence, "You must be hiding something here. What were you doing just before? That was not natural..." Drew collected his thoughts, "You just moved your hand and the chicken started cooking..."

"I don't know what you mean," Rikki replied quickly, "Why did you explore this side of the island anyway, there was heaps to explore on the public side. Did you not read all the signs? You realise you've put yourself in a lot of trouble."

"I was just so curious,' Drew tried to defend himself.

"We'll have to press charges unless..." she trailed off.

"Unless what?" Drew asked keenly. His parents would not be impressed, his dad in particular...even if it was just for trespassing.

"Unless you promise not to breathe a word of what you have seen or heard here,"

"Why?"

"We don't want more people coming and exploring these interesting works of architecture, do we? I for one do not want my home to be a place for tourists and reporters." Rikki said off the top of her head. She hoped it was believable. Drew was not convinced. He knew there was something she was hiding, that she did not want anyone to know about.

"How would monitor whether I told anyway?"

He received an icy glare in response. He really did not want to receive one of those again. He knew that if she found out she would hunt him down and...Well actually, he did not know what she could do. He would agree to keep quiet to be granted amnesty.

"Okay, I promise not to tell,"

"Good." Rikki said, not trusting him. "I warn you, if you are ever seen even on the border of the private property again, those charges will be incoming." She paused, "Let me walk you back to the public campsite." She suggested. Drew knew this was more of an order or command rather than a friendly suggestion.

After making sure Drew was back at his campsite, Rikki returned to the kitchen fuming. Adding to her anger, her chicken was cold when she returned and when she tried to warm it up with her powers, but because of her frustration, she burnt it to a crisp. She made a couple of rather charred sandwiches for herself and Zane. He had better not say anything. The heat she was creating was starting to melt the ice box; she sprinted to the beach and powered herself to the mainland.

She was not happy. She stormed into the cafe a frown on her face. Zane was just wiping down the countertop when Rikki grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him into the office. Zane hadn't seen his wife like this in quite a while; what had upset her? She was supposed to be in bed, resting.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Firstly, here's your damn lunch," she said shoving it at his chest, "and secondly, I found a young man exploring our kitchen." She waited for a response.

"Why would finding a young man in the kitchen get you all riled up?"

Rikki just stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Zane not here! On the island!"

"Oh!" he realised joining in her concern. He also realised that it was getting uncomfortably warm in there. "Rikki, calm down, your heating up the room,"

"Am I? Sorry," she said taking deep breaths to calm herself down. As she did so the feeling of sickness washed back over her, a dizzy spell catching her off balance as she swayed to sit on the couch. Zane rushed over to sit by her taking her hand. "Rikki, you are not well,"

As much as she wanted to deny it, he was right. What had happened? She was usually way more in control of her power; it must be the sickness talking.

"So this guy, he ignored the signs?"

"Apparently,"

"Won't he tell?"

"I made him promise otherwise I'd track him down."

"That sounds like an empty threat..."

"You think I don't know that? What else was I supposed to do?"

"Hold him hostage?"

Rikki gave him a look. "Okay, okay, just a suggestion,"

"I know he'll probably tell, but we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes,"

**A/N: **_**Hi everyone, sorry it's been a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please continue to review :D**_

_**Thanks especially to **__Sparksfly3737, Zikki3, XxRaindr0pxX, Quillox, Guest, epic MAXIMUM RIDE, __**and **__Juliet Knighly __**for reviewing, it always means a lot to me :D**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Drew Moseley returned home and for the next few days, his mind was occupied by what he had seen on the private side of Mako Island. What had the café owner, Rikki been doing? He just could not keep that village a secret. What a find! Stuff the prosecution. He had to tell someone to get it out of his system. Rikki would never find out.

Later that day, Drew told his older brother, his friend, his role model what he had seen. His brother Thomas listened respectfully but then told Drew he was talking nonsense.  
>"But Thomas! I swear to you there is a village made of something similar to glass on that island!" Thomas gave him a look.<p>

"Tom!"

"Look buddy, it's hard to believe that there is a magical village on Mako."

"Can I show you?" Drew asked earnestly.

"Fine. I'd like to go hiking anyway. I have work off this weekend, how about Saturday?"

Drew nodded enthusiastically, "It's a date."

OoOoO

Thomas was extremely sceptical of his brother's claims and did not expect to find anything. He was just going to enjoy the day. Drew led Thomas through the bush on the way to the 'village.' Thomas saw the _No Trespassing_ signs and felt a little uneasy.

"Are you sure we should go further in, mate?" He asked hesitantly. Drew gave him an incredulous look.

"Tom, are you chickening out?"

"Of course not," he retorted trying to keep his pride in front of his little brother. Drew found the gate and snuck inside, Thomas on his heels.

"Here it is," Drew announced quietly when they reached the top of this hill. Thomas' jaw dropped. It was there, real. He had never seen anything like it.

OoOoO

Alan drove up to the small apartment block. After parking his car, he went to the doorway and pressed number 7's buzzer.

"Hey Jess it's me," he said into it. The door unlocked and he made his way up into his girlfriend's apartment.

He knocked on her door and it was opened with a flourish.

"Alan!" the bubbly Jessie exclaimed.

"Hey Jess!" he smiled and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come in," she said.

They walked together into her living room and sat on the couch. There they got into their regular exchange of conversation. As Jessie was talking about work, she was unaware that her boyfriend was staring at her, not in the least paying attention to what she was saying. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked when she was passionate about something.

"…and yeah, so how has work been for you?" she asked.

"Sorry, what?" he said jerking himself out of his stupor. She giggled as he gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was asking about how work has been," she said hesitantly half-focused on the way his thumb was making patterns on her palm.

"You are so beautiful," he muttered. Jessie blushed. How was he doing this to her? He was probably the only person who could render her speechless. She barely had time to register as he leant in to kiss her. He moved his arms around her waist as he kissed her gently. Slowly, she put her arms around his neck. He was an amazing guy.  
>They finally pulled apart breathless. "You never answered my question," Jessie said accusingly. Alan smiled, she was incredible and he was so lucky to have her.<p>

OoOoO

"…and you say that this Rikki, the owner of the café told you not to tell?" Thomas asked. They had returned to the mainland and Drew told his story, this time with an eagerly listening brother.

"Yeah."

"Imagine what would happen to that place if it was made public," Thomas mused. Drew nodded in agreement. "It's pretty cool that we found it ay?" he said. Thomas smiled deep in thought. It was very cool indeed.

OoOoO

Jess returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water, and a straw. She passed his to him and placed hers on the coffee table as she sat down. Once seated she placed the straw in her glass and took a cautious sip. Alan pondered why she used a straw. Every time he had ever seen her drink, she used a straw, a spoon or a water bottle – never straight from the cup. Alan thought this was strange – she was showing similarities to how his friends behaved – the friends on Mako Island…

OoOoO

Mark Stratford sat back in his chair. He was a plump man in his mid-fifties and balding. He was the head of the local newspaper. He was completely boggled at the story the young man had put before him. It wasn't so much the story that had puzzled him – he had written it off as a hoax, but it was this man's sincerity and that he had actually come to the head of the newspaper personally with an unbelievable story. Thomas could see the disbelief in Mark' s face.

"So you mean to tell me that you and your brother stumbled across a magical village, made of some impossible substance on the _private _side of the island and that somehow Mrs Bennett, one of the owners of Rikki's café is somehow involved?"

"Yeah." Thomas confirmed. Mark muttered something under his breath.

"You do realise I can't do anything about this without credible evidence." He said. Thomas nodded.

"That's why I propose talking to Rikki or a trip over to Mako,"

"You seriously want me to waste my own and employees' time to follow up on this? You have got to be joking. Thank you for your time young man, but I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Who else will listen to me?"

"I don't know, it's to do with Mako, why not talk to the park rangers? They still maintain half the island - the public side."

"Okay. Thanks sir," Thomas said before he got up. As soon as he got out of the room, he muttered under his breath, "Thanks for nothing."

**A/N: **_**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who likes the Jessie/Alan romance? What will Thomas do next? Please tell me and what you think by reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to **__daydreambeliever321, Zikki3, Sparksfly3737, H2Ogirl101, Xmangal, Juliet Knighly, jeremygilbert12,Lovebella, and the many guests. __**Guests, if there is no name box, I believe there is now however, please give a name because then I can thank you personally :) Anyway, thanks to all you guys :D**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The following day, Thomas went to the National Park Management office, determined to get noticed. He asked for the person in charge of Mako Island's upkeep and was given the number of a certain 'Dr Sertori.'

OoOoO

As the phone rang, Sam put down her tray of cookies and oven mitts and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
>"Hello, is a Dr Sertori in please?"<br>"Speaking," she replied.  
>"Oh. Well, I have some information regarding Mako Island,"<br>At this moment, Cleo and her family came into the house loudly. Cleo quickly hushed Jennifer and Andrea saying, "Grandma's on the phone,"  
>"Regarding Mako Island you say?" Sam said loudly. The McCartneys listened intently at the mention of their home.<br>"My brother and I stumbled across something there," Thomas said.  
>"Oh, what was the thing you stumbled across?"<br>"A village of strange substance, in a clearing."  
>"A village? Are you serious? I think I would know if a village was somewhere on the island." Sam said. Cleo gasped in response. That boy, Drew, must have spread the news about what he had seen.<br>"So you don't believe me?" he asked snidely.  
>"No." Sam said firmly.<br>"Say you believe him," Cleo urged, "Then we could do something about it," Sam nodded but looked unsure.  
>Sam said, "Though I don't believe you, I'm willing to have an open mind."<br>This was what Thomas was looking for, someone willing to listen. "Great, can we meet over there at some point?" he asked.  
>"Sure, sometime next week?"<br>"Yeah, that would be great."  
>"When and where?" she asked, "Which side of the island?"<br>"Ah, the private side of the island," he sounded sheepish.  
>"That would be trespassing," she made herself sound shocked.<p>

"Could you not get permission?"

"I will try. It better be worth it," she said.

"Awesome, thank you. You won't regret it. Next Tuesday?"

"Alright, I'm free in the morning. Meet at Rikki's Café?"

"Okay, thanks for your time."

"Oh, before you go, I didn't catch your name,"

"How rude of me, sorry. I'm Thomas Moseley." He paused awkwardly, "Well, I'll see you then,"

Sam hung up the phone with a sigh. "Thomas Moseley and his brother have stumbled across your magical village on Mako."

"It's private land though. Does that mean nothing to them?" Cleo replied.

"Obviously not," Sam replied, "I am to get permission from the owners." She smiled, "Can I have permission?"

"Sure," Cleo laughed.

"We are going to have a serious village conference tonight," Lewis said looking apologetic.

"That will be fun," Cleo replied sarcastically.

OoOoO

"That conniving little ba…"

"Rikki!" Emma exclaimed.

"What!" she replied angrily, "That idiot Drew must have told his interfering brother. His brother is the one who is causing the trouble!"

The dining hall was filled with loud, outraged voices.

"Guys!" Will yelled across the noise. "I feel like I should be in a courtroom," he said to Bella who was also trying to quieten everyone down. "Order Order,"

Bella laughed in response. Everyone finally settled down.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"I'd like to start with roasting the two blabs. Wanna help Anna?" Rikki said.

"That's not such a good idea," Zane said smiled apologetically.

"Anyway," Lewis began, "Cleo and I have come up with an idea." Everyone began to listen intently. "We destroy the village." He continued bluntly. This was not what anyone was expecting and they started to protest. Lewis held his hand up. "It wouldn't be forever. We could just take down the structures and take the furniture away before Tuesday. Then everyone would think the boys were crazy."

"And rebuild the village after?" Ben inquired. Lewis nodded.

"Where would we live in the meantime?" Ash asked.

"Couldn't we live in our mainland house or at people's houses who know?" Zane suggested.

"Yeah, we could ask the Jacksons and Alan to help out," Anna said

"So we are in agreement that this is a good plan?" Lewis asked.

"A bit of a hassle if you ask me, but for the best," Rikki said.

"Alright then, we'll start in a few days." Lewis said.

OoOoO

A few days later the occupants of the village, after work gathered to decide what exactly what was happening. They had all arranged accommodation for the next week. The Bennett's were in their mainland house, the McCartney's with Cleo's parents, the Doves were staying with Jade much to her son Jon and Eric's excitement. The Benjamin's were with the Jacksons and the Charles' were staying with Alan. It was decided that the furniture would be taken over to the mainland the next day. No one was happy about having to remove the toilets and piping. This was going to be a hassle. Firstly, the dining hall was to be cleared.

The ice box was melted by Anna, the free food put into a real cooling box to be transported to the mainland house. Once all the human objects were removed, all the water movers assembled. Bella concentrated. She had never reversed this large a mass of water from a hardened state before. Sooner than she expected, the building was water again. With a flick of their hands, they dispersed the water back into the sea. They looked to where their dining once was. Only a space of dead grass was left behind.

"That is going to be a problem." Rikki stated.

"We'll get to that later," Lewis said. Everyone except Rikki moved onto the next building. She decided to look in the purple mythology book again; it had helped them in the past. By chance, she stumbled across a page on cultivation in the secret section. There was an entry about making plants lush and resurrecting dead ones instantly. It was a potion; she knew Lewis would not be too keen.

"Are you sure Rikki? I don't want a repeat of the café incident," Lewis replied.

"Let's try it anyway." Bella said brightly, "What do we need?"

Rikki examined the recipe.

"We need two different types of algae and powerised water."

"Emma and I can get the algae," Ben said. There would be enough water movers there.

"I still remember where to get the algae from the wish potion," Emma said.

Soon, Emma and Ben had returned and there was only one building left to take down. That was deconstructed and the potion was made.

"It says, '_the powers of __Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis and __Gelidkinesis__ are used on the potion at the same time for the best effects,'_" Rikki said. "Bella!" she called.

Rikki, Emma and Bella used their powers on the potion; it turned into a watery mess. "Well, let's test it." Rikki said. Ben sent the potion to each patch of dead grass left from the buildings. It started growing almost instantly before their eyes. They ended up spreading it over the whole clearing, it was much longer than the rest of the grass so they did this to even it up. It looked like nothing had ever been there.

"Sweet!" Zane said.

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. I feel so so bad but I have seriously been bogged down with school work. English is killing me, essays due every Friday, 'connections across texts' was due this week been and my speech (yet to be written) is to be presented on Tuesday. On top of that, my art folio is hanging over my head – my mum being my art teacher. Anyway, ive managed to cram this in and I hope it won't be another full month before the next update. Don't worry, if I have decided to discontinue this story, I would tell you, in bold letters. Im still writing.**_

_**Anyway, this particular update was spurred by reviews from my justifiably impatient readers, thanks lol :D**_

Lauren 111 – _**it was only one month, but sorry regardless. **_

1324354657687980 - **_I don't have a posting schedule sorry, its rather spontaneous. Also, due to the number of characters I have mentioned, it will take me ages to do a character profile update - i will try soon, but as you read above, you can see how little time i've had. also in regard to'same sort of things as in the series', suggestions? i dont want to repeat anything thats already happened or something too similar._**

_**Thanks to **_Lauren, Lauren 111 (same person?), Gracie Sunset, Sparksfly3737, XxRaindr0pxX, Kat238, jeremygilbert12, Zikki3, xmangal, Quillox, mixaholic, 1324354657687980, cupcake46813, Juliet Knighly, jerzygurl20, **and** Guest _**for reviewing :)**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. It's been a year since I first uploaded 'A Fishy Tale' you guys keep me writing. Suggestions on plot lines are welcomes :)**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

By Monday, everything out of the ordinary had been removed from Mako Island. Water moving powers were very convenient, making heavy things easy to move to the boats. Zane rented a storage unit for the week and all their household belongings were placed there or smaller items in the mainland house. They stayed at the designated locations Monday night. Lewis had installed tiny cameras around the clearing, in the moon pool cavern, and the beach closest to the clearing. There were, unfortunately, a few things that could not be removed conveniently – the small cell phone tower, a small generator and a wooden hut that had been built earlier that year. The hut was used by Lewis and the other guys as a private office of sorts or workshop. Lewis built his inventions in there. Seeing as the island was privately owned, this would not raise any suspicions – it was all made from completely human materials and not suspicious in the least. These structures were further along than the clearing. Cameras were set up here too. The cameras that Lewis set up were tiny, only really visible when a person was purposely looking for them or knew where they were. He has bought the cameras off his marine institute but had engineered them to withstand the Mako interference and even worked during the full moon. These cameras would provide a live feed to his laptop where he and the rest of the Mako inhabitants (who were not working or at school) would watch them carefully at the mainland house.

OoOoO

_Tuesday Morning…_

Drew and Thomas sat down at one of the tables at Rikki's Café. Zane kept looking over at them. Thomas smirked; he knew that they must feel uncomfortable. Rikki entered the café. She glanced at them nonchalantly and then continued walking to the office. Zane followed her in.

"Zane, I don't feel at all well," she moaned collapsing into the couch. He sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You know how we thought I had gotten over the spell I had last week? It has come back again. I am nauseous, dizzy and tired," Rikki said.

Zane knew this was serious – very rarely did Rikki complain of having any kind of sickness. He would usually have to argue himself senseless to get her to recognise that she was not a hundred per cent. "Rikki, go back to the mainland house and relax, I can hold the fort."

"Are you sure?" she said faintly.

"Definitely," he said firmly. He kissed her gently, "Off you go," She rolled her eyes before pulling herself off the couch and leaving.

In the meantime, Drew and Thomas met Dr Sam Sertori and her colleague Harvey Calder. They were very excited to show the park rangers their discovery – more for public recognition and possible reward than anything else. Little did they know that Sam was in on the secret.

OoOoO

"Wait 'till you see this," Drew said to Sam as they ascended the hill.

"All I see is a grassy clearing," Sam remarked unimpressed. Inside however she was marvelling at how her stepdaughter and friends had covered up their village. Thomas and Drew were staring in disbelief, open-mouthed. Where had it gone? They had both seen it.

"This better not be some kind of practical joke," Sam said.

"We have better things to do with our time," Harvey said.

"No! No way. I swear to you it was right here!" Drew said. Thomas nodded.

"Damn it, we should have taken a photo," Thomas muttered.

Sam and Harvey were talking. "So shall we just take the samples we were going to Sam?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, you start the process. I'll deal with these jokers," Sam replied. Harvey nodded and started gathering samples. Sam eyed the young men.

"How'd it just disappear," Thomas said, hands on head. Drew was squatting over where in his mind's eye he remembered the buildings to be, looking at the long grass. It wasn't this long last week. If there had been a building, there would have had to have been at least a section of dead grass or at least a dent. Looking at this, there could not have possibly been a village or building – not even a tent for more than an hour.

"Without visible evidence, we have no reason to believe your story, young man," Sam said, "Right now you seem crazy."

Disbelief crowded the boys' minds. Thomas knew he could not take this any further without becoming the subject of mockery.

"Hey Doc," Thomas began, " I'm so sorry for bringing you out here, I must have had some sort of hallucination," Harvey and Drew re-joined them. Drew opened his mouth to speak but received a light elbow to the ribs by his brother. "I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to anyone else," Thomas finished.

"That's fine by me," Harvey said with a chuckle.

"Me also," Sam said, "This gave us an excuse to retrieve samples although we could have completed something more satisfactory,"

"I'm so sorry," Thomas said.

"Thanks for admitting your doubts," Harvey said, "Shall we go Sam?"

Lewis, Cleo Anna and Rikki had watched the proceedings. They couldn't wait to hear what had conspired: the cameras were video only – no sound.

OoOoO

"…and that's it," Sam concluded.

"Great," Lewis said, "So they're not going to bother us again?"

"I hope not," she replied.

"Thanks Sam," Cleo said hugging her.

"I'm relieved for your sakes" Sam said, "I'm glad the trick worked,"

"Unfortunately, now we've got to move everything back," Rikki put in groggily. She was sprawled out on one of the couches looking very pale. She was not at all well.

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone, again sorry for the delay. Bear with me :P**_

_**Thanks so very very much to my reviewers and those who are following or have favourite my story/s. Thanks especially to **__BlazingLegend, Juliet Knighly, Cupcake46813, XxRaindr0pxX, BlueKirby, Lauren 111, Obwan14, belikebella, Quillox, DoubleBubble249, PeacePinkSeddie, Kat238, jeremygilbert12, Zikki, xmangal, __**and **__Sparksfly3737 __**for reviewing, It means a lot to know your opinions on everything :D**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing **_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Yesterday, Amelia had had her birthday, turning three. It was good timing – the village had finally been re-constructed. In the days after Sam had told the members of the village the good news, after work, everyone pitched in to help – Bella being key. Cleo, being heavily pregnant only helped lift stuff from sitting down. It took five days once all the plumbing and windows had been reinstated to be just as good as before. "Lewis, I think we should install your cameras for more of a permanent basis with a feed to Rikki's Café. Maybe with some sort of alarm so that we know if anyone is on our island again," Bella suggested. This suggestion soon became reality- Lewis set it up in no time.

* * *

><p>Poor Rikki had stayed in the mainland house during the whole process. She had been getting worse and worse. Everyone was very worried. Lewis examined her and could not figure out what on earth it was.<p>

Rikki woke up feeling groggy and achy for another day. She could not tell for the life of her what it was. Initially she had thought, as did Zane, that she could possibly be pregnant again. But as the symptoms progressed, it no longer felt like morning sickness and more like a bad flu. Now she even had stomach cramps. She talked to Cleo, Bella, Emma and Anna about it and they said that the symptoms she had did not match their morning sickness either. So, it was back to square one. Zane came out of the bathroom.

"'Morning," he said.

"Hi," she replied sleepily as he kissed her forehead. As she tried to sit up and spasm of pain caught her off guard from her stomach and she groaned lying back on the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked urgently.

"My stomach," she replied, "I just had another spasm of pain,"

"Are you getting any better? Or worse?" he asked. She hesitated. "Come on Rikki,"

"To be honest? Worse. I didn't feel this bad yesterday," she grimaced as another spasm hit her.

"Do you need me to stay home with you today?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. Could you make sure the boys are happy with school?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled. Alex and Jay had started school a few weeks earlier after turning five. Zane left the room, returning with a glass of water and Panadol. Rikki gulped it down gratefully. He kissed her gently, "Get better soon,"

After Lewis had returned home after finishing work for the day, he called in to pay Rikki a visit. He found her asleep on the couch. At first glance, nothing seemed to be the matter but as he got closer, he saw a thin sheen of sweat across her skin with a bluish tinge. That was not right.

"Rikki?" he said gently. He had to shake her to wake her.

"Lewis? W-what's happened?" she tried to sit up, "Oh, I don't feel so well…" she trailed off before throwing up into an ice-cream container that was there just in case.

"Is that a normal colour Lewis," she asked hoarsely. Lewis shook his head slowly.

OoOoO

Once Zane had got home, Lewis left Rikki in his care and found the purple book. He knew for sure that this was no human sickness. What had Rikki eaten or been near that could have caused this problem? He flicked through the pages regarding mermaid sicknesses and found nothing similar to the symptoms Rikki was displaying. He put the book away. He was going to come and look through it again tomorrow in case he had missed anything.

OoOoO

When Rikki woke up the next morning, surprisingly she felt amazingly better. No dizziness, no nausea, no strange rash. She got up and went into the dining hall. Everyone was shocked to see her looking perfectly fine. She even said something sarcastic as she sat down: she was definitely better. Lewis wasn't convinced. You do not just recover from something like that unless a relapse is beckoning. He voiced his concerns.

"Rikki, a recovery like this is not normal…I think you should stay home today, just in case,"

"Thanks for your concern, nerd, but I feel as fit as a fiddle,"

"Rikki," Lewis warned. She laughed until Zane spoke up.

"Rikki, I do think you should stay home today; I can handle the fort." She opened her mouth to protest but Zane stepped in again, "I insist, for me?"

"Okay then," she sighed.

OoOoO

When Rikki returned to her house after breakfast, she glanced in the full lengthen mirror as she walked past. She stopped suddenly and returned to look at herself again in front of the mirror.

'It can't be,' she thought looking down at her belly. It slightly protruded. She rubbed her hands over it. She was pregnant and it seems like she had been for a while. Maybe the sickness was something to do with it. She definitely had not had a baby bump yesterday…or did she just not notice? Rikki was not happy. She did not want to have another baby; she already had four! She wondered what Zane's reaction would be.

It turned out that Rikki need not have worried, Zane was happy. He did not really want another either but did not mind. Everyone congratulated them once the news was announced. Rikki's sickness did not resurface for many more months leaving Lewis puzzled. He was now sure that the sickness had been some sort of reaction to the pregnancy but now Rikki was just having normal human morning sickness. He decided to leave it; maybe it was just a freak incident.

OoOoO

On the 18th of November, Cleo gave birth to a little boy with no complications. Hayden John McCartney. He had Lewis' blonde hair and of course, Cleo's tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Sorry again for the delay._**

**_Story of this chapter:_**

**_I already had this planned out but because of all your false speculation about Rikki's sickness, well I decided to change it, to run with it since you wanted a Zikki baby :P It was just going to be some mer-sickness but now… Well, I hope you enjoy how this new storyline will pan out. As I have always said I will consider all ideas and often incorporate them in somehow if it suits my storyline (this one did not alter much)_**

**_Anyway, my life is hectic as usual but as I always say, I will try to update ASAP. Thanks so much to _**_Sparksfly3737, PeacePinkSeddie, DoubleBubble249, Quillcox, Obwan14, xmangal, Juliet Knighly, Zikki 3, Kat238, XxRaindr0pxX, Waterlily2002, jeremygilbert12, Xavion639, theblueshoe, __**and three **__guests_. **_Thanks for the reviews :) _**

**_To Guests: Please put a name in so that I can thank you personally for the reviews, thanks :)_**

**_Have a great week everyone :D_**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 **

_Five months later…_

Rikki grimaced again as she felt her baby kick. They were constantly waking her up during the night. Rikki and Zane had been surprised to be told by Lewis after an ultrasound that Rikki was only carrying one baby – this was a first for them – but a very welcome first. Five was most definitely enough. How had the couple who wanted the least amount of children come to have the most? Rikki drifted off again as she felt Zane tighten his arms around her in his sleep.

OoOoO

Jessie pulled her car up in front of Alan's apartment. They had been dating for just over a year and Jessie had something to tell him. She was very nervous.

Alan kissed her gently after he opened the door. She was flattered by the way he always went to so much trouble to cook a lovely meal for her, well whenever they had proper dates.

Alan noticed Jessie fidgeting and looking rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Jess?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing…" she trailed off, "It's just, I have something to tell you, something that I have never told many other people,"

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Promise me you won't freak out or judge me,"

"Well, I can't judge you for something I don't know about, but I'm sure nothing you tell me will change my perspective on you. I love you," he said while caressing her hand.

She still looked unsure, so he leaned over the table and kissed her gently.

"I promise."

She seemed to have made up her mind. "I am a mermaid." She said. She grimaced expecting the worst.

"I know." Alan said.

"What?" Jessie looked stunned. She examined his expression. There was no surprise there. "How?" she began.

"I figured it out. I didn't want you to freak out so I let you tell me in your own time. Actually, I was wondering if you'd ever trust me enough," he gave her a half smile.

"But I was so careful…" she muttered.

"I admit that if I didn't know what to look for, well, I probably never would have guessed. You hide it very well." He paused and then muttered, "I bet Anna hasn't figured it out,"

"You won't tell anyone?" Jessie asked.

"Of course not,"

"Do you know how much that means to me?"

"I think I have some sort of idea," he muttered.

After clearing away the dinner, they sat together on the couch.

"How did you know what to look for? And how did you believe me with no demonstration?" Jessie asked her boyfriend.

"I actually know a whole community of mers." He laughed, "I know that there are supernatural or mythological beings in this world,"

"A whole community?"

"Yeah. You'd fit right in," Alan said, "And what's funny is that you are actually close friends with them all,"

"You're not saying that you are a merman?" she asked.

"Oh! No, no. Anna Charles? She's a mermaid. Her husband is a merman. Rikki Bennett, Cleo McCartney, Bella Benjamin, Emma Dove and all their kids are mers also. I know a couple of people you don't know are also. I can tell you now because you aren't about to betray your own kind,"

"Wow! How did I not realise? I must seem pretty dumb huh?"

"Not really. You don't look for what you don't expect. I bet they didn't figure it out either. Hey, whereabouts did you become a mermaid?"

"Um, I was born with it. My dad is human but he said my mother was a mer and that is why I am. I've already told you that my mum died in a car accident when I was two,"

"Oh. That would be why you've perfected hiding it in public. All the adult mers I know became mermaids in various moon pools around the world,"

"A moon pool? I don't think I've seen any of them. I've never met any other mers,"

"That's going to change. You know Mako Island?" Jessie nodded, "They live over there, swim over and meet me there tomorrow after work. Oh, even tell Anna at work and then swim over together."

"Okay then."

Alan and Jessie hung out for a little while longer before Jessie started to leave. Alan walked her to her car and kissed her goodbye.

OoOoO

Everyone was shocked when they discovered that Alan had been dating a mermaid right under their nose. Anna was near mortified. How had she not figured it out? She hid it very very well. Jessie loved seeing the moon pool. She said it felt magical. It seemed that although Jessie had been a mermaid her whole life, because she had no one to share it with, she hadn't developed her knowledge on mermaids and what she could do. Jessie had the ability to make and harden gelatine as well as the ability to mould water.

"_Jessie, can you hear me?" _Rikki mind spoke to her. This gave Jess a fright.

"_Of course I can, you are talking to me" _Jessie replied.

Rikki laughed out loud. Jessie had replied indignant without even realising that she wasn't moving her mouth. "_Do you realise your method of conversing?"_

It dawned on her and her mouth dropped open. "When can communicate without talking?"

"Yeah. It's called mind speak. Mers can only do it to other mers. It helps us to talk while swimming,"

"Oh! That is so cool!" In the days after that, Jessie learnt more about mermaids than she had her entire life.

OoOoO

_A week later…_

Rikki woke up feeling very dizzy and nauseous. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Her skin had a bluish tinge and she had a rash. She felt very hot.

"Not again," she muttered. She was heavily pregnant only being due in a few days. Rikki rolled out of bed with difficulty to go and see Lewis. She couldn't afford to be sick with a baby on-board. Lewis was shocked. It was the same sickness she had had many months earlier. Could something be wrong with the baby? As the day went on she seemed to get worse and worse and was soon bedridden.

At about four o'clock in the morning on the 14th of May, Rikki went into labour.

"Rikki! Don't leave us, keep pushing,"

Rikki didn't have the strength.

"Almost there!"

She blacked out.

**A/N: **_**Thanks again for your patience. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter – sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger :P Because of exams coming up, I'm sorry but I don't know when the next update will be but bear with me, I may get some time.**_

_**Thanks to **__XxRaindr0pxX, Waterlily2002, Obwan14, Lauren111, PeacePinkSeddie, Xmangal, Kat238, Quillcox, Blazing Legend, jeremygilbert12 and two guests. _(P.S GUESTS! Please write a name so I can think you individually. :D) **_for_ reviewing**. **_You truly are loyal :)_**

_**Anyway, I hope everyone has a great week and please review :D  
><strong>__**Ka kite an**__**ō, e hoa ma!**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 **

_Rikki's P.O.V_

"Rikki,"

I opened my eyes with a flutter. I groaned. My body ached; so much pain. I awoke in my bed. I saw Lewis and Cleo hovering above me and I felt Zane holding my hand tightly. I looked over at him. He looked freaked out. Something had gone wrong. I could feel it pulsing through the room. Where was my baby? I had been in labour right?

"Rikki, we have some bad news," Lewis began.

"What happened Lewis. Spit it out!" This was supposed to come out as a forcible demand; instead, it was a feeble croak.

He hesitated before continuing with an apologetic expression, "It seems the sickness you had was caused by your pregnancy…it seems you have had a mutant egg or gene…" he trailed off. I was really worried now.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked cautiously.

"Erm…how about you see for yourself?" Cleo said. Zane still hadn't said anything. That was worrying in itself. A genetic mutation? Cleo left the room and came back with Will. Will was carrying something orange and scaly. I do not even know how to describe what my baby was. It had a tail, the colour of mine but the scales did not stop at the waist. They covered its whole body. It had fin-like arms and it had no nose. It looked like something mythological…dare I say, a young fish monster. However, when I looked into its eyes, I saw love. Emma passed it to me. I had an instinct that it was a girl. She was wet, I think they had had her in water of some kind. I transformed obviously. As I looked at her face, I could tell there was intelligence. She did not seem new born in age. She was a fish child with a few human like features. A few minutes later, she had dried out; she hadn't transformed. Suddenly she began wheezing. Emma quickly took her off me and out of the room. I sat there stunned.

"Lewis? Was she choking on air?" A fish out of water. What on earth was I going to do with her.

_Normal P.O.V_

Initially, Rikki was very good with pushing aside the fact that her daughter was a fish and giving her the love she deserved. Unfortunately, problems were soon realised. Firstly, Rikki could not hold her daughter, which she and Zane had named Fiona, without transforming. Therefore, Bella developed a sort of water bowl which kind of resembled a fish tank for Fi to live in. Rikki and Zane were distraught that their daughter was like a pet. She had gills and everything. She could breathe air as long as her skin was wet. Zane was very uncomfortable but like Rikki saw that Fi was their child and could see the love emanating from her towards them. He made no complaint for Rikki's sake.

_Rikki's P.O.V_

The next month, a full moon was coming. Everyone discussed Fi's predicament.

"I wonder what would happen if we put Fi in the moon pool as the full moon is over head?" Zane asked. We all pondered this. If a full moon turned humans part fish, would it turn fish with human blood into something more human?

"It would be a risk," Lewis said, "Either it could make her more fish, do nothing or it could make her a human or permanent mermaid,"

"Do you want to risk it?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Zane said, "She'll never fit in. We want a better life for her," I nodded my consent. It really was tragic. She grew every day but had to stay in the water. We could only ever really do anything together in the water. Bella had increased the size of her fish bowl and we often took her down to the moon pool. One day I had even heard murmurings of thought patterns via mind speak. It was decided. She would be subject to the full moon: for better or worse.

I put her in the water and she swum around energetically. As the full moon shone overhead, I saw her begin to transform –positively. Slowly her scales began to recede and she began looking increasingly human. I let out a loud whoop! Ash reached in and pulled her out. She looked like a baby…with a tail. It was amazing.

Suddenly, I felt violently ill and faint. The ache. I felt shaking. I was falling.

"Rikki!"

**A/N: _I just had to end it there for effect :P - thats the reason its so short. The next part will be on here later today :)_**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing. _**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_Rikki's P.O.V_

I felt agonisingly sore and violently ill. Someone was shaking me.

"Rikki! I think she's waking up,"

I woke with a start acknowledging how bad I was feeling. I turned over quickly before vomiting. That was bad.

I was back in bed… how did that happen?

"Where's Fi!" I exclaimed.

"Who's Fi?" Zane asked me confused. He was holding my hand. I looked at him weirdly. Had it all been a dream? This was a serious case of déjà vu. Was this the dream instead? I pinched myself. I felt it. "Don't worry," I mumbled.

"We were really worried about you Rikki, you've been out for a day and a half. The sickness must've taken a large toll on your body. It seems your baby caused your sickness. She was a foreign entity so your body was rejecting it. She has a mutant gene,"

"Where is she?" A foreign entity?

"Come on guys, put her out of her misery," Zane said with a smirk. Emma came in carrying my baby girl. She had wisps of brown hair like her father. I began to sit up, confused as to what all the fuss was – she looked perfectly healthy.

"Take it easy Rikki," Emma placed her in my arms.

"She's beautiful," I whispered. Zane leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You are going to be careful over the next few days, you were in a bad way," Lewis said, "You passed out remember?"

"Lewis, do you have any idea how worried I was? She looks fine." I said.

"I don't know what your reaction to this will be but," I waited expectantly, "It seems she hasn't inherited a tail…she was born human and we have put a little water on her but she hasn't changed at all,"

"Oh," I said simply. To be honest, after my dream, my very realistic dream, this was a welcome development. Of course, I would like all my children to be mers, but there's nothing wrong with being human.

"I think that's the reason you were sick – it's similar to what happens to a mother with negative blood if the baby has positive blood but the other way around, you were worse off,"

"Right," I said.

"Well, I'll tell your twins to come in shall I?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah," Zane smiled. Everyone else left the room to leave us alone. "Any name preferences?" he asked.

"Fi." I said instantly. "What about you?"

"I don't mind," he said pondering, "Fiona Kate Bennett has a nice ring to it,"

"Yeah. Maybe we should have thought more on this ay?" I said with a smile, "It sounds flash compared to what we named the others," I joked. There was silence for a minute.

"Zane, we cannot have any more kids." I said on a more serious note. He nodded.

"It's funny how we only wanted a couple. Thank God we didn't have twins again,"

It was my turn to nod. A few minutes later, Charlie, Leila, Jay and Alex came in to meet their new baby sister.

OoOoO

_Normal P.O.V_

Rikki told Zane about her dream later on. He laughed and said, "No wonder you were terrified when Fi wasn't in the room,"

Rikki and Zane decided that until she was old enough the consciously decide, they weren't going to make Fi a mermaid. They thought it wouldn't be right to force something upon her unless she really wanted it. Rikki knew that Fi probably would become a mermaid some day because she wouldn't want to feel out of place. Rikki was just happy her baby would be easy to look after.

Three days later, it was Eric's eighth birthday. They had the celebration with some of his school friends on the mainland at the café.

* * *

><p><em><span>24<span>__th__ May__ (One week later) -_**A/N:****_ just as an indication...I even get lost sometimes :P_**

Jennifer, Eric, Jacob, Charlie and Leila were going exploring in the sea.

"Kids, make sure you're home well before dark, at 7 the moon rises," Cleo instructed them.

"Where are you planning on going?" Emma asked.

"Can we go explore beyond the reef?" Charlie asked. Emma, Cleo, and Bella looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Mum would let us," Leila added quickly. Rikki was one all for adventures. She was at home nursing Fi.

"Please? We will be careful and you can check in with us via mind speak," Jennifer pleaded, seeing their mothers' unconvinced expressions.

"As long as you stick together and come back when we tell you, I have no objections," Bella began hesitantly. They were bright enough after all.

"Maybe I should come along…" Emma suggested.

"Could we go, just us five?" Jacob asked diplomatically.

"Uhh," Cleo began.

'_Don't spoil their fun,' _Bella said via mind speak to Emma and Cleo.

'_But they're only eight and nine year olds," _Cleo replied.

'_Very intelligent mer eight and nine year olds,' _Bella replied.

"Okay," Cleo said aloud. "You can go,"

"We will be checking in with you constantly so keep your minds open," Emma said. The kids all nodded enthusiastically and sped out of the room.

"I hope we didn't make a mistake," Cleo said. Emma nodded in agreement.

"They'll be fine," Bella said.

OoOoO

The five of them raced down to the moon pool and dove into the water.

'_Which direction?' _Leila asked as the swum along.

'_Past the reefs?' _Eric suggested

'_We could even go around Mako, see if there are any other underwater caves,' _Charlie said.

'_Shall we do that then? And if we have time, go explore past our known reefs,' _Jennifer asked her friends. This is what they did.

They swum around clockwise from the moon pool. As they went more towards the back, the coral began to become more vibrant in colour. Suddenly, Jennifer stopped. She had spotted a cave. They went to the surface for a refreshing breath – they didn't know how long they would be in the cave and then being inquisitive children, entered the tunnel like entrance of the cave. It became pitch black quickly.

'_Let's try something,' _Jacob mind spoke. He selected certain water particles and turned then into a ball of jelly. '_I wonder what will happen if you use your heating powers on it underwater,' _he said, talking to Charlie and Leila. When they used their powers on it suddenly, the ball began to emit a bright light.

'_Sweet,' _Jennifer said.

'_How did you think of that?' _Eric asked.

'_I was looking through the hidden pages in the purple book. Mum had borrowed it from Rikki. It said that it would only create the light underwater,' _Jake replied.

This light revealed that what they were swimming through was in fact a tunnel rather than a cave. Jennifer moved it along with her powers. They slowly swam down it avoiding the large boulders that must have fallen down over time. They could only hear water until Emma's voice entered their minds.

'_Are you kids alright?'_

_'We're fine, Mum,' _Eric said.

_'Great, you have a few hours before we want you back okay? One of us will check in with you again when you should be on your way back. You have a watch on Jen?'_

_'Yeah,'_ she replied. She obviously had put the watch on after her transformation.

_'Okay, be careful,' _Emma left their minds and again it was quiet in the mysterious tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise in advance for the very long authors note:****_ Hey, how has everyone been? I have been really stressed: end of year exams. Only one left! Whoop whoop! That's one of the reasons I haven't been updating any of my stories recently - life gets in the way :P Another reason is that I'm actually running out of ideas for this particular story. I do have a few more story lines up my sleeve do not worry quite yet. I am saying this because storylines are welcome - I may not write them because personally they may not suit my intentions of the story, but, they will all be considered. PM me or write them in a review, whatever floats your boat :-) But as I promised, here was another chapter._**

**_Anyway, about the story: how did you like that plot twist? I thought it was clever myself. Certain people keep guessing my storylines and that takes away the fun, therefore I put a twist on it. That is why the chapter ended so quickly - I couldn't have it all in one chapter could I :P Incase you didn't quite get what was going on: Rikki dreamt that she had a baby that had inherited all fish genes no human genes pretty much so it was a monster. Then she woke up to find that something was different about her baby but not in the way she dreamt - a human - a first for the village :P I'm sorry to anyone who actually wanted a fish baby - I found it a bit creepy myself so...But yay! Two chapters in one day, you should feel priveliged not having to wait a few weeks :P_**

**_So, thanks so so much for all the reviews. Over 300 is quite a milestone - its all thanks to you guys. Special thanks to the people who review and especially to those who reviewed chapters 50 and 51: _**_PeacePinkSeddie (x2), Kat238 (x2), xmangal (x2), jeremygilbert12, DisneyCrazed26, BlazingLegend, Waterlily2002, Obwan14, Zikki3, Lauren111, XxRaindr0pxX, Swimngym, Nicole, Tj, theatreandhorses, __**and an unnamed**__ Guest._

**_Thanks again everyone :-) I hope you continue to enjoy my writing and please review._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN #2: I've edited the kids ages on this chapter because I'm doing a character profile and I realised (as expected) my dates are all up the whop, therefore, bear with me and ive made them older...as they are supposed to be :P Because I don't want to mention everyone's birthdays in the story, its proving difficult keeping track. _**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**'**_This isn't looking as stable as before,' _Jennifer commented looking at the cracks in the rock of the tunnel and the rubble amongst the sand on the sea floor. '_Should we keep going?'_

_'Yeah, we can use our powers if we do get trapped,' _Leila said nonchalantly. Eric and Jennifer looked at her with wide eyes.

'_But that won't happen' _Jacob said reassuringly.

They kept following the tunnel not realising how fast time was passing. It was if they were in a time vortex. Jennifer looked at her watch after what seemed like five minutes swimming slowly down the tunnel and discovered it had been over an hour.

'_Guys! We need to head back now otherwise we won't back in time before the full moon,'_

_'Relax Jen,' _Charlie said, '_We can go a little further and then we'll turbo swim back,'_

_'Okay,' _she replied hesitantly. Besides, their mothers would check in on when they should head back.

Little did Jen and the others know, but her watch stopped five minutes later when they passed a certain point. If they had noticed, they would have seen a perfect line of small pebbles on the sandy floor.

OoOoO

After that certain point, there was a strange air pocket – the ceiling of the tunnel rose to where there was air above the surface of the water. They all took a breath, just in case.

Jennifer looked at her watch; it had only been five minutes, so they could go a little further if they were going to turbo swim back. In reality is had been forty-five minutes. They were supposed to be back. The kids did not know that they had swum into a very magical tunnel.

OoOoO

Rikki, Bella and Emma were preparing dinner when they were approached by a worried Cleo.

"I can't get through to them; it's like their minds are blocked." With a frown the others tried to reach their kids.

"You're right; actually, it's kind of the same blockage as when you were stranded on that island," Emma said.

"That's not good." Cleo said and Emma shook her head in response.

_'It works between us though,' _Rikki said. "What about Anna and Ben?"

Bella tried to reach them: '_Anna, Ben, can you hear me?'_

_'Loud and clear, what's wrong?' _Anna replied.

_'We can't seem to contact the Jen and the others' _Cleo said.

'_We'll be right there,' _Ben said.

OoOoO

"It's too late, the moon's rising," Rikki said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Bella said trying to be optimistic.

OoOoO

It was timeless down there.

'_Hey, look at this,' _Eric said as the came across a rectangle of glowing blue crystals. It was about thirty centimetres high and ten wide. He reached out and touched it. '_Guys, it has a weird texture and…it's warm…'_

The others all reached out and touched it at the same time, Eric's hand was also still touching. Suddenly, a screeching noise filled their minds and they flapped their tails around aimlessly as they put their hands to their heads as if it would make the pain and the noise go away.

OoOoO

_Jacob's P.O.V_

The pain. The pain filled my mind. That piercing screech reminded me of how horses or dogs react to those high-pitched whistles. It was a weird feeling being so immobilised by pain that was just in your mind. Yet it filled every fibre of my being. My eyes were blurry, despite being underwater, I'm sure they must have been watering. Despite this, I noticed that the crystal rectangle's blue light had dimmed and suddenly was very dull. I tried to contact the others but replacing the screech, a sharp light filled my vision as I lost consciousness.

OoOoO

The first thing I thought as I regained consciousness was that I was drifting underwater. How long had we been under? We could only hold our breaths for just over three hours – being young mers. As I took in my surroundings, I saw the others were also drifting. I was the first to wake up. Those rocks looked very familiar. I realised we were in the moon pool. With a flick of my tail, I was at the surface. How did we get here? We were in a tunnel right? The others met me at the surface. Everyone hoped nothing bad would happen because of that nights episode.

I felt very weak as I pulled myself onto the sand surrounding the moon pool. Charlie and Leila soon had everyone dry. We just lay there exhausted.

Unexpectedly, I heard my mother's voice enter my mind.

_'Jennifer? Charlie? Leila? Eric? Jacob?'_

_'Yeah?' _I replied groggily. She sounded surprised that I had responded.

'_Jake! Finally! We've all been so worried. We haven't been able to contact you lot for six hours!'_

_'What's the time?'_ Charlie interrupted.

'_10pm'_

_'Wha-! How?' _Jennifer exclaimed.

'_You tell me!'_ Mum responded. '_Where are you honey?'_

_'The moonpool…'_ I felt Mum leave the mind speak conversation before I had finished.

OoOoO

A few minutes later, a flustered Cleo, Emma, and my mother and a less flustered Rikki, came into the moon pool, via the land entrance. What had happened exactly? We had probably been in the moon pool while the full moon was overhead…I wonder what that meant. I remember swimming through a tunnel and something about a crystal? It's all so vague…I feel so strange…

OoOoO

_Normal P.O.V_

The women came down to see some of their children sprawled out on the sand looking exhausted. Everyone returned to the village to the dinner that had been saved. Jennifer, Jacob, Charlie, Leila and Eric found themselves starving hungry, devouring all the food in front of them, even the greens.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****_Hey everyone :-) sorry for the long delay again. Unfortunately the next update may be long in the future because of christmas coming up and my first trip to Australia :) [Speaking of which i'm going to seaworld (and bonus cos h2o was filmed there)] but i'm leaving on wednesday, so unless I get my act together the next update won't be till mid january - i'm terribly sorry._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks very much for reviewing, especially to:_**

_Waterlily2002, k8sastar, jeremygilbert12, Tj, Lauren111, PeacePinkSeddie, BlazingLegend, Kat238, Obwan14, 'Unnamed Guest' **[its funny how u've chosen that name for yourself when I wanted something other than guest to call each guest by in these authors note thankyou things...] **, Zikki3, XxRaindr0pxX, xmangal, charlotte bird, Sparksfly3737, Quillcox, YaleAceBella12, Samantha Scarlet **and another 'unnamed'** _Guest. _**Those thinking you are the unnamed guest, please sign your review lol. :P **_

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and thanks for the continued support :D**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Over the years, Cleo and the dolphins at the marine park had personal relationships. Cleo had an especially close bond with Ronnie. Ronnie was twenty-seven years old, being ten when Cleo was fifteen. It had been fifteen years since Cleo had first began Once Cleo had found out mermaids could communicate with dolphins, she hadn't let that go to waste. She was friends with them and would swim and chat with them when no one was around – or when Will was watching out for her. Cleo was not sure how the conversation would go with a dolphin her first time but was pleasantly surprised to find that because they were so intelligent she could hold a decent conversation. Unfortunately, often it was about the quality of the water or how the fish had tasted that day.

* * *

><p>One day, on her way home from work, Cleo encountered a pod of dolphins swimming quickly. She could tell they were scared. She called out via her mind.<p>

_'What's wrong?' _At first they seemed startled - mermaids didn't talk to them often (and there weren't many of them)

The pod leader swum up to her.

_'Poison, poison, swim away!' _the dolphin said pointing her nose in the direction they were heading for emphasis.

_'What? Where?' _Cleo replied.

The dolphin projected a picture of cloudy water with a dark plume of smoke.

_'Swim away' _it said again. With a nod, it sped off with its pod who were waiting anxiously. They were gone. Was it killing off animals? This was no joke.

Cleo decided to come back tomorrow to find and figure out what to do about this 'poison' the dolphins were scared of. Now that she thought about it, the usual schools of fish were not there. It seemed like she was the only one in the ocean. She turbo sped the rest of the way home.

OoOoO

Conveniently, Cleo had a day off the following day. The Marine institute staff had noticed a decline in fish life over the past few days and Lewis, also conveniently, was the one who was charged to take water samples. The inhabitants on Mako were appalled when Cleo told the story of the dolphins. They all wished them good luck.

OoOoO

Lewis anchored the boat and dove into the water to search with Cleo. The couple swum hand in hand, for Cleo, it was painfully slow with Lewis in scuba gear. They noticed there were few signs of life in this area, aside from there being no fish like usual, the coral was looking like it was going black. They looked at each other relaying the thought that they must be close. Up ahead, Cleo saw a plume of black smoke mixing through the water. She shot forward leaving Lewis behind. There was some sort of unnatural carving in the rock – it looked like something not from this earth. There was something shiny and red in the hole – this was where the poison was coming from. Lewis was looking puzzled as he swam forward to meet her. He could see no smoke. He saw a few fish floating on the surface, and darkened coral but no smoke. Cleo became aware that she was beginning to feel nauseous and faint. All of a sudden her tail was burning. Her put her hand out and cautiously touched the smoke. Nothing happened. She saw Lewis still looking puzzled as he made his way over. She touched her tail fin to it gently and pulled away quickly. She hissed with pain. She felt even fainter and now had more pain to boot. Cleo shot to the surface as quickly as her poisoned body could take her. Lewis saw something was wrong and swum as fast he could to the surface. Cleo quickly concluded that only animals and mystical creatures could see this magical poison.

"Lewis-need to, need to go back to land-poison" Cleo gasped out, wincing as another shoot of pain throbbed through her tail.

"Right! At least try make it to the boat!"

Cleo honestly was not sure if she could even do that. Therefore, to make sure she didn't end up drowning Lewis if she passed out, she urgently called Rikki –she could get out of work in an instant.

'_Rikki,' _she called via mind speak, '_I've been poisoned. I'm not sure whether I can get back to land or the boat in time, and I can't leave Lewis, can I?'_

_'Oh no! I'll be right there,'_

Rikki dashed out of the café only saying "Cleo needs me," to Zane as she passed through.

"Cleo, swim as fast as you can, don't worry about me," Lewis said. The poison was beginning to cloud her mind also.

"Where is the boat?" she asked confused. At this, Lewis decided it would be better to take it slow than to have Cleo turbo speed off to no man's land…or water…

Cleo felt dizzy. She felt disconcerted. She was not 100 percent there anymore. They made their way to the boat while Rikki turbo sped towards them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **_**Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay! (But I did tell you the reason...) I had a great time in Aussie but I'm definitely glad to be home. Sorry also about this chapter's cliff hanger - i hope to update soon.**_

_**This year is my senior year of high school - 12th grade or NZ year 13,or Aussie yr 12. (pretty much it means i'll be 18 in october and its my last year of school) This means i'll be really busy and updates my be quite far apart, but dont fret another chapter will always be coming some day until I tell you 'THE END' :P**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Quite a milestone: over 360 :D**_

_**Shout outs: Thanks personally to these individuals:**__ Epic Princess, foreverflora16, BellaFlame, Juliet Knighly, Lauren 111, zikki 3, PeacePinkSeddie, Waterlily2002, XxRaindr0pxX, Kat238, jeremygilbert12, Quillcox, Obwan14, mako Island Girl, Tj, YaleAce, and YaleAceBella12. (not sure if the last two are the same person or not...)_

**_Thanks all you Guests! You wrote names for the first time! Amazing!_**

**_Thanks for reading, reviewing and bearing with the slow updates. Any story ideas are welcomed - my well is running dry people (i have been doing this over a year...)_**

_Kia Ora koutou_


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Rikki," Cleo gasped and passed out. Rikki was just in time to help Lewis with the weight. Lewis swam the final twenty metres to the boat. Rikki put her arms under Cleo's armpits to drag her backwards as fast as possible to the moon pool. Despite it not being too far, having a dead weight with her, Rikki found herself tiring significantly. She hoped the poison was not working its way into her system also. She pushed Cleo up onto the sand before leaning against the rock wall puffing. Only allowing herself a moments rest, she soon got into action pulling herself out and drying off both herself and Cleo. She called Ben via mind speak; she knew he would have just finished work.

Cleo was still breathing. Check. Her heart was still beating. Check.

Rikki had no idea what to do. She was no doctor; that was Lewis specialty. However, she did not think he would be too much help today – this was a mystical poison. As Lewis slid into the moon pool cavern some time later, Rikki told him what she was doing and sprinted out of the cave now with adrenaline pumping through her veins.

OoOoO

Rikki opened the purple book. Maybe there was something in here. She opened to _Chapter 6 – Healing Potions _and saw the subheading 'Poisons.'

'_-__Different Subject Treatment and Why__– Human, Animal, Mystical Creatures_

-_Bites __– venomous, infections_

_-__Stings_

_-__Chemical_

_- __Crafted __-_ _magical or combination'_

Her finger stopped over '_Crafted.' _

"That's it!" She exclaimed to herself. It listed symptoms for different types of magical poisons and determining how to extinguish the source. It also mentioned what she was looking for: the cures. Again, the potion for the cure was a collection of different algae, and powerised water, but this time it required scallop shells and five stones of the same size.

Rikki ran back to where Lewis was carrying Cleo slowly back to the village. He placed her in one of the beds in the visitors' house. Ben, who had just arrived and Rikki then went back out into the water to desperately find the ingredients to the cure. Man, that book was a life saver. And to think if they hadn't gone back in time, they would have lost it. Whoever had wrote it, everyone was eternally grateful to. It seemed that there was an entry for every problem they had ever come across and more. Rikki had read through that book numerous times but every time there was something new – that she must have missed. Maybe it knew what was going on in their lives and provided the answers. She called via mind speak to Bella who fortunately was on her way home: her power was needed for the potion.

Ben and Rikki carried bags that Lewis had developed. They acted like colanders but with tiny holes. This would mean the bags would filter the water as they swam. It was not as easy as they thought to locate stones that were all the same size. Fortunately, they managed in the end. It however, was time consuming.

While Ben and Rikki were gathering ingredients, Lewis was watching Cleo getting even more worried. She was deathly pale and her breathing was evening out. Lewis was afraid that she may have been entering some kind of comatose state.

They swam as fast as physically possible and then sprinted up to the village. They were getting exhausted. They found Lewis fidgeting.

"Mate, calm down," Ben said, "She'll be fine, it says here: 'Note 1: If the patient is not given this antidote within twelve hours, they will go into a permanent coma or die.' It hasn't been that long yet"

"We need you to take us through the instructions for the potion," Rikki said quickly. Ben handed Lewis the purple book.

Ben and Rikki completed the following as Lewis read it: "Dice up all algae. Soak the Brown Algae (_Kelp, Rockweed)_ in fresh water for two minutes. Strain. Mix the water of the Brown Algae with the Red Algae (_Coralline Algae, Dulse)" _There were pictures of the different algae in the book. "Add two cups of sea water. Stir thoroughly. Crush one scallop shell. Add to mixture. Stir. Use Hydro-thermokenesis on one cup of fresh water. Place five stones of the same size in. Add algae mixture into boiling water. Flash freeze using Hydro-cryonesis. Wait two minutes." They did this very impatiently. "Melt frozen mixture. Bring to boiling point slowly. Keep at boiling point for ten seconds. Cool to drinking temperature. Take out the stones and place in remaining scallop shell." Lewis, Ben, Rikki and Bella were shocked that now the stones were glowing all different colours of the rainbow. "Using Hydrokinesis encircle the shell. Use Gelidkinesis. Release gel…"

"This is a very complicated potion," Rikki muttered.

Lewis continued: "Note 2: The scallop should have changed to a light blue colour. If not, repeat the latter two steps." It turned blue after Bella repeated those steps. "Serve potion in scallop shell. One shell is enough for one mermaid. If the patient does not show signs of recovery in the next ten hours, give them another dose. Note 3: The magicked scallop shell (blue) counteracts curse of the magic poison. Will not work without this step. Note 4: Once cured, the patient will gain immunity to this particular poison.

Bella propped Cleo upright as Lewis gently opened her mouth and tipped the contents of the scallop shell down her throat. To their relief, she swallowed. They waited in anticipation.

Cleo coughed and spluttered before breathing erratically and heavily. Her lips turned a darker shade of purple and she seemed paler than before if that was even possible. This gave everyone a fright and caused Lewis to start panicking again.

A minute later she started breathing normally again and was returning to her natural colour.

"I wish the book told us of what to expect as part of her healing." Lewis said. The others nodded.

OoOoO

Every hour Cleo got better. Rikki had called everyone about what to expect when they got home. Of course, everyone was worried. Regardless, they knew that moping around would not help her recovery. Therefore, they continued with their normal routine.

Nine hours later, at around midnight, Cleo's eyes fluttered open. It was Anna's shift as everyone else went to bed earlier. Anna was drawing a house floor plan for work. She was startled when Cleo said in a raspy voice: "Hey Anna," Cleo felt wasted. Anna's pencil skidded across the page as she jumped in fright.

"At least its pencil," Cleo joked quietly. She winced as she tried to sit up. Anna got up.

"No, no, lay back," Anna said putting a light pressure on Cleo's shoulders. She slumped back against the pillows.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Anna said smiling gently.

"I guess I am too," Cleo replied, wincing again, "Man, that really kicks a punch."

"I bet it does," Anna said quietly. After a few seconds of silence Anna launched herself forward, hugging Cleo.

"I really am glad you're alright," she said.

"So am I," Cleo said more seriously. "How long have I been out? It's dark out,"

"Ah, I'm not sure. Maybe close to twelve hours now. Lewis, Rikki, Bella and Ben worked hard on the antidote from the purple book,"

"That thing sure is a miracle," Cleo said looking dazed. "I'm just so tired…" she trailed off. She had fallen back to sleep.

OoOoO

Lewis could not sleep for the life of him. He was frustrated. Why couldn't he have been the one to have been poisoned? If anything happened to Cleo, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He heard someone come inside the house. He heard the door close. What had happened? Good or bad? He put his dressing gown on and went into the hallway.

Anna was grinning broadly. Lewis' heart leapt. She was okay.

OoOoO

When Anna and Lewis arrived back to where Cleo was she was still asleep.

"She woke up for a little bit – she was very aware. I know there is a chance with humanly poisons to cause brain damage but she seemed absolutely fine."

"Thank God," Lewis replied, smiling at how peaceful Cleo looked as she slept.

Lewis pulled over a seat and held onto Cleo's hand at her bedside. He hoped she would wake up again soon. Anna proceeded to erase error caused by her shock and quickly finished off the house plan.

"If you don't mind Lewis, I need to get some sleep. Should Ben still come and do a shift or…"

"No, I'll be fine. I have a day off tomorrow anyway," Lewis replied swiftly.

"Okay then," she smiled and left the room.

OoOoO

Cleo woke up feeling a familiar hand in hers. She took in Lewis fast asleep in a chair beside her. He was snoring gently. She giggled, kissing the hand in hers.

She felt better than when she first woke up but still was sore and dreadfully weak. She lay back glad that Lewis was there. She stroked her thumb over his hand. Lewis woke up disoriented.

"Cleo!" he exclaimed, "You're awake," he hugged her tightly. "I can't lose you, honey," he said.

"I'll try not to go away," Cleo said smiling gently. They kissed, lovingly. It really was great to see him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: ****_Hey everyone :-) Sorry for the wait. -Same month this time though :P Starting the new year soon and I'm in our school musical - we're doing the Sound Of Music, so i'm going to be very busy this term. As usual, I will try my best. Who knows I could surprise myself with spare time :)_**

**_Thanks very much to the following for reviewing since my last update: _**_Quillcox, Obwan14, Lauren111, xmangal, XxRaindr0pxX, Blazing Legend, EpicPrincess, Waterlily2002, shanny, Acgisme __**and an unnamed **__guest. __**I really do appreciate the reviews :D - They make my day still.**_

_**Have a good one :)**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

In the next few days, Cleo recovered considerably, given the circumstances. Lewis and the others attributed this to the magical potion. Recovery was not the case for the poor sea creatures; more were dying each day. It seemed the poison was spreading. The marine institute were Lewis worked couldn't figure out what was wrong: humans couldn't see it. Despite it being his weekend off, Lewis was called in, because he was a specialist, to help analyse what was wrong. The mers used the boats to get to the mainland, just in case it affected them again.

OoOoO

Cleo was now immune. This was according to the purple book. Once she had recovered, she returned to the site of the poison. She examined it. It looked like the poisonous cloud was coming from a massive ruby. After considering whether or not that was even possible, Cleo concluded that when magic was involved, anything is possible. What had Lewis said? According to the purple book, the source would be a cursed item or something related to the planetary alignments. Since it was a jewel, it must be the former. A stolen piece of treasure maybe? He said to see if it was still emitting poison if in the air. If it did, it would need to be taken back to its origin. Unfortunately, this was the case. Cleo encased it in a orb of water, soon turning black. She then swam back to Mako.

OoOoO

"Rikki, you know how you used to be a treasure hunter?" Cleo asked Rikki at dinner.

"Yeah?" she replied with a mouthful of chicken. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We need your expertise – this thing has to go back to its rightful place, a treasure trove of some sort apparently,"

The ruby had been encased in gelatine as well and was stored in the island's safe for the time being. They hoped they could get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Who's off work tomorrow?" Rikki asked, "I'll need help other than Cleo,"

"I'm teaching sorry," Emma said with a frown.

"I do," Anna said.

"Great," Rikki replied.

"I'm teaching as well, but I have a few non-contacts," Bella said. It was soon determined that all the boys were busy. Therefore, Rikki, Cleo, Anna, and Bella (for an hour and a half) were available. Rikki proceeded to call Jessie to see whether or not she'd be free and would like to help in the search. She was more than willing. When Alan found out his girlfriend was involved, he was even more than happy to offer his services as a boat driver, just in case they needed human assistance.

OoOoO

Anna and Jessie, Rikki and Cleo set off in opposite directions. Bella was to meet up with them later, along with Fred Jackson – coincidentally, both had the same periods off.

Before this, Rikki had mapped out where all the shipwrecks and loss of valuables had been in the harbour, which had been plundered and which had never been found. One in particular was interesting. For many years divers had been trying to get in but something had always spooked them, but none had told – that sounded rather ominous…or magical. Unfortunately, Rikki couldn't find any documents on which one it was…so pretty much they were just searching treasure troves for the right one and there were a lot of 'x's on the page. They hoped there would be some kind of marking. Maybe the same one that marked the rocks where they found the massive ruby.

After hours of searching, they had discovered many false leads, empty caves, and empty ships with no remarkable markings or symbols. They had almost covered all the territory on the map. Jessie came across a difference in the colouring of the sand and it seemed to dip suddenly. She followed it along until she came to a large rock structure and at the foot, she saw a large gaping hole. What was it? A cave? A crevasse? Just a crack? As she examined the rock, it caught her eye. She called Anna via mind speak: _'I think I've found something,'_

OoOoO

Anna came over to where Jessie was.

'_There's that same distinct marking,' _Jessie told her.

'_Yeah,' _Anna replied, '_It kinda looks like a mermaid doesn't it?"_

Jessie nodded in response. '_Should we call the others? It looks promising,' _Anna continued.

They did this and soon the others who were searching were looking into the unknown and ominous hole. It was definitely big enough for them to swim in.

'_Hey guys, where are you? Frank and I are swimming now,' _Bella entered their minds.

Cleo sent the information. They had discovered that in relaying a picture of where they were via the mind, a mermaid or merman could find that place as if on auto-pilot.

The others waited patiently for the new recruits to join them.

OoOoO

Everyone was still looking at the ominous hole.

'_Are we going in?' _Frank asked cautiously.

'_You betcha,' _Rikki replied enthusiastically. The others looked at her with worried expressions. '_Come on! You don't think I spent all day looking for something just to turn around at the slight hint of danger?' _They did not respond. '_Well I'm going regardless if you come too,'_

_'Oh okay,' _Anna said.

_'Well?' _Rikki asked. '_Okay._ _How about Cleo and Frank stay out here – just incase we need help, and the rest of us go in?' _she delegated. They all nodded – not that she showed it, but Cleo was glad she did not have to go in – yet.

Using the technique their kids showed them, Anna, Rikki and Bella created two balls of light. Jessie and Anna controlled them as they entered the cave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:****  
><strong>_**Hey everyone :) Sorry it has been a while - I'm pretty sure I've told you I lead a busy life.**_

_**Thanks to **__Waterlily2002, xmangal, BlazingLegend, Quillcox, Lauren111 __**and **__Acgisme._

_Acgisme: __**In response to your review:**_

_**I am going to play Sister Sophia, one of the senior nuns...one of the ones who has solos in 'How do you solve a problem like Maria?'**_

_**For all those interested, thanks to Acgisme who wanted to know, here are some Maori translations:**_

_Kia Ora koutou:  
><em>Thank you all

_Kia Ora: _Means thank you and hi (informal) - depends on context

_Haere ra: _means good bye - so does _E noho ra_

_Pronounciation:_

_kya-ohra coat-oh_

_hai-rea-raa_

_eh-noh-hoh-raa_

_-_I hope that helps :-)

P.S: **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N:**_ 30/5/13: _**AH! _Okay, Fred Jackson - the merman is FRED! NOT Frank. For some strange reason I keep writing Frank and then have to go back and change it. This is one of those times. So I have just changed Frank to Fred. So anytime you see Frank; I have written the wrong name! Sorry for any confusion!_**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Using the light, they entered. It was a tunnel that went descended steeply into the sea floor. At first it looked like any ordinary sea cave or tunnel; seaweed and shelled creatures on the walls. After a few minutes of swimming, they came to an obstacle. A massive pile of rocks. As try as they might, they wouldn't budge. As Anna came forward to help, the ball of light she was controlling hit the wall. Her hand went right through it – so did the others'. It was revealed that the rock wall was some sort of magical illusion. They all looked at each other before swimming through. This magic made them feel like they were in the right place. As they swum through they all felt tingly – as if the illusion was scanning them. After a few more minutes of swimming, they noticed the walls of the tunnel were changing colour and the passage had levelled – no longer descending. It was golden. More time passed as the continued swimming. How deep were they? Rikki and Bella – who were in front gasped. There in front of them were two golden pillars bearing that symbol. This must be the place. Again, they felt like they were being scanned as they swam through. Suddenly, the earth started shaking.

'_Earthquake?' _Bella asked.

'_Booby-trap' _Rikki replied.

The piles of treasure began sinking into the sand and an incredible screeching noise filled their minds. They all groaned in pain.

'_Why is it always mind pain?' _Anna moaned. All of a sudden their tails felt like stone, they sunk, unable to swim. The treasure had all gone but a few coins. The treasure trove continued to break apart. Jessie gasped. A pillar was falling slowly, ominously through the water towards her. There was nothing any of them could do. It trapped her, winding her as it crashed across her waist. At least the water took some of the weight. Anna tried using her powers on the pillar, as did Jessie. They could not move their hands in the appropriate action so nothing happened.

'_Damn!' _Jessie said.

'_Cleo! We need help! We are all paralysed and Jessie is trapped under a broken pillar. The treasure trove we found is breaking apart!' _Bella called to her.

'_Jessie lost a lot of air when it hit her,' _Rikki added in. She looked at her watch. '_Alan is due to arrive with the boat in like ten minutes,' _she said.

_'Fred, can you come down for the time being?' _Anna asked.

Fred responded immediately, swimming quickly through the tunnel. However, as soon as he reached the treasure room, he too became immobile.

_'Cleo, we definitely need the humans,' _Rikki said.

OoOoO

As Cleo turbo-sped to the mainland, she saw Alan's boat. She popped up in front of him.

"What's up Cleo," he asked cheerily. His mood changed when he saw her worried face. She climbed onto the plate they had attached to all their boats – it made it easier for a mermaid or merman to get on-board. Cleo went over what was happening.

"These are the co-ordinates," she continued. "Do you have your scuba gear?"

"Of course," he smiled grimly.

"I'm going to get Zane and then I'll bring the ruby to you just in case to free everyone we need to return it,"

"Okay, good luck,"

"To you too," Cleo said as she dove into the sea.

OoOoO

Meanwhile in the cave, the mind pain had weakened but they were all still pinned to the floor. Rikki could tell Jess did not have too much air left. This was when she wished that they could actually breathe under water. She was a mythical creature yet she was wishing to be what the stories told of her species. 'Huh.' She thought.

Everyone was finding their position extremely frustrating.

'_I have an itch on my nose!' _Bella said exasperated.

'That's the least of our worries,' Anna thought.

OoOoO

"Zane we have an emergency," Cleo said as soon as she had entered his office.

Soon they were both racing out to his boat, leaving the reliable Rhonda in charge.

Cleo communicated with the others: '_Any change?'_

_'No!' _She felt many voices scream at her.

She gave the coordinates to Zane before diving into the sea headed for Mako.

The jewel was still as ominous as ever. Wisps of black smoke ebbing around the ruby. The ball of water holding it alternated between black and clear. The gelatine gave it a strange texture. Cleo held it with her power as she turbo-sped back to where Alan and Zane would meet her. They were already in scuba gear. She handed them the encased jewel. They could see the jewel in jelly, but not the smoke – the poison.

"I'm not sure what you'll see when you are down there, but we encountered a rock wall. If you keep swimming believing it's not there, I'm sure you'll pass through – its just a very powerful illusion. After that, hopefully it will be easy…keep your heads up and please be home for dinner," she smiled encouragingly before contacting the others.

_'Alan and Zane are on their way,'_

All three of them had an earpiece for communication.

She waited impatiently for their return.

OoOoO

They swam as quickly and as safely as their gear allowed – they were pretty deep.

"Cleo, can you see if you can get Will? If we can't get to the depths, maybe he can," Alan said.

"Onto it." She replied.

They came to the rock wall as Cleo had said. Alan swam right through it. For some reason, Zane felt the solid rock and did not pass through.

"Believe Zane," Alan said.

"Its not there," Zane repeated to himself. He took a deep breath and charged at the wall expecting to be in pain from the force. He just went sailing through. They looked at each other and laughed. Faith was the key. They did feel like they were being scanned however. All of a sudden, a bunch of tiny white lights appeared and seemed to be assembling something. It was a message. Different languages were flashing as the lights rearranged themselves.

'Si c'est votre langue de dire oui?'

'ist dies Ihre Sprache?'

'האם זו השפה שלך?'

'¿Es su idioma?'

'Is dit uw taal?'

'är detta ditt språk?'

'Trata-se de sua língua?'

'Is this your language?

"Yes!" They said in unison.

'Do not go any further. Great danger lies ahead,' The lights continued to rearrange themselves. It continued as they tried to go past. They got a nasty electric shock. It looked like they'd be here until the end of the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Apologies if one of these is your first language and it doesn't make sense – I just used BabelXL (I just speak English and Māori) – _**in order: French, German, Arabic, Spanish, Dutch, Swedish, Portuguese and English

_**Thanks so much for reading and for your patience. I know its been a while. My month has been hectic- still is. I should have been doing homework instead of typing this up. **_

_**I moved house two weeks ago, and have been unpacking boxes since, and my school musical (in which I am a lead) has been happening. Heaps of rehersals... but opening night was on Saturday and tonight is the last show. Its quite scary to be honest. After months and months working hard and then it will just be over...It will mean i'll get to work on my speech and my history internal...meh.**_

_**I cannot promise an update soon but I hope you'll keep reading. **_

_**Thanks so much to **XxTigerlilyxX, YaleAce, Acgisme, PeacePinkSeddie, Pepper203, Zikki 3, Lauren111, tj, Quillcox, BlazingLegend, **and** Juliet Knighly._

**_Thanks so much! You guys (who review) are the reason I'm still writing this story._**

**_Tu Meke! Have a good one._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ 30/5/13: _**AH! _Okay, Fred Jackson - the merman is FRED! NOT Frank. For some strange reason I keep writing Frank and then have to go back and change it. This is one of those times. So I have just changed Frank to Fred. So anytime you see Frank; I have written the wrong name! Sorry for any confusion!_**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**A/N: _Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. Finally it's the holidays, two weeks baby! This past week I had five internals due. FIVE! An English Speech, Creative writing in Maori, History Research internal (find sources – I had 27, and highlight, annotate and then write evidence templates on each), Art History internal, and Religious Education internal. I also had my art internal due the week before. (A collection of art works) I can finally breathe! And therefore, I typed up this chapter._**

**_I have decided that from now on, I am going to respond to each review on the chapter due to the number of questions and people who don't have accounts so I cannot PM in response. So here goes, I've never done this before:_**

**_YaleAceBella12:_**Thank you!

**_Zikki 3:_**Me too! Lol. Thanks!

**_Quillcox:_**I hope Pippin went well. We did the Sound of Music, I was cast as Sister Sophia, a lead nun singing –'How do solve a problem' Thanks for reviewing

**_Lauren111_**_: _ Thanks!

**_Blazing Legend:_**You should know me by now…(by my plots)…of course they will…maybe I shouldn't have given that away…anyhoo – Thanks!

**_Irishdanceringrulz1776_**_: _Dedication! I'm glad you loved them so much – I enjoy writing them and love getting feedback. Different cave. I think I PMd you :P

**_Acgisme_**_: _Tu meke actually means Fantastic! Thanks for all the different reviews - I really appreciate them. Oh, you think Jade was mentioned previously – she wasn't. She will be a part of a prequel if I ever get round to writing one. – She went through college with them but my story starts when they are 21. –I hope that clarifies it for you :-)

**_Guest: _**_Next time could you give me a name? _Anyway, thanks so much for the review. It is quite a predicament right?

**_Filippa: _**Awesome! Thanks! Kram!

**_Juliet Knighly: _**That is such a compliment! Thank you.

**_PeacePinkSeddie: _**Thanks so much! It means a lot.

I feel like a stuck record, its just all these reviews are so complimentary.

**_Makofreak: _**That's good – as I said I don't speak any languages beside English and Maori but I would love to. Thanks, again that is a very high compliment!

**_XxTigerlilyxX: _**Its alright :-) I'm glad you laughed. I love this kind of feedback.

**_Guest 2: _**_Again – guests can you give me a name so I can address you? Like the person below.. _Thanks!

**_SuperMarioFreak64: _**Thanks so much! I'll consider the idea :-) I do like video games :-)

* * *

><p><strong>And onto the chapter! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 58<span>**

'Be warned humans. Only those with good intent shall come out alive,'

Zane almost laughed. If there had been an ominous voice or even if the lights had arranged a few better sentences. Nevertheless, it was probably right. At least they had good intent, right?

They looked at each other. "And on we go?" Zane asked.

"Definitely." Alan replied. They both knew it was not an option.

'Are you going to continue despite the warnings of your ultimate doom?' the light transmission asked. They both nodded solemnly.

The lights dissipated.

They cautiously moved forward, closer to their goal. There was no electric shock this time. However, Zane heard a strange noise – he could not describe how it sounded. It registered in an instant and he pulled Alan back. It was in the nick of time, just as a volley of arrows shot from the walls, coming out of nowhere. How he registered Zane did not know, but he thanked God for it. They caught their breath for a second. That was a massive shock.

Again, they swam forward.

OoOoO

"Em! Emma," a woman called out to her. Emma was walking back to her classroom after the staff meeting. She stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey, Phoebe," she smiled.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" her colleague asked.

"Nothing actually," she replied. Emma had not been informed of her mer friends' predicament.

"Coffee at Coco's?" Phoebe asked.

"Sounds great," Emma said. "I'll meet you at five, I'll just finish off a bit of marking." she turned to go again. For some reason, Emma felt like something was off, and it wasn't because her friend had asked her for coffee. Phoebe looked like she was holding something back.

OoOoO

Zane and Alan continued forward suddenly stones began falling from the ceiling. Where did they even come from? They had thought the ceiling of the tunnel was flat. Magic. How they hated it at the moment. They dodged, weaving back and forth.

'Oof!' Zane exclaimed as one of the boulders hit him. He cradled his arm. Such pain. While he was distracted for only a second, a small boulder impacted on his head, knocking him unconscious. Blood flowed.

"Zane!" Alan yelled. Putting Zane's arm over his own shoulder he began to swim as fast as safety would allow through the tunnel and to the surface. Halfway up, they met Will and Cleo. It could not have been better timing. Now there were two dilemmas – the trapped friends and the injured Zane. They lifted Zane up onto the boat and took of his scuba gear.

"What happened?" Cleo asked anxiously.

"The tunnel is booby trapped for humans," Alan replied, "What do we do now?"

"Ahh…I'll take Zane to the hospital – and get Lewis to come in his boat…he'll have finished work now…and…you two go back down. You know what you're expecting…well, some of the dangers anyway."

"On it," Will said. Alan replaced his air tank just in case and the two men swam back down again.

Cleo lay Zane on his back and swam as quickly as possible through the water. She decided to leave the boat there in case they needed it while she was gone.

"Stay with me Zane," She said as dragged him through the water.

OoOoO

"Hey Phoebe," Emma said. They ordered their coffees and sat down. After the usual pleasantries, Phoebe began to get serious.

"I need to talk to you about Arianna,"

"What's wrong?" Emma replied to her daughter's teacher.

"Ah, she seems to be rather special…"

Now Emma was fearing the worst.

"Spit it out Phoebe," she sighed.

"Okay. Em, were you aware that your daughter has a tail?" Phoebe whispered.

Her fears were confirmed. She muttered something unintelligible underneath her breath. There was no use lying, and she was a friend. She would probably be able to tell anyway.

"Yes." She replied firmly.

Phoebe was speechless. "Did you say yes? How and why is she like that?" she rambled after a second's delay.

"Before I answer that, I want to know how you found out."

"A group of kids were having a water bottle water fight and Arianna just happened to get in the way. She ran past me into the class as I was about to lock it." Phoebe paused. "It's an understatement that I was surprised. But then I thought about it some more. It's not a surprise to you or anyone in your tightknit circle of friends."

"Excuse me?"

"Emma, not to burst your bubble or anything, but Kate and I have always felt out of the loop, like you were hiding something, that you were all quite strange. I mean, for a start, all of you guys' kids are 'allergic' to water in a sense. They are not allowed to participate in any water activities. I always thought that was a little harsh, but anyway, it wasn't my business."

"You're not going to tell right?"

"No. I'm not that heartless. I know what could be done to her – that would mean hurting you. I do have one question though – well more than one, but…"

"Yes? Wait, before I answer this question, let's go somewhere more private." Emma and Phoebe finished their coffees and went to the mainland house. They sat down on the deck.

"Are you a mermaid too?" Phoebe felt like she had hit the nail on the head by her friend's reaction.

"There's no point in denying it right?" Emma replied.

"Not really," Phoebe smiled. "You could try? However, you can trust me. I promise."

"I am a mermaid. Would have guessed had Arianna not transformed in front of you?"

"I think so; eventually."

"Are you upset I didn't tell you?"

"No. I can see why you didn't it is a dangerous and amazing secret to possess." Phoebe said.

"You're handling this very well,"

"Well, I'm just hiding the shock," Phoebe laughed. "I'm sure it will dawn on me fully later."

"Was Ari really upset that you found out?"

"She looked like she was about to burst into tears…"

"We've been drilling secrecy into her, her whole life. She probably thinks she's in trouble with us."

"I told her I wouldn't tell – she looked relieved after that and then I told her I would talk to you after school."

"Hmm."

"So how did you and Arianna become mermaids?" Phoebe asked eagerly.

"I was transformed on the night of a full moon at Mako Island; it was when I was a teenager. Ari however, well, she was born a mermaid because of my genes."

Emma continued to answer Phoebe's many questions.

OoOoO

_Phoebe's P.O.V_

Mermaids. Who would have thought it right? That I would know some. Emma had been filling me in on the details. Her eyes seemed to light up when she described swimming in the ocean.

Emma was looking out into the sea. Suddenly she stopped. She had noticed something or someone in the water. She stood up. Someone was bringing an injured man towards us. I realised they had a secret dock. He did not look good. Emma raced down to the water. I was close on her heels. Now closer, I recognised it was Cleo and Rikki's husband Zane. Cleo was a…she was another mermaid. I really shouldn't be surprised. They all acted the same way. A mermaid colony?

"Em! Help me with him," Cleo yelled. She was exhausted from swimming fast with a heavy weight.

"Phoebe, can you help bring him up?" Emma asked urgently. Cleo suddenly realised it wasn't just Emma who was there.

"Emma?"

"Don't worry, she knows. And she's not going to tell."

I nodded in response. I understood that Emma did not want to get wet.

I dragged Zane up onto the grass.

Cleo did something amazing; with a flick of her wrist, somehow she had lifted all the water off her. Ten seconds later, she was a human again. She did the same to Zane, drying him out.

"What happened Cleo?" Emma asked. She felt his pulse. He was still alive, Thank God.

"Long story. I'll explain on the way to the hospital. Car?"

Emma and Cleo jumped in their car and I followed them to the hospital.

OoOoO

_Normal P.O.V_

Meanwhile, Will and Alan were back in the tunnel. They had successfully and safely dodged the booby traps and were closer to reaching their objective.

'There it is.' Will said; the golden pillars were obvious.

'Here goes,' Alan said as they entered the room. It seriously was a scene of carnage. Pillars and broken stone was everywhere and no gold was to be seen. Their friends were all still pinned to the floor. They reached Jessie first and lifted the pillar off of her. She had a deep gash on her forearm and she was getting paler as time went on. She was running out of air. Although the pillar was off of her, they were all still paralyzed.

'How do we reverse it?' Will asked.

'The jewel?' Alan asked. He took a deep breath and then gave the mouthpiece to Jessie. She sucked in the sweet oxygen. The colour would have returned to her face had it not been for her blood loss. As try as he might, Alan could not lift her – or any of the others. Will and Alan scanned the room for anything to return the troublesome jewel to. Will spotted it. There were only two pillars left standing in the whole treasure trove. They were against the far wall. Around the whole room, near to the ceiling, there was an intricate pattern that looked to be from an ancient culture or even alien-like. Amongst it above those pillars, there was an indent. It was the same shape of the ruby. Will carried the jewel up to the indent. When he was a metre away, the gelatine ball crumbled. He could no longer see what he was holding. Suddenly he felt himself being scanned and the jewel was zapped from his hands. A bright light filled the room. They all braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _OOH! What's going to happen next?_ :P _That chapter didn't quite turn out like planned, but I hope you enjoyed it. It is really long!_**

**_Thanks so so much everybody! I LOVE YOU ALL: Kei te aroha au ki a koutou katoa!_**

**_If there is another long wait, I'm sorry. He wā roa: Aroha mai. Tu meke!_**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

All of the mer and human alike felt an immense pain fill their minds and bodies, it began to fade and Alan saw the jewel sink into the wall. Amidst the light and pain, they saw the words, 'Your intentions have set you free,' but it was so faint it could have been imagined. With another painful flash, they felt themselves being released. Bella and Rikki aided Jessie after Will gave her a siphon of his air. As she breathed it in, she suddenly flinched and wrapped her arms around her chest. As she had taken the breath in, her chest was in agony but her lungs were being relieved at the same time. Bella and Rikki helped to guide her out, taking some of her weight. Alan looked frantic. Will told him to calm down and they left cave. As they were leaving, Rikki noticed that slowly the treasure was returning to the place it was when they first arrived. She was glad to say goodbye. They all knew that if the boys had been any later, Jessie would have drowned and if they did not come at all, so would the rest of them would have suffered the same fate.

When they finally got to the surface, everyone took deep breaths in – except for Jessie. She was finding it extremely difficult to breath. She was in too much pain. She was gently placed on the deck of the boat. They were glad that Cleo left it behind. Fred gunned the engine and off they went with all mers on-board.

OoOoO

Emma, Cleo and Phoebe rushed into the Emergency department of the hospital.

"Help someone!"

Zane was placed on a hospital bed and was wheeled quickly into the operation theatre. It was agonising for the girls, waiting with no response.

Emma's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Emma speaking," she paused listening to the person on the other end. "Oh Will! Are you all alright?" Cleo and Phoebe waited in anticipation for the conversation to develop.

"That's great news …and that's not so good news…We're in the hospital now. I guess we'll see you when you arrive. Have you told Rikki yet?"

_"Ah, No. She'll figure it out soon enough," _Will replied.

"Will!"

"_Fine! I'll tell her. If I come out of it injured - I'll blame you."_

"See you," Emma hung up.

"What's happened?" Cleo asked.

"Turns out that that pillar has really injured Jess – they suspect broken ribs. They're bringing her here."

OoOoO

"Guys? Where's Zane?" Rikki asked confused. She was surprised and angry with herself that she hadn't noticed sooner. How could she not have? Well, maybe it was to do with caring about getting out of that cave ASAP.

"Ah, about that," Will began.

"What?" Rikki asked, extremely worriedly.

"He's just been rushed into hospital with severe injuries – he got hit by a few boulders on the way in and we had to take him back to the surface…" Will trailed off not looking her in the eye.

"A few boulders! Severe injuries? Why did no one tell me?" she yelled looking at them all.

"We didn't want you to worry…" Will started after no one met her challenge.

"You didn't want me to worry!" she asked incredulous, "He's my husband! It's my job to worry!"

They all looked sheepishly at the fiery blonde.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Will opened his mouth to speak again but Bella placed her arm on his.

"Will sorry suffice?" Bella asked.

OoOoO

Jessie was also rushed through the hospital without having to wait, one because fortunately for them, there were not too many patients waiting, and she was in a very bad way. As she went in it dawned on the others that she was a mermaid in a hospital. A mermaid. In hospital. They hoped nothing would happen to expose her. They prayed that the surgeons and doctors wouldn't use water. Emma had asked that water not be used unless absolutely necessary. She was given a weird look, but they agreed after Emma provided a doctors certificate (that Lewis had created, as her official GP)

All the village members were called and informed of the disastrous, yet successful happenings of the day. The Bennett children were brought to the hospital to be with their mother while everyone but Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Alan stayed. Lewis arrived at the hospital quickly for support. Phoebe apologetically left asking earnestly to be informed of everyone's conditions.

OoOoO

After an agonising and extremely long wait, they finally heard the news of both their patients. Jessie had two cracked ribs and internal bleeding luckily however, no organs were damaged. The surgeons removed bleeding and sorted out the source of the bleed. Luckily, she had not lost enough blood to require a blood transfusion. True to their word, towels were used to clean up Jessie; no water involved. After this, she was wheeled into a ward of the hospital and given ibuprofen and pain medication. She would find it very difficult and painful to breath until her ribs healed.

"Are there any family members here?" a nurse asked.

"No," Alan replied, "And don't expect any to arrive: her Dad works and lives in Japan, and her brother lives in England. I'm her boyfriend and I'd really appreciate seeing her."

The nurse looked hesitant. "I'll go and talk to my supervisor," she said before scuttling off.

After a brief conference, the nurse was back to take Alan to his beloved. This left Emma, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki and her five kids.

"Will Daddy be okay?" Jay asked.

"I hope so," Rikki replied.

OoOoO

After another hour, the news about Zane finally arrived. He had stitches to sew up a large wound on his head – luckily as far as the doctors could see, there was no brain damage. He also had a broken shoulder – therefore, this was strapped up too. Both Jessie and Zane would stay in overnight to be monitored for any other unwelcome developments.

The same nurse came to ask if there were any immediate family members for Zane.

"I'm his wife and these are my kids. Could one of my friends come too to help with them?" she asked. The nurse nodded.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Sorry again for the long _****_wait, I hope this chapter was worth it :P I also hope you don't mind me stretching out the reunion. I was going to write it but then I was like 'Hmm, that looks like a good place to end it.' Not as dramatic as the last few chapters but yeah, I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Reviews: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. I hope it hasn't been too much agony for you :P_**

**_Thanks to _**_Guest **(provide a name next time? Thanks though),** Blazing Legend, Abc134, dolphinlover **or their new account name: **h2o1fan**, **__SuperMarioFreak64, tj, Juliet Knighly, Quillcox, Makofreak, YaleAceBella12, zikki 3, XxTigerlilyxX, Guest_, _**another** Guest, Wicked Lovely 17, waterlily2002, **and **B.S.C.M. Twihard TVD. **THANKS and continue to review, I love them all and it does inspire me to write – if I didn't have reviews it would probably be way over a month between updates.**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Rikki was breastfeeding Fi when the nurse returned to take them to her husband. Lewis and Cleo bade them farewell to return to the island while Emma went in with Rikki and the boisterous kids. Once Rikki had finished feeding her baby, who was now slowly drifting off, they made their way to Zane's hospital room.

OoOoO

Jessie was very drowsy and it was difficult to breathe. The needle attached to the drip in her arm was irritating. She was in a very sour mood – a very rare thing for the usually even-tempered and hard to upset person that she was. When was she going to be let out of this bed?

There was a knock on the door and the person she wanted to see entered.

"Hey Alan," she smiled weakly as he made his way to her bedside. "I'm surprised they let you in so soon,"

"Well, I'm close enough to family right?" He sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, but I'll live."

"That, I'm extremely thankful about." He kissed her hand. "I love you so much, Jess,"

"I love you too." A few seconds of comfortable silence passed between them.

OoOoO

Rikki entered the room half-afraid of what she might see. Zane was asleep. His arm was in a sling and his head was bandaged. There were stitches on his right cheek. Rikki felt her hand go to her own cheek. The scar was almost identical to the one most prominent from her escape from the counterfeiters so many years earlier. She sat down and watched him worriedly. The kids crowded around his bed.

"Is Daddy awake?" Alex asked loudly. Rikki motioned for him to be quiet. Leila elbowed him.

"He is now," Zane said weakly. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Zane," Rikki said softly, relieved.

"Hi honey," he replied with a half-smile.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked from the doorway. She was still holding the sleeping Fi. She thought Rikki and Zane were being cute. It was not often that you saw them as open with their emotions.

"Hey Em, I didn't see you there. I'm feeling great!" he said unconvincingly after a brief pause. "How are my kiddies doing?" he addressed his two sets of twins.

The family continued talking. Emma got out the toys and pack of cards once the kids got bored.

"How are you really feeling?" Rikki asked quietly when the kids were all distracted.

"Like crap." He replied honestly.

"Why do we always end up in near death situations?" she asked – more to herself than to him.

"Because I fell in love with a mythical creature. No, make that an amazing, kick ass mermaid who is incredibly beautiful." He said in mock seriousness. She laughed.

"I do mean that though, Rik," he said more seriously.

"That is probably one of the most romantic things you've said to me." She laughed.

"Really?" he asked. He seemed slightly put out. "I need to work on compliments then."

She leaned over and kissed him. What started as an innocent peck began to evolve into something more…

"Aw, gross!" Charlie said when she looked up from their game. This made Rikki jerk back from her husband. A rosy blush covered her cheeks. It was unusual for them to display PDA in front of their kids. Zane just laughed.

OoOoO

Once visitors' hours had finished, the group remaining at the hospital returned to Mako. Alan decided to stay the night there also.

The next day, Zane was allowed home and Rikki as warned that if anything was out of the ordinary, to call them immediately.

Jessie however was kept in again to make sure her blood transfusion has been successful and her ribs were healing.

OoOoO

The sun began to set on the second day of the hospitalisation. Lewis came rushing into the dining hall where everyone was about to eat.

"It's a full moon tonight! In all the drama I forgot to tell you," he exclaimed in a fluster.

"But Jacob's at a friend's house tonight!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm sure he can cope," Anna said soothingly rubbing the worried mother's shoulder.

'_Jake honey?'_

Jacob was about to play his chess piece when he heard her voice.

'_Yes mum?' _

"Jake, is everything alright?" his friend Aaron asked. Jacob was staring into space still holding his chess piece.

'_It's a full moon tonight – be careful,' _ Bella said. Aaron watched as his friend's face turned worried. It was as if he was having a conversation in with himself.

'_Okay,'_ he replied, '_Love you.' _

"Jake?"

"Oh sorry, just zoned out for a bit then," Jacob returned to the real world realising how weird he must have looked. He finally placed his chess piece. "Check mate." He grinned.

OoOoO

Leila reheated her hot chocolate absent-mindedly. Suddenly, a cloud rose from her cup. She did a double take. A cloud was rising from her cup and was beginning to grow and envelope the room.

"Leila!" Rikki exclaimed. In shock, Leila had forgotten to stop moving her hand. Her hot chocolate was now boiling and a cloud about three metres in diameter was in front of her.

"How…?" she asked. Rikki came over to where she was standing.

"I don't know. Maybe you're developing a new power?"

"Creating clouds? I can make lightning, fire and boil water. Clouds? It sounds more like something that Jenny should have developed." Leila replied.

"Well it does link to yours – you are creating condensation or steam with heat but maybe this is just controlled – you are controlling its shape."

Leila did not look convinced.

"Look. Try and change its shape now."

She began to focus on it. Ever so slightly, it began to move. Soon it was the shape of a cartoon cloud. Rikki laughed.

"Well that's a useful talent," she paused. "Can you make it dissipate?"

Leila focused. It only got bigger.

"Well, not yet." Rikki finished her own question. "Can you create another one?" This was easier. "Charlie, get your butt in here," she called down the hall. Luckily Fi and Zane were at the opposite end of the house.

"What?" Charlie asked walking into the room. She too did a double take when she saw the cloud. "What's a cloud doing in here?" she asked confused.

"Somehow, your sister has created it." Her mother replied. "I would like you to try."

"How?"

"I don't know how I did it. It just…happened." Leila replied.

Soon enough, Charlie had created a cloud too – just a little bit smaller.

"A very interesting development." Rikki murmured to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Hey everyone! So sorry it has been forever! As most of you know I am a senior and this means its busy busy busy! Today was the first day of the winter holidays, therefore, this is the fruit of my labours. By the way, if I don't update within a few months it doesn't mean it is over. It just means that I'm too busy for my own good unfortunately. It is NOT over until I say it is. I will always come back until there is a proper conclusion in my mind. I hope you enjoyed this and it was worth the wait. The next update is hopefully not too far away._**

**_Thanks to everyone for the faithful and continued support. To those readers who are recent and those who have been with me for the ride of the last two years. Boy it has been a long time! _**

**_Anyway, special thanks to: _**_XxTigerLilyxX, YaleAceBella12, zikki 3, BlazingLegend, Quillcox, Waterlily2002, PeacePinkSeddie, Juliet Knighly, 1Selena0, Samantha Scarlet, YOUR MOM __**(Well, 'Your Mom', its actually spelt Mum where I'm from, lol. Interesting name :-)),**__ guest4now, Acgisme, Anonymous Beaver, __**and **__Zutarian10.__** Thanks SO MUCH for the complimentary and suggestion-filled comments. It means a lot. **_


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"Do you want to go out and watch the stars for a bit, Jake?" Aaron asked.

"It's a bit cold isn't it?" he replied unconvincingly. Aaron gave him a weird look.

"It's not like its winter! Look, if you don't want to, just say so."

"I'd rather not," Jacob lied. The truth was he loved the stars. He could point out most constellations – living on Mako where there weren't street lights allowed the stars to be really clear. It was because of that darn full moon.

"Alright then," Aaron said. "What would you rather do?"

"Another round of chess?"

"So you can win again? No." Aaron smirked, "How about snakes and ladders?"

"But there's no strategy!" Jake protested.

"Exactly," Aaron grinned. They were inside – exactly how Jake wanted it to be.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Eric was experiencing a strange phenomenon. He had just frozen his juice to make a Popsicle but now somehow he was in the kitchen by the freezing box.

How on earth? He looked around himself. There was ice all around him on the floor. What had just happened? He bent down to touch the ice when he noticed that his arm was encased in ice. No - his whole body was icy. He couldn't even feel it. He ran out the door and back to his house. Emma had seen her son vanish into thin air and was standing there in shock.

"Mum!" Eric called as he ran into the room – still slightly icy. The run had melted a lot of it off.

"What on earth…" Emma began.

"I don't know!" Eric exclaimed.

The ice was now so melted it was mainly water.

"Oh great!" He toppled over as a merman into his mother's arms.

"I should have thought that through." Emma said as she too toppled over as a mermaid. "Ash, honey," she called out, "Could you bring us a few towels?"

OoOoO

Ten minutes later, Jennifer was turning the tap off, enjoying her bath. Suddenly, she found herself falling into the moon pool.

"What the -!" she submerged before floating back up. An enormous splash had made the sand completely wet. A mermaid tale makes for an enormous bomb. As she took in her surroundings, the moon took hold of her for the first time. She stared up at it and a creepy grin spread across her face.

OoOoO

Rikki and her girls were still examining the cloud, making it bigger and smaller. Charlie decided to try and make it encompass the room. Instead, a stream of fire flowed from the centre of her palm and lit the mug and table on fire.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. Rikki focused intently, closed her eyes, and using both her hands and experienced powers, she began to ebb the fire away. Soon there was just smouldering wood and an empty cup. The cloud had disappeared.

"My hot chocolate!" Leila said sadly.

"Now that was dangerous." Rikki said, "No more using your powers tonight. Maybe the full moon is doing something to them."

OoOoO

"Explain what happened." Emma told her freaked out son. They were both in their human forms again.

"I was just making myself an ice block when I found myself in the kitchen of the dining hall. I was covered in ice but not feeling it and it wasn't hindering my movement. Then I ran back here – back to where I started. See, there is my popsicle melting."

"You head to bed now Eric and don't use your powers again tonight. We'll sort it out in the morning."

OoOoO

Cleo had just finished tucking Andrea in. Cleo came into Jennifer's bedroom expecting to see her reading. Jennifer was always onto it and Cleo found she never had to remind her. Until now.

"Jenny?" she went over to the bathroom door. It was locked. "Jen, are you in there?" she knocked. Cleo tried to communicate with her daughter via mind speak. All she reached was a mental wall. Why would there be a wall? Unless…

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Aaron and Jacob were settled in their sleeping bags in the hut they made between couches with sheets. Aaron was already asleep.

'_Come outside Jacob.' _A voice said inside his head.

'_Jen? Why? You know it's a full moon.'_

'_I'm outside, waiting.'_ She replied.

'_What are you doing?'_

_'You must see the light. Come with me! It is much better with our kind.'_

_'Our kind? Jen are you pranking me?'_

Jacob sat up and slowly moved the sleeping bag off his body. He crawled out of the hut and began to walk to the door.

'_Cleo? I think Jen is moonstruck.' _Jake said.

'_Just what I thought. This is bad. Ah, don't go outside and I'll get Lewis there immediately.' _Cleo was relieved to have information on her daughter's safety. Jacob told her all the details.

Jennifer was constantly there in Jacob's mind urging him outside. He was smart enough to know what the moon influenced Jen was trying to do. Suddenly, water began to pour into the house. What was she doing?

The moon crazed mermaid was standing outside the Phillips' house as water shot from her palms under the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Hello everybody! WHAT? A chapter update so soon!? :P I'm feeling very generous so here is another chapter. I was going to publish it in a few days but anyway, I hope you enjoy it! The plot thickens! I'm still working out where I'm going with this but it will become clear soon enough. _**

**_Thanks again for all those people who reviewed - I was surprised at the speed of response. Thanks for the positive comments. I'm glad you love the twist in powers._**

**_Thanks to _**_BlazingLegend, Waterlily2002, h2ofan1, zikki 3, YaleAceBella12, PeacePinkSeddie, Quillcox, Juliet Knighly, __**and **__XxTigerlilyxX - __**I hope this chapter answers your questions partially. **_

_**Again, I hope you enjoyed and and I hope to upload soon. Remember that reviews inspire me to write faster. :D**_

_**Have a great day!**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

No. This was a normal person's house. How was he going to explain this?

'_Cleo, you may want to send Anna or Rikki over as well – it's getting a little wet in here…'_ Jacob communicated frantically. Should he let the water invade or create jelly? Jelly it was. Jacob used his powers on the water filling the house solidifying it. It was a weird spectacle – oozing goo had filled the hallway but somehow it was still approaching.

OoOoO

Everyone had been alerted to the fact that powers were awry and that Jennifer was moonstruck and attacking Jake's friend's house. Rikki was going to go when Fi started crying for food. Therefore, Anna and Cleo swam quickly to the mainland passing Lewis who had left a few minutes beforehand.

'_We're on our way, Jake.'_

OoOoO

"Jen? You need to stop honey," Cleo began, "The moon is making you do this. Try to focus…" She was cut off when her daughter turned around abruptly and began to shoot water from both palms at them. They got into action. Cleo and Anna used their powers to counteract the streams of powerful water.

"How is the water coming from her palms?"

"I have no idea." Cleo replied breathlessly.

_'Anna, Cleo, I need help.'_ Jake's voice entered their minds.

"Can you look after her?" Anna asked.

"I'll do my best."

While Jennifer was distracted, Anna walked moved closer to the door. She felt herself gain a hold on the water inside the house.

'_Jake, I need you to slowly de-gel the water. I have it in my grip.'_

Jacob did this and Anna felt the full weight of the water as it struggled to continue flooding the house. Her hand shook with the weight. Using the other, she began to evaporate the water. Soon it was as if nothing had even happened within the house.

Jake lay down again in his bed. How was he going to get any sleep now?

Cleo and her daughter were still facing off as Anna returned.

"I can't talk any sense into her!" Cleo exclaimed still holding off bursts of water. "Take off your jacket!"

"What?" Anna replied.

"Just do it. Cover her eyes." Cleo replied frustrated. Jennifer stopped using her powers as she struggled against Anna's coat. Cleo pinned Jennifer's arms down and they lay her on the ground. A minute later, she stopped struggling.

"Thank God." Cleo sighed.

Just then, Lewis sprinted over. He came to a stop.

"What did I miss?"

OoOoO

Back on the island, they took the coat off Jennifer's eyes. Lewis had given his to Anna who was freezing on the way back. Cleo had kissed his cheek and said, "What a gentleman." Jennifer's eyes were unfocused and glazed over. Fortunately, the break from the moon's glare had broken the control over her actions. She was tucked into bed and the adults took turns watching her: just in case.

The following morning when the moon had set, the spell was broken. Jennifer blinked. She stretched. What a pleasant sleep. She heard the pit patter of the rain softly falling on the roof. Wait, the last thing she remembered was immersing herself in the bath…It was a full moon! Had she been moonstruck?

"Good morning beautiful," Cleo said, coming in to open the curtains. She giggled laughed inwardly noticing Jennifer's bewilderment. "Why are you looking like a goldfish?"

"What happened last night?" Jennifer asked. "One minute I was…Was I moonstruck?"

"You were. Do you remember anything? I want to know why and how you got moonstruck when you knew you weren't allowed to look or go outside once the moon rose – without us anyway."

"One minute I was getting into the bath…then suddenly I was in the moon pool…but that isn't possible is it?" Jennifer was looking at her mother puzzled.

"Anything is possible when it comes to magic, honey. Regardless of how you got moonstruck, you caused a lot of trouble last night young lady."

"What did I do?"

Cleo proceeded to tell the story. At the conclusion, Jennifer was perplexed as to why she was not in trouble.

OoOoO

"Why does it have to be raining?" Daniel complained at the breakfast table. His father, Ben, had held the rain up to keep his family dry on their way. The McCartneys would be arriving later – they were sorting out what happened last night.

"It is a force of nature, Danny." Ben replied ruffling his hair, "You can play soccer next week. Andrea and Eric are missing their games too."

When everyone had arrived, there was a discussion about what had happened the previous night. After breakfast those who had to go to work did so and the remaining adults and the kids, headed to the moon pool to test out their powers - this was excluding Cleo (she was looking after the babies – her son Hayden and Fi) and Bella and Anna (who were picking up Jake. Anna was going along so they would not have to worry about keeping the rain off them.) The moon pool was very crowded. The younger kids went first – Alex, Jay, Andrea, Stefani, Arianna, Amelia, Madeline, and Natalie. The very youngest, (three year olds) were directed and aided by the adults – Ben, Rikki, Emma, and Will. **A/N: ****_You may want to check out my character profile again :P_**

Their powers went off without a hitch, demonstrating perfect control. Will and Ben took them all back up to the village.

An excited Charlie and Leila, a timid Eric and a nervous Jennifer remained. Jacob would be back soon.

"Okay, I want you to just cause the water to bubble – that's all girls," Rikki told her daughters. They had keenly volunteered to go first. "Focus on your control." She continued, "Leila?"

Leila moved forward, closer to the pool. The water began to bubble slowly as she willed it to, however, all of a sudden fire began shooting from the palm of her hand.

"Mum! How do I shut it off!" Everyone was staring in shock. Leila was trying desperately to control the fire. This was not normal. Jennifer got into action. She began to lift a tentacle of water from the pool and directed it towards Leila. Suddenly, the tentacle and it fell back into the pool. Like Leila she had lost control but this time a different element shot from her hand. A jet stream of water like from a fire hydrant launched. It hit Leila with force and she fell in the pool. The fire was extinguished and she became a mermaid. Rikki considered not using her power seeing what had just happened but someone had to do something about Jenny now. She began to evaporate quickly the stream of water. More kept coming. Summoning all her strength, Rikki pushed against the opposing power. Jennifer fell back into the pool. Rikki bent over puffing.

"Well, that was exciting!" Charlie exclaimed summoning annoyed looks from the others.

At that moment Jacob and Bella came in.

"What did I miss?" he asked with a grin.

**A/N: _I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it might seem a bit sloppy nearer to the end - I wrote it in bits and pieces. _**

**_Thanks so much for reading. A special thanks to_**_Quillcox, YaleAceBella12, CrazyHayniac, XxTigerlilyxX, Waterlily2002, Juliet Knighly, Blazing Legend, charmedhpgirl, artemis, shreya, quint, Acgisme, tj, **and** Samantha Scarlet _**_ for reviewing :-)_**

**_I appreciate them all - and the faves and follows. Thanks again!_**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

The two new arrivals took in the patches of flame and the puddles around the room. They also noticed Jennifer and Leila were in the pool.

"What on earth?" Bella asked.

"Just a little control issue," Emma replied shakily. She was still shocked by what happened.

"Whatever the moon did to their powers has not gone away. I'd say that these powers are here to stay." Rikki stated.

"What I find curious is why only their powers were affected. Why not the younger kids – or even us too?" Emma asked.

"Mysterious." Rikki muttered.

"What actually happened?" Bella continued after a pause.

OoOoO

Rikki took a deep breath. "Okay kids, who is next?" They all began to shrink back.

"Charlie?"

"Fine." Her daughter replied.

Charlie moved forward.

"I don't want to lose control." She admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said. This was as reassurance more for her own sake- not so much for Charlie's.

Charlie lost control just like her twin had done. She jumped into the moon pool extinguishing it. Once she had regained control, she pulled herself out of the pool. Before Rikki could tell her not to, Charlie had begun to dry herself off. All of a sudden, her body was engulfed in flame. Bella and Jennifer screamed. Rikki didn't know what to do. Then, she was gone. She had vanished into thin air or out of the water as it was. Everyone stared open mouthed.

OoOoO

**_Charlie's P.O.V_**

Where was this power coming from? I was engulfed in flame. I felt exhilarated. The danger of what was happening suddenly dawned on me. I ran into the moon pool. My body was hot, yet I didn't feel it. There was no pain. The water was bubbling around me. How was the flame not extinguished? I was beginning to get scared. I was only in the water for a few seconds but to me it felt like minutes. I suddenly felt like I was being divided into hundreds of little pieces, torn apart, but the agony I expected didn't come about. I was floating, flying, bodiless. After what felt like an age, I was released back into my body.

I gasped. Had I been holding my breath all that time? Where was I? I was still burning. How was I not feeling this? All I could see was fire. I realised that my vision wasn't going but burning trees surrounded me. A bush fire! I looked up just as a huge falling branch was going to hit me. I put my hand up to protect myself and closed my eyes. The blow never came. I peeked out from behind my arm. It was hovering in mid-air? Was I controlling it? I experimented moving my wrist. The branch moved with me. I could control it with fire as Jenny and stuff did with water? Cool! After playing around for a bit, I began to walk. How was I going to get home? Could I teleport? It would be absolutely amazing if I could…

Just as I was thinking this I was taken again, torn apart going who knows where. This wasn't just magic. I was deposited again – this time on top of a campfire. A campfire? It was daytime when I left! As the haze lifted from my mind I recognised a few shrill screams and gasps in shock. The owners of those mentioned screams and gasped began talking quickly. American accents? I sat up.

Four kids were staring at me in shock. Two girls and two boys about my age. I was still in the fire. I got up and dusted the embers off me. I was surprised to notice that my clothes were not charred in the least.

"Who are you?" the tallest boy asked shakily.

"Charlie," I smiled, offering my hand. He shrunk back. I shrugged.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Franklin." The smaller girl replied. I looked blank.

"Connecticut?" the other boy replied in a tone saying 'Where else?"

"America?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Where else could you be?" the first boy asked.

"Well, I was in Australia a few minutes ago," I muttered. As I said it, I realised how incredible it sounded.

"Are you a witch?" the girl who had not spoken yet asked. I shook my head with a smirk in response.

"Alien?" the first boy asked; he was obviously the most vocal of the group.

I laughed, "Do I look like an alien?"

"That's what they all say in the comics." He said with a frown.

"Are you a kid superhero?" the other boy asked.

"You could say that, yeah." I grinned. This was not technically true but whatever.

"You're not denying anything!" the second girl exclaimed, shocked at my honesty.

"That would be pointless wouldn't it?" I replied with a shrug. They had just seen me appear out of no-where landing on their fire – which had been smothered by me. It had almost gone out. Surely letting these kids know wouldn't hurt; they lived on the other side of the world and even if they told – which I doubted they would, no one would believe a bunch of kids – I knew this from my own experience and Mum had always enforced this to us so we wouldn't be paranoid in public around kids.

"What are your powers?" she asked.

"Well, I can boil water and create fire and I think I can teleport…I've only just developed it hence why I am here…" I trailed off.

"Awesome! Can you show us?" the first girl asked.

"I will as long as you promise not to tell anyone. Swear on it." They did so. I continued, "Can I use one of your hot chocolates?" the second boy passed me his. I placed it on the ground. I stretched out hand and began to boil it. They were in awe.

"How are you doing that?" The second boy asked.

"I'm using the water," I replied, "I've been doing it since I was born. I was born as a…" I stopped. Was I really going to say it? "A mermaid."

"They really exist?" the second girl asked eagerly.

"You just met one," I smiled.

"I didn't know mermaids had powers," the first boy muttered, "that just makes them so much cooler,"

I smiled inwardly at that comment.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Charlie stretched her hand to the fire. She hoped that she would not lose control this time. A steady stream of fire flowed from her palm setting the fire alight again. Success. Suddenly, she felt heat flow up her arm. She left as quickly as she came leaving only four dumbstruck kids, a boiling cup of hot chocolate and a roaring campfire. It was as if she had never been there. Unknown to them, Charlie was again travelling through the air to her unknown destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****_ Thanks to everyone for all the support - I really appreciate it. I honestly am still in shock about how successful my series has become. THANKS! Also thanks for bearing all the waits between the updates. Just warning you that my mock exams are in a few weeks...I'll be studying...so yeah, just a warning. _**

**_Thanks especially to the dedicated reviewers and to the new ones - ALL are appreciated. I take all criticism, praise and story ideas into account (and if I do use an idea mentioned in a review I'll accredit it to you.) Thanks to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: _**_XxTigerlilyxX, BlazingLegend, Drunalove, CrazyHaniac, zikki 3, YaleAceBella12, shreya 'cool' (__**love that you put that so I would write it :P)**__, Waterlily2002, Juliet Knighly, Quillcox, tj, __**and **__Guest. __**LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Charlie was flying, being transported somewhere beyond her control. What was a split second felt like hours. During this time, she hoped with all her might that she would arrive home and not be trapped teleporting all over the world.

She felt herself be reconstructed and she felt her feet touching solid ground. She was still on fire. Suddenly she was teetering. She was extinguished as she fell back into the water with an almighty splash – being extinguished is an unpleasant feeling for anyone who has the privilege of being a mythical creature. Charlie recognised her surroundings and the people in them as she surfaced.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed with joy. The other mermaids and mermen were looking on in shock. It was another sudden shock to add to the list from the last twenty-four hours. Charlie began to pull her mermaid self out of the moon pool. By the time Rikki had realised her daughter was back safe and sound, Charlie was out of the pool. As soon as recognition hit, she tackled her, launching herself onto her daughter – not quite registering the consequences. Firstly, Charlie let out a grunt of winded pain from the weight landing on top of her tail. Secondly, Rikki transformed from the water droplets on her daughter's skin. Rikki did not care – her daughter was safe. She did not let go as Charlie dried them both off. She clung tight stroking Charlie's hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, still embracing her as they sat up.

"Me too, Mum." Charlie replied.

"When you just disappeared like that, I didn't know what to do…" she rambled.

It was a touching sight – Rikki was not usually this phased by anything and not usually this emotional. Emma, Bella, Cleo and Anna – the women who knew her better than anyone knew that as her children had gotten older, her stiff façade had begun to weaken.

"It's okay Mum," Charlie comforted her mother. Leila had now joined the group huddle.

After Charlie was released, they stood up and she told her story.

OoOoO

"That's similar to my story," Eric said, "I teleported – if you can call it that- to the ice box in the kitchen – ice covered everything. Maybe when we teleport, we have to go to somewhere where the element we control is. Jenny, you said that you were in the bath and then all of a sudden you were in the moon pool before you got moonstruck – maybe you teleported by accident like us – to another place with water."

"You may be onto something," Emma said.

"It's logical." Bella said, "Did you three notice anything else?" she continued.

"My body was engulfed in fire when I was transported – also I was using my powers each time I initiated it." Charlie said.

"I was covered in ice," Eric said.

"And I was in the bath…" Jennifer trailed off.

"I wonder if I can teleport." Leila asked.

"You may be able to – it seems like a pattern throughout you all." Emma said.

"It's risky," Bella said.

"How about we hold off on teleporting for a bit - trial other powers instead. Hopefully this won't initiate teleporting." Emma suggested.

"Jake, since you're here now, why don't you give it a try?" Rikki suggested. Jacob moved forward and stretched out his hand towards the moon pool. Soon it was covered in a thick layer of jelly. Suddenly, the earth began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Jennifer yelled.

"Get down and cover your heads!" Emma instructed. Coincidently, as soon as Jacob stopped using his powers, the earthquake stopped also. Bella looked at her son with a puzzled expression.

"Jakey, try your powers again." She said to him. At first, nothing happened, then the shaking re-started.

"Am I causing that?" Jake asked.

"I…yes." Bella said after a moment's hesitation. Blocking the kids out, Bella communicated to Emma and Rikki; '_Our kids' powers are outranking ours now,' _she said with a laugh.

'_It's amazing right? And dangerous. I wonder what has caused this development.' _Rikki said.

OoOoO

By the end of the trialling session, many new things had been discovered. Jennifer, Leila, Charlie and Eric could create their element without water – shooting it from the hands. It was typical comic book style. Assumingly, the could also teleport as long as the place they were going to had traces of their element. There was still flames from Charlie's departure when she returned half an hour later. Jacob could create earthquakes and the strength of his jelly had increased. This was discovered by Leila's lightning bolt not penetrating it and Eric's jumping on it like it was a trampoline without it breaking. In all honesty, he felt cheated – his friends could create their elements from mid-air and could teleport. He could only create earthquakes. What use did that have?

OoOoO

The group walked back up the village where the little ones were wreaking havoc. Ben and Will had not being overly successful in containing them until Anna arrived back home.

_"Ben, could you get the purple book?"_ Rikki asked via mind speak on their way there.

The kids had been instructed not to use their powers until absolutely necessary just in case. The adults crowded around in book in the dining hall. They could find nothing on teleporting – the first time the book had failed them. All it said was how unknown power upgrades could be received from the moon pool on a full moon.

"How did we not see it before!" Will exclaimed while they were pondering.

"What!" many interested faces peered at him.

"Remember when the kids found that tunnel on the night of the full moon months ago? We thought nothing had come of them being in the moon pool – it must have been some kind of weird alignment or something."

"Yeah! That explains why only they have been affected." Bella said. "We should probably add to this book all the things we've experienced and details and info. on how to detail with things like this in the future."

"But why did it take so long for these new powers to set into effect?" Anna asked.

Everyone was confused again.

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think of this plot. I had my last mock exam this morning and to celebrate, I wrote this chapter for you :P_**

**_Thanks especially to: _**_YaleAceBella12, XxTigerlilyxX, Quillcox, zikki 3, Acgisme, CrazyHayniac, shreya (__**Oh funny :P) **__Juliet Knighly, __**and **__sisca8 __**for reviewing each one means a lot to me. **_

_**To all the reviewers: YOU ARE AMAZING! you have helped me pass the 500 review milestone - that is unbelievable.**_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

In the week following their discoveries, the kids had pretty much re-mastered their powers. It was a strange feeling for them to get used to new control – they had after all been using their powers since they were babies. Along the way to re-mastering, of course there were mishaps…

Eric came into the kitchen of the Dining Hall to grab another jug to take on their picnic for later on in the day. He noticed Alex and Jay giggling as they ran from the room. Eric became extremely suspicious after that. He walked over to the freezer and the icebox. Everything was melted. He had to be careful not to get wet. Eric shook his head. He stretched his hand out to refreeze it all. Ice shot from his hand in a never-ending rush.

Eric had successfully refrozen the icebox and freezer but he had zapped the entire kitchen as well.

"Oh cheese," he said as the ice made its way up his body. A few seconds later, he was gone.

When he came back forty-five minutes later, it was revealed he had ended up in Antarctica and Mt Cook in New Zealand before arriving back in Australia.

OoOoO

Charlie had just nicked Leila's iPod and was running through the forest with her twin chasing her. In frustration, Leila called a bolt of lightning from the sky, aiming to trip her sister up – after all, they were immune to heat. Instead of a single bolt as intended, a bolt with a radius of ten metres landing upon Charlie's head and the forest surrounding. The trees were burning and Charlie's hair and clothes were smouldering. Ironically, the iPod was unharmed.

OoOoO

Stefani Benjamin was throwing gel balls at her brother, Jacob. The three year old giggled every time one hit him. They were waiting for Bella to return outside on the lawn.

"Stef, stop it!" Jacob pleaded. She giggled a 'no.' It continued for another five minutes.

"Would you stop it!" he yelled and gestured. Suddenly a block of earth rose up and the last gel ball hit it. Stefani started crying. Jacob was in shock. The block of earth lowered back to where it came from. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Jake, what did you do?" Bella asked disapprovingly, bundling her girl into her arms. Jacob gestured to the ground.

"I-I don't know."

He focused on the ground and stretched his hand out. A pillar of rock rose quickly from the earth.

"Cool," he whispered. Bella was staring, eyes wide. When Jake turned away to see his mother's reaction, the pillar returned with a clunk and a rise of dust.

"You can control earth," Bella stated. "That sure isn't in mentioned in the Purple book."

OoOoO

"Good morning, beautiful," Zane leaned over and kissed Rikki. Suddenly, Alex and Jay bombarded their parents.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" Jay screeched launching himself into his mother's arms.

"Thanks sweetie." Alex tried to achieve some space in with Rikki too.

"Calm down boys," Zane tried to pry Jay off.

"Is it present time?" Alex asked eagerly – it was as if it was his own birthday.

"Let's wait for your sisters." Zane replied. He stepped out of the room to grab the presents. Rikki herself got out of bed to pick up Fi from her cot, before returning to the bed, placing her baby on her lap. Fi had just woken up. "Careful boys, please," she told them.

Zane returned a few minutes later with a couple of presents and their twin girls in tow.

"I think these two may have inherited your treatment of mornings, Rik," Zane laughed. "Happy Birthday, honey,"

"I wish you all wouldn't make such a fuss…" Rikki was interrupted as her family began singing. Fi cooed in response.

OoOoO

As soon as they arrived in the Dining Hall, Rikki proclaimed loudly that no one was to make a fuss over her this day. She did this every year and there was always the same response. Happy Birthday began to be sung loudly in reply. After breakfast, everyone went their normal separate ways for the weekday.

OoOoO

Anna was fed up. A new architect had joined her firm, and she was to supervise him as they, Jessie included, designed a new public building for the town centre. He was fresh out of school, in his early twenties yet he had been talking to her as if she was the same age or younger. Hunter Tasman was his name. Jessie had the same view of the man; he was an incredibly arrogant man.

"Hunter, could you please pass me my drink bottle?" Anna asked. "Oh, and the T-square?" She and Jessie were drafting a possible design.

"No." he replied. Anna looked up.

"Why not? I just asked you to pass something?" she replied trying to retain control of her frustration.

"I'm not your errand boy." He replied bluntly.

"What is your problem, Hunter!" Jessie asked. It was like he had a superiority-complex or something.

"My problem is that I do not feel like I should be getting instructions from someone who is only a few years older than me."

"But she isn't…" Jessie started to retort.

"I'm interested to know how old he thinks I am." Anna responded. Hunter became confused. Was she older than he thought?

"The same age as Jessie – about 24."

"This may come as a surprise, but I started many years before Jess did. I am 33."

"You're joking," His jaw was wide open. "You look so young!"

"Yes. Well, it's in my genes." Anna replied. Jessie giggled at this. "Do you want me to pull out my ID?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Hunter replied.

He read her birthdate: _April 7 1992._ He handed the ID back and passed her the T-square and her drink bottle with a sigh.

Anna cheered inside. _Victory is ours. _She said via mindspeak to Jessie. She responded with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Sorry it's so long overdue. I hope it was worth it. At this point, plot ideas are extremely welcome, I'm finding my barrel is running dry. So, if you want this story to continue... I'll mention who gave me the idea when and if I use it. I hope you are still enjoying reading!_**

**_The number of reviews I have received is absolutely incredible. When I started out writing this sequel - exactly 2 years ago today, I never imagined I could surpass the 500 review mark. You guys are incredible! And really, the reason I am still writing this story. _**

**_Thanks especially to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. Individual messages: (these could contain info. relevant to everyone)_**

-_ zikki 3 - **Thanks!**  
>-XxTigerlilyxX - <strong>Thanks! I did well in my mocks. I have already sat 3 out of my 6 final exams. Its quite strange that these will be my last for high school! I have an exam tomorrow morning. - Scholarship History. Thanks for the positive feedback and the plot idea. I'll see what I can do :P<br>**-CrazyHayniac - **Thanks! And in response to your review -** maybe...  
><em>_-Guest** - I will!  
><strong>-Quillcox- **Thank you for your constant support.  
><strong>Juliet Knighly- **Thanks! You don't know how much that means to me!  
>-<strong>shreya -** I don't have set dates to update - its just whenever I find the time. As I have mentioned, I am currently sitting final exams. I hope it wasn't too long to wait.  
>-<strong>Acgisme -**Thanks! I'm glad you're keen!  
>-<strong>Anonymous Me - **Thanks! AWESOME! I LOVE MY COUNTRY! I've always wanted to travel to your part of the world though. Where in NZ did you visit? **_

_**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Emma had a staff meeting and so Rikki was to go and pick the kids up from the school. Rikki was looking after her own baby as well as Cleo's son, Hayden. Cleo had recently returned to work again. Carrying the two tots, Rikki walked to where the double buggy was parked and strapped them both it in. She then walked down to the primary school.

With the flock of kids behind her, they returned to the café. With Fi, she couldn't take the kids swimming back home. After all, Fi was the only child who did not inherit the mermaid genes. As she pushed the buggy through the doors of the café, her jaw dropped. In twenty minutes, the place had been transformed. Zane, and their staff, had placed red streamers and balloons all around the room. The customers looked on as Rhonda took the buggy off Rikki and led the children to a table. Zane came forward and embraced his wife.

"Happy Birthday, Rikki. I love you." He whispered. She returned his hug.

"I love you too." She kissed him gently. Their audience awed.

"What is all this? I thought you knew I don't like fuss." Rikki said after a brief pause, gesturing to the decorations.

"Do I need an excuse to spoil you?"

"No, but I turned 33 – that's hardly a significant birthday…"

"Rikki. I. Love. You. I like to show it," Zane interrupted. "I wish I had shown you more when we were in high school." He said this sincerely.

Rikki stroked his cheek before kissing him again lightly, "I know I don't say it very often, but thank you."

"You're right; you don't say it very often." Zane smirked playfully. Rikki gave him a punch in the arm jokingly. He put his arm around her.

As the evening progressed, all the island residents as well as the honorary members, such as Jessie, Alan and the Jacksons, arrived to the café and they all enjoyed each other's company.

OoOoO

"You should've seen his face," Anna laughed to Ben as they were getting into bed that night. She was telling him about the arrogant Hunter Tasman and his reaction to her age. He laughed along with her.

"I bet you put him in check," he said. There was a peaceful silence as they lay there. "Anna, have you considered that this could be dangerous?"

"Dangerous? The man is an arrogant idiot – not a danger in my eyes," She scoffed.

"Maybe not to you physically, but to our secret. We do look a lot younger than normal – how long until people will notice we really don't age?"

"I guess we'll face that mogul when we come to it." Anna replied seriously.

OoOoO

_One month later…_

Jessie was at her work desk going between writing notes, flicking through a text book and browsing the internet on her laptop. She was researching for a new client's request. Anna, Hunter and herself were given this assignment. Anna was in a meeting with their client at that moment. Hunter Tasman sat at his own work desk facing Jessie's. He was supposed to be working but instead, he was unabashedly staring at her. He marvelled at how beautiful she was, not for the first time. He always had a thing for brunettes. Hunter had decided he liked Jessie and it was worth pursuing her. He wondered if she was single. Even after working together for a month, he still didn't know.

"What?" Jessie asked. She could feel Hunter's eyes on her as she continued to look at her notes. She looked up. He was indeed staring.

"Hunter." She said trying to gain his attention.

"Huh?" He snapped out.

"You were staring at me. Again." Jessie informed him in exclamation, "It's starting to get creepy!"

"Well, it's not my fault if you are drop dead gorgeous." Hunter replied with a smirk. Jessie blushed slightly. She looked at her watch. It was time for their lunch break. She began to get up.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee?" Hunter asked.

"Ah…" Jessie hesitated. She had wanted to go with Anna but Anna was still with their client and she did not know when they would finish.

"Come on, what's a coffee between work mates?"

"I guess," she replied hesitantly. What was the harm right? Jessie picked up her handbag and walked out with Hunter.

OoOoO

Jessie sipped her chai latte. After some idle chatter, Jessie once again had come to the conclusion that Hunter was unbearably arrogant. After a comfortable pause, Hunter changed the atmosphere entirely by asking a blunt question: "Are you single, Jessie?" Jessie almost spat out her drink. Was he interested in her that way? That would explain the constant staring. She managed to retain her liquid.

"Well?" Had he been flirting that whole time and she didn't notice? She had to put him straight.

"I have a boyfriend," Jessie replied, "Why?" Had a rush of disappointment just raced across his features? Whatever emotion had been revealed was promptly replaced with his trademark smirk.

"Are you happy with him?"

"What are you suggesting?" Jessie was annoyed now. "I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't happy. I love him very much."

"So you're serious. How long have you been together?"

"Why are you so interested?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to be curious? I just wanted to get to know you better." Hunter replied, feigning hurt.

"If you must know, almost two years." Jessie replied. Hunter seemed to be pondering something. A waitress arrived with their food. The rest of their lunch break was extremely awkward. Jessie decided that without Anna, she wouldn't be doing this again.

OoOoO

As Jessie was packing up for the day, Hunter was trying to flirt with her. This was in vain however; Jessie had no idea of the arrogant man's advances. The colleagues also were not aware of their audience. Alan had got off work early and had decided to take Jessie home. He was simmering in a jealous rage in the doorway to the workroom. He could tell what that man was trying to do. Alan took a deep breath and put on a façade – he would be talking to his girlfriend about this later.

"Hey Jess," he said. Jessie and Hunter looked at the tall man standing in the doorway.

"Alan!" she exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face. She rushed into his arms, enveloping him in a sweet embrace. She leaned up slightly and gave him a chaste kiss before stepping back a bit to be able to see his face. She maintained her grip on his hands.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you…"

"I got off work early and came to ask if you'd like a lift home?"

"That'd be wonderful," Jessie replied with a smile.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend here," Alan said addressing Hunter. He put extra emphasis on the word ' friend.' Jessie didn't catch on.

"Oh, Alan, this is my colleague, Hunter and Hunter, this is my boyfriend, Alan." Jessie introduced them. There was a mutual look of dislike on both men's faces as they shook hands. She noticed the awkwardness.

"Well, Hunter, I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Alan," Jessie said quickly almost pulling her boyfriend out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - more coming soon! I am enjoying my summer holidays! Its getting really hot and I've been to the beach heaps recently. I am now officially an adult having graduated from high school :P It's weird I'm not going back for another year - I was at Aquinas College for 7 yrs!_**

**_In February I'm moving to Waikato Uni to study - so exciting! _**

**_Thanks to all the people who have followed, made this story a favourite or reviewed - I know I say it every chapter but I really do mean it. I love you all! (especially to those who review every chapter - your loyalty is noticed!)_**

**_Thanks especially to _**_charbars: __**I always update ASAP**_

_Guest: __**name please! Character profile is updated!**_

_YaleAceBella12: __**I will write more!**_

_zikki 3: __**I know - 2 years! I'm sure it was only a few months ago I began this :P Thanks for the feedback.**_

_CrazyHayniac: __**thanks for the ideas and feedback - it was your review which inspired my new storyline incl. Hunter :P**_

_HybridsRose: __**Thanks for the detailed feedback - I really appreciate it!**_

_Acgisme: __**Why do you have to be so great at guessing future storylines! (I'm not telling which one is planned :P You'll find out very soon.)Thanks for reading and reviewing and for the ideas. **_

_**THANKS! :D I feel like a stuck record :P Do you reckon you guys could get this story to 600 reviews? That would be phenomenal.**_

_**Love you all!**_


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

"How was your day, Jess?" Alan asked as they were driving.

"It was alright. I had an awkward lunch with Hunter. Anna was in her meeting and so I agreed to go with him. He started asking me if I was single…" she trailed off. She noticed Alan's grip had tightened on the steering wheel.

"And how did you respond?" He asked, keeping his voice even.

"I told him about you and how we've been dating for nearly two years…" she trailed off. "Do you think he was into me? Was he flirting with me? I didn't really notice any of it…" she mumbled. Alan kept his mouth shut trying to keep his jealousy under control. She noticed the change in atmosphere.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Don't be sorry. We need to discuss this." Alan cut her off. He took a deep breath.

"Why would anyone want to flirt with me in the first place?" Jessie asked in a half-whisper, asking herself more than to Alan. Alan looked over at her in disbelief.

"What?" she questioned.

"You are amazing Jessie, that's why!" he stated strongly before continuing. Now it was her turn to be shocked. "You are extremely attractive – not only do you have an awesome personality, but you are incredibly beautiful. Stunning even! Any guy would be lucky to have you." Alan said. He parked the car. Jessie was flattered. She had never heard such a large string of compliments come flowing out of Alan's mouth. He was generally very conservative with words, rather displaying affection through actions.

"Well then, aren't you lucky to have got me?" she smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Alan felt reassured. They got out of the car to walk into Jessie's apartment.

"I love you." Alan said.

"I love you too," she leant up and kissed him. "And don't you forget it," she added cheekily. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and into her home.

OoOoO

The following day, Jessie was at her family reunion in Brisbane. She had taken the day off work to be able to go. Hunter had asked Anna where she was. Anna had shrugged and said, "It's none of your business."

Jessie loved to play soccer. A family football match was tradition for the Mills.

Jessie went in for a tackle and won the ball. She quickly began dribbling it up the field, running towards the opposition's goal. As she was about to shoot, her cousin, Bruce, tackled her at an incredible pace. Somehow, his knee collided heavily with her face. She fell back dazed. Her head was throbbing. From blurry vision she noticed family members running towards her and crowding above her as she lay on the ground.

"Give her some space," she heard someone say.

Bruce was apologising profusely. He was a large boy, extremely tall with an enormously muscular build. He and Jessie had always been close – Bruce was only a few years younger.

"She has concussion," an uncle said. "It looks like she took it above the eye."

"I'm fine," she said weakly. She didn't convince anyone. Aunt Viv had gone and grabbed some ice. The ice was wrapped in a tea towel and then in a plastic bag. The immediate family knew Jessie's secret and knew not to spill the beans. Sheryl, Jessie's mother, was also a mermaid – she had transformed in her early twenties and had told her trustworthy family soon after. They were all surprised when her second child, a daughter, had inherited her mother's powers. Jessie's elder brother Luke had been born a human – just like Rikki's Fi.

There was a small cut above Jessie's right eyebrow. She felt dizzy as she was led to one of the marquees beside where they were playing. A small red bruise was beginning to form around her eye – it was going to be a shiner.

OoOoO

The following morning, Jessie got out of bed and made her way sleepily into her bathroom and began to run herself a bath. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her eye looked bad. After she had finished her bath and returned to human form, Jessie used powder foundation to cover her eye. The worst of it was hidden but the bruise could still be seen underneath mainly from the puffiness, not so much the colour. She took some Panadol for her headache after breakfast.

Jessie wore sunglasses on the bus. Fortunately, it was a sunny day and a few others were doing the same. Jessie hated drawing attention to herself.

OoOoO

For the first part of the morning, Jessie didn't have to deal with Hunter and his drama. She first saw him for the day when she returned from her lunch break, with Anna. The two women entered the office and put their handbags down.

"How has your day been, Jessie?" Hunter asked. Anna rolled her eyes at the fact that he didn't bother to even acknowledge her presence.

"It's been alright," she replied blankly. She had a pounding headache. Hunter looked up again from his work. He wasn't used to Jessie being anything but positive and optimistic. Just at that moment, Jessie took off her sunglasses. The bruising was spreading to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my God!" Hunter exclaimed, "What happened to you? Your face?"

"Gee thanks, Hunter. Thanks for telling me I look like a monster today," she said sarcastically.

"Your eye…"

Jessie reached into her purse and picked out a compact mirror.

"Darn it," she said under her breath. The foundation wasn't covering her eye as well as it was that morning and the bruise had indeed gotten larger.

"What happened Jess?" he asked.

"It's not a big deal," Jessie replied tiredly. She hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before and she had just been peppered with questions by Anna.

"Was it that Alan bloke?" he demanded. Jessie looked shocked.

"What? No! He would never…" she was interrupted as Hunter continued.

"Because if it was I'll go and teach him a lesson. He doesn't deserve you! Where does he work?" Where had this outburst come from?

"It wasn't him! I got an injury in a soccer match yesterday."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? It's the truth," Hunter's expression was dangerous. Anna got up and stood between them.

"Calm down Hunter," Anna said. She looked worried – scared almost. "It's the truth – Alan has nothing to do with this,"

"I need some air," he stormed from the room.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Anna said to Jessie. Jessie was standing still in astonishment.

"Did Hunter just react out of a desire to protect me? That conceited twat?" she asked.

"Maybe there is more to him than we think," Anna said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I've captured it in the way I wanted it depicted. Thanks so much for the ongoing support. Without you guys reviewing and subscribing, I would probably have stopped writing a year ago :P This really is for you guys now._**

**_Thanks so so much to the following for reviewing:_**_Zikki 3: __**Thanks for the continuing support and feedback :)**_

_HybridsRose: __**Thanks for the compliments and feedback. I'm definitely taking your advice into account. I hope to 'show' more in the future :P **_

_JulietKnighly: __**Thanks! That means a lot!**_

_**Not as many as usual, but oh well. Any people who read and review my story are AMAZING!**_


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

When Hunter returned to the office, he was uncharacteristically quiet; a nice contrast to the rage he had previously exhibited. He had thought it over and was annoyed with himself for reacting the way he did. Jessie's explanation was perfectly logical. However, Hunter still had a niggling doubt about Alan's innocence. Although he did not know the man well, Hunter knew he felt intense hatred towards Alan - this was fuelled mainly from jealousy. 'Pull yourself together, man," he told himself.

OoOoO

By the following week, Hunter was acting as if nothing had happened. The bruise beneath Jessie's eye had almost completely faded. In the first days following his outburst, he noticed his colleagues were keeping their distance. He had frightened them. He decided to restore his – what he saw as friendship- to Anna and Jessie. They were hesitant at first but welcomed how calm he seemed. They hoped that this would be the end of the drama surrounding their colleague.

OoOoO

Cleo rocked her baby back and forth gently, smiling down at him. Lewis sat down beside his wife, putting his arm around her. She leant over and kissed him. Lewis stoked Hayden's cheek.

"It seems like just yesterday he came into the world," Cleo said quietly. "I can't believe it's been a year."

OoOoO

A few days after Hayden's first birthday, Jessie was having an extremely boring day at work. Anna was out surveying for a client and Hunter was in a consultation. Jessie was writing an extremely dull report. While she was thinking, she moulded water from her glass into bubbles and other shapes before guiding it towards her mouth. Little did she know that Hunter's consultation was shorter than normal. Hunter entered the room to their office. Jessie had not noticed that he had arrived. He watched in awe. Was she superhuman? The way she was controlling the water was as if he had just walked into a comic strip. He closed the door quietly and came closer, watching her hand's movements. Jessie stopped abruptly, feeling his presence behind her. She turned around.

"How long have you been here for?"

"I just arrived." Hunter replied. Jessie realised that he had probably seen a lot more than she'd like. He sat down at his desk. He had a silent look of wonder on his face. Was it all his imagination? It seemed unlikely. He had to ask although he knew she would probably deny it.

"Jess, be honest with me; did I just see that?"

"See what?" she feigned innocence.

"That water…you were controlling it." Hunter said.

"It must've been your imagination," Jessie replied. "Magic doesn't exist." Her façade was good. It almost convinced Hunter – but he knew what he saw.

"Right, my imagination…" he trailed off. He was looking at her with an analytical stare.

'_At least he isn't going to confront me right now,_' Jessie thought. She breathed a mental sigh of relief. '_How could I have been so stupid? I should have realised he could have returned at any moment.'_ She knew she would have to be on guard from now on. Hunter was suspicious and he would not give up until he had found something.

OoOoO

Jessie left work that day feeling awful; nervous and angry. She was angry with herself for being so careless. How could she have put herself in this much danger?

OoOoO

Anna had returned from surveying just after Jessie had left. Hunter was sitting at his desk examining an empty glass of water. He had a contemplative look on his face. Anna was packing up the last of her things when Hunter broke the silence.

"Anna, have you ever noticed anything weird about Jessie?"

She looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. What had triggered this?

"Weird? No. Why?" Hunter paused before answering.

"I have reason to believe that Jess is hiding something from us,"

"Of what nature?"

"I don't know yet," Hunter replied. "But I'm going to find out."

OoOoO

Rikki entered her bathroom and ran the cold-water tap until the bath was about a quarter-full. She then heated the water herself. She reached in and felt the temperature. Perfect. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried the water off before she had time to transform.

"Zane!" she called, "The bath's ready!"

Fi was pulling herself across the carpet on her stomach when Zane picked her up and carried her to the bath. Zane began to bathe his human daughter.

"She's getting big, isn't she," Rikki mused. Zane nodded with a laugh. Alex and Jay ran past the door giggling cheekily. _'Little troublemakers' _Zane thought with a smirk. They definitely took after him. Suddenly, a bright electrical current raced across the water of the bathtub, zapping him away from his daughter. Rikki was eternally thankful that Fi could sit up without support at this point in her life.

"Zane!" she exclaimed. He was sprawled out on his back, unconscious. His clothes were sparking. "Please be okay," she said. She slowly began to draw the last of the electrical current from his body. She had developed the power to take away electricity as well as create it, just as she could do with fire. Rikki plucked Fi from the bath and placed her on the bathmat before lying down to transform without pain. She dried herself as quickly as possible calling to Cleo via mind speak to come and help. As a human once more, Rikki checked Zane. His breathing was shallow. He was still alive. Alive but unconscious. Cleo and Lewis came running.

"He's knocked out!" Rikki exclaimed hysterically.

"Rikki, panicking is not going to help him – tell us what happened," Cleo said calmly. She was feeling anything but. We were bathing Fi when a huge electrical current surged through th- the water and knocked him out."

"And Fi was in the water at the time?" Lewis asked.

"Yes," Rikki replied. Cleo and Lewis looked at the six-month baby who was pulling herself along the floor.

"But she's unaffected…" Cleo said. "Surely if she had been in the water…"

"Let's figure that out later, what do we do about Zane?" Rikki interrupted. "I've drawn the current from him so he's safe to touch,"

"We need to take him to the hospital," Lewis said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Well, that was an action filled chapter! :P Don't hate me for the cliffy - I'll update soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Please tell me what you think._**

**_Thanks so much for all the support - its really flattering. This story would've ended ages ago if not for reviews and all you supporters._**

**_Thanks especially to the following for reviewing the previous chapter. It means a lot. (I know I say it everytime but it truly does.)_**

_Zikki 3_

_YaleAceBella12_

_Quillcox_

_CrazyHayniac_

_HybridsRose : __**Thanks so much for the detailed feedback and ideas - i really appreciate it.**_

_Natalia_

_Acgisme_


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

_**Rikki's P.O.V**_

This was agony. Hospitals were the pits. When were they going to let me see him? Why was Zane always the one injured? We had only been here a few months earlier.

"Mrs Bennett?" A nurse called. Cleo squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Yes?"

"You may see your husband now. We regret to inform you that he is in a coma. It is a miracle that the electrocution did not kill him." My heart sank.

"How long until he wakes up?" I asked. My voice sounded unnaturally small.

"That is undetermined," she said, an apologetic look on her face.

OoOoO

There he was. Asleep in a hospital bed, cords penetrating his skin to keep him alive. How could this happen? I remembered that Alex and Jay had run past giggling. Surely they didn't cause this. But then again, only Fi and myself could've caused it otherwise, but that was a ridiculous theory. Fi had no powers. She had been born human. I couldn't have caused it, could I?

"Zane, honey," I began. I uncharacteristically felt like I was going to cry. "Please come back to us. I don't know what or who caused this, but…I can't live without you." I bit my lip. _'Pull yourself together, Rikki'_ I thought. I felt a tear slip from my eye. I wiped it away abruptly before gripping Zane's hand tighter. I couldn't hold it together. I was mortified as the floodgates opened. I thanked God that no one else was in the room.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Over the next week, Rikki spent many visiting hours sitting with Zane, talking to him, willing him to come back to the world. The kids did not really understand why Daddy was asleep for so long.

"Is he really tired?" Alex had asked one evening.

"Something like that," Rikki replied weakly.

OoOoO

Two weeks after the accident, Zane's condition had not changed. He was in a stable coma and doctors were unsure as to when he would wake up. Zane had slept through his 34th birthday and the Bennetts had had a mini celebration in the hospital room, for their five kids' sakes.

Rikki had reluctantly pulled herself away from her husband's bedside and was working at the café. Her friends had been amazing at keeping it running while its owners were pre-occupied, stepping in wherever they were needed.

"Rikki?" A voice penetrated her thought process. Rikki turned to the speaker.

"What?" Rikki asked in a dazed tone.

"You were pretty zoned out, honey," Rhonda replied. The employee had been one of the reasons Rikki's Café did not have to close down temporarily.

"I can't take my mind off him…" Rikki trailed off.

"You should go home and rest – you obviously haven't had much sleep in the last few weeks."

"No, I need to be here," Rikki replied stubbornly. Rhonda put her hands up in defeat.

"You're the boss – you can't say I didn't try."

Rikki felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She put down the tray in her hands and answered. Rhonda looked up from the table she was wiping down. She hoped it was good news. Rhonda was relieved to see a small grin replace the frown that had become nearly permanent. Rikki dashed into the office and retrieved her handbag before coming up to Rhonda, all flustered with excitement.

"Zane?" Rhonda asked. Rikki nodded quickly. Rhonda noted that it was nice to see Rikki being so forthcoming with her emotions for once.

"He is awake!" she exclaimed. She began to run to the door before stopping in her tracks. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll hold down the fort," Rhonda said, reading her mind. Rikki gave her a thankful smile before quickly exiting the café.

OoOoO

"Thank you for coming, Mrs Bennett," the doctor began. "Mr Bennett has woken up and is showing signs of recovery..."

"That's great!" Rikki said interrupted enthusiastically.

"However," the doctor continued. "After an MRI scan, we have determined that this electrocution has caused slight damage to the brain – how extensive we cannot be sure. Nevertheless, we believe he has Retrograde Repression of Memory, in…"

"Spit it out in English!" Rikki exclaimed impatiently. Realising her rudeness she added a quiet, "please."

"I was about to explain," the doctor replied patiently. "I am trying to tell you that your husband has amnesia. How long it will last, we are not sure, but we believe it is retrograde – he believes it is the year 2005, that he is a fifteen-year-old boy. He cannot remember anything after that year prior to waking up in hospital this morning." Rikki's mouth was wide open in shock. She felt like someone had just kicked her in the gut. Gone was the excitement – replaced with dread. He would not remember her would he? They met in 2006. She prayed that she would jog his memory.

OoOoO

Rikki walked with the doctor to Zane's room, trying to keep herself together.

"Zane, you have a visitor," the doctor said gently. Zane looked up from his cell phone. The doctor exited discretely.

"I don't know half the people in my phone." He stated. As Rikki approached, he looked over her frame.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. "I don't know you. Did Dad send you? Are you his new floozy?"

The string of questions took Rikki by surprise. A tear slipped from her eye. "You don't know who I am…" Rikki said quietly. "Zane, has the doctor told you what happened?"

"He told me that I've been in a coma for two weeks as a result from electrocution. He also told me that I have amnesia. He said that it is 2025 – isn't that crazy? As if I could have forgotten twenty years of my life! I still feel like a teenager." Zane laughed. "He must just be messing around with me."

"This isn't some kind of joke, Zane," Rikki said solemnly. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"No…why?"

"I think you should see that the doctor wasn't lying…" Rikki reached into her handbag, pulled out a compact mirror, and handed it to the puzzled man. Zane face went pale. He felt his face.

"I'm so old!" he exclaimed, appalled. This revelation seemed to sober him up; gone was the snarky tone in his voice. "How old am I?"

"You are thirty-four."

"Thirty-four," Zane echoed. "Wait, who are you again?"

Rikki took a deep breath but another tear escaped again. She held up her left hand.

"I am your wife." Zane's eyes widened.

"How many years?"

"Over a decade." She whispered.

"You're lying – I swore I'd never get married!"

"You changed your mind," Rikki replied deadpan.

A nurse came into the room.

"Mrs Bennett, Dr Harvey wants to talk to you for a minute," Rikki sighed before following her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has been so long since the last update - I have been busy starting the new stage of my life!_**

**_I am officially a first year student/ freshman of University. This is my third week of living on campus and my second week of lectures and tutorials. I AM LOVING IT! Best time of my life right now. There are 23 people on my floor and we are already like family -we get along really well. I totally recommend the experience :P_**

**_Anyway, because Uni life is hectic, I'm going to find it difficult to update quickly - bear with me and remember this story won't be over until I have told you - so don't worry that there is not going to be another update. Reviews do remind me that I should update soon so...PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks so so much to:_**

_YaleAceBella12_

_Quillcox_

_HybridsRose_

_Zikki 3_

_Starlight12 (**Thanks so much - that comment means a lot. Unfortunately fanfiction cannot be published without permission from heaps of people)**_

_CrazyHayniac_

_Acgisme_

_davidahare_

**_Acgisme and HybridsRose - you are amazing - you reviewed twice! On different days! I hope this chapter was worth it :P You are awesome fans._**

**_Thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

"I know this must be a shock," Dr Harvey began. "But…"

"A shock? A shock?" Rikki interrupted. "Understatement of the year! He does not remember me! At all. From a bar of soap! He won't recognise his own kids," she began to falter. A tear escaped which she wiped away angrily. "What on earth are they going to do?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Bennett," he replied sadly.

"Please tell me this will wear off," Rikki said.

"We cannot be certain," the doctor replied. "But we have hope that he will remember with time is familiar aspects of his life a reintroduced. However, in order to prevent stress to your husband, we request that you do not overwhelm him with knowledge – we need you to be patient," Harvey continued.

OoOoO

Rikki felt like she could not face Zane again that day. Solemnly, the drove back to the mainland house before swimming over to Mako.

OoOoO

Zane was feeling bewildered. He had sworn he would never get married, what was the point in that level of commitment? It never worked out. Look at his parents! Now he wakes up in hospital and finds out that not only that he is married, but for over a decade! That woman was hot! Thinking about it, Zane decided that he did not mind being tied romantically to her. There was something vaguely familiar about that woman. He could not remember anything about her but he knew that face. Feeling frustrated, he lay back on his pillows and sighed loudly.

OoOoO

"Is Daddy feeling better?" Leila asked, when her mother returned.

"The doctor said he is making a quick recovery," Rikki replied, "But there is some bad news…" The hopeful faces of her kids changed into those of worry. She took a deep breath. "Daddy can't remember anything,"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, startled. "Do you mean he has amnesia? Like in those movies?" Rikki nodded solemnly.

"Will Daddy not remember us?" Alex asked quietly.

"I don't know, honey," his mother replied.

OoOoO

That night, after she had put the kids to bed, Rikki could not hold herself together. How could this happen? The bed felt awfully empty. She began sobbing into her pillows.

"Charlie?" Leila whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "Can't sleep either?" There was a moment's silence.

"Do you really think Dad won't recognise us?" Leila asked.

"Mum did say he didn't remember anything," Charlie replied, her voice hitching. "It doesn't seem real, does it?" she continued.

Cleo lay in bed awake, thinking over the new revelations of the day. The news had hit them all hard but she could not imagine what Rikki must be feeling at that moment. She did not know what she would do if it was Lewis in that hospital. Cleo got up, put her slippers and dressing gown on, and made her way to the Bennett residence.

"Rikki?" Cleo asked cautiously as she came into her friend's bedroom. The quite sobbing stopped momentarily.

"Yeah?" Rikki croaked a reply. "I'm fine," Her resolve crumbled and another round of tears broke free.

"Oh, Rikki," Cleo said sadly. She climbed into the bed and held her friend as she cried. She silently prayed that Zane would recover quickly.

OoOoO

Lewis had been confused to wake up to an empty space beside him. He quickly figured out where Cleo probably was. Poor Rikki. Everything tended to happen to her family. She had the worst luck. Lewis had been doing a lot of thinking about how it could have happened. He replayed the scenario in his mind as Rikki had described it. When Zane touched the water he was bathing Fi in, he had received a magnificent shock. How on earth was Fi okay? Rikki had said that it looked like she or another mermaid had cast the lightning bolt. The first option was that Rikki had unwillingly or accidently done so. The second was that when Alex and Jay had gone past the bathroom, they had played a 'prank,' by casting electricity themselves. The third idea was that it was a freak accident – somehow electricity was running into the water through the water supply. If this were the case, Fi surely would have been sizzled. The option that Lewis had been considering most thoroughly was the biological makeup of Fiona Bennett. If she was one hundred percent human, then the same electric shock that hospitalised her father probably would have killed her. However, because she was the daughter of a mermaid, then perhaps she inherited Rikki's electric and heat immunity. Perhaps she was not as human as they all had once thought. A thought at the back of Lewis' mind considered that maybe Fi had created the spark that hurt Zane. As babies all their mermaid spawn had displayed that they were not fully in control of their powers constantly. But why had Fi not displayed any signs of mermaidness earlier in her life? Lewis was baffled.

OoOoO

Jessie could not believe what had happened to Zane. She could not imagine what Rikki was going through. Jessie and Anna were talking about it. Zane's situation had hit them all hard. At least he was alive.

"What has you two ladies so intense so early in the morning?" Hunter asked as he came into their office.

"Our friend's husband has amnesia," Anna replied.

"My condolences," Hunter replied emptily. Jessie had noticed almost a feeling of resentment coming from the young man, towards her.

OoOoO

Rikki returned to the hospital the following day, bringing the children with her once they had finished school for the day.

"Okay, I want to you wait outside and I'll come get you to bring you in, is that alright?" she asked them. They nodded solemnly. Rikki gave the pram containing Fi to her twin girls to look after for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, she entered Zane's hospital room.

"Hi, Zane," Rikki said. He looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Oh, hi again,"

"Um, I've brought some people I hope you remember,"

"How do I know them?" he asked.

"You'll see," Rikki replied quietly, going to the door. "Come in," she said quietly.

Rikki pushed the pram in and Alex, Jay, Charlie and Leila followed.

As they came in, Zane felt a twinge of something within his heart. He could not place what it was. Could it be love? His brain quickly put two and two together. These children looked exactly like the woman and the two boys were reminiscent of himself. They were his. He did not know how to feel. He hated children, yet he was looking on this troupe with adoration.

"Daddy!" Alex exclaimed, running over to the side of the bed. When Zane looked a little startled, Rikki pulled her son back. The boy's grin turned upside down.

"Anything?" Rikki asked hopefully.

"I feel like I know them, but it's still grey, I'm sorry," Zane replied.

"Could you please at least try? Get to know us again?" Rikki pleaded.

"Alright," Zane replied. This feeling of love towards these people puzzled him. Why could he not remember?

**A/N: _Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while again. I'm still loving university :D The assignments and tests though...haha It's a miracle I found time for this update! My favourite class is Linguistics - im loving finding out about languages and accents :P_**

**_Anyway, thanks to all my supporters for all my stories. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter - another coming reasonably soon - I hope. Probably about the same time lapse however... :/ I hope it was worth it!_**

**_Thanks especially to the reviewers! Indeed, you reminded me that I should update soon - that's why I pushed on and got this finished :D_**

**_Thanks to:_**

_Quillcox, zikki 3, The Writer Es, Acgisme, Crazy Hayniac, HybridsRose, Sjolsen12, **and** Mermaids Forever. **Each one means a lot to me - thanks so much!**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"This is Charlie," Rikki began, "And this is Leila,"

Charlie offered her hand to her father resolutely. He shook it gently.

"And these trouble makers are Alex and Jay," Rikki continued. "And the little girl in the pram is Fi,"

"I never thought I would have so many," Zane said quietly.

'Trust me, neither did I," Rikki said in a jovial tone, however, the light behind it never met her eyes.

After about quarter of an hour of idle chatter, the nurse came in to check on Zane and Rikki decided it was time to leave.

OoOoO

"I have something for you," Jay told his father. Rikki had brought the kids in again the following day at the same time. The little boy produced a piece of paper from behind his back, presenting it to Zane.

'Get well soon,' was written messily, the 'e's and's's wrong the wrong way. Beneath it, a tall stick figure with brown hair was holding hands with a stick figure with a blonde mop of hair and a shorter stick figure with a light brown mop. With arrows, these figures were labelled, 'Daddy,' 'Mummy,' and 'me,' there were four other figures drawn also.

"Thank you," Zane said as he took the drawing from Jay. Why was he so unnaturally emotional? Rikki watched the emotions flash across Zane's face. She had a lump in her throat as she watched Jay innocently pass the 'get well' card across. Alex quickly produced his plastic castle and soldiers, putting them on Zane's bed and clambering on too. Zane was practically forced into participating in the five year olds game. Rikki pulled Fi from the pram as she had woken up.

"This is Fi," Rikki introduced. "Do you want to hold her?"

There was something extremely familiar about this baby. He nodded almost subconsciously. Rikki felt excited, she was making progress. The old Zane would never have accepted, let alone be civil about it. She passed Fi to him gently. Zane was surprised at how natural it felt to hold her. He looked into Fi's eyes and suddenly he did not feel too good. He saw white and suddenly fell back against his pillows. Rikki grabbed Fi from his arms and pressed the emergency button. She placed Fi back into her pram. A nurse came in a second.

"He, he's passed out," Rikki said frantically. The girls looked on worriedly but the boys were too submerged in their game to really notice. The nurse checked Zane's vitals while asking, "What happened?"

"He was just holding Fi and…"

A few seconds later Zane regained consciousness and tried to sit up. The nurse pushed him back down gently.

"Don't try to sit up,"

"Where, where am I?" Zane asked. Rikki's heart sank. They had made so much progress in the last few days. He took in his family surrounding him.

"Rikki, why am I here?"

"Wait a second," Rikki started, "You remember who I am?"

"Of course," Zane replied confusedly, "You're my wife…" Rikki was overwhelmed with joy. She launched herself towards him and kissed him deeply. He reciprocated.

The nurse left to get a doctor. Rikki stroked his face.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered, a tear escaping her eye. Zane wiped it away and kissed her again.

"What happened? I can't remember anything,"

"Something gave you an electric shock while we were bathing Fi…"

Dr Harvey came into the room.

"How are you feeling, Mr Bennett?" he asked.

"Tired and confused,"

"Are you aware of the events that brought you here?"

"Only what Rikki has told me – electric shock, right?" Dr Harvey nodded in confirmation.

"It seems that you have regained your full memory back – this is miraculous – we did not think it would be this soon, if at all," Dr Harvey said. "We will continue to monitor you over the next two days and if there are no relapses, you will be free to go,"

"What about his passing out?" Rikki asked.

"It seems like something triggered his memory to return. This blackout may have aided this also," The doctor began walking towards the door. "Mrs Bennett, I must warn you that amnesia and head injuries are a tricky business – there is still chance of relapse. I hope that he is now stable,"

OoOoO

The Bennetts were overjoyed. It felt like a spirit of heaviness had departed the room. Zane's memory had returned. It was a weird experience changing a mind-set – in the last few days, they had had to think about the fact that their father could not remember them – but now, suddenly he could. It was very confusing to them but wonderful.

The following day, Rikki returned to the hospital without the kids. Rikki kissed him and proceeded to open her heart, open up about her feelings from over the last few weeks. She climbed onto the bed with him and he just stroked her back and comforted her.

OoOoO

"Zane Bennett, you are now discharged from hospital. Rikki, if he has a relapse or something else happens, do not hesitate to seek medical attention immediately,"

OoOoO

Zane returned home to a hero's welcome. He had been missed.

Later that night, Rikki and Zane sat snuggled together on the couch. Rikki was enjoying the feeling of laying her head against his chest and having his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Rikki," Zane apologised quietly. She leant up and kissed him gently.

"You don't need to apologise – it was a freak accident, there was no way you could have prevented that," she replied.

"I still feel bad – how could I forget you? I hate myself for the hell I've put you through over the last couple of weeks, Rikki," he paused, frowning, "I hurt you again." Rikki responded by snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

OoOoO

Zane woke up suddenly. Where was he? What was this place? Who was the beautiful woman asleep beside him? Panicked, the man got out of the bed quickly, tripping over himself. His mind filled with blurry questions. In the haze of his mind, he found himself asking the question that scared him the most; 'Who am I?' Rikki woke up to see her husband with panicked eyes on the floor, stumbling, trying to stand. She felt her heart sinking. Zane was relapsing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D A second update within the same month! A miracle right? You can thank Mermaids Forever once again for reviewing a second time. It reminds me to get my act together. I am currently on Easter break. Happy Easter! Remember Jesus is the reason for the season ;-)_**

**_Anyway, this means that I've been able to update multiple stories - hence this chapter :-)_**

**_Thanks so much to the reviewers, you inspire me to keep going with all of my stories. All reviews make my day! (long ones especially so :P )_**

**_Thanks especially to _**_YaleAceBella12, CrazyHayniac, zikki 3, Mermaids Forever (x2), The Writers Es, HybridsRose, **and** Acgisme **for reviewing. **_


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**_Zane's P.O.V_**

"Zane, honey, calm down," the strange woman tried to say evenly but he heard a slight hitch in her voice. Zane. Was that my name? It sounded familiar. Honey. His girlfriend perhaps? I managed to think this as I scrambled to the corner of the room, as if it would somehow shelter me from the empty depths of my mind. The woman put her hands up in surrender, as if to show that she did not mean any harm. I relaxed. Only slightly. My heart still thudding in my chest. She had turned the bed lamp on. A glint of something on her hand. A ring! A wife? I had a wife? Why couldn't I remember? As she came closer, I realised my head hurt. It hurt a lot. As the adrenaline began to thin, I realised that I was feeling strange; sick yet as if I was on a cloud – my brain flying high above the world. I was so tired.

"Zane?" I heard her call. I was relaxing. So, so tired. My eyelids began to close and the world became black.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

"Zane?" Rikki questioned worriedly. She had been watching his face; amazed to see so many expressions and emotions pass through there in mere seconds. He began to slump against the wall. His eyes began to flutter shut. No. This was not good! A person with a head injury is not allowed to sleep! Or, at least she thought that this was right. What should she do? Take him to the hospital? Wait for him to wake up?

'_Cleo!' _she shouted into her friend's mind. Rikki heard a sleepy reply.

'_Zane just relapsed and I don't know what to do. Wake up Lewis! And tell him to get over here!' _Rikki continued frantically.

OoOoO

Rikki was pacing the floor, waiting for Lewis to arrive, pondering what on earth to do.

Zane was vaguely aware of the other man's arrival. He heard voices discussing frantically. He felt himself be lifted up, his arm draped across the man's shoulder. When he regained consciousness fully, he was on a boat. He heard the water splashing against the sides. The blonde woman, his wife he assumed, was holding his hand. A strange brunette woman was rubbing Rikki's back comfortingly. The man was driving the boat. Zane's emotions and thoughts were all jumbled together.

"Who am I?" he muttered. "Where am I?" he demanded. His head was pounding.

"Who am I? Who am I?" he asked repeatedly. His companions were getting increasingly worried. Zane continued muttering the same questions under his breath. He looked up and his brown eyes met Rikki's blue. He stopped mumbling. He felt strangely safe in those orbs. He reached out and cupped her face with his hand. He did not know what compelled him to, but it just felt right. She placed her own hand over his.

"Zane?" she questioned. She hoped that maybe he had somehow dropped out of the relapse. It was not to be. Suddenly, he groaned and rubbed his temples. The potentially romantic moment was gone. He passed out once more.

OoOoO

Once at the mainland house, they carried Zane ashore and then placed him in the backseat of the car. Rikki sat next to him. Five minutes into the car ride, Zane woke up.

He looked up tiredly at Rikki.

"What's up, Rikki?" he said. She blinked and stared at him.

"You know who I am." She said stunned. "You know who I am!" she exclaimed excitedly. She gave him a tight embrace and a sloppy kiss. "You remember!" she beamed. Zane was startled at the sudden affection.

"What happened?" he asked. He had no recollection of how he ended up in the car. He just knew that he had a splitting headache. Rikki's smile faltered slightly.

"You had a relapse," she paused. "We are on our way to the hospital."

"A relapse from what?" he asked puzzled.

"Zane? What is the last thing you remember? The last memory you have?" Lewis asked from the driver's seat.

"Rikki agreed yesterday to be co-owner of the café again," he grinned.

"But that's just after we got back together - the year after I finished high school!" Rikki exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah? It was only a week ago…" Zane said confused.

"Actually, it was years ago, Zane. I don't look eighteen do I?" Rikki asked.

"Well, it's quite hard to tell – it being quite dark and all in here,"

"I said you had a relapse. You had an accident a few weeks ago resulting in you having bad amnesia. You are still relapsing, Zane." Rikki said.

"Amnesia? But doesn't that mean I shouldn't remember you at all?"

"There are varying degrees of memory loss, Zane," Lewis chipped in. "You have no memory from roughly, the last fifteen years."

"Fifteen years! How could I forget that?" Zane exclaimed. "Arg, my head hurts."

Rikki was trying to figure out her own emotions. It was as if she was on a rollercoaster. One minute she is ecstatic because her husband can remember everything, next, Zane's complete memory loss is worrying her out of her mind. Now is she supposed to be happy, sad or worried that he can remember her but is missing a large chunk of his life? She felt herself nearly becoming numb to the whole situation. It felt surreal.

OoOoO

Finally, the group arrived at the hospital and soon Dr Harvey was examining Zane. He explained to them after the cat scan that there was still small swelling in his brain from the accident and that though he believed it was healing, it was restricting blood flow to the memory receptive part of his brain. Harvey warned that relapses could be a common occurrence and not to be too worried. He said that once the swelling was gone completely, hopefully, the blood vessels would release and the relapses would stop. This was not a guarantee however. Rikki was told that two hours was the length of an average blackout and some could go on for hours or days longer. She was relieved to find out that the relapses of memory would never be permanent complete amnesia but could go on for longer than expected and they could happen at any time.

Once they had gotten to the hospital, Zane had had his first chance to look at his companions. He was shocked when he saw Lewis – he definitely looked his age. Rikki and Cleo just looked a little more mature than he remembered. Rikki was still just as beautiful. In leaving the hospital, Zane still did not have any memory of the last fifteen years he was missing.

OoOoO

Rikki and Zane sat holding hands on the way back to Mako on Lewis' boat. She had explained everything in the drive back to the dock at the mainland house. Zane was surprised at how outwardly emotional this Rikki was and how willing she was to hold hands. In his mind, his memory, he had only just won the fiery blonde back after their breakup. They were still taking it slow in their relationship. Zane traced his thumb over the rings on that finger. A beautiful emerald engagement ring and a simple gold band sat there together.

"What was our wedding like, Rikki?"

"It was perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_I hope you enjoyed this chapter - sorry not too much happened. This chapter actually took me a heck of a lot longer than expected. I don't know - it was really difficult to write._**

**_Anyway, I handed my second linguistics assignment in yesterday and so decided I might as well squeeze out another chapter for you guys! Hopefully it hasn't been too long. _**

**_Guess what! I got an A+ for my first linguistics assignment! So stoked right now!_**

**_Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing. It really does make me want to keep writing even when uninspired. Thanks._**

**_Thanks so much to _**_zikki 3, HybridsRose, The Writer Es, Mermaids Forever, CrazyHayniac, YaleAceBella12, Mermaidfan121, Acgisme, **and **MrsDalek, **for your reading and reviewing of my story - I really really appreciate it!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**E aroha ana ahau ki a koutou katoa!**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Zane watched Rikki as she told him about all the amazing things that had happened in all the time he was missing. He felt himself swell with love for this girl every time her eyes lit up and when a smile covered her face. At the same time, he felt guilty. She should not have to fill him in on his own life. But then again, he couldn't have helped what happened.

It was nice to be able to reminisce, Rikki thought. As she began to relay more recent information, she felt herself beginning to get emotional. Was she going to have to tell him the same stories repeatedly? Was he ever going to remember them for himself again? She was talking about Fi's first smile and heard her voice break, stopping abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked concernedly.

"I love you so much," she replied quietly. A tear escaped her eye. "I don't know, I don't think I can keep doing this. My emotions…"

"Shh," Zane comforted, bringing her to his chest. "I'll get better," he tried to reassure her. He hated seeing her cry. He was used to seeing her as a person with resolve as strong as rock. At the same time, he was thrilled. She had said that she loved him. He lifted her chin up and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he said firmly. Rikki gave a half-smile as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'm going to have to reintroduce you to your kids again," she sniffed. Zane frowned slightly. If this was having this much effect on their mother, how would they cope with relapses?

OoOoO

Zane and Rikki walked hand in hand up the beach on Mako Island.

"So remind me where we live?" he asked. They passed the tree line and began to follow a well-worn path.

"In our village," she smiled. "We made it with our powers, and a bit of Lewis' ingenuity."

As they arrived and Zane took it in, his eyes widened. If you didn't know that the girls were mermaids, the strangely shaped houses would look like they were made out of glass, or some other unusual substance.

"Amazing," he breathed. "So which is ours?"

"That one," Rikki pointed to the first one on the left.

"Sweet,"

OoOoO

Zane was looking around like a little kid, eyes wide, taking everything in.

"You're incredible, Rikki," he said. "You and your friends are amazing." Rikki gave a small smile in return.

"Super-powerful mermaid, remember?" she said lightly, a Rikki-typical look on her face – half smirk, half grin.

OoOoO

Rikki and Zane sat on the couch, just talking.

"Leila and Charlie are nine and Alex and Jay are five, and Fi is almost seven months old," Rikki replied.

"So we have five kids?" Zane asked. Rikki nodded. "Awfully keen weren't we?" he laughed.

"To be fair, we had two sets of twins, and when you're in love…" she trailed off. Zane grinned, catching her drift.

"It's funny though, I never pictured myself with more than two, if any," Zane said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Rikki said. "Sure they're a handful but…they're ours,"

Zane squeezed her hand. "Are they like you or me?"

"I'd like to say a mixture of both," Rikki replied.

"I mean, do they have tails?"

Rikki nodded smiling, "They've been swimming since they were babies. Actually, that's how they get to school each day – they swim with one of us adults with them."

"Wow! When do I get to meet them?"

"They should be home from school soon. Zane, I'm not sure how they're going to react to you not knowing again,"

OoOoO

About fifteen minutes later, the noise of children chattering could be heard approaching the village. All the kids old enough for school, ten in all, had just come up from the moon pool. Rikki and Zane heard the farewells as each child went into their homes.

"Mum! Leila hit me!" Alex whined as soon as he put his foot into the house.

"Alex!" Leila exclaimed. "Mum, it was hardly a hit, more like a tap. He was being so annoying!" she replied. Rikki got up. Zane followed suit. He was in awe. Two mini Rikki's had just walked in. The boys were an almost equal mix of both of them.

The bickering stopped almost immediately as they saw their dad.

"Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed, running over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi…" he said, patting her on the back. He looked at Rikki for help with the name. _Charlie_ she mouthed.

"Hi Charlie," he said. The other three soon were embracing him. Rikki smiled at the sight. Charlie detangled herself from her father and siblings. She fell down on the couch and turned on the TV. Leila followed suit.

"Girls, do you have any homework?" Rikki asked them. Zane grinned. At school, Rikki never did her homework. She was a proper mother.

"No, mum. Remember, we finish school for the year in a few days," Leila replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

Alex and Jay were playing with a few sticks they had picked up on the walk home. They were using them like swords.

"Boys, what did I say about sticks inside?"

The twins smiled sheepishly before running outside. Rikki sighed and then grabbed Zane's hand and led him to their bedroom.

"I don't feel like we should tell them yet," Rikki said. "I don't know, you might remember everything tomorrow."

"Fair enough." He replied. He knew that it would probably throw a spanner in the works and the kids would probably become awkward around him or something like that. Rikki had told him about the first time – he had not exactly been cordial. "It was awesome to meet them, Rikki," Zane said. "Do I get to meet baby Fi?"

Rikki hesitated. "She is staying with Cleo at the moment. It might just be silly but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Zane asked puzzled.

"They last few times you have been around Fi, something weird has happened. I just don't want to risk anything – you getting worse for one."

"Okay then," he said, sitting down on the bed. Rikki went over to their dresser. She retrieved a photograph. Sitting on the bed next to him, she passed it over.

"This was taken a month ago – it's me and her in the moon pool."

He smiled as he took it in. A confused expression took over his face.

"I thought you said our kids were mers? Fi has legs,"

"She wasn't born with a tail like the others. She takes after you," Rikki said. "In fact, I had quite a rough pregnancy with her – it was like my body was rejecting the fact that she wasn't a mermaid."

"Oh," Zane said simply.

"Anyway, do you think you can act like nothing has changed around the kids?"

"Well, I can try. Not that I know what has changed though," he said.

"Just be friendly and engage them in conversation. I'm sure you'll know what to do –I know you think you're a teenager but it's always been in you – they wouldn't have turned out so good without you."

"I'd say that it was all you," Zane said pulled her into an embrace. "I wouldn't be anything without you."

OoOoO

'_Mum?' _Rikki heard a voice in her mind.

'_Yeah honey?' _

_'__Where did you go this morning?' _Charlie asked concernedly.

_'__We went to the hospital with Daddy. Didn't Auntie Cleo explain?'_

_'__She did, she said Dad had a relapse. He's fine though isn't he?'_

_'__He's as fine as he can be,'_

_'__What does that mean?' _Rikki groaned. There was no deceiving an inquisitive nine year old.

'_He is fine; he just can't remember a few things, okay? It's nothing too bad, so don't worry,'_

_'__Does he still remember us?' _The question Rikki had been trying to avoid.

_'__He knows who you are, he just might get you and Leila muddled up. It won't be long until he is better, Charlie. He still remembers most things.'_

_'__Okay then,' _

Rikki could tell that Charlie was still concerned but she was satisfied by that answer. Zane waved a hand in front of Rikki's face.

"Hello, earth to Rikki? Are you okay?"

Rikki's eyes snapped up and looked at him.

"You kinda zoned out for a minute there,"

"Yeah, I was talking to Charlie." Rikki said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"In your mind?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, mermaids can communicate telepathically to other mermaids,"

"Since when did you find this out?"

"A while back - I forgot you didn't know. It makes communicating underwater easy,"

OoOoO

Rikki and Zane changed into their sleepwear that night. Rikki slipped into their bed. Zane was hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

"We're married, Zane. You've been sleeping in this bed for over a decade,"

"Right," he said. "I'm sorry, it's just, it feels like last week you were telling me to take it slow,"

"If you're uncomfortable, I can go sleep in the guest house?" Rikki said, sitting up.

"No, no. I love you, I just…no don't worry," Zane got into the bed.

Rikki leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Thanks for your concern, but I love you and want you here, by my side."

"I love you too," Zane replied sincerely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have been so busy with University work. However, since to Mermaids Forever and Acgisme reviewing yesterday, I got my act together, and have created this chapter for you. I was intending to update A Prince, a Curse and One Solution first, but this one was in more demand I guess :P I must warn you, the next update, unless I find an amazing amount of time, will be after the 21st of June. That is the date of my last Final exam for Semester A. So around three weeks. I hope you can hold on until then. I purposefully made this chapter not a cliffy :)_**

**_I know not too much happened in this chapter, but with my story line at the moment, I do have to explain thoughts and feelings and can't leave huge chunks out. Never fear, it will get more interesting in the future._**

**_Thanks so so much for all your support. I really appreciate it. You really are the reason I keep writing. (Reviewers in particular. I take all comments into consideration.)_**

**_Thanks especially to_** _Acgisme, Mermaids Forever, Sjolsen12, The Writer Es, CrazyHayniac, __HybridsRose, charmedhpgirl, zikki 3 **and** YaleAceBella12. **Love you guys!**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**Krystalslazz**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Rikki sat up straight in bed, screaming. It took her a second to register that it was just a dream. She had just witnessed Zane's death; he fell to his death because of her. Because he did not remember her, and she scared him. Into his death. She was thoroughly shaken. She took a few deep breaths, her heart beat racing. Zane stirred and opened his eyes. Rikki silently prayed that he had not backslidden.

He saw Rikki sitting up, clutching her knees fearfully and immediately had his arms around her. He felt her relax slightly.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked dazedly.

"It was just a nightmare," she said shakily. He drew her close, Rikki snuggling into his chest.

"What happened?" Zane asked tentatively.

After a moments silence, Rikki drew a deep breath and spoke quietly. "I lost you, and it was my entire fault,"

"You won't lose me,"

"How do I know that Zane? You already have me on edge every day," a tear escaped her eye. "What happens if one day you can't remember anything again and I scare you away? I don't know if I would be able to cope,"

Zane had no reassuring words. His mind was hazy.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Rikki asked. A thoughtful expression came onto her husband's face. Then one of shock. Rikki waited in anticipation.

"I remember getting into bed last night after we came back from….the hospital? Why was I hesitant about getting into bed with you? We've been married for ages!" Zane exclaimed. A round of happy sobs wracked Rikki's body this time, as she clung to him.

"You remember everything," she sighed happily. "You've been having relapses of amnesia,"

He ran his fingers through her loose hair. "I remember it. The feeling of not knowing anything is like hell, Rikki. An emptiness that swallows you up. The endless questions," he trailed off. "Just know that even if I don't remember at the time, it's still me and a part of me will always love you."

The couple drifted off to sleep once again, in each other's embrace. Rikki hoped that this Zane would still be there in the morning. Unfortunately, it was not to be so. When Alex and Jay came into the bedroom the following morning, Zane stared at the children in shock. Rikki's heart sank again. She did not know how much more of this she could take.

"Come on, boys," she said. After fixing them breakfast, she returned to the bedroom. Zane was sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space.

"This is like one of those movies where I've been transported forward in time, isn't it," he muttered. "Would you mind explaining to me who those kids were and why they looked so much like both of us, Rikki?"

"Well, they are our boys," she replied bluntly, her arms folded.

"I thought we had twin girls?" he said, puzzled. "Charlie and Leila had their first birthday a few weeks ago, I thought,"

"We still have them," Rikki smirked, "They're a lot older now though. You have amnesia, Zane."

"Amnesia? That would explain my pounding headache,"

OoOoO

While Rikki was explaining everything to Zane for what felt like the hundredth time, Lewis was bathing Fi and Cleo was bottle-feeding Hayden. As Lewis did so, he began to notice the water heating up. As he looked more closely, the water was bubbling around the baby's hands, as Fi balled her hands into fists and then released again.

"Cleo, come and look at this," he said quietly, washing Fi's feet. Still holding Hayden, she came closer to look into the bathtub.

"The bubbles, is that what I think it is?"

"What's the temperature of the water?"

"Thinking about it, it has felt much hotter than what it was," Lewis replied.

"But…she has legs? No tail!" Cleo said in shock.

"Maybe it is a rare genetic makeup? A mutation maybe? Inheriting both parent's qualities equally? Human and mermaid?"

"Maybe this explains how Zane got electrocuted while bathing her?"

"And why she seems to set off triggers for him now," Lewis continued Cleo's thoughts. "Hey, do you think that Fi can swim?"

"I don't know if I want to risk it, honey," Cleo replied. Lewis picked Fi out of the bath and Cleo passed him one of his trademark folded towels to dry the baby. Suddenly, the towel erupted into flame.

"Oh God!" Lewis yelled. Miraculously, Cleo did not drop Hayden in surprise. She quickly doused the flame, Lewis and Fi in a bath load of water.

"Thanks," said a soaking wet Lewis. Fi was giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. The towel was smouldering.

"This is a serious problem," Lewis said.

"She hasn't learnt to use her powers like the others," Cleo said.

"She's not even supposed to have powers," Lewis said in disbelief.

"We need to tell Rikki."

OoOoO

"This all feels like a strange dream," Zane said, as Rikki lead him into the dining room, to see his now grown up girls and the boys he had only just met. Emma was escorting the kids to school that morning. Rikki kissed the four kids goodbye, and Zane did the same, still a little overwhelmed.

After Lewis and Cleo had sent Jennifer and Andy off, the two knocked on the Bennett's door. Lewis was holding Hayden, and Cleo, Fi.

"What's up?" Rikki greeted them.

"We have something important to tell you," Lewis said seriously.

A confused and worried expression came over Rikki's face. "Come in,"

They all sat down on the couches.

"How are you doing this morning, Zane?"

"I found out I have three more kids than I remember," he said with a smirk. "Feels like Time Travel – kinda like in Back to the Future Two," he took in the babies. "Who are these little ones?" Cleo looked hesitant.

"This is Hayden, our son," Lewis said gesturing to the boy in his arms, "and this is Fiona," he pointed to the girl. "She is yours,"

"The fifth, "Zane said quietly, gazing at his daughter in awe, taking her in for the first time. Rikki felt like she was falling in love all over again watching Zane's face soften as he took in his child. At the same time she was worried; she was staying with Cleo and Lewis for a reason.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Rikki asked.

"It's about Fi," Cleo began.

"What about Fi?" Zane asked.

"Ah, Zane, would it be okay if you left the room for a few minutes?" Cleo said carefully.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems like Fi is a trigger for your amnesia, we wouldn't want you to get worse," Cleo said.

"Okay then," Zane said dejectedly, standing up. Lewis placed Hayden gently on the couch and got up with Zane, leading him outside.

"Just tell her everything I said," Lewis told Cleo as he opened the door. "It's nothing major Zane, don't worry about it,"

"You sure are making a big deal out of it if it isn't…" Zane retorted, his voice fading as the two men walked away from the house. Cleo passed Fi to her mother, and picked up her own son.

"We made quite a startling discovery when we bathed Fi this morning, Rikki," Cleo began. "I have a feeling you may have had your own suspicions but…"

"Just spit it out Cleo! The suspense is killing me!" Rikki interrupted.

"Fi is not completely human. She must have some mermaid genetics. She made the water bubble and her towel catch on fire."

"What! How? Are you guys okay? Is your house okay?"

"We're fine, Rikki," Cleo smirked.

"But she doesn't have a tail? How is this possible?"

"It's beyond us," Cleo replied. "It might be a mutation – remember how strange and dangerous your pregnancy was? Maybe that was something directly linked to this?"

"Maybe,"

"I want to try something, but it might be dangerous,"

Rikki urged her to continue.

"If we put Fi in a deep bath or in the moon pool and don't hold her up – we could see how she would react – if she can swim. We've always been too scared to because you would never do that with a human baby."

Rikki nodded. "A few seconds would be fine right? We could do it in the moon pool – then we could be surrounding her to pick her up again,"

"Yeah. If we are right and she does have powers, just no scales, then that explains how the electricity was created and the link between Fi and Zane's memory loss. You actively helped to train the others in their powers early, right?"

"Yeah," Rikki agreed.

"Well, maybe Fi was showing signs but you didn't notice because you weren't looking for them, like you were for your children with tails?"

"I never thought about it like that," Rikki said. "This definitely a lot of theoretical ideas, we won't know until we test it."

Cleo's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yep, you can come back now. No, well…I don't know…" Cleo paused. "Are you shocked? Lewis is asking,"

"A little bit, but I mean, once you're a mermaid, what can scare you?" Rikki replied. Cleo grinned.

**"No,** she's handling it like a champ…right, see you in a few," she hung up, and replaced the phone in her pocket.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rikki sighed, asking her daughter. Fi cooed.

Rikki found the prospect exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. Fi was definitely one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone :-) Yay! An update! I hope you enjoy it. I am now officially on mid-semester break! Between Semesters A and B. No work, wahooo! Hopefully I might be able to update a couple of times - no promises - but I'll try my best. I do still have a life. But again, the more reviews I get, the more I feel like updating/ gives me inspiration/ makes me feel guilty for not updating so, long story short, reviews equal new chapters faster. I know waiting for updates is probably horrible, I know what its like from reading other stories, but I hope you are proud of me - I am a straight A student except for one pesky B plus :P with Six A plusses. This is what focusing on study has got me ;-) (exam results are still to come out so who knows what my end result will be haha :P)_**

**_Wow, long authors note. (I have extra time today so...here comes spiels haha)_**

**_Thanks so so much to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers. Thanks to _**_HybridsRose **for being a great penpal friend, a faithful reviewer and the SIX HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! I am on the moon :P Thanks also to all my other faithful reviewers, I really do appreciate you - I know I say it a million times. **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Mermaids Forever: **I love how eager and faithful you are! Thanks so much! I try to update as often as possible between balancing life and four stories :P**_

_YaleAceBella12: **I will! Thanks for reviewing.**_

_zikki 3: **Thanks :-) (thanks for feedback too, love it!)**_

_Acgisme: **Thanks! I think I did alright. I hope you do well/did well :-) Good luck.**_

_The Writer Es: **I love them to - so good to write. Rikki is a great character - I feel like I understand her the most. **_

_CrazyHayniac: **Thanks so much! I hope they went well too :P Thanks for the feedback.**_

_Julia: **Prequel: Do you mean prior to my story? (Fishy Tale) [or do you mean prequel to the series?] I may write a prequel to a Fishy Tale someday. - in the three years I missed out. I think it will probably be the project once this story is finished. Unless, I continue on with the kids in this story and their lives as teenagers - that's another story I've thought over. Time will Tell is set between season 2 and 3 if you haven't read that. (Since you're a guest, I can't tell) Thinking about a Firey Mermaid focuses on Zikki throughout season 3 - I think I will continue it eventually, past season 3 - the get back together story. That in a sense could be considered a prequel. But it is definitely a prospect, but I am not writing one just yet - too many to balance already :P I hope that answers your question :P**_

_Sjolsen12: **Yay! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! That was long. If you made it to the bottom, you're a legend (because you can put up with my dribble - you may have found the replies interesting :-) Future insight.)<strong>_

_**Anyway, see you all next time. I hope it won't be too far away. Review quickly and you never know what might happen! :P**_


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Lewis and Zane returned. Zane had been ignoring his headache.

"Could I hold her?" Zane asked Rikki quietly. Rikki looked at Lewis who shrugged. With a small smile, she passed the little girl to her Daddy. He beamed as he held her gently. Rikki could not help but marvel at how much Zane had changed and matured over the years. His flicking to past and present had reminded her. It had been a gradual process as they were living through it.

"She looks so much like…"

"You," Rikki finished. "She has your eyes and hair,"

"But your face," Zane continued. Fi cooed and smiled.

Zane began to tickle her gently. Fi wriggled and giggled. The others looked on smiling until Cleo noticed something. Fi's hands were sparking. Her eyes widened.

"Zane maybe you should stop…" she began. Suddenly, a tiny, but powerful, lightning bolt was called from heaven and Zane was flung across the room. Fi dropped onto the couch. She was still giggling, her clothes not even smouldering. Rikki ran over to Zane.

"Oh my… God help us, not again," Rikki panicked. "Can you hear me?"

As she touched him, the electricity was absorbed into her hands. Fi still looked up innocently, oblivious to what she had done. Rikki felt for Zane's pulse. He was just unconscious. A few seconds later, they saw his eyelids flutter and then open.

"Well, whatever just happened was certainly a punch to the gut," he said with a wince. "and to the head," he tried to sit up.

"No, just lie back Zane," Cleo said, "We don't know the extent of your injuries,"

"I'm fine, really," he protested. When Rikki gave him the look, he lay back submissively.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cleo asked the question that was on Rikki's mind.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Jessie and Anna were at work, sorting out their files. They felt Hunter's eyes on them. He had been watching their every move for weeks now and they were finding it extremely nerve-wracking and annoying.

"Hunter, I would appreciate it if you focused on your work more than us, thanks," Anna said in a forced tone.

"I am," he replied, feigning innocence, resuming typing. He had already drawn a connection between Jessie and water. Anytime she was around an open glass, she would keep her eye on it and avoid any spillages of liquid at all costs. Of course, she was very good at hiding it, Hunter only clued on after seeing that magical feat in the office weeks earlier. Since that day, he had been observant, taking in her reactions to everything, especially towards water. With Anna, he had been surprised to also note that she had the same reactions. Both would avoid water, make excuses and both drank either with straws or from a water bottle with a sports cap. He had wondered why if he had seen Jessie controlling water – she still denied he had seen that, she was scared of it. Previously, Hunter had searched the internet for sources on magical creatures or people of the like that did control water. The search result that most often came up was a mermaid. If they were mermaids, why did they have legs? Why would they be living on land? He had started researching more in depth about mermaids. He wasn't sure what to believe – if he should believe in mythical creatures at all – there were so many different accounts of what mermaids did and looked like. A common thread was that mermaids were beautiful women with tails. He searched 'can mermaids have legs?' He did not know what to expect, as mermaids were not supposed to exist, but surprisingly some people had already answered that question. Yes. Mermaids that appear as humans on land transform on contact with water. He had never heard that version of the legend as a child. But if Jessie and possibly Anna were mermaids, this description fit them. When his brother had used his laptop and looked at the search history, he had been surprised at just how much was on mermaids, having Hunter on about it.

"You're obsessed, bro," he said in disbelief. "You don't believe it right?"

"I'll make up my mind once I've proven it either way," Hunter replied.

As the days passed, Hunter's brother laughed at him more and more. Hunter had had enough. He looked at the women, sorting files, and grabbed the empty glass from his desk and went over to the dispenser to fill it up. This would either prove something, or get him into great trouble. He walked over to them. No going back now.

OoOoO

"I was playing with Fi," Zane replied, a puzzled expression on his face. "Did I…did I not remember things about my life?" he asked. It was all rushing back. Every memory from before and after his accident. "I had amnesia?" Rikki squeezed his hand while nodding her response. Rikki was not getting her hopes up, she did not know whether this was temporary or not.

"Zane, we need to take you to the hospital to get you checked, just in case," Cleo said.

"Okay," he replied, sitting up wincing.

"Be careful," Cleo said. "Do you feel like you can walk?"

Zane nodded. "I'm actually only aching a bit, I don't feel that bad. If I remember that spark correctly, I know that that's a miracle."

Using mind speak to Bella, Cleo told her to look after Fi while they took Zane to the hospital. Rikki and Cleo helped Zane up and down to the boats. Donning a raincoat, Rikki drove the boat to the mainland.

OoOoO

At the hospital, the staff could not believe that Zane had electrocuted himself again. Dr Harvey consulted them after a check over. The doctors were baffled. Zane had a singed appearance, yet seemed absolutely fine, just with a minor concussion and a little bruising (from flying across the room, no doubt), and a few minor burns. Zane was scheduled for another MRI scan the following week – this would be able to register how much swelling had gone down since the first one.

As they left the hospital an hour or so later, Zane's memory still had not relapsed. They all hoped it would stay that way.

OoOoO

Hunter moved quietly behind his colleagues with the precarious glass of water. When Jessie moved to retrieve the next file to sort, Hunter pretended to accidentally spill his glass all over her arm. Both Jessie's and Anna's eyes widened in horror. Anna rushed to close all the blinds before the ten seconds was up. Thankfully, she was able to do so.

Hunter did not know what to expect but by their reaction, he knew he was on to something. Jessie lay down on the office carpet, helpless. It was futile. Hunter had found out. He watched as her body changed from human to water to mermaid.

"Whoa," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! It's another chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Suspenseful right? (If it wasn't I have failed...:P )_**

**_Anyway, thanks so much to all those who reviewed!_**

_CrazyHayniac: _Thanks! I am enjoying my break! Loving not having to do anything - back to it in ten days or so, though :-/

_HybridsRose: _Yay! Thanks! The ideas are great! I'll definitely consider them for the future.

_zikki 3: _Thanks! Amnesia is extremely difficult to write about, I've found :P

_MermaidsForever: _Thanks so much for all your support! Love you!

_The Writers Es: _Okay :) I'll keep your preference in mind :D

_YaleAceBella12: _Of course! I'm not that cruel :P haha.

_Acgisme: _Yay excitement :) I'm glad you're enjoying it.

_Sammiloveschocolate: _Hey Sis! Thanks for your support! (you got your mention :P haha) (Readers! Check out my sister's original stories over on FictionPress - her username is bubblygumgum. - really good - if you like my writing you'll probably like hers.

_Green DayLuuver: _Thanks so much!

_Guest: _Thanks! So flattering!

_**I'll see you all next time! Hopefully not too far away!**_


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

He was right. He could not believe the sight in front of him - a real life mermaid.

"Hunter, please," Jessie began.

"I knew it," Hunter breathed. Anna had her hand behind her back, drying Jessie off slowly, hoping Hunter would not notice the mist rising from her tail. Hunter grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

"Please, let's think rationally about this," Jessie pleaded. "Please don't," He was about to take the picture.

"Why not? This is an amazing find! What are you going to do to stop me?"

"If you expose me, I'll never be normal again," Jessie said. Hunter interrupted.

"Were you ever normal to start with?" he scoffed. "Maybe if you had been honest with me, I would have taken a different approach. How much money do you think a picture would get me?"

"Please don't take a picture, Hunter," Anna asked. "You'll put her in a lot of danger,"

Hunter put his phone down momentarily, shooting an accusing look at Anna.

"Why are you so calm, Anna? You obviously knew. Why would she tell you?"

"Because we are good friends, nothing more,"

"Why would you suggest that there is more? Are you hiding something?" The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Hunter gave up the contest and his gaze returned to Jessie on the floor. He brought his phone up and snapped a picture a split second before Jessie's body returned to its human form.

"Don't you dare," Anna exclaimed.

"Why not? This picture could win me a lot of money," Hunter said snarkily.

"People would never believe you, a picture is hardly proof," Anna said, "A lot of things can be done with Photoshop,"

"I'll find someone," Hunter said.

"Hunter," Jessie began warningly, "I can't let you take that away from here,"

"Do you know how much danger you could put her in?" Anna asked in disbelief, "Do you know what scientists do to things they don't understand? Would you let Jessie be dissected like a lab rat? Would you like to have something like that on your conscience?"

"But wouldn't it be right to let people know that magic exists? That creatures of the old stories are real?" Hunter argued.

"At what cost?" Jessie said quietly. "I'm warning you Hunter, something bad will happen to you if you attempt to expose me, I can promise you that," Although Jessie's voice was quiet, there was a menacing undertone creeping to the surface. "You don't know what I can do,"

_'__Anna, if this goes south, melt his phone. I'll pretend that I'm doing it,' _Jessie communicated to her friend via mindspeak. She saw Anna nod discretely in silent agreement.

For the first time, Hunter looked uneasy. It was only there for a moment, and was soon replaced by his façade of confidence.

"Like being able to move water can stop me," he said haughtily.

"You don't know what I can do," Jessie said indignantly.

"Nothing you can say will stop me from telling someone – the world should know that magic exists. In fact, I'll post the picture to the internet now," As soon as Hunter unlocked his phone, Jessie held her hand up. Hunter stopped briefly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is your last chance – delete the photo,"

"Not on your life," he replied snidely. Jessie believed him. He gave them no choice. They could not let him expose them. Anna moved her hands behind her back quickly. At Jessie's signal, she began to use her powers to slowly melt Hunter's phone. Jessie pretended to use her own powers. Hunter felt his phone begin to heat up.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm using my magic," Jessie said. Anna just smirked.

"Ah!" Hunter exclaimed, the phone falling from his grip. The temperature was too hot to handle. Anna accelerated the heat. Hunter watched his phone melt and turn into a shrivelled ball.

He looks on in despair and disbelief.

"M-my phone! You just destroyed my phone!" Hunter exclaimed.

"We gave you the chance to delete the photo," Jessie said.

"I don't believe it!" he said in distress. He loved that phone.

Jessie and Anna smiled to each other.

"I can do that to you," Jessie said pointing, uncharacteristically menacing. Anna almost laughed at how much she looked to be enjoying this. "If I find out you've blabbed – that is what you'll look like,"

Hunter scoffed, but busied himself packing up his stuff. In a huff, he departed the office.

"Do you think that worked?" Jessie asked Anna.

"I hope so,"

OoOoO

_One week later…_

When Zane's MRI scans came back the doctors were in awe – the swelling was almost completely gone. Statistically, the healing process should have taken much longer and perhaps more drastic if the electric shock had in fact actuated. The brain was a tricky thing. It seemed that since Zane had had no relapses in the past week, his memories were back to stay. When Rikki heard the good news, it was too much. She began to cry with joy and ultimately relief. Zane embraced her lovingly. All her emotions were relayed in a single word.

"Finally,"

She was smiling through tears of relief. Although he had been normal for a week, the unspoken expectation that he might relapse lingered in everyone's minds. Rikki had made sure she kept her expectations low, in order to not be disappointed again.

"I love you so much," Zane whispered into her hair. "Thank you,"

Rikki pulled away so she could look at him.

"What for?"

"Not giving up on me," he said simply.

Rikki leaned up and kissed him gently. She still had her eyes closed when she pulled away.

"You don't know how wonderful it is to be able to do that without explaining why," Rikki said with a sigh. Zane smiled. This time, he initiated the kiss. After she pulled away, he felt Rikki's fist collide with his bicep powerfully.

"Ow!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"That was for all you've put me through over the last few weeks,"

Zane rubbed his arm.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Don't do that to me again," Rikki commanded softly.

"I'll try not to," he replied.

OoOoO

It was Emma's day off, so she was looking after the Bennett kids until their parents got home from the hospital. Rikki and Zane had decided to stay in the mainland house overnight.

Emma was holding Fi when suddenly the temperature in the room began to rise. Emma's glass of juice was boiling.

"Kids? Which of you is doing this? It's not funny," she addressed Charlie, Leila, Alex and Jay. They all denied it. The glass began to shake. Emma realised that it must be Fi.

The baby was inadvertently squeezing her hands. Emma got a fright when her now overcooked juice burst into flame. Using her own powers, she contradicted the heat, using her experienced ice powers to douse the flames to stop the boiling, her now acrid smelling juice back around room temperature. Fi indeed had powers and Rikki needed to get onto training her before something drastic happened. Eric, Amelia and Ariana were playing with their fictive cousins when Rikki and Zane arrived. The kids smiled when their parents, hand in hand arrived. As their father approached, their expressions changed to those of apprehension, not knowing what to expect from Zane.

"Thanks, Em," Rikki said. "Come on kids,"

As Emma passed Fi to Rikki, she asked to speak to her for a moment.

"What's up Em?" Rikki asked as Zane and the kids left the Dove household. "Can it wait?" she was eager to reunite with her family properly. She knew she had been quite distant from her kids while Zane was injured.

"It won't take long," Emma said in understanding. "I just thought that you should know that Fi is displaying her powers more frequently, often oblivious to it herself. She needs training, Rikki. You need to train her like you did the others – a bad accident could happen at any time. Just before you arrived, she set my juice on fire,"

Rikki laughed in response.

"Rikki!" Emma exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"I know, I know, relax, I get what you're saying. I'll try," Rikki replied in surrender. Satisfied with this response, Emma moved on.

"So, Zane's okay?"

Rikki smiled. Emma noticed that a heaviness seemed to have lifted from Rikki's shoulders. She looked almost carefree.

"He is," Rikki replied. "He can remember everything – it seems Fi's second electric shock has brought his memory back – miraculously, the swelling in his brain had gone down. Dr Harvey thinks that it is likely that he won't have any more relapses."

"That's great!" Emma exclaimed.

OoOoO

Once at the Bennett household, Zane embraced each of the four children tightly.

"I missed you all," he said. "Don't worry, I remember you all," he explained. Relieved grins broke out across their faces.

"We missed you too, Daddy," Jay commented.

"Group hug?" Zane suggested

OoOoO

Rikki walked into her house upon her family's group hug. Quietly, she joined in, relishing the fact that this was the Zane from the now, not from the past.

He remembered everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! It will help me for future chapters. Unfortunately, I have come to the end of my mid-semester break - B semester starts tomorrow (and I find out my exam results) So I'll be back into the swing of busy uni life. Thanks everyone for all your support. I hope to update again not too far away, but no promises - some of my other stories need attention (but don't worry, it will be updated again)._**

**_Thanks so so much to everyone who reviews- it inspires me to write and I do take into account all suggestions - if I don't use the direct idea, sometimes it will spur something else in me._**

**_Thanks so much to _**_HybridsRose, zikki 3, YaleAceBella12, The Writer Es, MermaidsForever, Guest (1), Green DayLuuver, my sister: Sammiloveschocolate, CrazyHayniac, **and** Guest (2) - **Guest 2, in regards to your review - the rest is still being developed, hence why this story states it is 'in progress,' it is not yet complete. **_

_**Anyway, THANKS AGAIN! I love you all! (Your compliments always make me feel good :P)**_

_**See you next update!**_


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Zane had been absolutely fine since the second electric shock scare, once again filling the gap where he had been sorely missed. It had been Alex and Jay's sixth birthday the after he had had the MRI scan, so that weekend, he had thrown a mini party for the two of them at the café that hadn't seen the Bennett's in a while, inviting the boys' human friends from school. Bella planned a treasure hunt and other games. Although they loved the party and the presents, they told Rikki later on that the best present was having Daddy back. At that, Rikki felt herself get emotional. It was amazing to have Zane back.

OoOoO

Hunter had left work that day fuming. How could she have melted his phone? How dare she? Why was Anna so protective? She was not even the least bit shocked when her colleague turned into a mermaid before her eyes. How had he fallen for a fish? A fish! He bet that she had been manipulating him the whole time for her own pleasure. Seeing him chase after her. Her boyfriend, that awful man, Alan, probably didn't even know. The secretive witch.

In his frustration, anger and confusion, Hunter's thinking got more and more clouded, increasingly insane. He was creating excuses for his behaviour, Jessie's and blaming everything on the mermaid. As he mulled the skewed information over in his mind, he became increasingly okay with selling Jessie's identity over to someone. Besides, he wanted the money. He had always wanted a Ferrari. Thinking over again what she had done to his phone, he decided that she was too cowardly to actually hurt him. If she had courage, she would have told and trusted him outright. First, he needed to get proof. A photo or video recording should do it.

OoOoO

Alan opened the door of his home to see the beauty who had been knocking.

"Jessie, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you," Alan said. Jessie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek before walking past him inside. As she sat on the couch, she got straight to the point.

"I'm in danger,"

Alan's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Jess?" he sat down next to her, grasping her hand gently.

"You remember Hunter?"

"How could I forget?" Alan replied in an irritated tone.

"Well, he may have found out what I am…" she trailed off, "And quite possibly might sell the information. We're hoping that we've scared him not to, but I'm not too sure…"

"I thought he was in love with you? Even though it's unrequited, how could you sell someone you care about out?" Alan asked in disbelief.

"It seems that that love does not extend to a fish," Jessie said with a sigh. "Does being a fish really make that much difference?"

"It shouldn't," Alan admitted. "I love you just the way you are. Being a mermaid is a part of you. You shouldn't be so ashamed of it,"

"I'm not ashamed, just afraid," Jessie replied quietly, snuggling into him. "I've had a fair share of rejections in my life based on my secret. People are scared of it, scared of the unknown. All their lives they've been taught that magic does not exist, so when they are confronted with a mythical creature they freak out." She paused before continuing. "I lost one of my best friends a couple of years ago when she found out. Firstly, she couldn't believe I had kept it from her all that time, and secondly she was freaked by what I could do. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, but we grew more and more distant…Alan, I'm so glad you're not like that,"

"I used to be," he muttered under his breath. "I used to be just like Hunter,"

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"Never mind," he said. He leant over and kissed her. "We'll work through everything as it comes,"

OoOoO

"No!" Rikki exclaimed. Her favourite red cushion caught on fire. Grabbing a bucket of water, she doused the flames. Using her practiced skill, she dried said cushion.

Fi just giggled. Gathering her daughter in her arms, Rikki took her outside and carried her down to the moon pool. She grabbed a handful of leaves on the way. Once they arrived at their destination, Rikki dropped the leaves in a pile and then placed Fi on the sand. Fi proceeded to suck her thumb, bouncing slightly.

"Okay, trouble, I'm going to try to teach you how to control your powers," Rikki said. She was nervous. What if she couldn't get Fi to control her powers? What if these dangerous outbreaks of lightning and fire continued to occur? Although she had trained her other kids, it was under different circumstances. They had been mermaids and mermen since birth – tails and all. She had expected power development and so had trained them as soon as she had noticed. She and Zane had been so focused on the fact that Fi appeared human, that they had not noticed the signs. Fi was much older than when Rikki had first started to train the others. Was Fi even aware of what she was? Thinking about it, Rikki wasn't even sure of what that was. Did she have some kind of mermaid disability? They had not noticed any abnormal prodigious activity like the other mer-kids had displayed. Maybe she was just a late bloomer. With all these unanswered questions, it was no wonder that she was worried.

Rikki had no idea how to start. Maybe imitation was the answer.

Firstly, Rikki wanted to test out Cleo's suggestion – getting Fi into the water to see if she could swim. She dived into the pool and changed into her mermaid form. Using her upper body strength and a lot of effort, Rikki pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the moon pool. Fi was close enough that if she stretched, she could reach the troublemaker. Holding Fi, Rikki gently slid herself onto the ledge submerged in the water. Fi began to splash around in her mother's arms, thoroughly enjoying herself. Rikki smiled at Fi's antics. Slowly and sub-what reluctantly, Rikki took away more and more support from her baby. Fi's movements were becoming a steady rhythm. Maybe Cleo was right. Rikki let go completely, hands hovered close to Fi's sides. Fi's head sunk below the water. Rikki gasped held Fi up above the water again. Fi did not cry. It was as if the baby like being underwater. She was not even spluttering. In awe, Rikki let go again. This time she ducked underwater, still keeping an eye on Fi, watching her every move. At first, Fi's legs worked separately, and she floundered around; this was from a baby that was not even crawling yet. Suddenly, Fi's chubby baby legs were moving together, kicking butterfly style. Like a mermaid. Fi's face looked serene and she smiled. Rikki could not believe it. She saw the bubbles as Fi exhaled. Her eyes widened as she saw Fi take a breath in. Mermaids only held their breaths for extremely long periods of time – they couldn't breathe underwater. Rikki quickly lifted Fi to the surface, expecting her to be coughing and spluttering. Nothing. What on earth? Fi was once again let go in the water and Rikki examined her. She noticed her baby do the same thing; breathe in and out, as if it were normal air. How was she doing this? Was this another strange mutation? No mers that she knew of could breathe underwater. She knew that if she tried, the water would go in the wrong pipe - not that she needed to – she did not feel out of breath for hours. None of the other kids had done this and they were born mers. Fi began to swim deeper slowly, getting accustomed to swimming. Rikki followed her, examining her. Rikki finally noticed that when Fi inhaled, there was a collection of bubbles gathering at the girl's jugular notch, in her neck. Rikki placed a finger gently over the bubbles, against the skin. Fi gave her a look, akin to confusion. Fi began coughing. Rikki quickly let go, and Fi looked much happier and calmer. Rikki brought her daughter to the surface once more. She felt where the bubbles had gathered. She noticed there was a tiny hole shape there. When she looked at her daughter's neck. All she could see was something that looked like a couple of freckles. She looked closer. The tiny freckles were actually a tiny hole, unnoticeable to an eye that wasn't looking. Did her daughter have something like gills? She'd have to get Lewis to find out.

This development was getting weirder and weirder and Rikki had not even started on powers training yet…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it :-) I hope all the different storylines flow together well. Tell me what you think! Ideas, opinions...all are welcome. REVIEW! I love to read what you are thinking about the story - it helps me understand what you like for future writing._**

**_Anyway, thanks to _**_CrazyHayniac - _Good timing :P Thanks for your ideas and thoughts - love hearing them!

_YaleAceBella12 - _Do you really want to know the answer to that? Wouldn't that spoil the plot? We'll see... ;) (I can PM you if you're really desperate to know)

_HybridsRose - _Yay! Awesome. I'm glad they're in character. I have gotta wonder sometimes whether you've recreated the characters in your head or not :P Thanks, I will.

_Mermaids Forever - _Thanks again for reminding me to post! I actually had half of this done a few days after you reviewed, but I had an assignment due today. So in celebration for finishing, here it is!

_zikki 3 - _Maybe ;-) Thanks so much!

**_and_**_Guest - _thanks. I'm glad you liked it!

**_for reviewing! I really appreciate it!_**

**_See you all next time! I have so much uni work to do.. ahhh! So many readings...dreaded readings...Oh well, I did sign up for it :P I'm paying to do it, haha :P_**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Shaking her head, Rikki lifted Fi out of the pool, sitting her on the sand. She noticed that Fi looked rather put out. Rikki smirked as she hoisted herself up and out. She then dried herself and her daughter off. Rikki honestly did not know what to think. Gills. Was she born with them? Or is she developing into something else? Rikki could not help but think of that dream she had had during the problematic time of giving birth. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she crossed her legs and got Fi to face towards the water. Rikki stretched out her arm. Fi giggled as the pool erupted in large bubbles. The girl sighed in disappointment when Rikki stopped her powers. Rikki lifted Fi's arm gently.

"Okay, baby, I want you to try and do what I did,"

When Rikki released her arm, it dropped back down again. She repeated the action.

"Hold your arm there, Fi,"

Rikki proceeded to squeeze her hand into a fist, thus starting the boiling of the water once more. As Rikki had expected, Fi began to imitate what she was doing.

Suddenly, the surface of the water caught on fire. Rikki stopped Fi's powers in shock, opening her fist. How much power did this girl have? She now understood Emma and Cleo's worry about her powers getting out of control. Fi clapped her hands together. Rikki hoped she wasn't going to become a pyromaniac. Eventually the flames subsided. None of the other kids had done that in their first few tries; usually they would start off weak and their power and its control would slowly build, with the exception of a few mishaps.

Rikki pushed Fi's hand into a ball and fortunately, the little girl seemed to get the right idea. Fi started to boil the water. After a pause, Rikki began to un-bunch the girl's hand, holding it flat. Fi made a dissatisfied noise. The water was still boiling, but it was very weak. Fi tried to fist her hand again. Rikki released her hand. The girl was a fast learner. She began to open and close her hand, testing her powers. The pool bubbled and then it subsided. Rikki grinned. Her tactics worked.

After a few minutes of this, of Fi becoming more aware of how to control her powers, Rikki grabbed the handful of leaves she had brought in and put them at the far side of the cave.

"Fi, I want to try and set those leaves on fire," she said. The purpose was to try and get her to control the flames once they had broken out. With experienced skill, Rikki stretched her hand out and set the said leaves on fire, almost as soon as this happened, she pulled the flames away, stopping the fire.

"Can you try that Fi?"

Imitating her mother, the baby lifted her arm. Instead of starting a flame, a lightning bolt came from the sky, igniting the pile. Rikki went over and kicked the smouldering leaves into the moon pool. That lightning bolt had given her one heck of a fright.

"Okay, maybe that's all we should do for today,"

Rikki hoped that that training session had taught Fi that she should be in control of her powers. Maybe the mishaps would be less frequent now.

OoOoO

When Hunter went into work over the next two days, he brought his camera and hoped to be able to corner Jessie and wet her, transforming her into her true self. However, Jessie was not there. Both she and Anna had decided that it would probably be safer if she called in sick, to avoid Hunter, to let him cool down. They both hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash. Unknown to them, Hunter was planning how to get photographic proof of Jessie and keep it a secret so she couldn't destroy the evidence. Did Jessie even live in a house? She was a fish, after all. Jessie couldn't stay away forever and when she did come in to work, he would follow her to wherever she lived, whether it be on land or in the ocean. He told himself that the idea wasn't creepy. Greed overwhelmed his morals.

Hunter barely talked to Anna. She could tell that he was mulling something over. The light behind his eyes was angry and unforgiving. She hoped in vain that what was going on in the young man's mind was not about his mermaid colleague.

OoOoO

Rikki picked up Fi and carried her back to the village, going into the McCartney household.

"Lewis?" she called, "Are you home?" She put Fi on the floor before flopping into the couch.

He rounded the corner into the living room.

"Hey Rikki, what's up?" Lewis asked casually as if finding Rikki relaxing on his couch uninvited was the most normal thing in the world.

"I was trying to train this trouble maker to use her powers before and I discovered something," Rikki said. As Lewis sat down beside her, Rikki picked up said troublemaker and sat her on her lap. "Well, actually a couple of things. The most stunning is the fact that she can breathe underwater,"

"Breathe underwater? But how?" Lewis asked. "No other mers we've encountered have been able to," Lewis asked.

"I think she has gills," Rikki stated, aware of how ridiculous that sounded. "You see the tiny freckles at that bit in her neck?"

"You mean the jugular notch?" Lewis asked,

"Whatever," Rikki replied impatiently. "When she was underwater, bubbles were coming from those freckles. Look closer," she instructed. She waited for Lewis to realise.

"Holes," Lewis said. "Wow,"

"Do you think they could be some kind of gills?" Rikki asked.

"It's hard to be sure, but if she was breathing underwater, then there must be some kind of tiny water and oxygen filter in her neck, channelling what is needed into the lungs," Lewis said. "Maybe it is attached to the top of the trachea…we'd have to do an ultrasound to check, but that could be risky, and probably unnecessary,"

"So…"

"So, yes, I think that if she can breathe underwater, they must be. It's fascinating! I'm sure when she gets older it will be easier to tell,"

"How is this possible?" Rikki asked. "One minute we think she's human and the next she has gills! How is it that I am more fish than she is and I can't breathe underwater?"

Lewis shrugged. "You know that I don't know," he replied. "Perhaps it is a mutation? I'll investigate – maybe there is some folklore on it somewhere,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still sorting a few things out in my own mind about where I'm taking this, so that's why it took a while to write. Hopefully the next won't be too far away, but I am warning you that in the next few weeks I do have quite a bit of Uni work, so if any of my stories are updated it will be a miracle...(or procrastination from uni work on my part, lol) but remember, reviews do remind and inspire me! so keep 'em coming! LOVE YOU ALL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !(the exclamation marks would make that clear I hope :P )_**

**_Anyway, thanks so much to the following for reviewing!_**

_zikki 3 - **Thanks! I can always count on you for a review that makes me smile! I hope the storyline turns out the way you want it to :P**_

_Mermaids Forever - **Thanks! Two reviews again! I can always count on you to remind me to update - thanks :P (and maybe you're on to something ;D )**_

_halfbloodbugsy - **Thanks so much! It's always nice to have new faces in the review section :) I hope you continue to do so :) I'm glad you like it.**_

_The Writer Es - **Actually, yes, that was the next plan! :-) I think once the kids are older, it will be easier to write them. Don't know if I'll start it while the sequel is going or not - we'll see :P someday... Thanks!**_

_YaleAceBella12 - **No, I like you thoughting out ideas! I just thought maybe you were actually asking :P No need to apologise! Thanks so much for all your reviews!**_

_Purple Angel Love - **Yay, thanks so much!**_

_CrazyHayniac - **Hehe :P Yeah it would be nice if that happened! Then I wouldn't have such a large student loan! Thanks so much. I can always count on you to make me smile! Yay!**_

_HybridsRose - **Hooray! I aim to please! Thanks so much!**_

_WannabeeAussie - **Thanks for reviewing one of the older ones :) I'm glad you liked it. That plot is probably one of my favourite storylines in my Fishy Tale series :D**_

_Starlightdreamer1 - **Awesome! Thanks so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do so :P**_

_Guest - **Well, the begging worked :P hehe. I hope you liked it!**_

_Green DayLuuver - **That's all good! I'm glad you still like and read my stories! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_Sammiloveschocolate - **and you will find out! in the future...hehehehe...or maybe when I come home next weekend :P Thanks, sis.**_

_HeartlandFan101 - **I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks so much!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! Phew, that was a lot of responding, haha :P I'm tired now...See you all next time! Love you!<strong>_

_**P.S I'm sorry it's so short **_


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

That afternoon, Lewis spent hours, with the help of Emma, scouring through the many books on mythology that they had bought over the years; books whose mythology coincided well with what they had experienced in reality. They could not find anything specific to different kinds of mermaids or mutations.

They had not checked one book. Lewis felt quite stupid for not checking it first; the infamous purple book. He got Emma to open the secret pages within the book, the pages meant for mer-eyes only, the pages that always miraculously seemed to hold the answer.

"Here!" Emma spotted a heading halfway down the page – '_Rare Diseases, Disabilities and Mutations.' _"That sounds like it right?" Emma asked. Lewis gestured for her to continue reading. There were numbered subheadings following – naming and defining diseases, disabilities and mutations, as well as explaining their symptoms, causes and effects.

They read down the list, reading the first few lines of what each one was. They found as they read that many of these rare conditions were untreatable, but didn't really take enough time looking over each one to be experts. Lewis noted that amongst the specifically mermaid disorders, there were mutations that occurred to humans such as Cystic Fibrosis or diseases like Multiple Sclerosis. From a medical perspective, this was fascinating stuff.

'_Falla de Enerxía__ –from the Galician for 'Power Failure.' An Enerxian mer has an inability to access and use the powers they have. Effectively, when a mermaid or merman has no powers. Unknown cause. No cure or treatment. _

_Harmaa __– __from the Finnish for 'Grey.' When a mer is born with colourless or grey scales. No cure or treatment. Often mers with Harmaa, if they are self-conscious, will invest in scale paint or a colour charm. It affects one in one thousand mers. _

_Tailosis – When a mer cannot transform into human appearance once dry. Because many mermaids and mermen never venture onto land, sometimes it may never be known that they have tailosis. _

_Zerailia __– __from the Polish 'zera' meaning 'zero' and the English for 'tail.' Zerailia is an extremely rare mutation where the child is born with legs, without a tail, but still inherits powers. Although it is more common with children of hurmaids and morphe-maids, fully blooded mermaids can have Zerailia'_

"What's a hurmaid and a morphe-maid?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I've read stuff about that – there are different types of mermaids based on how you became one. A hurmaid is a mermaid with a human parent and a mer-parent, most commonly a mer from a nomadic pod, not a kingdom. And a morphe-maid is what you are – you transformed in a moon-pool," Lewis said.

"So what are our kids?" Emma questioned.

"I'd say they fall under the hurmaid category – just with morphe-maid and human parents,"

"So fully-blooded mer-people have two mer-parents. So would Anna and Ben's kids be considered pure-blooded mers?"

"I don't know. I'd assume so, but it seems like there is a prejudice by kingdom and pod mers against hurmaids and morphe-maids – like they are not as mer. It's pretty interesting stuff. It's probably akin to something like racism," Lewis explained. "This Zerailia mutation seems to be what Fi has," he said before continuing to read.

_'__Risk Factor: Three cases in 50,000 for the children of hurmaids and morphe-maids. One case in 50,000 for the children of pure-blooded mers. Cause of Mutation: Unknown. It is believed that the mermaid genes are corrupted by the mutation – the child taking both extremes; the development of legs suggests the recessive trait of humanity becoming dominant, however, at the same time most Zerailians develop gills, allowing them to breathe underwater; this reflects a fish-like trait. No cure or treatment. Side note: Often Zerailians are seen as inferior and most are rejected from mer communities. Famed Zerailians: Warlock Aegeus the Great and Powerful, Shieldaean Politician Coral Ari.'_

"Well, that certainly explains some things,"

OoOoO

The fourth day since Hunter had found out, Jessie came into work. Anna had given Hunter an assignment that took him away from the office for the day. She was in the process of attempting to get Hunter transferred. However, this would be a long and arduous process for them. Anna also had no official reason to be able to fire Hunter yet. Jessie was tense, looking around, looking over her shoulder constantly keeping an eye out for the antagonist.

"Jess, I know it probably won't help, but relax," Anna tried to calm her. "I sent him to work on the other side of the building for today and a lot of it will be offsite. If he wants to keep his job, he will do that. Just keep an eye out on your lunch break,"

Jessie successfully avoided Hunter completely for the few days until the weekend. On Monday, she wouldn't be so lucky.

OoOoO

Jessie was in the office , packing up her stuff to go home when Hunter entered. It was the first time she had seen him since the incident. She felt her heart rate speed up. This wasn't good. Anna had just gone out to the loo, only leaving Jessie alone for a few minutes. Hunter had seen her leave and taken up the opportunity. Hunter closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Hunter, please let me out," Jessie began shakily. She edged closer to the door. Where was Anna? She saw Hunter take a drink bottle from his satchel. No. This definitely was not good.

Think Jessie, think.

"The world needs to know what you are, Jess," Hunter said as he opened the lid.

"No, they don't," she replied. "I'm just a person,"

"You're a fish," Hunter spat. "You deserve to be punished for the secrets you've kept and what you've done to me,"

"Done to you? What?" Jessie exclaimed. "I've done nothing to you," He was going mad. What on earth had gone wrong with his head?

"You have been manipulating me into loving you with your mermaid magic. Who knows what you've gotten me to do? You've hurt me,"

"Manipulating? You fell in love with me! It was one-sided. I love Alan and I never led you on. You hurt yourself. I told you I wasn't interested,"

"Lies!" Hunter said, "You wanted the thrill from it, seeing me go after you,"

Jessie rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Really?"

"Really. You deserve to be locked up for using your magic on me, and the money will be a fantastic bonus," Hunter grinned sardonically.

"Okay, Hunter, I don't know what you've been telling yourself to get yourself in this state, but you've got to stop. This is going way too far," Jessie said, trying to plead with his humanity that was buried under the insanity.

"No. This is what is right," Hunter said, pointing the bottle at her.

"Okay, let's not be too hasty now…" she said putting her hands up.

"I'll get my proof and make myself rich," Hunter said, "You don't have real feelings, fish."

Jessie felt anger building up inside of her. How dare he say such things to her? Of course she was a person! She saw Hunter draw his arm back and begin to squirt the water from the bottle at her. Jessie put her arm up and just before the water hit her, began to control the water away from her and back into the bottle. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. That was close. She breathed.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked wide-eyed and the water returned to the bottle. Jessie smirked.

"You are attacking a mermaid," She declined to mention that if he wanted to expose her, all he would have to do would be to wet her when she wasn't expecting it. He had let his attack build up for too long.

When Anna came back from the bathroom, she found the door to her office locked. She knocked on the door before peering through the window. She gasped when she saw what was going on. Hunter. Water.

Jessie saw Anna looking through the window and sighed in relief. Then she remembered that Anna had left her keys on her desk, expecting the door to still be open.

"Unlock the door, Hunter," Jessie said warningly.

"Why should I?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and used her powers to manoeuvre the water she stopped from reaching her to travel over to and unlock the door. Anna pushed it open once she had seen that Jessie had brought the water back to the bottle.

Anna looked livid.

"Leave now." Anna ordered strongly. "Before we do something we regret,"

Hunter left the room with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"I'll get my evidence someday, don't you worry about that," he said menacingly.

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest, I'm not overly happy with how it turned out, so if you could encourage me that would be great! I just think its a little sloppy, but I don't know how to make it better :/ Oh well. If you enjoyed it, please let me know._**

**_I managed to upload this before my morning lectures :) hehe_**

**_I'm so glad that you seem to be liking the storylines :) It makes a writer want to write more._**

**_Thanks so so much to all the people who have followed, favourite and reviewed! Reviews put a name to the numbers, so its really nice reading them :D_**

**_Thanks so much to _**_WannabeMerman, HeartlandFan101, CrazyHayniac, The Writer Es, YaleAceBella12, zikki 3, Sammiloveschocolate, Green DayLuuver, KKbobbitt93, Hybrids Rose, Mermaids Forever, Acgisme, __**and **__halfbloodbugsy __**for reviewing the previous chapter. I love you all and thanks so much for the lovely comments. I love to read your ideas of where the story is going, and what you enjoyed so I can understand what you like for future storylines.**_

_**Thanks again! And I'll see you all next time or on another story. Hopefully the next update won't be too far away.**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

When Rikki returned from the café, Lewis showed her what he had found.

"What Fi has, we think it is Zerailia, a mutation like we thought," he showed her the hidden pages. Rikki read over the information. She sighed in relief.

"At least we know it's just a harmless mermaid mutation, not some kind of disease. So let me get this straight," Rikki began. "Other than the fact she has gills and legs, she is like mers in every other way?"

"I think so," Lewis replied.

"I hope she doesn't feel ostracised from our other kids as she grows up – knowing she's different," Rikki said.

"If we make sure the others don't treat her different, then I'm sure it'll be fine," Lewis said. "Don't forget, her father and uncles, except for Ben, are all human. At least she can breathe underwater,"

Rikki smiled, "And she's going to have a much easier time hiding her secret – no danger of exposure still with cool powers," Rikki said. "You know what, I might actually be a bit jealous – now, I wouldn't trade my tail for the world, but the situations we could've avoided by not transforming on contact with water…"

OoOoO

When Hunter stormed out of the office, Anna and Jessie stood there in shock, half not believing what had just happened. After a minute of silence, Jessie released a heavy breath and turned to her friend and colleague. Anna had dropped down onto her chair, emotionally drained. Jessie pulled her own chair out and lowered herself slowly down, in a daze.

"Wow," Jessie said simply. "Unbelievable,"

"That man…" Anna began, trailing off. Jessie knew what she was thinking. They were in for a load of trouble.

OoOoO

When Alan picked his girlfriend up from work that day, he knew something was wrong. Jessie was still shaky, reeling from the encounter with an insane version of Hunter.

"Hey," Alan said, "What's up?" he asked concernedly.

"Um," Jessie began as she sat in the passenger seat, "I…" she didn't know how to put it. She was still distracted by what had happened.

"Jess?" Alan asked.

"Hunter threatened us again…" she started. Although Alan was still focusing on the road, Jessie saw his grip on the wheel tighten and his expression darken, a scowl spreading across his face.

"What happened?" Alan asked. Jessie heard the steel in his tone. As she relayed the story, Alan drove silently.

"And then he said, 'I'll get my evidence someday, don't you worry about th…'"

"Jess, you need to do something about this guy," Alan interrupted. "Get a restraining order or something,"

"And tell them what, Alan? That I need him to back off because he suspects I am a mermaid? No. That wouldn't work,"

"But saying he is harassing you in the workplace would – you don't have to say the details - he obviously scares you and is obsessing…" Alan trailed off.

"Even if I got one, I'd have to get a hearing, and without physical violence, it would probably take a while to get everything processed. By then it could be too late – it's so easy to get transformed in a public place – all he has to do is successfully get a drop of water on me,"

"Has Anna tried transferring him?"

"Yes. She is all too aware of how dangerous this is,"

"I wish that there was more that I could do,"

"Being here for me, that's the most important thing," Jessie smiled, placing her hand on his thigh. They pulled into a car park outside of her apartment.

"Did you want to come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled, taking her hand once he had locked the car.

OoOoO

"Is your proposal done?" Anna asked Jessie a few days later at work. Anna had sent Hunter to meet with the partners to review the plans and the preliminary cost estimates for their project.

"Yeah, here it is," Jessie passed Anna the document. Anna thanked her and returned to her desk. A minute passed.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Anna asked her friend gently.

Jessie nodded slowly. "Just a bit worried," she responded. "Are you okay? It's gotta be scary for you too, right?"

"But you're in the firing line. You know what? I feel like revealing myself so that you are not in this alone; I feel selfish, keeping myself safe while you're at risk…I know it's silly but…"

"Thanks for the consideration, Anna," Jessie smiled. "I got myself into this mess in the first place. I just didn't bank on Hunter turning into such a psycho. He was a nice enough guy before,"

"Yeah, but it seems like his true colours are showing through, right?"

Jessie nodded.

"I'll make it through this. Maybe time will get it out of his system,"

"Maybe," Anna said quietly.

OoOoO

Later that day, Jessie was in the print room, photocopying a copy of the site plan sketches for the new Rudd Management facility. Jessie had seen Hunter leave for lunch and felt that it was safe to venture from the office. She could not let Hunter rule the way she lived. As she was photocopying, she heard the door open and shut. She ignored it, thinking that it was probably another colleague.

It was another colleague but Jessie realised who it was a little too late. Fear filled her gut as water splashed onto her neck and back. She whirled around, her eyes wide.

Hunter was smirking.

Hunter had decided that now was when he was going to make his move – he knew that if Jessie saw him leave for lunch, then her guard would be down. Evidently, he was right. The print room was perfect for his needs. It was one of the few windowless rooms, bar the window on the door, being in the centre of the building. Paintings decorated the walls. He wasn't going to let someone else take a picture of the fish. He wanted to be the sole benefactor from the rewards for proof of the fact that mermaids exist.

As Jessie transformed, he had his camera ready. He took pictures of her looking at him in disbelief, as she turned into water, and as she fell back on the ground as a creature. A beautiful creature at that. Remembering what had happened to his device last time, as soon as he had the pictures, he gave Jessie a mock salute and jogged out of the room grinning. He had his proof.

OoOoO

Jessie breathed heavily. What on earth was she going to do? She had to transform into a human again before another architect came into the print room. She focused and using her powers, focused on every droplet of water on her skin, beginning to draw it off. What she would give to have Anna's power in these situations. A lot less concentration seemed to be required. Holding the water from her body with her powers, she felt herself transform. She breathed a sigh of relief. Now, what to do with the water. She could put it on the floor and make a puddle, or continue holding it in the air. Neither seemed like an option. She spotted the potted plant in the far corner of the room. Perfect. Disposing of the water there, she shakily returned to the office.

"Jessie, you look like you've seen a ghost! What happened?" Anna asked concernedly.

"Hunter,"

That one name was enough.

"He got evidence?" Anna asked cautiously. Jessie's look of desperation gave her the answer.

Hunter had photos of a mermaid. Of Jessie. What was he was going to do next?

**A/N: ****_Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long! I've been busy with life :P Also, this chapter was difficult to write - there were so many directions that it could go. I hope you enjoyed it and are excited to see the future developments! I know I am! Chapter 80 huh? Well, this story is going longer than I could have anticipated :P I can't believe it is still going strong after three years! Thanks so much to the amazing people who have stuck around that long. Incredible dedication. You don't know how much that means to me. _**

**_This story is officially the most reviewed in the H2O fan fiction archive. To all those who helped me get there, I LOVE YOU! It's such an amazing achievement. Who knows, maybe I can keep it there for a bit, with your help :-) You guys are awesome and I love thanking my supporters personally. (reviews help me to do that :D)_**

**_Thanks so so much to all the following for reviewing:_**

_Mermaids Forever **- Thanks so much! I know that it took longer than you wanted, but your review did push me to get started earlier :) Thanks for the continued support.**_

_The Writer Es - **Thanks for reading!**_

_YaleAceBella12- **I will! Thanks for your review!**_

_Guest #1 **(If you provide a name I can thank you personally) Thanks so much! I love the feedback.**_

_CrazyHayniac - **I'm glad you've caught onto that :P It's still separate, but the idea has come through :P Maybe :P Oh thanks :D Yeah, I always pick apart my writing, always want it to reflect my ideas the best way possible. Thanks for reassuring me.**_

_Starlightdreamer12 - **Yay! I love that you love this story!**_

_HeartlandFan101 - **I hope Rikki reacted in a way that you enjoyed. I didn't want to focus on that part too much, because I felt that Rikki would be accepting of it either way. Thanks for reviewing :D We need to Skype again soon :P**_

_charmedhpgirl - **Thanks for reviewing!**_

_Guest #2 - **Thanks!**_

_zikki 3 - **Yes, Hunter is definitely annoying. But I hope believable :P Thanks so much.**_

_halfbloodbugsy - **Maybe I'll delve into that another day :P Thanks so much!**_

_KKbobbitt93 - **Awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying this.**_

_Acgisme - **Thanks :D I'm glad. Thanks so much - believability of character is important to me.**_

_Guest #3 - **Here is more! :P**_

_HybridsRose - **Aw, thanks :-) I'm glad you're liking everything.**_

_h2obeth - **Thanks so much! I love hearing what you think of my writing style.**_

_Green DayLuuver- **Haha, yeah. Well, stick around to see how it all develops.**_

_Guest #4 - **I know! So stoked and excited and thrilled and humbled and...Thanks so much!**_

_secretsmarts1 - **Yay! Thanks! I'm glad you do!**_

_**Well...**_

**_That is a heck of a lot of reviews. I'm so excited right now :) You guys make me so happy. Give yourselves a pat on the back :D_**

**_See you all next time! Hopefully it'll be soon!_**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Hunter left the building with a victorious grin on his face. He had proof. Now, all he needed to do was find someone to buy it from him, to find someone who would show the world that mermaids existed. He would prove to his brother that he was not crazy. When he arrived at his home, he opened his laptop and went straight to Google, searching for scientists and researches specialising in mythical creatures, mermaids in particular. Hunter realised that he would need to find a scientist. The public probably would not believe a story from a fanatical researcher. This narrowed his search down. Now, what kind of scientist would have an interest in a mermaid? A Marine biologist perhaps?

The majority of scientists that came up in the search were in America and in the United Kingdom. It would take time to get a hold of them. He wanted someone local, an Australian scientist or institute. Adding 'Australian' in the search engine, Hunter scrolled down the search results. An outsider would probably make a joke at how well his name suited his actions. A certain name kept coming up.

'Dr Linda Denman is looking for any information or evidence regarding mythical sea creatures, in particular mermaids. Anything promising will be greatly rewarded.' This site was listed from 2013, over 12 years earlier. Hunter hoped she was still looking for evidence. It was a long shot, but Hunter clicked on the contact information for this Marine Biologist, Dr Denman. He would call the Denman Oceanographic Institute the next day.

"Hello, yes I would like to book an appointment to see, Dr Linda Denman…I have some important information to share with her,"

OoOoO

Hunter sat in the reception area of the Denman Oceanographic Institute, holding a folder with the printed photos inside.

"Mr Tasman? Dr Denman is ready to see you now," the receptionist said.

Linda Denman was sitting at her desk when the young man entered her office.

"Welcome, Mr Tasman, please sit down," Denman said, shaking his hand.

"It is an honour to meet you, Dr Denman," Hunter said. "Please, call me Hunter,"

"Alright Hunter, I heard that you have something important and 'truly ground-breaking,' to share with me, what is this about? My receptionist said that you practically begged for this appointment."

"Shall I start from the beginning?"

"That's always good," Denman said

"I think you would be interested to know that mermaids exist," Hunter stated.

Denman's heart began to race. Mermaids. She had promised Lewis and the others that she would never pursue them again. She felt conflicting emotions.

"I would like you to open a research investigation to bring mermaids into the light,"

"I think you're mistaken, Mr Tasman," Denman began, "My institution deals in oceanography; fish counts, climate change, stuff like that. We do not research mythical sea creatures that do not exist,"

"Hear me out, doctor, I know I seem crazy," Hunter pleaded. "I have evidence,"

"Evidence?" Denman asked. She truly was intrigued. She felt guilty about feeling that way. She wondered how he could have got evidence if even she had found it difficult. In some ways she sympathised with him; this man was in the same place she was all those years earlier.

"In this folder, I have photos of a mermaid transformation,"

"And you're just willing to give them to me? What's in it for you?"

"Well," Hunter said, "I want nothing more than the world to know that the mythical live among us, for their own safety and knowledge," The glint behind his eyes told Denman otherwise.

"What else?" she asked.

"Revenge," he said darkly, "The fish in these pictures betrayed me,"

Denman was going to ask how, but thought better of it; Hunter looked positively insane or at least obsessed. She was going to do her own digging. Hunter paused.

"And of course, monetary compensation would be greatly obliged, I'll sell them to you," he grinned. The sinister look on his face seemed out of place with his young features, Denman noted. Greed and revenge – those two sins never turned out well for the beholder.

"What makes you think I'd be interested?" she asked him.

"I found a site where you asked for evidence on mermaids. As much as you're trying to hide it, to keep face, you desperately want to prove that mermaids exist,"

"Do I now?"

Hunter just smirked.

"Do you want to see them or not?" Of course, she did and Hunter read it all over her face. Where had her poker skills gone all of a sudden?

Denman gestured for him to go ahead. Hunter opened the folder and pulled out five photos, laying each individual print out on the desk in front of her. The A4 size made what was in the image easy to see. The first picture was of a woman standing with her back to the camera, using a photocopy machine. It was taken just as water was thrown, some of the water still airborne and the woman's shoulders were tense as if the cold substance had just touched her. He had surprised her. Denman knew exactly what the next pictures would be of. The second picture that Hunter had laid out almost made Denman's heart stop. The brunette woman had turned around and had an expression of pure terror and outrage on her face.  
>Could it be?<br>Denman's eyes widened. The third picture was actually hard to interpret to the unknowing eye; all that could be seen was droplets of water. It was taken just as she transformed. The fourth picture showed the woman, fully transformed with her golden tail shining, falling backwards. The fifth was of the mermaid half lying down, propped up by her elbows. Betrayal and fear were etched on her face. She was wearing a silver-chained necklace, the pendant was a blue and silver oval locket. Denman recognised the girl. They had only met in person once, but she knew exactly who that girl was. The necklace around the mermaid's neck had belonged to her sister. Her sister's son, Alan, had given that necklace to his girlfriend on their one-year anniversary. Jessie Mills was a mermaid. Denman wondered if her nephew knew. She guessed that he probably did seeing as they were in a serious relationship and he already knew about the existence of mers, but she wasn't sure.

Denman felt disgusted with herself when she realised that she was a bit disappointed that she knew the mermaid. A part of her deep down wanted it to be some stranger so that she could buy the pictures and it would not effect anyone. She knew that was not true. She knew that whoever it was, selling information like this and publishing it into the world would only bring harm to the subject whether it be by their will or not.

Hunter could see that Denman's mind was churning with thoughts. He hoped that maybe he had peaked her interest. If not, he would go to someone else.

Denman picked up the fifth photo of Jessie. She knew that if someone got a hold of these photos Jessie would be subject to exploitation, scientists pursuing her would ruin her livelihood and Alan would be effected as the subject's significant other. Denman knew that if she was responsible for that, it would damage her relationship, her friendship with her nephew beyond repair. He would never forgive her. She was tempted. Would money and knowledge really be worth such destruction? What on earth was she supposed to do?

"So, Doctor, do you have an offer?"

OoOoO

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Do you like where the storyline is going? Tell me what you think of this Denman. Reviews please! I love hearing what you think of the story. I also think that you should be proud of me, I updated in ten days! I'm really excited about the turns in plot I have in mind, and I hope you like them too. _**

**_I can't wait to hear what you think. Thanks so so much to all my loyal and new supporters - readers, favouriters, followers and reviewers. Leaving a review allows me to thank you personally._**

**_Thank you so much to:_**

_YaleAceBella12, Mermaids Forever, CrazyHayniac, zikki 3, WannabeMerman, h2obeth, Sammiloveschocolate, Green DayLuuver, HeartlandFan101, KKbobbitt93, Acgisme, **and **HybridsRose **for reviewing!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Ka kite ano!**_


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

"These photos could have been photo-shopped," Denman said. "A DNA sample would probably be more ample evidence. Are photos such firm truths?"

"Now why would I fabricate information, doctor? I swear on my life that these photos depict an actual event I witnessed. They are not fraudulent in any way," Hunter stated earnestly. "And you know it," he added with a smirk. There was a moment's silence as Denman contemplated what the young man had said.

"You know Hunter, this girl looks pretty scared. Have you thought about her livelihood?"

"Yes, I have," he said. "She deserves to suffer – she used her mermaid magic on me,"

Denman got a chill from how deranged the man looked.

"I thought you didn't care about all that, just the science," Hunter continued with a scowl.

"Well," Denman began, "To a degree…Look, how much are you thinking?"

Denman was conflicted but she knew that this man would just go to another scientist, another scientist without the same morals. A scientist like the one she used to be.

She had promised the girls that she would never bother them regarding this again. Then again, the mermaid in this picture was not them. She hit closer to home. If she pursued this, it would cost her her relationship with her nephew, Alan. She mused over her options.

"Ten thousand dollars," Hunter stated confidently.

"That's an awful large sum for a few photos," Denman replied.

"Doctor, think about the research projects you can launch and the benefits for the larger scientific community that you can have from this purchase. I think it is a fair demand." Hunter watched Denman contemplate the offer.

Was it worth it? Her options were to either buy the photos or not. If she bought the photos though, what would she do with them? She could do the research she had wanted to do all those years earlier and get the substantial royalties, forcing Jessie into submission. Another option was to ask Jessie if she was interested – a kind of consultation research – she would only do what the mermaid wanted. She could do it in a way that proved mermaids existed without revealing her subject's name. Still, she could buy the photos but keep them a secret. In any case, if before she bought them she would have to get a lawyer she trusted to draw up a strong confidentiality agreement with no loopholes, so that Hunter could never mention or pursue mermaid research again. The final option was to reject Hunter's proposal and send him on his way.

The more she thought over it, the more Denman realised that she had to buy the photos, either to exploit the mermaid or save her, the best and most riskless option was to buy them herself. However, what to do about money? Ten thousand was a huge sum if she was not going to use the evidence for research. Unless she took it from her pocket account the board was never going to go for it, she would have to explain in detail. No.

"Okay, Mr Tasman, I have decided to take your offer. Ten thousand for the photos," Denman said. A triumphant grin spread across his smug face.

"But I have some conditions," Denman continued. Hunter nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I will need a week to finalise my decision and come up with the funds. In that time you may not mention the photos or mermaids to anyone, otherwise the deal is off. For this to work, I need to have complete control over the research and if a rival scientist gets wind of it…"

"Say no more, complete confidentiality I get it," Hunter said, sitting back in his chair.

"Right, so we'll have a meeting with my lawyer at this time next week?" Denman said, looking at her calendar.

Hunter smiled and got up to leave.

"One more thing, Mr Tasman,"

"Yes?" he turned.

"You may not mention my name to anyone either,"

Hunter gave her a strange look before continuing out of her office. Denman sighed. What was her decision going to be?

OoOoO

"Hey, Aunt Linda," Alan answered the phone after checking the caller I.D. He and Jessie were cuddled up on the couch. She needed some serious moral support after the stress the Hunter fiasco was putting her through. Jessie lifted her head from his chest when she felt him tense up. Gently pushing her from his side, Alan got up and went into the kitchen.

"A man by the name of Hunter Tasman came by my office today, offering to sell me photos of a mermaid," Denman said through the phone.

"Of a mermaid huh?" Alan replied, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Anyone we know?"

"Alan, honey, he showed me photos of your girlfriend, Jessie,"

Alan took a deep breath. He felt anger growing. Hunter was going to expose her.

"By your silence, I'm guessing you already knew about her," Denman guessed correctly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Now it was Denman's turn to sigh.

"I don't know. I know I can't just exploit her, there's too much at stake for her, and you,"

"Thank you. I love her, Auntie. You have to know that I'll do anything to keep her safe,"

Denman heard the earnestness in his tone.

"I don't doubt it, Alan. He's asking for ten grand for the photos,"

"Wow," Alan replied. "If you did buy them, would you make sure he could never spread them around?"

"Yeah, I could draw up a tight confidentiality agreement and copyright clause – documents that would make it so costly for him to betray that it wouldn't be worth it,"

"I take it that the board won't approve any funding for the photos without knowing what it is for?"

"No. If you want me to get a hold of these photos I'll need you to pitch in..."

"…Done," Alan interrupted. "I'll do anything,"

Denman continued to explain things to Alan so that he got a full picture of everything.

"I'll have the money put into your account before the meeting with that grunge bag,"

"Forgive me, but I must ask, how long have you known about Jessie?"

"About seven months or so, I figured it out a few weeks before she trusted me enough to tell me,"

"Oh wow," Denman said. "Well, I really hope this deal with Hunter works out,"

"Thanks, Linda,"

Jessie was beginning to get restless. She wanted to know what had her boyfriend tense up so much. Recently, there was only one thing that could have caused that reaction– Hunter.

"Alan? What's going on?" she called.

"Just a second," Alan said into the phone.

"I'm just talking to my Aunt, I'll tell you in a minute," he shouted back.

"Is that Jessie?" Denman asked.

"Yeah," Alan replied.

"Is that your marine biologist aunt?" Jessie asked nervously, coming into the kitchen.

"Ah, yeah," Alan replied hesitantly.

"Alan, I can speak to her if you want," Denman suggested. "It might be better coming from me directly,"

"Maybe," Alan said into the phone. "Okay," He turned to his girlfriend.

"Jess, Aunt Linda wants to speak to you,"

Jessie gave him a puzzled look before taking the phone.

"Hi Jessie, how are you?" Denman asked casually.

"I'm good thanks," Jessie replied. Denman could hear the question in her voice.

"Good good. I'm not sure how you're feeling, but you may want to take a seat," Denman began.

Jessie did so slowly; she had a sickening feeling in her stomach as she sat. She knew exactly what this was going to be about.

**A/N: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry for the long time coming. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and easy to understand. I try to keep things as realistic as possible. If you think it is straying from this, please let me know how so I can fix it (I'm no expert on legal stuff :P ) Please tell me what you liked and disliked (preferably likes, but I do take into account good constructive criticism.) Do you like the storyline? You guys have interesting ideas of where it is heading ;)_**

**_Your reviews inspire me to write so keep 'em coming :)_**

**_I have final exams for the semester coming up soon, so hopefully I can update before then, if not, I'll update after. _**

**_Thanks so much for all the support! _**

**_Thanks so much to _**_YaleAceBella12, zikki 3, h2obeth, Mermaids Forever, Acgisme, CrazyHayniac, The Writer Es, Mermaidfan121, HI, HAPPYBIRTHDAYONYX, Starlightdreamer12, Sammiloveschocolate, secretsmarts1, Guest #1, and #2, **and **Green Dayluuver, **for reviewing. Love you all!**_

_**I hope you understand how much reviews mean to me :) You guys are the reason this story is still going and why it is doing so well in the archive. You guys have got me to over 700 reviews! I can't believe it. When I first started, it was a miracle to get 100 reviews - I never dreamed of this success. You guys humble me and make me feel special :D Warm fuzzies all round :P**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

"As you know, I am a marine biologist, what you may not know is that I've expressed an inherent desire to discover evidence of the magical of this world in the past. In the past I actively investigated the existence of mermaids," Denman said. "Today, a man named Hunter Tasman came to me with proof of such," There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"By your silence, would I be right in assuming that you know exactly what this is about?" Denman asked tentatively. She heard a sigh.

"Yes," Jessie replied.

"He showed me photos of your transformation, and offered to sell them to me,"

"What are you going to do with them? With me?" Jessie asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, I will not do anything without your permission. I will buy the photos. Alan has said he will pay me back. He would do anything to protect you, and I love him too much to hurt him by exploiting you. He loves you,"

"I know," Jessie said with a small smile.

"I'll get my lawyer to draw up a confidential, fool proof contract so that Hunter can never harm you again without serious losses on his part,"

"Thank you," Jessie said, relief evident in her voice. "You don't know how important this is to me,"

"I will buy the photos, but…" Denman began. She paused, not quite sure of how to word it. "There is something I'd like to ask you. I was wondering if, with your permission, I could study you, for research only. I would exclude your name from the reports of course but…I am a scientist so forgive me for asking."

"I…" Jessie began, "I don't know how studying me would benefit anyone,"

"It would benefit the scientific community…"

"…It would get more crackpots looking for mermaids, bad scientists testing without a moral standpoint," Jessie interrupted. 'I'm sorry, I know you mean well, but it's just too dangerous. There is a reason we desperately want to keep this secret."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I just had to ask," Denman backtracked. She understood where Jessie was coming from, but that did not mean that her hunger for knowledge would be sated.

"It's okay, I understand," Jessie replied.

"Would you be willing to let me test you if I never published my work? Just for my own scientific understanding?"

"I'm sorry, Linda," Jessie said.

"Have you never been curious as to how your genetics work? How you transform?"

"Yes. But I'm happy with writing it down to magic,"

"Okay, it was worth a try," Denman said. "Did you want me to give you the copies of the pictures when the deal goes through? Or did you want me to sort them out?"

"Can you give them to me?" Jessie asked, "It will give this some kind of finality – I guess,"

"Okay. Hopefully this all works out, so that you can have a relaxing New Year,"

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Jessie said before handing the phone back to Alan.

OoOoO

Jessie and Alan spent Christmas lunch over on Mako and dinner with Jessie's parents. Despite the festive season and the smiles on everyone's faces, there was a Hunter-sized shadow hanging over the celebrations. By dinner, Alan actively put it out of his mind, he wanted to forget Hunter for the day – he had a much more pressing issue to deal with. Almost on par with the mermaid scare – not really, but Alan was very nervous; He was about to ask his girlfriend's father for her hand in marriage. He knew it was traditional but he wanted to do right by his, with any luck, future father-in-law. Jessie described her family members and the typical Mills' Christmas as he drove them down to Brisbane.

Luke Mills, Jessie's elder brother, was grilling the steaks on the barbecue, along with his father, Greg and his cousin Bruce when Alan and Jessie arrived. Aunt Vivian was tossing the salad in the kitchen, talking to Sheryl, Jessie's mother. This was the first Christmas Alan would be spending with the Jessie's family, but he knew it would not be the last. Jessie's other cousin, Leah, greeted them when they arrived. Leah hugged Jessie.

"Hey, Jess, it's great to see you!" the bubbly younger woman said. "And you must be Alan! I've heard so much about you," Leah shook the hand that Alan offered.

"Good things I hope,"

"Of course," Leah smiled. Alan was introduced to the few members of the family that he didn't know. He already knew Jessie's parents, Sheryl and Greg, and her brother, Luke, and had met Jessie's only surviving Grandmother, Shirley, once before. It was a relaxed and casual affair and Alan thoroughly enjoyed himself. Alan thought about how to get to talk to Greg alone. After the presents and dinner, Greg was outside cleaning the grill of the barbecue. Jessie was helping her cousins with the dishes. This was his moment.

"Hey Greg," Alan began.

"Alan," he was greeted cheerily. "What can I do for you, son?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about something important," Alan replied. "Ah..." He felt nerves overcoming him. He needed to get this over with before he chickened out. Alan looked around checking if anyone else was in earshot. The family members were all either in loud conversation or busy undertaking a task. "I wanted to ask your permission to marry Jessie," he blurted. Alan criticised himself. That certainly could have come out better.

Greg looked surprised.

"Let me get this straight. You are asking for my permission, so that you can marry my daughter,"

"Yes," Alan was finding his shoes very interesting.

"I…see," Greg said lamely. "And you haven't asked her yet?"

"Well, no…I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first," Alan said, looking him in the eyes.

"Right," Greg said. Alan could see him trying to come up with something to say. "You have truly thought this through? You are sure you are ready? Not taking this a bit fast? This is a big step," Greg said.

"I know. We've been dating for over a year now and that is enough time for me to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love your daughter, sir,"

That logic sounded sound to Greg. He knew that his daughter was old enough to consider marriage. He just did not think that he would have to give away his daughter so quickly. Alan was a good man and a friend. He knew that Jessie was and would be happy with him.

"Well, in that case, I give you my blessing. It will be great to welcome you to the family, Alan,"

"Thanks, Greg," Alan began, "It means a lot." There was a comfortable pause. It was perfect timing. The family was once again moving outside.

Jessie came and stood next to Alan, taking his hand gently.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, taking in the grin on his face.

"Everything is perfect," he said leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Thanks for inviting me,"

"Always," Jessie said. "You're a part of my family now. Merry Christmas,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was feeling generous...and was procrastinating, and wrote this chapter...I should be studying :P I have had two exams, two to go! After that I may be able to update more frequently - no promises though :P_**

**_Since the last update I have had numerous assignments, exams, and my 19th Birthday! I still feel exactly the same but am richer in lollies :P_**

**_Tell me what you like about the story line, chapter or anything else! All reviews and support welcome! I really appreciate you guys. _**

**_I know it probably seems weird to drop Christmas into the chapter so suddenly, but I found out that on my timeline that it is Christmas! So I hope you enjoyed that addition. Denman and Hunter's meeting it scheduled for the week when work is back on after Christmas. _**

**_Again, _**_Mermaids Forever,_**_ thanks for the review, it got me to get my fingers into gear and get this chapter typed up. It helps that I had an exam this morning and wanted to have a break from study :P_**

**_Thanks so much guys for the support and the waiting - I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, I hope its worth the wait._**

**_Thanks so much to_**

_Hybrids Rose: _I love the feedback/constructive criticism, thank you.

_Yale Ace Bella: _I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

_CrazyHayniac: _Thanks so much. I'm glad you're liking the story.

_h2obeth/ Bethy679: _Thanks so much. I really appreciate it.

_zikki 3: _Thanks for your review- I really like seeing what you are thinking.

_The Writer Es: _Yay! I'm glad.

_HeartlandFan101: _Thanks :P We should Skype soon.

_Acgisme: _Thanks! All good. Doesn't matter when, I always appreciate it.

_Starlightdreamer12: _Thanks so much - that means a lot.

_secretsmarts1:_ Thanks, I appreciate it :)

_emily: _thaaaaaanks!

_Green Dayluuver:_ I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Thanks again! I love you guys. I hope to update again soon!**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Friday came around and everyone was decidedly nervous. Hunter and Denman's meeting was today. Denman was going to buy the photos.

Hunter came into Dr Denman's office, a smirk on his face. Linda was feeling grim but she plastered a fake smile over her expression.

"Mr Tasman, do sit down. My lawyer will be here in a moment,"

Denman's lawyer was one of the best and took the confidentiality part of his services very seriously. Denman knew she could trust him – also he was an old and dear friend.

"Mr Hunter Tasman, this is Mr Pierre Foveaux," The two men shook hands. They quickly got down to business. Foveaux read out the agreement he had drawn up with Denman's supervision. The most significant parts essentially said that Denman now had full proprietorship over the photos and all research that may come from them. Hunter was forbidden of the speaking of, and the sharing of the photos and mermaids, especially in relation to the test subject. The confidentiality agreement meant that he could not bother Jessie in any way in relation to the photos, nor could he sell mermaid pictures to any other scientific interest group, or share or hold onto the photos in question, otherwise he would break the law and Denman could sue him for all his worth. It meant that unless Hunter was incredibly stupid, he would stop pursuing mermaids and Jessie.

Hunter handed over the photos and allowed Foveaux to erase the photos from his camera, phone and laptop hard-drive, and triple check. He assured them the photos were not on any other device; he just wanted his money.

Lewis came to Denman earlier that morning with the ten thousand dollars. The Mako residents had all contributed money; living on an island saved on many expenses, and it was the least they could do for their friend. Also, the photos could endanger their livelihoods as well.

Denman pulled the bag of cash from under her desk and passed it over to Hunter.

"Ten thousand, as you asked," Denman said. "It was a pleasure doing business with you,"

Hunter smirked again. "And you, doctor. Enjoy your research,"

Hunter shook Denman's and Foveaux's hands and left the room.

"That man…" Foveaux began. "He is…slimy," Denman just nodded. She looked down at the photos. She had a USB and the hard copies. What should she do with them now that she had them?

OoOoO

"Hello?" Alan answered his phone.

"Hey, Alan," Denman replied. "The deal was successful," Linda heard her nephew's sigh of relief. "Hunter won't bother you and Jessie again if he knows what's good for him," Denman continued.

"Thanks so so much Linda, I really appreciate it," Alan said gratefully.

"What did you want me to do with the pictures and USB?" she asked him. She could practically hear him thinking.

"Um," Alan began, "Could you delete the pictures - make sure they're irretrievable, and then bring the empty USB and the hard copies to me? I'd like to dispose of them personally, if you don't mind,"

"Not at all," Denman replied. "I'm coming up to the Gold Coast tomorrow to do some beach samples anyway; I'll bring them to you then. Where should I meet you?"

"We wanted to burn the photos together over on Mako – meet us on the beach over there? Being on the island would save prying eyes from seeing the pictures,"

"You want me there for the burning of them?"

"Of course, if it wasn't for you, Hunter would have gone to a scientist happy with exploiting my girlfriend. Thank you for doing the right thing, Linda,"

Denman felt a rush of goodness hit her heart. It felt nice to be appreciated for helping others.

"Yes, well…" she smiled to herself bashfully, "Wait – Mako? Are you sure I'm welcome over on Mako? The last time I was there…" Denman knew that Alan was friends with Lewis, but did he know about the mermaids?

"Oh, right," Alan realised. "How about I talk to the others and then call you back?"

"The others? You know about…?"

"Yeah, I found out and promised to keep their secret before you arrived at my workplace all that time ago…they know about Jessie too,"

"Okay, so all the mermaids will be there for the photo burning too? I know they don't fully trust me and I deserve it but…"

"Linda, I'll call them and see if it's okay – I know I want you to be there," Alan interrupted. "I'll call you back soon,"

OoOoO

Alan was in his office at work when his Aunt had called. He got up and knocked on the door to Lewis' office. Lewis looked up from his computer.

"Hey, Alan. What's up?"

Alan closed the office door behind him and took the empty seat opposite his colleague.

"Linda called and…"

"Oh no, what went wrong?" Lewis interrupted, various assumptions filling his head at Alan's nervous face.

"Nothing! It went smoothly, Linda has possession of the photos and Hunter can't use them again," Alan said quickly.

"Oh good," Lewis smiled. "So why are you looking so nervous?"

"I invited her over to Mako to watch us burn the photos once she gives them to Jess and I…I forgot about your history…"

"Right," Lewis said slowly. "Well, she has kept our secret for well over a year now, and did just save Jessie's pictures from going public…I would be fine with her coming over – to thank her for that. However, I am more forgiving than some – you need to get Rikki's permission specifically, and ask Emma and Cleo. Those three are the ones who have the hardest time trusting Denman, after what she did all those years ago,"

"Okay, are they at Mako now?"

"Emma is – she's on holiday because school has finished for the year. Cleo is probably currently heading back from work now. I'm not sure if Rikki is at the café or at home – she is looking after Fi. Just head over to the village and ask them, I'm sure with some persuasion they'll be fine. What time are you thinking?"

"I was going to ask you guys first – make sure when and if it is okay,"

"I'll call you when I know then," Lewis smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't find it too short. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks so much to all you guys for reading and following and favouriting. _**

**_I still appreciate every review you give me and they do inspire me to write faster. Thank you!_**

**_Thanks especially to _**_YaleAceBella12, CrazyHayniac, MermaidsForever, The Writer Es, Bethy679, zikki 3, Acgisme, secretsmarts1, Starlightdreamer12, KKbobbitt93, **and **HybridsRose **for your lovely reviews.**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

A few hours later, Lewis arrived back at Mako. He would ask on Alan's behalf, but if that didn't work, he'd get Alan to come over and ask himself.

"Hey Cleo," Lewis said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Hi," she smiled, "How was work?"

"The same as usual," Lewis began, "Alan told me that Denman has officially bought the photos and she wanted to know what we wanted to do with them,"

"Great!" Cleo said. "Why am I sensing that it's not perfect?"

"Well, she wanted to be here for the burning of the pictures – Alan asked if she could be here,"

"Oh," Cleo said, "Right. Well, I'm okay with it, but I'm not sure our friends will be. I still don't trust her but if she is willing to give us the photos without anything in return…I am ready to think she has changed,"

"I told Alan that I would ask you guys, but he wants to come over and try to convince you if I can't,"

"That probably won't be necessary, but Rikki's going to be the hardest to get to…I'll talk to her,"

OoOoO

Later that afternoon, Rikki and Emma met Cleo at the McCartney household. They had predicted Rikki's reaction correctly.

"What!" she exclaimed, getting up from the couch, "You cannot be serious – you can't seriously be suggesting bringing the woman who caused so many problems in the past to our safe haven, our island! Once she sees everything here, what's stopping her from getting obsessed again?"

"Rikki," Cleo began. Emma was not sure what her own thoughts on the matter were. True, she didn't trust Denman, but she hadn't exposed them and she had bought the pictures…what if she really did just want to be a part of it.

"No, Cleo. Don't tell me you bought whatever sob story she said to you," Rikki ignored her.

"Rikki, if you would just listen for a second," Cleo tried again. "Before you make all these assumptions, can I at least explain properly?"

"Fine," Rikki sat down on the couch once more.

"Denman was invited by Alan – she is not forcing herself on us – actually she doesn't expect to be accepted. Alan asked us on her behalf. You trust Alan right?"

Rikki shrugged. She decided not to make a remark about family bias.

"It could be a risk yes, but she just bought the pictures and agreed to give them to us," Cleo continued. "Shouldn't she be thanked for that?"

Rikki deflated. "Yeah,"

"I'm not saying her intentions are pure – we don't know that, but what we do know is that she hasn't exposed us yet, and we might as well assume for the moment that she really has changed," Cleo said.

"Fine. She can come over," Rikki submitted. Cleo's eyebrows rose; she had not expected Rikki to give in so quickly.

"Em?" Cleo turned to her, "What do you think?"

Emma sighed.

"I think that we should give her the benefit of the doubt, she can come – just make sure Alan knows that she has to be on her best behaviour,"

"Okay, we don't have to trust her, but I think that we need to thank her for saving Jessie," Cleo said. The other two mermaids nodded.

OoOoO

Lewis phoned Alan with the good news once Cleo told him. Denman, Alan and Jessie would be visiting the island at around seven, after everyone had had dinner.

OoOoO

After Alan had talked to Lewis earlier on, he called Jessie with the good news.

"Hey, babe,"

"Alan," Jessie smiled. "Is it good news?" she asked hesitantly.

"The photos are secured. You're safe," Alan grinned. He heard his girlfriend's sigh of relief.

"Oh wow…it feels like an enormous weight just lifted off my chest," she replied.

"Linda is confident that if Hunter knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from you and the secret," Alan reassured her. "She's bringing the photos over to Mako and we're going to burn them together, with everyone else,"

"When are we doing that?"

"Later tonight, at around seven- is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, fine. Wow. I cannot express to you my relief,"

"Believe me, I have some idea," Alan replied.

OoOoO

Jessie swam over to Mako and shared her relief with her fellow mermaids. Later on, Denman arrived in her boat and found Alan on the beach, waiting. After a hug, they began walking up to the village.

"Are you sure they're okay with this?" Denman asked cautiously. "The last thing I want to do is ruin this victorious moment,"

"I asked them and you have permission. Jessie is excited to thank you in person. Just assure them you have no ulterior motives and don't be surprised…"

"Surprised at what?"

"Their village is a work of art, it is made of water – if you act too interested they'll be suspicious. Just be friendly," Alan instructed.

"I feel like you're my father right now," Denman smirked. Alan winced.

"Sorry,"

"No, it's fine. I need it," Denman said, squeezing his arm comfortingly. "Here, take the envelope," she passed him the package of photos and the USB.

"Thanks again for this; it means a lot to me that you would protect Jessie,"

"I know. It was the right thing to do. I hear you plan on proposing to her," Denman grins teasingly, bumping an elbow gently into his ribs.

"Yeah," he said bashfully. "She's amazing,"

"I'm glad you're so happy," Denman said. There was a comfortable pause despite Denman's growing nervousness. "So buildings made of water?"

Alan nodded. "They used their powers to make them. They didn't have to bring many materials over by boat as a result. Promise me that you won't go all sciency on it and make them doubt you,"

"I'll try to control myself," Denman smiled nervously.

Alan led them to the secret entrance to the hidden mermaid village. You had to know where it was to find it. He hoped that the occupants wouldn't be upset that Denman wasn't just waiting on the beach.

They walked up the hill.

"We're here," he stated. Denman's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Wow,"

The sunset was causing the glass-like buildings to reflect light in a kaleidoscope of colours.

"It takes some getting used to, right?" Alan smiled.

The villagers were leaving the dining hall as they approached. Jessie came out in front over everyone else and quickly approached Alan. She kissed him soundly. Linda smiled at the smiles on the young couple's faces.

Denman took in the faces of the adults arriving. She recognised many of them. Cleo and Lewis smiled hesitantly in greeting. The others all had weary faces. Rikki and Zane had expressions of stone as the approached, hand in hand. Well, she hadn't expected a warm welcome. Just the fact that she was allowed there at all was a miracle. Alan and Jessie pulled away from each other reluctantly. Alan turned to the group.

"Hey guys," Alan greeted cheerily. He held up the brown envelope. "We got it,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! Again, sorry for the wait, I really should write more. I'm on university holiday for the Christmas/New Years period! YAY! But I just got a job :P Such is life. Hopefully I'll update more - I really really hope. Maybe with reviews I can be persuaded to do it faster :P Inspire me! (Truthfully, I've been having trouble writing recently, so the support really helps :D )_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought. I hope enough happened to keep it interesting._**

**_Thanks so so much to _**_The Writer Es, YaleAceBella12, Beaker77, HybridsRose, Sammiloveschocolate, CrazyHayniac, Bethy679, Starlightdreamer12, Acgisme, KKbobbitt93, Mermaids Forever, zikki 3, Greendayluuver **for your beautiful reviews :)**_

**_I appreciate you all. Thanks so much!_**

**_See you all next time!_**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Alan passed the precious envelope to Jessie. Jessie opened it and looked at the troublesome photographs and empty USB stick. She smiled and turned to Denman.

"Thanks, Linda. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't do this," she said gratefully. "Thank you."

"It was the right thing to do," Denman replied. She turned to the rest of the group. "I know you don't trust me, but I'd like to reassure you, for what it's worth, that I have no intention of harming or betraying you. I would like to thank you for allowing me here to witness this, in your safe haven. I know I'm not here lightly,"

Denman's speech was met with nods and a murmur of acknowledgement. The tense atmosphere seemed to relax slightly. The group moved towards a large patch of dirt at the end of the village buildings. The kids with lightning powers were allowed to practice at this place only – as not to catch the island on fire accidently. Jessie placed the envelope on the ground and stepped back.

"Would you do the honours, Rikki?" Jessie asked. Rikki nodded and stepped forward. Stretching her hand out, she called a lightning bolt from the sky, setting the dangerous photos on fire. Flames soon enveloped the folder and soon it was no more than ashes mixing with the dirt. The USB was a molten pile. Satisfied smiles stretched across everyone's faces, including Dr Denman's. Cleo used her control over the wind, gently blowing the ashes away, scattering them across the island. Denman felt excitement throughout the informal ceremony; their powers fascinated her – it was not only this driving her emotions, however. She felt an amazing sense of privilege at having permission to be there, especially in spite of her past sins against them. She felt peace, knowing that this was the right thing to do. The evidence now burnt from existence.

The group had been unsure of Denman's intentions but in seeing her genuine reactions they felt reassured- at least, more assured than before. Hesitantly, Denman approached Rikki.

"Thank you for letting me be here, Rikki. I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did in the past, for what I did to warrant such distrust. I'm not going to betray you again. There is too much at stake," Denman looked over at Alan for the latter part of the sentence. He was in an animated discussion with Jessie, Anna and Lewis. Rikki was not sure how to react to the scientist's open statement.

"I…" Rikki began, "Thanks, I guess," she paused trying to formulate a response. "Look Denman, I appreciate that and I really hope its honesty, but I don't know if I will ever trust you,"

"For that I am sorry," Denman smiled sadly.

"But…I think I forgive you, after what you've done for Jessie. I know that would be hard as a scientist – having an accessible subject and evidence. I think you really have changed. I forgive you, but I'll never forget," Rikki admitted reluctantly. Denman smiled gratefully.

"That means a lot, especially coming from you," Denman replied.

"Having said that, if you have some ulterior motives and end up doing something stupid, let me remind you that I can burn you to a crisp in the blink of an eye – and no human policemen would ever find out what happened," she threatened.

"Of that I have no doubt," Denman smirked. "But Rikki, I don't think that will be necessary,"

With a nod of agreement, Rikki moved off to talk to Zane. Denman walked over to Cleo and thanked her again. She felt a little like a stuck record. She started a basic conversation, mainly talking about work – Denman was interested in Cleo's stories from the marine park and working with the dolphins there. After a few minutes, Denman's boiling curiosity took over.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so fascinated – how did you make your village?"

Cleo froze momentarily. As soon as the question was out of Denman's mouth, she regretted it instantly. Alan had warned her not to, and she just got on the mermaids' good sides again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Denman backtracked quickly. Cleo was not used to this Denman, one who backed off from questions she knew that she desperately wanted the answers to.

"No, no. It's fine – as long as you don't tell anyone about it," Cleo said.

"My lips are sealed,"

"It's just mermaid magic," Cleo admitted. "Those of us with water moving abilities moulded it, and Bella used her gelatine powers to set it. It's cost-free and quick to put up – rather handy really," Cleo smiled.

"Well its looks great – you really have made this place incredible. Definitely feels magical, like stepping into another world,"

"Thanks," Cleo responded.

"I'll try to curb my curiosity," Denman grinned. "It's just hard to do with all these things I don't have answers to," The idea of magic fascinated her, it made her want to figure out how it worked scientifically; no doubt it was not a simple answer. She would find a willing participant someday but at this point, she was satisfied in enjoying these nice people's happiness – not everything needed researching right away. Wow, a possible future family member was going to be a mythical creature.

OoOoO

A little while later, Alan, Denman and Jessie departed from Mako back to the mainland. Everyone was happy that Hunter had not been able to hurt them this time. Alan went with Jessie back to her apartment.

Alan was sitting on the couch when Jessie returned from the kitchen, two hot chocolates in hand. She passed one to Alan before sitting down next to him. When they had arrived back, she had changed into track pants and an oversized t-shirt for comfort. Alan thought that she looked positively adorable. He mused that when she dressed like this it made him fall for her more.

"Have you decided on a movie?"

"Not yet, you have too big a collection," Alan replied.

"A genre then?" Jessie replied.

"Hmm, I'm thinking nothing sad,"

"Well, that narrows it down," she raised her eyebrows amused.

"How are you feeling, Jess?" Alan asked seriously.

"Relieved," Jessie replied with a sigh. She placed her mug on the coffee table and snuggled into his side. "But it's not over yet. Hunter knows and he is my work colleague,"

"What are you going to do about it?" Alan asked.

"Anna recommended Hunter for a transfer. He will probably be moved, but I am not sure how long it is until he is officially gone. I can't avoid him forever,"

Alan sighed.

"Hopefully he acknowledges his agreement with Linda enough to not try anything. As long as you don't let him get more evidence, no one will believe him,"

"We hope,"

"We hope," Alan agreed. They fell into a solemn silence. Alan comfortingly rubbed his hand up and down Jessie's upper arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Jessie lifted her head and looked up into Alan's eyes. He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Once again, Alan was overcome with just how much he loved the woman in his arms.

"I love you," Alan blurted out. Jessie giggled and reaching up stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too," she echoed gently before she kissed him again.

"Now, you goof, are you going to pick a movie or am I deciding?" Jessie demanded affectionately.

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing the last part :-) There is more of that next chapter. Tell me what you think of the plot and everything. All feedback is welcome! I hope that you think that I have done the characters justice. Hopefully I'll update again soon._**

**_Thanks so much to all of you who follow this story, particularly those who review. You all inspire me to do better :D Thanks so much to _**_The Writer Es, zikki 3, CrazyHayniac, Mermaids Forever, YaleAceBella12, bethy679, HybridsRose, secretsmarts1, Acgisme, **and **Greenday luuver **for reviewing the previous chapter.**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Ten minutes later after much bickering over which movie would be best, Pitch Perfect was in the DVD player. Alan found himself watching his girlfriend more than the film; she was much more captivating in his honest opinion. When the credits scrolled down the screen, Jessie stopped the DVD and got up to take the disc out and return it to its case. The iPod sitting on the dock was turned on causing soft music began to play. Jessie then returned to the warmth of Alan's chest, snuggling into him and sighing contentedly. Alan felt overwhelming gratefulness and wonder that the remarkable woman in his arms chose him. He could not imagine his life now without her and did not want to.

Alan had been thinking a lot recently about when and how he should propose, trying to come up with some kind of plan. He had been carrying around the ring in his pocket, just in case. He and Jessie had not talked about marriage directly but he knew that she loved him, and he most definitely loved her. He hoped she would say yes. He mulled over it again; what would Jessie like most – planned or impromptu? Small and intimate? He figured, based on what he knew about her that she would not mind, just as long as the question was asked. He rubbed his free hand's palm on his jeans. Thinking about this was making him nervous. He looked down at Jessie snuggling into him. He realised that he didn't want to wait – not knowing. Alan wanted to be her fiancé.

Alan leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, can we talk about something?" He asked, gently tapping her arm.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, sitting up to face him.

"Okay," Alan began. His heart was pounding. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, our relationship and what the future holds and… I've concluded that I want to live the rest of my life with you," he took her hands. "I love you, Jessie Louise Mills," he took a deep breath and slid from the couch onto one knee. He let go of one of her hands to grasp the ring box. Jessie's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she realised what was happening. A smile graced the face hidden behind her hand.

"I love you with all of my heart, Jessie. Will you marry me?" Alan asked. He opened the ring box. Jessie grinned and nodded.

"Yes," she replied simply.

An enormous grin spread across Alan's face as he brought his, now, fiancée's mouth down to his for a loving kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Alan slid the ring across Jessie's finger.

"Oh my God," Jessie said in disbelief, realisation dawning on her face. Reality setting in. "You just proposed. We're getting married!"

"We are, Jess," Alan grinned, kissing her again. Jessie beamed at him. Alan lifted off his knee to sit back on the couch.

"I was so not expecting that when you came over this evening," Jessie laughed.

"Neither was I," Alan responded. "It just felt right,"

Jessie took a moment to admire her ring. It was simple but elegant – a larger diamond in the centre, with two smaller ones either side.

"I know it's cheesy, but I got it inscribed," Alan said gently. Jessie raised her eyebrows. Still smiling, she eased the ring off to look at the inside.

_'__May the Magic never end' _

"I love it," Jessie said. "and I love you,"

OoOoO

The following morning when Jessie went into work, Anna instantly noticed the change in her disposition from the day before. Jessie was radiant from happiness. Hunter, thank goodness, was again off site.

Jessie hummed as she shuffled papers around her workspace.

"Alright, what has you in such a good mood?" Anna asked lightly.

Jessie sighed happily and spun around to look at Anna. With a grin, she lifted her left hand up, the ring sparkling in the light. A smile spread across Anna's face.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, embracing her colleague tightly. She pulled away. "It's beautiful. So, when did Alan propose?"

"Last night, right out of the blue! Afterwards, he told me that he had been thinking about it for a while…I can't believe we're going to get married! You know for a while, I didn't think I would meet someone who accepted me – all of me, you know. My last serious boyfriend, as soon as he knew my secret, high tailed it out of there – he never told anyone, but…"

"I understand. Fortunately for me, my boyfriend changed at the same time as I did," Anna gave a half-smile. "But Alan accepts and loves you for you,"

"I know," the beam returned to Jessie's face. "I love him so much – I can't wait to spend eternity together,"

"Okay, you have to tell me everything. Details!"

OoOoO

After a long discussion, including the comparison of proposals, Anna and Jessie actually started working.

A few hours later, the receptionist, Tracy, knocked on the office door.

"Hey, Anna, Mr Preston would like to see you in his office,"

"Okay, I'll be right there," Anna replied, "Thanks, Tracy,"

Anna hoped that this meeting with her boss would be about the Hunter problem. She hoped Hunter wouldn't try anything stupid.

OoOoO

Anna knocked on the door of Warren Preston's office before going inside. Preston gestured for her to sit down and she did so.

"As you are aware, Mr Tasman's application for transferral is currently being processed. I need to go over everything for the reports," Preston said. Anna nodded in response. "You suggested the transferral because, and I quote, you 'believe that his talents would be better put to use elsewhere," Preston continued. "Anna - that is a rather vague answer. The fact that you've asked for the process to be sped up tells me that you're keeping something from me. I've known you long enough to know that there is something else bothering you. You are usually one to shy from politics and movement of staff – why is this time different?"

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but she did not know what to say. Her mouth shut again. Preston sighed.

"Okay, I understand that you don't want to draw attention to whatever this is, and I think it is noble that you want to send Hunter on his way without character assassination, but I need to know the truth,"

Anna nodded. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Sir, I'd rather not explain the exact nature of what happened, but the reason I filed for his transfer was because he has made Jessie and myself uncomfortable in our workspace. He has made is particularly uncomfortable for Jessie. She asked me to put a word in; she did not want attention drawn to herself,"

"What is the nature of the discomfort? Has he assaulted her in any way," Preston asked.

Anna paused. She needed to word this carefully.

"No sir," Anna replied. Preston looked visibly relieved. "He has been making crazy and unsubstantiated accusations, and he has been making threats and become increasingly obsessed,"

"What kind of accusations," Preston asked. Anna took a deep breath. She needed to play the 'crazy' card.

"He has been accusing Jessie of being a mermaid, sir," Anna cleared her throat, uncomfortably, "and has threatened to expose her and do whatever it takes. Recently, he poured a glass of water on her in the printer room to prove his point, only she just ended up wet. I am finding his obsession is hindering my team and upsetting us,"

Preston's eyebrows were raised.

"Mermaids?"

"Yes, sir," Anna replied.

Preston started chuckling.

"No wonder you don't want him around, wow, mythical creatures? Please," he chuckled again, shaking his head. Anna was relieved at his response. "Has this obsession hindered his ability to cope with his workload?"

"No, sir, he is still capable. It is however, affecting our workloads,"

"Right, a transfer still seems like the best option. Hunter will be joining us in a few minutes – to discuss his impending transfer and his behaviour recently. I'm sorry,"

"Okay," Anna replied. Her nerves began to build again.

OoOoO

The door opened and Hunter walked in. A scowl crossed his face when he saw Anna. His expression quickly changed into a façade of professionalism. Preston welcomed him in.

"Mr Tasman, would you please take a seat,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! Look it's another update! It's a miracle! :P Consider this my Christmas present to you all :D I hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_I hope the proposal lived up to your expectations. I was going to write it last chapter, but I ran out of time and I wanted to upload that day._**

**_Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying the plot line. My next update won't be until sometime in January. I'll see you then._****_Please review - they inspire me to write faster and better._**

**_Thanks so much to _**_YaleAceBella12, HybridsRose, Mermaids Forever, Mrinetooth101, Sammiloveschocolate, CrazyHayniac, **and **Acgisme **for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it!**_


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Hunter sat down in the empty seat next to Anna.

"Thank you for coming in today," Preston began. "As you are aware, you are being transferred to the Melbourne branch of our organisation due to an opening for a new architect,"

Hunter nodded.

"Your shifts and pay will be the same. Assuming you maintain your acceptance, you will have an interview in Melbourne next week, and supposing you are approved of, you shall begin work the following day. Since you did not apply for this job transfer yourself, I have to investigate reasoning for the reports,"

Hunter nodded again. Preston continued.

"It has come to my attention that you have made a few of your colleagues uncomfortable in the workplace. What do you have to say regarding this?"

Hunter shot Anna a half-disguised glare.

"Sir, I would say that the allegations are grossly exaggerated,"

"Mr Tasman, I have heard that you have made wild accusations against your colleagues resulting in them feeling discomfort," Preston said. Hunter remained silent. "Anna here has explained it all to me. I could consider terminating your contract for colleague harassment, but Ms Charles has vouched for your character, saying that your beliefs do not affect your productivity. In this end, I have decided that transferral would be ideal – you would no longer have the tension of associating with Ms Charles, and Miss Mills, but would do this company a favour by filling a spot down in Melbourne. I will warn you, Mr Tasman, if you do not accept this transferral, I cannot guarantee the safety of your position here in this branch."

Hunter frowned. He seemed to realise something. He turned to Anna.

"This is your fault, isn't it? You made the transferral application for me. What did she tell you, sir? I am not crazy!"

"Your beliefs would not normally concern me, but when you impact other employees…"

Hunter seemed to forget where he was and whom he was talking to momentarily.

"Sir, mermaids exist! I had proof!"

Preston raised an eyebrow, "Proof?"

Hunter's eyes widened, "Never mind," he muttered. "I don't have it now. Jessie Mills is a mermaid though, mark my words."

"See what I mean sir, he is obsessed with this crazy idea," Anna said. Hunter glared at Anna. Anna realised she should have kept her mouth shut.

"I bet you're one of them too," Hunter accused desperately. "I bet that if I got water on you, you would run out of here and transform into the fishy creature you are,"

Anna knew she was treading dangerous waters now. She was about to take a huge gamble, a large risk.

"Mr Tasman," Preston warned.

"Okay Hunter, if you're so desperate to prove it, tip water on my arm, right now," Anna said bravely. She was proud not to hear a waver in her voice. 'I'm going to be fine,' she told herself.

Grabbing Preston's half-glass of water from the coaster on the desk, Hunter emptied the contents onto Anna's lifted arm before rational thought entered his mind.

"Hunter!" Preston exclaimed, appalled. Obsessed was correct – but Preston had to think that maybe 'crazy' would be more accurate.

Anna was completely focussed; she had kept majority of the water from touching her skin, holding it a millimetre off. She quickly evaporated the droplets that had escaped her control. At the same time, she used her other hand to lower the droplets to the floor – making it look as natural as possible. She released her deep breath, acting as calm as possible.

Ten seconds passed and Anna still sat in the office chair, human.

Hunter's mouth was open in disbelief. He slumped into his chair.

"I don't understand…I was so sure…" he trailed off.

"Mr Tasman, if Anna's observations were ever in doubt before, you have without a doubt proved them right. I hope that it will not affect your work abilities. Next week you will be going to Melbourne and if they hear talk of mermaids or any other mythical creature, then I will advise them to terminate your contract immediately. Am I understood, Hunter?"

"Yes sir," Hunter replied begrudgingly. He sent another dirty look to Anna.

"Thank you both for coming in," Preston said. "Tasman, you will take immediate leave before your transferral."

Hunter opened his mouth to protest but a serious disapproving stare from his boss shut him up.

"Anna, I'll see you at the team leader meeting tomorrow," Preston continued.

Anna nodded.

Hunter and Anna departed from the office walking to their own.

OoOoO

Jessie looked worried when Anna returned to the office with Hunter by her side.

'_I'll tell you all about it later,' _Anna reassured her friend via mindspeak. '_He is getting transferred next week, and won't be here anymore from this afternoon. He is just here to pack up his stuff.'' _Jessie seemed to visibly relax at Anna's communication.

Hunter packed his stuff and took it to his car. There were no words of goodbye between the colleagues. Anna mused sadly on how fear and greed had tainted a good partnership so much. Anna and Jessie fare-welled the troublesome man with stares of relief. His, in turn, was more resentful and angry than anything else. The women hoped to never see the man again.

OoOoO

Jessie and Alan once again returned to Mako Island. This time it was for a celebratory dinner. Alan had called to organise a dinner celebrating the end of the Hunter episode. Everyone was thrilled to hear that Hunter would be moving to Melbourne, or at least he was fired from the job.

Jessie travelled over with Alan on his boat for a change. They would be announcing their engagement to their friends. They decided to see how long it took everyone to notice the rock on their friend's finger. Jessie had asked Anna to keep it a secret so that they could have their fun.

Jessie and Alan walked hand in hand up to the village, swinging their arms together, gently. They were still giddy with excitement over their new relationship status.

When they arrived, everyone was already seated. The adults were at one table and the older kids at another. The children incapable of eating by themselves of course sat with their parents. Having tables created by magic meant that they could just be extended if they had more guests. Despite the number of times the couple had had meals with their friends, they never got used to the vegetables being passed down the table by magic. Alan had been thinking about where he and Jessie would live once they were married. They spent so much time on Mako – once everyone knew that Jessie was a mermaid, and she knew about them, they visited often. Alan knew that Jessie loved being surrounded by people who understood her, who were like she was. Maybe they would join the colony of mermaids, and become a part of the village. They sat down on the two vacant seats nearer the doorway. Anna winked at them conspiratorially.

Most of the conversation over the dinner meal was regarding everyone's perspectives on Hunter and his transfer. Relief and joy were the most prominent emotions. 'Good riddance,' was a phrase favoured. Using a knife and fork, Jessie's left hand was clearly in the open. It was twenty minutes into the meal when Cleo noticed it sparkling in the light.

Cleo's eyes widened.

"No way!" she exclaimed loudly, interrupting Emma's train of thought.

"What! It's not that big of a deal," Emma responded. "And then she…"

"No!" Cleo pointed. "Jessie Mills. Alan Xavier. You have been holding out on us! When did that happen?"

The couple grinned. They now held everyone's attention. Rikki was next to notice. She just smirked happily.

"Took you guys long enough to notice," Anna said with a laugh.

"You knew?" Cleo accused.

"Knew what?" Zane asked.

Jessie held up her left hand.

"Alan proposed to me last night, and of course, I said yes," she beamed. The table erupted into a clamour of congratulations.

OoOoO

After dessert, Alan and Jessie left the village. On their way walking back to Alan's boat, he brought it up.

"Jessie?" Alan said.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"When we're married, have you considered living on Mako?"

Jessie smiled. "I have actually. That sounds great. To make it easier to see human friends and family, we should live in your house too though – it's much nicer than my apartment," she grinned. Alan slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Anywhere with you sounds perfect,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! I wish you all the best for 2015! I can't believe I'll be 20 this year! I won't be allowed to call myself a teen anymore :P And I'm a second year student at Uni! How did I get here so fast? :P_**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it lived up to expectations. Plot ideas are always welcome :P As are reviews! Reviews still inspire me and motivate me to write. Thanks for the time you all take to read and comment._**

**_Thanks so so much to the following for reviewing the previous chapter._**

_HybridsRose -_ **_Thanks so much. You have been a steady supporter of mine for years now. I hope you know how much your reviews and support is appreciated. Thanks for being a great friend :)_**

_YaleAceBella12 - **Thanks so much for all your reviews :)**_

_PeacePinkSeddie - **Thanks! I appreciate your feedback. I hope he doesn't bother them again either :P**_

_Mermaids Forever -**Thanks for your thoughts, constant support and reminders - its appreciated :P**_

_zikki 3 - **You have been another one of my long time supporters. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much for the time you take to read and review!**_

_CrazyHayniac - **Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you had a great Christmas, I did :) Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me, your reviews always make me smile :D**_

_Acgisme - **Thanks so much. It's the aim :P Not really, but it felt like a good place to stop. I hope this chapter satisfied :P Thanks for all your support over all this time :)**_

_marinetooth101 - **Thank you. I'm glad you like my writing style. Thanks again!**_

_Starlightdreamer12 - **Thanks! Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me. It really helps me to know what you guys want to read! Thanks for the support.**_

_Sammiloveschocolate - **Thanks for your support, Sam. You're a great sister. I really do appreciate you reading my stories :) And helping me with plot points (as I do for your stories :P Just not as much lol)**_

_Little Debbie 56 - **Thanks so much for letting me know. I always love getting to know my new readers. I'm glad you're liking it!**_

_H2o Fan Stories - **Thank you so much! I'll try :) I hope you liked the update.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow I was long winded :P I know I sound like a stuck record, but I really do love and appreciate each one of you, especially those who review, favourite and follow.<strong>_

_**Hopefully the next update won't be too far away. No promises though- I have a job. But I'll try - I pretty much write for you guys!**_

_**P.S: If you are still reading this, well done! LOL**_

_**Anyway, I am actually starting to write my own original story - its a kind of murder mystery/love story - trying my hand at it. This means that I am dividing my time between five stories. This makes it incredibly hard to update. BUT I DO IT ANYWAY - FOR YOU GUYS. **_

_**But someday, when this original story is underway, I'll post it on fictionpress for you guys to read :) It won't be for months though :P Just telling you why its harder to update more frequently.**_

_**Thanks so much for the support. This story will continue as long as there is interest and plots - I may start a story about the kids in the future. Tell me what you think!**_

_**See you all later! (must be the longest authors note in the history of me...haha)**_


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

The kids had gone to bed by the time the full moon rose a few nights later. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. At first, it was gentle but quickly it escalated into a tumultuous earthquake. Items began falling and the very walls of the gel water building looked like they were about to shatter. There had never been an earthquake like this before on the island. There were not many solid structures to shelter beneath. They needed to get outside. Emma and Cleo who had been over at the Benjamin's raced back to their own houses.

Bella went to wake her kids and get them outside. Will picked up the already rousing Stefani. When Bella approached Jacob's bed, she noticed that he, still asleep, had his arms stretched above him and it looked like he was using his powers. She shook his shoulder, trying to regain her balance.

"Jake, we need to go," She shook his shoulder again. His eyes opened and the earthquake stopped instantly.

Bella's jaw fell open. What? Was her son subconsciously causing the tremors in his sleep?

"What's wrong, Mum?" he asked sleepily.

"Ah…" Bella hesitated.

"There was an earthquake," Will said from the doorway.

Stefani yawned. "Yeah, it shaky," she commented drowsily from her father's arms.

Bella supposed that now the quake had stopped, she could take her time to leave the house. She grabbed a couple of caps and stuck them on the kids' heads before leading them outside.

"Don't look at the moon," she reminded them gently.

The villagers all stood in the clearing between the buildings, the majority in their pyjamas. Many of the kids were terrified. Rikki was rocking a hysterical Fi with an annoyed yet anxious expression on her face. Lewis was comforting Hayden. Emma was kneeling, hugging her daughters, Ariana and Amelia. Anna was comforting Natalie, and Ben, Maddie. Their son, Daniel, Cleo's Andy and the other older kids were actually looking more excited than anything else – maybe a little disoriented.

"What was that?" Eric asked.

"It was an earthquake," Jennifer replied matter-of-factly.

"It was," Lewis confirmed.

"Do you think it's safe to get them back to bed?" Anna asked.

"Well, we haven't felt any aftershocks yet…" Lewis said.

"I don't know if we will," Bella said. She looked at her son. "Jake can create earthquakes – but I think he was causing it in his sleep,"

Jake looked at her as surprised as everyone else. He looked down at his hands.

"Do you think the moon triggered it?" Emma asked.

"Remember how they've all exhibited new powers; maybe the moon sparked it without his knowing?" Bella suggested.

"Did I really put everyone in danger?" Jake asked quietly.

How did they deal with this?

There was another tremor – much smaller this time.

"I'm not doing it, I swear," Jake said, eyes wide.

"Jake," Bella began.

"No! It feels like energy is flowing from my hands but I can't stop it," Jake seemed frantic now. As his emotions escalated, so did the shaking.

"Calm down, Jake," Bella said. "We know you're not doing it intentionally. We should have spent more time developing your control over this new power,"

"But Mum, before tonight I could control it just as well as my other powers – I just didn't use it as much – you know that,"

"It must be the moon," Cleo said.

It was a mystery. This was the first time that Jake had lost control of his powers. Maybe the moon triggered it? Or maybe it was something else entirely. They knew so little about magic.

"Jake, were you having a nightmare or a dream?" Lewis asked.

"Um…" he thought. "I think I was dreaming about using my powers,"

"It could have been just subconscious use? Maybe heightened by it being a full moon," Lewis suggested. "But, we will never know exactly. Unless it happens again, I don't think we will have to worry,"

OoOoO

The following week, Cleo and Emma, and their families, were invited over to Kim and Elliot's house for dinner. Both women's parents were invited also.

Over time, Cleo and Kim had gotten closer, and Elliot and Emma were as close as ever.

After the meal, they all sat around in the lounge. Jennifer, Andrea, Eric, Ariana and Amelia were playing cards together at the dining room table. Hayden was sitting on a mat on the floor, playing with his blocks. After taking a sip, Cleo set her drink down on the carpet beneath her feet. A few minutes later, Lewis noticed a bubble rising from said drink.

"Cleo," he said pointing. Cleo looked up and then down at her glass.

'_Stop that, Hayden,' _She spoke into the one year old's mind. Although all the humans present knew the secret, many of the family members were not overly comfortable with magic – especially with a baby using it. Keeping it discreet was always good.

A while later, Elliot tapped on his glass.

"Hey everyone, Kim and I have an announcement to make," Kim smiled her agreement.

"I know you have been going on at us about when we were going to give you a grandchild," Kim began with a roll of her eyes, "But, you only have to wait a little while longer."

"We're pregnant," Kim and Elliot beamed, speaking in unison.

Cleo's eyes widened – she had not expected that. Sure, Kim had asked her about being a mother a few weeks earlier, but she had not thought more about it. She should have seen it coming.

"Wow! Congratulations, guys," she exclaimed, breaking the surprised silence.

Don seemed a little misty eyed.

"Kim, you're not my little girl anymore," he said quietly.

"Dad. I've been married for years," Kim groaned. "You made this speech back when I graduated high school,"

"But now you're going to have your own little one! I can't deny it anymore,"

Cleo rolled her eyes, smiling. Don had done the same thing with her. Sam just rubbed her husband's arm.

"You're going to be a dad, El," Emma addressed Elliot, shaking her head in disbelief. "Congrats. I know you're going to be a great father,"

"You really think so?" Elliot asked. Emma nodded encouragingly.

OoOoO

"I'm going to be an actual Aunt," Cleo said to Lewis a little while later. "You know, I've never seen Kim as a mother," she smiled. "She'll be great though – with Elliot's help."

**A/N: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not too much happened, but sometimes you need chapters like this :P Hopefully the next won't be too far away. _**

**_PLOT IDEAS WELCOME - I take all into account._**

**_Thanks so much for all the support- this is coming into my fourth year of writing this story - boy, has it gone fast. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Your support keeps this story going. Tell me what you think about everything!_**

**_Thanks especially to _**_The Writer Es, YaleAceBella12, HybridsRose, CrazyHayniac, Starlightdreamer12, zikki 3, Acgisme, PeacePinkSeddie, Mermaids Forever, Beaker 77, **and **Sammiloveschocolate **to reviewing the previous chapter. You guys are amazing!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Krystalslazz**_


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

It was two weeks before the school term started up again on the 27th of January 2026. Cleo suggested going away, seeing new scenery, before the kids were no longer available.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere really, but I was thinking Fiji – we could swim there,"

"Don't you think that's a big ask for the kids? Sure, we've done it before but…" Bella replied.

"We could stop in New Caledonia," Cleo said.

"Who would be going?" Emma asked.

"Well, the mers…and the guys could meet us there if they wanted. It would save us a lot of money to swim. It's only a three hour flight – surely with turbo speed it would only take us a little longer than that?"

"It's sounding all a little idealistic," Lewis said, rubbing his wife's arm. "Why not do a trip within Australia?"

"I thought it sounded exciting," Cleo responded, a disappointed look on her face.

"I think we should go," Rikki said. "It will take longer with kids, but even Fi can breathe underwater – if I carry her through turbo speed then it could work. It would only take a day's travelling."

"I for one, don't have to go," Zane said. "I think I need to stick around to keep the café running – the summer holidays are when we have the most business."

After much discussion, it was decided. Cleo, Anna, Emma, Bella and Rikki would be swimming to Fiji along with the kids. They also asked Jessie to come along - she readily accepted. Anna and Jessie had asked their boss, Preston, if they could take the week off. Jessie had been afraid that he would say no – considering the sick days she took off to avoid Hunter. However, Preston had been understanding and encouraging. Anna rarely took time off, so that was easy.

Ben could not get work off to go with them. All the guys decided that they didn't need to travel to Fiji for the week; they had been before and decided that they could have time to themselves as men – with a few kids.

The youngest children would be left behind – it would be a difficult trip, and they most likely wouldn't remember it anyway. Fi was the exception – she was still being breastfed, and would cope fine with the journey if she was strapped to Rikki's chest. She didn't need to hold her breath either – with her gills and all.

Jessie, Rikki, Fi, Alex and Jay, Charlie and Leila, Cleo, Jennifer and Andy, Bella, Jacob, Emma, Ariana, Anna and Daniel would be going. All the children below the age of five would remain.

On the 13th of January, they walked down to the moon pool to set off. Fi was in a harness on Rikki's chest. The kids had small waterproof backpacks with supplies and the adult women had larger ones. Their supplies included food, fresh water, and changes of clothes.

They had booked a stay at a resort for a few nights on Yasawa Island – it was reportedly secluded and quiet – perfect for not drawing attention to themselves. They had found an affordable resort there that had enough space for all sixteen of them.

The kids thoroughly enjoyed the first few hours of their lengthy swim to the island paradise, jumping out of the water like dolphins and spinning around playfully. Soon, they had to be encouraged to keep swimming – the adult mermaids playing games and promising rewards with them to keep going. The mers did not swim in turbo speed the entire time, knowing it would be too draining for the children. Jessie was enjoying this swimming 'road trip,' it was the first of its kind she had been on. Yes, her mother was a mermaid, but they never did anything more than swim together in the harbour, or the ocean. Once again, she marvelled at how fortunate to find this community of people like herself.

It was another few hours before the complaining and asking of 'Are we there yet?' began. Emma noted that the children were getting hungry more than tired. They needed to find a place to stop and rest. In the middle of the spacious Pacific Ocean, there were not too many options for that. Fortunately, they spotted a shallow sandbar in the distance. About half an hour later, the mothers had broken out the water bottles, sandwiches and fruit and soon everyone was happily munching.

"How much longer do you think we have to go?" Jessie asked.

"Well, it's probably another hour to New Caledonia…and then from there another four hours or so to Fiji. If we were travelling without the kids, we would have arrived after three or four hours," Rikki explained to her friend.

They rested in the warm shallows for a while and then set off again. In New Caledonia, Emma, who spoke decent French, left the beach to go to the supermarket after being dried off by Rikki. This was to get more food and water for the rest of the trip. They had converted some money into the local currencies for both New Caledonia and Fiji before they departed, to save hassle for later on.

The kids were excited when they arrived in the waters of Fiji. The different corals and reef fish and sea turtles captured their attention. Rikki swam closer to the shore to check for people. The beach was clear – therefore, the mers lay out like beached whales as those with heating powers dried them. The women reminded the children that if asked how they arrived, they would say by plane. They all knew the importance of keeping their secret. The large group walked further into the small island and found their resort, heading towards reception.

"Hi, we have a group booking under McCartney," Cleo said to the receptionist. He looked down to check.

"Bula! Yes, we were expecting you," he greeted warmly. "Welcome to our bit of Paradise. We will try to make you have a pleasurable experience. My name is Temo. Find me at Reception if you need anything."

Cleo smiled in return.

"So you have booked three beachfront bure, correct?"

The adults nodded in response.

"Is that all your luggage?" he asked gesturing to the waterproof packs they all carried. Once again they nodded.

"Great! Follow me, I will take you to your accommodation," Temo said.

As they walked, Temo became quite the tour guide, explaining everything they walked past. After passing buildings, a pool, and multiple beautiful gardens, they arrived at the beach. They approached a quiet house with a thatched roof and wooden deck.

"This is Bure Rua – number two," Temo began, "As you can see, Bure Tolu, three, and Va, four are further along the beach. Those are also yours."

The Bure were about fifteen metres from each other, lush trees separated them. Temo used a key to unlock Rua. The large party bustled inside. There was a small lounge, the kitchen in the same room, a bathroom and two small bedrooms. There was a double bed, a bunk bed and a single bed. Temo explained everything, including that in Va there was a crib set up for baby Fi.

"These are your keys to Rua, Tolu and Va," he said, handing them to Cleo. "Remember our staff are all happy to help, so feel free to ask. I hope you all enjoy your stay," Temo smiled.

Once he had departed, they decided who was sleeping where.

Rikki would be in Va with her five children. She did not have to worry about sharing the double bed – Charlie and Leila loudly advocated they wanted to sleep there together. She took the single and Alex and Jay had the bunks.

In Rua, Jessie had the single, Emma, and her daughter Ariana shared the double bed. Anna was on the bottom bunk, with her son, Daniel on the top.

In Tolu, Cleo and Andrea shared the double, Bella had the single and Jacob and Jennifer were on the bunks. Sharing beds meant they could save money – it was expensive enough as it was.

Once they were all settled in, the children played in the sand and the adults sunbathed and read the books they had packed. They had had enough swimming for one day – no doubt there would be plenty more tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I actually wanted to upload this yesterday, but the site was having issues and I couldn't log in._**

**_I'm heading back to Uni soon, but I hope that updates won't be too far apart. Remember that I have four stories I'm balancing my writing time between - so sorry about that. Maybe check them out :P_**

**_Anyway, I'm at over 800 reviews. That is unbelievable. And all thanks to you guys. I may not upload as frequently as you and I would like, but you're the reason my stories go on. When I first started writing fanfiction back in 2011, I had no idea that I would get so much support. I love you. Thanks so much, you legends. Please review and tell me what you think - reviews inspire me, seriously. _**

**_Thanks so so much to the following amazing people for reviewing the previous chapter._**

_The Writer Es, YaleAceBella12, H2o Fan Stories, zikki 3, HybridsRose, Sammiloveschocolate, CrazyHayniac, Mermaids Forever, **and **Acgisme. **You have my heartfelt thanks.**_


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

While the girls and some of the kids enjoyed Fijian paradise, they were oblivious to trouble about to literally rain down on Mako. Meteorologists had predicted a monsoon coming to the Gold Coast. They expected it to be the heaviest rainfall in decades, especially for the summer. Lewis was worried by the prediction. Only Ben and the under-fives had powers that could control the rain. Due to the island's volcanic cone and location, they often drew in the worst of the weather. Cleo sometimes moved the clouds away from their location, and when that wasn't possible, Rikki could attempt to evaporate a cloud – it would sometimes delay the rainfall until it resettled in another cloud. If the rain couldn't be prevented, then Bella would create crystallised water barriers for their windows and doors – stopping the water flow. That meant the houses would never flood. Of course, due to their location on the Gold Coast, even on their kind of island, they got little rain, so these methods were not employed as much as they would have to in other places.

If this storm was as big as predicted, the island residents were in for a wet night.

On Lewis' recommendation, they all stored their precious items in waterproof containers. Anything that could not get wet was wrapped up.

"Don't you think this is a little overkill?" Zane asked. "It's an awful lot to wrap up for 'just in case.'"

"Well, you can risk it if you want," Lewis replied. "This monsoon is supposed to be a record breaker. We've never dealt with a storm of this size before on the island. And we don't have to girls to control it away. Ben can only do so much by himself."

Zane sighed and nodded.

"Okay then. Better safe than sorry, I guess,"

By five o'clock, the first of the loud cracks of thunder echoed through the sky. The torrential rain started about ten minutes later. The thunderclaps were closer together every time and the rain got heavier. Zane was enjoying his first kid free night in a long time. The other Dads were in their respective houses. Lewis was playing with his one year old, Hayden. The volume of the storm scared the four-year-olds. To stop their crying, the Dads decided to go for comfort movie watching. Will carried Stefani over to Ben and Anna's house for comfort in the form of watching that new Disney movie for the one hundredth time. Ash brought Amelia over and sat her on the couch next to Stefani. In each other's company and that of their favourite film with those ridiculously catchy songs, they cheered up significantly. Of course, Ben's four-year-old, Madeline was excited to have her friends over and was so happy that she completely forgot about the storm. She forgot about the storm for about five minutes before a thunderclap frightened her to tears. She climbed into Ben's lap for a snuggle. In seeing her elder sister upset, Natalie, wanted some daddy-time too. The three year old was jealous that Maddie got a cuddle and her sniffles were to get attention, rather than genuine fear. Lewis decided to bring Hayden over to enjoy his friends' company.

As the storm progressed, there was no let-up in water pressure. For the first time, Zane noticed leaks in his roof. He moved a chair and stood on it to try and get a better look. His eyes widened. There was legitimately a decent sized crack. At the widest indent the droplet of water dropped. That definitely had not been there a few days ago. A large gust of wind chose the moment to bluster past. The structure seemed to groan with strain. Why did Cleo decide that they had to go away this week? Maybe Lewis' plans would be worthwhile after all.

Ben had also noticed a few cracks in the ceiling. In both his and Zane's houses, buckets now line the floors. Lewis and Will decided to go back to their own houses to see the state of their own. Sure enough, it was the same way. They were drenched when they arrived back, even though they were wearing their rain jackets. They had also returned with their children's sleeping gear. They decided they might as well all stay together.

After the film and a quick and easy dinner, the Dads put their kids to sleep. Fortunately, there was spare bedding at the house – the older kids had had a sleepover earlier in the week. Dinner consisted of sandwiches. The food that existed in the house. After all, majority of meals were served in the dining hall, and were cooked by magical means. At eight o'clock, it seemed the crystallised gelatine house had had enough. There were now more decent sized cracks in the ceiling than they had buckets. They noticed a few millimetres of water across the floor. It seemed to be steadily rising however. Sat on the table in the dry part of the room. Unlike his fellow adults, he was a merman. This meant he did not want to get wet. It also meant that he could use his powers to escort the unwelcome water out of the room.

Unfortunately, more water seemed to be entering than Ben could clear. They all hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

_About forty minutes later…_

How was this happening? It seemed the force of the rainfall had caused cracks in the hardened gelatine houses and they were now leaking. Seriously? What could possibly happen next? Could it get any worse? Of course it could. The little mers, who had been sleeping on little mattresses on the Charles' living room floor, transformed as the growing puddle reached them. At that moment, the roof decided to give-way just above the front door. The weight of accumulating rain on that section coupled the stress on a long-term crack above the door that Bella had intended to fix, led to a gushing torrent of water flowing into the room. Within seconds, the house's water content went from a few millimetres deep to ten centimetres. Should that even be possible? Lewis groaned. Of course, this was probably the worst house to be in – it was on a slope. It was too late to move now. He criticised himself – he should have thought that through. At the time, his thought process was to keep the merman, Ben, out of the rain.

With the steadily rising water level, the newly awakened mer children were having a great time. They were swimming around and having a marvellous time. Well, at least they were enjoying this. If only there was a way to stop the water flow. Lewis had a brainwave. He smacked his palm against his forehead. Why had he not thought of it sooner?

"Stefani, honey?" Lewis asked the little girl.

"Yeah, Uncle Lewie?" she looked in his direction.

"If Ben makes a water bubble, could you use your powers on it?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed indignant. "Uncle Lewie," she exaggerated his name. "I'm a big girl."

"Of course. Yes, you are sweetheart," he replied, trying to hide his smile under a serious façade. "We need to stop the leaks."

"What leaks?" she asked inquisitively.

"Where the water is coming from," Will answered her.

"Aw," she whined. "Why? It's fun to play in,"

"It is not supposed to be wet inside Stefani," Will explained. "I'll catch a cold."

"Is that because you're not like me, Daddy?" she asked. Will nodded. "Okay," Stefani continued brightly.

Ben made water bubbles and pressed them against the ceiling.

"Can you make it hard, Stef?" he asked gently. She nodded determinedly. They managed to fix a few and the water flow slowed down, but just as it did so, another crack opened up.

That moment, Zane decided to open the front door. He was flooded in his house and was wondering how they were faring. Outside there was a steady flow of water of about the same depth. It flowed over the slight slope and faster down the descent to the moon pool entrance.

Because of the additional water flow, Amelia, Maddie and Natalie, just went and floated out the door and down the path. Zane stared dumbly as the floated out between his legs.

"Oh no!" Will exclaimed. Ben jumped off the table to go in pursuit of his girls, before realising too late the implications. Halfway to the door, he slumped over as a merman.

"Go after them!" he exclaimed. Lewis dumped Hayden into Ben's arms and hightailed it out the door, Will and Zane on his heels.

Thunder roared as the three men set off in pursuit. It truly was a sight to see the men, drenched to the bone, chasing after three happily oblivious little mermaids.

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone! I found some inspiration :P Writers block does give you the weirdest storylines. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe giggled a little at the last picture – I had a bit of fun writing it :P It's probably funnier in my imagination :P LOL_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and appreciated its length :P LOL I finished this chapter yesterday, but as I have to walk to my university's library to use internet, you get it today. I get internet at my flat on March 4 – not too long now. I didn't realise how dependent on internet I was until I couldn't access it for days :P Honestly, without uni work to do, it has been an effort coming up with things to do :P (Aside from getting over writers block, of course :P ) But, uni starts again for 2015 on Monday! _**

**_Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this fun little chapter, and I hope to update soon. Please tell me what you think. It really does encourage me with writing, with inspiration and knowing what you like so I can give you more of it :D_**

**_Thanks especially to the following for reviewing the previous chapter:_**

_Starlightdreamer12 - **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the idea.**_

_zikki 3 - **Thanks :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_YaleAceBella12 - **Thanks! I will :)**_

_The Writer Es - **Yay :D I'm glad you liked it!**_

_CrazyHayniac - ** Haha. I enjoy reading your spiels :P Thanks so much! Uni starts on Monday! **_

_Mermaids Forever - **T****hanks! You never know... :P It's nice to see you back and reading :)**_

_Beaker77 - **Totally agree with you there :P Thanks!**_

_bethy679 - **That's alright! I'm just glad you're back! Thanks so much for the compliment! Yep, Hunter was a sure piece of work - but fun to write :P Yay! I'll try to update soon :)**_

_HybridsRose - **Thanks! I'm glad you like the idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much :D Thanks again!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much you guys! I love you all! <strong>_

_**See you next time!**_


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

The little mermaids splashed happily as they floated away. At first the pace was steady and the dads were on their heels. Unfortunately, another torrent of water joined the first, and the mermaids were hurtling down hill. Was this even possible? What a storm.

They needed to catch them before they reached the stream…which was probably a river right now. The men picked up their speed as they weaved around the trees. Will was leading, with Ash closely on his heels. The less fit Zane and Lewis were trailing.

"Hello," Amelia waved excitedly, splashing her hands against the water as she and the others were carried away.

"Amy!" Ash exclaimed, moving to duck around yet another tree. "Swim towards me," he yelled breathlessly. The little girl looked confused.

"Girls, swim against the current towards us! You will get chocolate!" Will said, offering an incentive. Their little faces lit up at the suggestion. The trio began to swim towards the men – without much success. What it did do was slow their movement enough for Will and Ash to pluck them out of the water. Ash held Amelia close into his chest, as he regained his breath. Will had Natalie and Maddie in his arms. When Will had grabbed Natalie the first time, she had slipped from his grasp, literally, like a fish. A few attempts later, he had both girls in his arms. Phew. That was close. The stream turned river was only ten metres away. Lewis and Zane arrived breathing heavily. Lewis was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Thank God," Lewis puffed. "I thought we would be running forever."

The drenched men carried the girls back to the village. This was perhaps a more difficult task than normal, the girls' tails and scales making them slippery. When they arrived back, Zane and Lewis – at the front - went to walk through the doorway. Of course, it was that moment that they were met by an enormous wave of water. It knocked them back and they floated a few metres. Lewis coughed and spluttered briefly.

"What was that?" he demanded. Fortunately, Ash and Will had missed the onslaught.

Ben was in human form, sitting on the couch with Hayden in his arms. He had hauled himself up onto the couch where he had used his powers to remove the water from that object of furniture and his body.

"I think that'll do us, Stef," he said. "Well done."

Stefani looked mightily proud of herself. Ben and Stefani had finally stopped the drips and cracks in the ceiling. In order to be able to leave the couch without turning, Ben gathered the large amount of water covering the floor with his powers and began directing it out the open door. He did not bank on the other men arriving at that moment. Ben felt something, or rather someone, interrupting the flow of his powers.

"Really, Ben?" Zane asked roughly, spitting about water. Ben got up from the couch, now that the few feet of water was gone.

"Did you retrieve the girls?" Ben asked worriedly. Will came into view, holding the duo. "Oh Thank God." He reached out to pick them up.

"You might want to dry them first, Ben," Ash warned.

"Oh right. Sorry about that before, by the way," he apologised sheepishly. There was yet another thunder clap outside. "Look on the Brightside, we fixed the structure!" he received a glare from Zane. "Come on, you were already soaked to the bone."

Lewis shrugged at that. It was true.

"Nat, Maddie, can you dry yourselves for me, babies?" Ben addressed them. They nodded smiling at him. Soon, steam was rising off their little bodies. Meanwhile, Ben lifted the water particles from the four men's bodies, and merged it all into one water ball. It was enormous. He channelled it into a stream and sent it flying out of the door again.

Now dry, they all sat down. Lewis lay on his back on the floor and promptly closed his eyes, exhausted. Will closed the door. The storm still raged outside, but the worst of the chaos was over.

OoOoO

In Fiji, the group woke up the following day and went for a morning swim after breakfast. The kids, who were excited by anything different, enjoyed the warmer temperature of the water thoroughly.

They dried off discretely on an abandoned part of the cove, and walked back to their accommodation. The children built a sand village together while their mothers sunbathed. The sand village had a castle, houses, farms and all sorts. The farms had trees and plants made out of the leaves they found beneath the trees. Eric even used different coloured rocks to build different mines – gold, silver and coal.

Jessie spent some time talking to one of the receptionists that afternoon. Primarily the discussion focused around Fijian culture. Arieta lived in the village, about a ten-minute walk from the resort. She offered to take Jessie to visit, to see what the real Fiji was like. Jessie eagerly took up the opportunity.

That afternoon, Arieta led Jessie, Bella, and Anna to her village. Before they left, the women made sure they were dressed modestly and left their sunhats behind following the etiquette. Arieta said they did not need to offer the customary gift to the chief – who coincidentally was her father, but Jessie insisted, and passed the ten dollar sevusevu on. They had looked up Fijian etiquette before they left, just in case they were invited to see a village.

They were greeted by warm smiles by the other locals. Many personal questions were asked; were they married? Did they have any children? Where are you visiting from? They were excited to share. Eventually, they made it to Arieta's house.

"Welcome to my home," Arieta said sincerely.

The building was a simple one roomed house with wooden walls and a thatched roof. The floor was covered in woven mats. They removed their shoes before entering.

"Thank you," Bella replied.

Anna noticed the beautiful tapa cloths hanging on the walls. They were stunning, the striking pasifika patterns stood out from the bark-made cloth. Anna considered carefully what to say. She knew that if she showed too much interest, Arieta would feel obliged to give whatever it was to her as a gift.

"The tapa is beautiful," Anna said to Arieta with a smile. "Did you make them?"

"Most," Arieta replied. "I enjoy making tapa. Some of these were made by my mother."

Anna nodded.

"While we are in Fiji, what do you suggest we should do to get the best out of our stay?" Bella asked.

"You say you want to experience as much of my culture as possible?"

The girls nodded.

"Would you like to be invited back to the village tomorrow afternoon, you could stay for dinner?"

"Could we?" Jessie said excitedly, "That would be amazing, but only if you're sure,"

"Yes, and you could bring the children. Typically, my village will be involved, even if I just invited you to my house for a meal, so the numbers would be welcome," Arieta said with a smile. "We love to share our culture."

They accepted the offer gratefully. The four of them walked back to the village, and departed at reception, Arieta going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it has been so long! Life happens, people. Also, I don't know why, but for this chapter I've had chronic writers block... but I forced myself to write, and this is the outcome. I hope you enjoyed it :D _****_I really hope this chapter lived up to expectations. I don't really like the second half, but that is me being too self-critical more than likely. _****_I do have a plan that will hopefully come into effect soon :D But please, suggestions are always welcome - they help improve my plots even if I don't use them - it might spawn ideas for later on down the track. _**

**_Feedback really encourages me and tells me what you guys like and don't like, thus helping to improve the chapters you receive. And honestly, they help me to write faster. Some good reviews in the past have spurred me into action. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, and offer constructive criticism._**

**_That being said, THANKS SO MUCH for all your support and sticking with me for all these years. In July it will be the four year anniversary of when I started writing H2O fanfiction. In August, it will be the four year anniversary of starting to publish that work. I have no idea where all that time went. I started writing when I was fifteen, and now I'm in my second year of university, and am nearly twenty. Twenty! - I feel so old :P (not really, I just can't believe I'll no longer be a teenager in October...I'll be expected to act more like an adult...lol) _**

**_Your support is the reason I write this fanfiction. You guys are the reason that I've stuck with this for all of these years. I would have finished this story back in 2012 if no one was reading it. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this until its end. (Keep in mind, that when it does end, I'll start a third part...one with the kids in high school - so less focused on the originals)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, this has turned into a rant, typing my thoughts out. Oops, sorry. I hope you're still reading :P (And enjoy my useless blabbering)<em>**

**_So, the original starting point was: Thank you so much. You mean the world to me. (especially if you are still reading this never ending authors note :P )_**

**_Thanks so much to the following people for reviewing the last chapter. You can favourite and follow (and that still is amazing) but nothing compares to the immediate satisfaction of knowing why the reader has subscribed, and what they liked. I would reply to every reviewer but I think this authors note is way too long - but just know I value all your reviews individually, that is why I take the time to thank you in this part of the update. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing that you guys laughed at the imagery of the last chapter! I giggled to myself while writing it too :P_**

**_Thanks to _**_The Writer Es, Mecokin, HybridsRose, Rachel Beckett, YaleAceBella12, Mermaids Forever, zikki 3, CrazyHayniac, PeacePinkSeddie, Little Debbie 56, Acgisme, Sammiloveschocolate, Beaker77, Starlightdreamer12, bethy679,**and** AudreyCariba **for reviewing.**_

**_Thanks to _**_zikki 3 **for reading the first part of the chapter ahead of time and reassuring me that it was alright - I really appreciate that. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somehow this got really sentimental. Oh well! I hope you stick with me!<strong>_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

The following late afternoon, Arieta met them outside the resort reception.

"Bula," she greeted them.

"Bula," Jessie echoed. "Thank you so much for this, we're honoured, and excited."

Arieta smiled.

"There will be many of us for the meal. Some of my family will be attending,"

Emma's eyes widened in realisation.

"The chief will be there? Are there any customs we should know about?"

"Oh, don't worry," Arieta reassured them. "He will receive the sevusevu, but my father will be attending as my father, not esteemed guest. Yes, you should treat him with respect, but I expect that you would regardless. Anyway, my family is aware that you are outsiders and therefore are ignorant of our culture and do not mean any offence." Arieta continued bluntly.

"We will try our best," Cleo said.

Arieta chuckled. "Don't look so worried! We are a friendly people. I'm sure you will fare fine,"

When they arrived at the village, the villagers initially focused on the children and the women they had not met the previous day. The children of the village were particularly interested in the visitors of their own ages. It was rare that tourists brought their own children with them. After an hour or so of socialising, the large group finally made it into Arieta's home.

A long, beautiful mat was in the centre of the room, laden with assorted dishes. Rikki felt her stomach grumble. It smelt delicious. They all sat down cross-legged, and a prayer was said. Arieta described to them what each of the platters contained. There was taro (dalo) in coconut milk, and fried cassava – a starchy root vegetable, as well as two different fish dishes.

'_Kids, even if you don't like this food, you need to be polite,' _Emma addressed them via mindspeak, _'it is an honour to be here, okay?' _

She saw them all nod discretely. Rikki had fed Fi before they arrived for the meal.

"Mummy," Alex tugged on Rikki's sleeve. She looked at her son. "I don't like it," the six year old stated loudly. Arieta's mother looked a little disappointed. Oh no. Rikki half-smiled apologetically at the woman.

"I'm sorry," Rikki apologised.

Arieta's mother replied with an expression that said 'children are children.'

Alex obviously had not paid any attention to Emma's message. He had barely touched his food.

"You haven't really tried it, Al, you can't judge something before you try it," Rikki said. Yes, the meal had been full of discussion and laughter, the sharing of stories and such, but food was important.

'_Alex, I am warning you,' _Rikki said silently.

_'__I don't like this white creamy stuff. It is gross,' _Alex retorted.

'_Eat it or we'll be having it when we get home as well,' _

Alex's eyes widened in horror. He gave his mother a quick glare before slowly shovelling the Fijian cuisine into his mouth. Rikki smirked internally. She had thought it might have been harder to get him going. Phew, crisis averted.

Arieta had been watching Rikki and Alex's mental conversation curiously. She had seen Rikki's serious stare, and a defiant one from the boy. But then, Alex's expression morphed into one of horror suddenly, and the stubborn boy started eating properly. She would have to ask Rikki about it later on.

The flavours of the meal were foreign to them, but majority of the children, and all the women found they thoroughly enjoyed it. Cleo mused that the coconut milk and taro dish was very strange to her tongue, but was enjoyable nonetheless.

"Vinaka vaka levu," Jessie said. "Thank you very much for the meal."

"_Vinaka na vaka yanga taka," Arieta smiled. "Thank you for eating my food,"_

_OoOoO_

"How did you get Alex to eat?" Arieta asked Rikki softly as they began to leave the village. Fi was asleep in her mother's arms.

"He just knows what is best for him," Rikki replied.

"It looked like more than that,"

"How do you mean?"

"It was like you were having a conversation just by using your eyes,"

"A mother-son bond I guess," Rikki replied. Arieta nodded. They walked in silence for a few moments, slightly in front of the rest of the group. Arieta opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself quickly.

"What?" Rikki asked.

"I…I was just thinking about what your perspective might be on something…don't worry, it's completely random and silly,"

"Hey, what is it?" Rikki asked, intrigued. She had a feeling that it would probably be better not to ask, but her interest needing satisfying.

"Do you believe in magic?" Arieta asked, turning to her. The woman's eyes revealed to Rikki that this was a serious question. Rikki was not expecting such a loaded question. "Do you believe in the impossible? In mythical creatures and beings, spirits, powers…stuff like that?" Arieta continued.

"Ah…" Rikki responded. "Do you?"

Arieta nodded. She once again was facing Rikki with a loaded gaze – there was definitely more to this than a simple question. Rikki started to feel a little uneasy. Before Rikki had to make a decision, Jay rushed up with Alex on his heels.

"Mummy, look at my rock!" Jay exclaimed gleefully. "I found it over there."

It wasn't a rock as such, it was a rock covered with dead coral growth giving it a fantastic shape and texture. It was the shape of a gun – probably why Jay was so fascinated with it.

"Wow, Jay," Rikki complimented it.

"No, Mum!" Alex interrupted. "I found it first! It's mine!" He snatched it out of his twin's hands.

"Alex! Give it back!" Jay exclaimed. "Mummy, he's lying!" he moaned.

"No, he is the liar!" Alex retorted. Before Rikki comprehended exactly what was happening, the two boys were pulling back and forward over the rock.

"Enough!" Rikki exclaimed. Fi stirred awake. The boys stopped and looked at her. "Give it to me." She demanded soft but firm, menacing.

They held on stubbornly.

Rikki was staring daggers at her sons. Anyone else would be cowering. Inwardly, Rikki was feeling embarrassed. Of course, her kids decided to have a meltdown in front of an acquaintance. Arieta was watching on in silence. By now, the others had caught up and were slowly passing the stopped Bennetts. Fi began to sniffle; she could feel her mother's anxiety.

'_Do you want me to hold Fi?' _Cleo asked Rikki.

'_Please,' _Rikki responded mentally. She passed her baby over.

"Jay," Rikki warned.

"It's mine." He said obstinately, turning and resuming his walk.

"Liar!" Alex exclaimed.

"Who found it, boys?" Rikki asked.

"Me," the answered in unison.

"Did you see it at the same time?"

The boys shared a look.

"I saw it first," the answered together, once again.

"If you can't decide who saw it first, neither of you can have it. Hand it over," Rikki said, she held her palm up, open. Neither boy said anything. Arieta watched on intrigued, as she walked slowly, looking over her shoulder.

Rikki slowly closed her palm into a fist. The rock began to heat slowly.

"No!" Alex exclaimed, upset. "Not that! Don't do it!"

Rikki raised her eyebrows. She knew this was the only way to sort things with these two. The boys released the rock as it became too hot to hold onto (The rock was actually steaming discretely at this point…due to their powers, the boys could hold onto something of that temperature for much longer than a regular person could).

Rikki kept her hand in a fist, even after she had stopped using her powers on the rock, just to keep the illusion of the threat in motion.

"We leave it here, unless you boys can be civil about this,"

The twins looked at each other.

"We saw it at the same time," Alex began cautiously, slowly. Jay nodded his agreement.

"And what does that mean?" Rikki asked.

"We will share it," Jay said, a hint of reluctance in his voice. Rikki smiled at them.

"Well done, boys," she picked the coveted gun-shaped rock up. "But you don't get to play with it until tomorrow."

OoOoO

When Rikki looked her way, Arieta turned away quickly. Had she seen what she thought she had seen? Were the myths really true?

"Bella," Arieta began, "Do you believe in magic?"

Bella whipped her head around. "Why?"

"Just a question," Arieta smiled. "Do you?"

"I…" Bella hesitated. "I do," she smiled. She focused her attention back on walking.

"Emma?" Arieta questioned.

"I'm definitely open to the possibility," she answered vaguely.

"Okay," Arieta said, smiling.

A few minutes later, Arieta dropped another bomb into the peaceful night.

"What do you think about mermaids?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it has been so long. Yet again, life happens. University is university :P Sorry! Hopefully the next won't be as far. Please tell me what you want to see more of, and what you might want me to write about, for this story or another. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the cultural stuff in these chapters is from research – from my anthropology lectures last year, and from the internet. I apologise if it is not correct. Tell me what is correct and I will fix it. Also, I have had quite a bit of Pasifika food myself, (similar to Fijian) as my cousins(and Uncle) are Samoan, so every Christmas meal with them we have taro in coconut milk and Sapa sui (mung bean noodles – very delicious) Amongst other things.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMPORTANT: <em>**_**I truly LOVE you guys, and I would love to see what you have to think on this chapter especially (as well as the below information) Reviews do make my day, and they inspire me with me writing, encourage me. If you have something constructive to say, make it constructive, have reasoning - it will help me grow as a writer.**_

**A few readers of mine have said that they want this story to finish as it has become "boring, predictable, and too long," and that I am now, quote: "grasping at straws," for storylines. Now, they said this in a loving way, so don't get all up in arms. Initially I was offended- not really at the accusation, but it made me question - Are you actually still enjoying this story? I write for you guys. If you don't want anymore, then I will stop. Simple. But the majority will rule. **

** I'm a little scared at putting this out there, because I really don't want to hear that my writing is truly the above things for you readers. But at the same time, I NEED to KNOW. I put a lot of effort into my writing, and if that effort is wasted, then I shall spend it elsewhere. I fully intend to finish my current storyline, don't worry about that, and I have a few in the pipeline, but let me know:**

**I want to reach 100 chapters. Let me know if you want the story to continue beyond (around) SIX more chapters. I really want it to (which is why I'm scared by this author's note) but yeah. Please let me know.**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you want to happen. Majority rules - so if you want this to continue, REVIEW, tell me. PM me if you don't want to review. You can also email me on jjb345 at gmail dot com. **

**This is SERIOUS. Not just a ploy to get reviews. I would love to see some positive reflections on the chapter as well, there is only so much criticism and negativity my heart can take. **

**Again, I love you guys, and would hate to see that you don't want to read this anymore, maybe these people are a minority, but I need to know the truth. Take it easy on me though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: _OKAY! Now that part is over, now onto the happy, thankful part of the author's note. I hope you are still with me. _**

**_Thanks so so much to you all for all your support, it means a lot to me. You are a part of me, believe it or not. I can't imagine my life without fanfiction and you guys giving me support - I have been doing this for so long now, and I've made so many friends over the site :D_**

**_Thanks so much to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter. You mean more to me than you know. _**

**_Thanks to _**_zikki 3, YaleAceBella12, The Writer Es, Lillywing, WannabeeAussie, Acgisme, Starlightdreamer12, HybridsRose, Mecokin, Moon girl, CrazyHayniac, Meerkat, loveh2o, **and **Guest **for reviewing. I LOVE YOU!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so either I'm subconsciously highly emotional right now, or... I don't know. I feel like there is such a serious tone to this. Which there is...but I really am happy in the rest of my life right now :) I still love writing.<strong>_

_**I will continue to update until you guys let me know otherwise. Anyway, I've had a great day today...and had a great laugh when my flatmate literally fell asleep at the dinner table...our conversation must have been so riveting :P LOL**_

_**I'll see you all next time for the next instalment!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Krystalslazz**_

[wow I almost signed my real name...weird :P]


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

_A few minutes later, Arieta dropped another bomb into the peaceful night._

_"__What do you think about mermaids?_

"About mermaids?" Emma choked out.

Rikki, who had caught up to them, felt herself go cold. How stupid could she be? The boys' situation had really taken her into mummy brain mode. She chastised herself.

"Why the question?" Bella asked.

"There is a local myth in my village about them, about what they are really like," Arieta replied. "I just wondered your position on them."

"If they did exist, I would say they would be awesome," Cleo said carefully. "But they are mythical for a reason. What is your position then?"

"I think they're real," Arieta responded, somewhat wistfully. "No, I know they're real."

Rikki swallowed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I believe in the supernatural. I believe that there are intelligent beings other than humans in the world. I believe that in magic, all things are possible. I have seen it," Arieta said.

"I have too," Andy piped up. Cleo nudged her daughter gently in a silent warning.

"What have you seen?" Anna asked, curious. Arieta hesitated a moment, before speaking.

"When I was a girl, my mother's older sister would do extraordinary things. She would squeeze papaya juice into a bowl, take it from my sight, and return with it frozen, vertically. It was as if she had manipulated the juice before it had frozen. It was an amazing cold treat in the warm climate of our island. It wasn't for a few years that I began to question the logic of it. In the village, we have no electricity, and no way to freeze things like at the resort. My Nana Levu would perform tricks with water for us when the adults were not around. One day, her if she was magical," Arieta explained. "She just winked, and continued to make the dinner. Nana Levu never went swimming with us, ever. Mama told me that it was because Nana Levu was scared of the water, after a boating incident when they were children. Very early one morning, I snuck down to the beach – I was like a fish you know, in love with the water. I knew Papa was going to make me do many chores at sunup, so I wanted to relax first – I was about ten at this stage. I was surprised to see Nana Levu walking into the water. She dived under and I could have sworn I saw a tail. I panicked naturally when she didn't surface, and ran to get my mother. She ignored me, telling me to stop lying. The following year, the pool we got fresh water from for the village became stagnant, and many people were getting sick. A dead animal was rotting in it. Nana Levu told everyone to stop worrying and that she would fix it. My cousins, Lela, Mata and I followed her to the pool. She stretched her hand out," Arieta was deep in the memory, imitating the story, by stretching her own. "and we saw a pillar of water rise up, carrying the dead animal out and into the forest. We watched with wide eyes, in awe. Lela and I did not notice Mata when he left to get the villagers. Using both hands, Nana Levu lifted the water of the pool up and out in a beautiful spiral, shimmering against the sky. Mata managed to get the attention of some of the adults, and they all arrived to see the poisonous water being carried, spiralled, into the jungle, dispersed there. The crowd continued to grow. Nana Levu knew that her secret was exposed, so she continued her work. My people watched in awe as she drew water, seemingly from nowhere, from the skies, and filled the pool once more. Let me tell you that that water was the best we had drawn from there in a long time. She was a hero. We all cheered. She turned around, and spoke, asking that no one tell any outsiders about the feat. The elders all agreed. Nana Levu tried to go back to life as usual, but she was treated different, as if she was some kind of angel. She never revealed to us what she really was. A few days later, she disappeared. No one has seen her since."

"Why are you telling us about this?" Emma asked.

"I don't believe you are going to run and get scientists," Arieta replied with raised eyebrows. "In fact, I believe that some of you are just like my Nana Levu," she continued, looking pointedly at Rikki.

"Do you think that your aunt was a mermaid?" Jessie asked. Arieta nodded.

"She controlled water and I am sure that I saw a tail once – Mata told me that she had run off once when she was splashed. That sounds like a mermaid, right? The other mythical creatures I read about were not even remotely like Nana Levu. Using the resort's internet access, I researched mermaids quite thoroughly and found some information amongst the useless sites that confirmed my theory of mermaid behaviour," Coming out of her story, she focused her vision back on the women she was walking with.

"Why do you think that we are?" Bella asked, stopping.

"I don't know about all of you, and I didn't at first, but…" Arieta stopped. She seemed to have a revelation, as if she had remembered something. "Just a question, how did you arrive on the island? You arrived quite a bit before the scheduled plane."

The women shared a look with each other. They had over-looked that part. How would they explain this?

"Um, you must be mistaken," Cleo said.

Arieta shook her head, lifting her eyebrows.

"The plane was delayed in leaving," Arieta said.

"We were dropped off by boat," Emma supplied.

"I didn't see one dock – I could swear that you swam here, as unbelievable as that sounds,"

"You're right, that is pretty unbelievable," Rikki said, her tone daring Arieta to prove her point. Arieta sighed.

"I believe you are mermaids," Arieta stated. "You can deny it, but just know that I wouldn't tell anyone. I just want confirmation. Shall we?" Arieta smiled and resumed walking. The women looked at each other.

'_She let us into her culture; why not let her into ours?'_ Jessie said.

'_No.'_ Rikki

'_Jess has a point,' _Bella admitted.

After rationalising it in their silent debate, Jessie spoke up.

"Arieta," she called out. The woman turned to face her.

"You're right,"

**A/N: ****_Hey Everyone! I'm sorry it's been awhile again. My life is Uni. It is nearing the end of the semester, and so it is assignment overload and exams are in a few weeks. I'm also sorry the chapter is reasonably short - I hope you enjoyed it. _****_By the way, 'Nana Levu' is the address term for mother's elder sister in Fijian._**

**_THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND AND ENCOURAGING WORDS from the last chapter. It made me feel so much better about myself and this story. I was overwhelmed by the response. Thank you. To be honest, the inspiration is back again. Just goes to show what a little encouraging feedback can do to your morale. I won't give up on this story until I feel it has reached a comfortable conclusion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last, please tell me what you think and review :D It was nice to see so many people who have never reviewed before do so, in the last chapter. It is nice to know who my readers are so I can thank you individually. I would respond to each of you individually from the last chapter, but I feel like I would just be repeating my thanks over and over. THANK YOU!_**

_**Thanks so much to **acfletcher, zikki 3, The Writer Es, Just me, Beaker77, Starlightdreamer12, YaleAceBella12, BethShadows, MermaidFan121, CrazyHayniac, Mimi, Sammiloveschocolate, Mecokin, Charmedhpgirl, loveh2o, WannabeeAussie, Acgisme, WannabeMerman, Hybrids Rose, Lillywing, Nessie090603, and Guest #1 **for your lovely, fantastic, amazing, awesome, ka pai, ka rawe, tumeke, ka pai rawa atu, ka mau te wehi ****ngā kōrerorero! For your comments!**_

**_I just felt the need to express my gratitude in Māori...Kia ora e hoa, e aroha ana au ki a koe mō tōku Manawa. Ka kite anō ki tērā __wāhanga. (_**_Thank you my friend, I love you from my heart. See you again, next chapter)_

**_I got an A plus on my Maori kōrero-a-waha tuatoru I t_****_ēnei ata (_**_3rd Maori speech this morning) **Which is probably why I am feeling the need to write Maori all over the place. Yay!**_

**_In other news, I just bought my first onesie. I had soccer training tonight in a three degrees celcius temperature. The metservice weather site recommends four layers of clothing and a windproof :P Just know that being hit by a powerful soccer ball on your freezing cold bare thigh is an experience. _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I love you guys! Ka kite an_****_ō!_**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

"You're right," Jessie said.

Arieta smiled genuinely.

"I'm glad you trust me. I promise not to reveal you to anyone without your permission," Arieta responded. It seemed like a thought suddenly occurred to her – a spark danced across her eyes. She was excited. "So you really are mermaids." She said in awe – it seemed like the confirmation was just settling in. Jessie nodded in response, grinning. She loved this part of wonder when a friend come to know the secret.

"So, how did you become…were you always…" Arieta trailed off. They were all enjoying her flustered wonder filled state.

"We all have different stories of how we became mermaids," Cleo explained. "We…"

"Wait, all of you?" Arieta interrupted, eyes wide. They all nodded their acknowledgment. "Wow! I never even…all of you." She continued in a tone of wonder. "So how do you become a mermaid?"

"There are mermen too," Daniel piped up, not wanting to have his gender left out. Anna shot her son a disapproving look for interrupting.

"Apologies," Arieta smiled at him. "How do you become a mer?" she corrected.  
>Jennifer discretely took Daniel's hand and led him away from the adults.<p>

"We all became mermaids at different times," Cleo answered. "All the kids are mers because of the mer gene being stronger than the human. Fi is the only child without a tail, but she inherited other fish-like qualities." She continued, gesturing to the baby she was still holding.

"I was born a mermaid too," Jessie revealed. "My mother was a mermaid – she was changed when she was in her twenties I believe. I've only heard what my Dad has told me – she died when I was a baby. My older brother, Luke, was born human, like Fi I guess, but he can't breathe underwater like she can, just hold his breath for an epic time for a non-mer."

"When you say 'changed' or 'transformed,' what do you mean?" Arieta asked, her wide eyes eagerly taking in all the information.

"We were transformed by the full moon…" Bella said.

"Isn't the full moon supposed to be for werewolves?" Arieta asked rhetorically.

"You'd think so," Rikki chuckled quietly.

"Sorry, continue," Arieta said.

"I was transformed in a pool in Ireland. I still remember the feeling of being drawn to it," Bella said. "I remember being surprised at how warm the water was when I stepped in. When the full moon rose above the pool, the water started bubbling. The following day, after touching water, I discovered what had happened. Being so young, it was pretty scary, but exciting, especially after I found out I had powers. I eventually told my grandfather after a particular scare, and he helped me deal with the secret and keep it successfully." Bella smiled at the memory.

"Rikki, Cleo and I were transformed at the same time, when we were fifteen, at an island called Mako on the Gold Coast of Australia. We just happened to fall upon the moon pool cavern…" Emma explained. Cleo raised her eyebrows at Emma.

"Fell upon? Really?" Cleo said. Emma smirked.

"Well, did you want me to spell out that you were too scared to jump so you fell down a hole in the rocks?"

"Shut up," Cleo said quietly, a small smile of her own playing on her lips. She knew how much of a scaredy-cat she had been. Arieta watched with quiet amusement.

"Anyway," Emma started again. "Because the entrance was too step to climb up with Cleo's now damaged ankle, we decided to swim out through the pool. It bubbled as Bella described when the moon was overhead. We didn't transform until we touched water just over twelve hours later."

"Fortunately it was early in the morning," Rikki added in. "I transformed while I was walking – I got hit by a sprinkler. Fortunately, no one was around to see it. But let me tell you, it was incredibly awkward." Rikki continued. "There I was, a beached fish, transformed for the first time, thinking it was some bizarre dream, lying next to a sprinkler. I had to roll away…"

There were a few snickers from the listening audience. "It's okay, I can laugh about it now – honestly, it took me a few years to tell the others the whole story. Anyway, I pinched myself – I honestly believed I was dreaming, and lay there for a few minutes. That was until I panicked about a person coming by and seeing me in my aquatic creature state. I rolled away, down the footpath…"

Arieta guffawed at the image. Rikki grinned, enjoying the elicited response.

"And then finally, about five minutes later, I dried out and returned to my human form. I don't know how I could have explained that to an onlooker if there was any. We eventually figured out we had powers and yeah, managed the transformation."

"My husband Ben and were transformed in the same pool just over a decade ago," Anna said.

"How many of these pools are there?" Arieta asked.

"Countless –probably. We do not know, but there seems to be many all over the place. We have met quite a few other mers who were transformed in other places," Emma said. "And there are probably many mermaid kingdoms and groups out there. The possibilities are endless with magic."

"Right. Thank you so very much for sharing all of this with me. I really appreciate it," Arieta beamed at the women.

"Mum," Andy moaned. Cleo turned towards her daughter. "Can we go back yet? You've been talking for ages."

Arieta apologised, and the group began moving again towards the resort.

"I wonder where my Nana Levu was changed," Arieta commented.

"I suppose you may never know," Emma said. "But maybe you'll discover the place accidentally. It would be local right? If your Nana Levu hadn't really left this island."

Arieta nodded, considering it. "Maybe," she smiled at them.

Once back at their accommodation, they parted ways. They all thanked Arieta again for inviting them to the village, saying they had a marvellous time. Arieta responded by saying the pleasure was all hers, thanking them for trusting her enough to reveal the secret she was fascinated by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it (especially exploring Rikki's first transformation, I got a giggle out of imagining it :P ) Tell me what you thought! I love seeing how I should improve my writing, and seeing what I should maintain. Anyway, I probably should be studying - I have an exam Thursday morning for linguistics. (By the way, my real name is not Deem, nice attempt for reading the IPA on my profile though, loveh2o. Try again, and if it is wrong again (by you or anyone) I'll give you a hint as to how to read it) It is freezing cold in NZ at the moment. I felt like a nana all day, with my polarfleece blanket draped over my lap :P _**

**_To you all who read my other stories, no they haven't been abandoned, I have just had more inspiration for this one recently, and it also has more people urgent for the next chapter. I do hope to update one of them next though - It has been way too long...life has just been too busy to juggle them all, but I am coming up to a break so maybe I can get some writing done :D (I'm sorry if you think they're on the backburner, I promise I'm coming back) _**

**_Okay, with the rant about that off my chest, I am about to go into another one about how amazing you all are! I love you guys. You are my inspiration, quite literally. I really appreciate all the ideas, they are all stored in my brain for possible future storylines. _****_ I know it is like a stuck record, but I love and appreciate you all!_**

**_Okay, thanks so much to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I love you! Thanks so much to the following people: _**

_bethy679: **Oh I hope you feel better soon! Thanks for taking the time to review, and thanks for your support.**_

_The Writer Es: **Thanks, I'm glad you thought so :D**_

_zikki 3: **Thanks for sharing your thoughts :) **_

_ WannabeeAussie: **Thanks so much.** **Also, thanks for the ideas.**_

_Starlightdreamer12: **Thanks! I hope it lived up to expectations.**_

_ CrazyHayniac: **Thanks for the feedback :) And thanks, I hope my exams go well too :P I've just handed in a couple of massive assignments, so I hope they get good grades. Thanks again! **_

_ Guest: _**_Thanks :) Next time leave a name so I can thank you properly :D_**

_ loveh2o: **Thanks so much for all your little prompting reviews, I appreciate it, it helps me to know that people are eager for the next update. **_

_ Disneyluver1234: **Thanks so much! I'm glad!**_

_ Acgisme; **Totally fine. Thanks for letting me know :D Thanks for the support!**_

_HybridsRose: **Thanks so much! **_**_My onesie is black, and has a big silver fern and 'Aotearoa' (that means NZ in Maori if you didn't know - can't remember if you do or not :P ) written on it. My sisters commented that if you're not looking carefully it looks like a hoodie and trackpants :P _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks again everyone! Let me know what you thought! And I'll see you all next time!<em>**


End file.
